Magia Lunar
by Luzy Snape
Summary: un crossover entre Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, donde habra magia, amor, dolor, celos, y de todo un poco. mas acercamientos entre los protagonistas. lean las notas finales. capitulo 26 NUEVO!
1. infierno y ternura

MAGIA LUNAR.

Capitulo 1: Infierno y Ternura.

Surrey Valley, Londres Inglaterra.

Una casa común, ubicada en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, pero no por ello normal por el contrario es todo menos eso. Un muchacho moreno, de alborotado cabello negro y hermosos pero tristes ojos verdes se encuentra cortando las ramas de los arbustos del jardín que rodea aquel lugar, teniendo que utilizar sus manos desnudas puesto que no le han proporcionado herramienta alguna para hacer tal tarea.

-¡HARRY POTTER, VEN DE INMEDIATO!-se oye el grito de un hombre desde el fresco interior de la casa, sobresaltado al muchacho moreno que deja de hacer su tarea y se dirige hacia la casa, quitándose los zapatos lodosos en el umbral de la puerta para no manchar el blanco piso de la casa.

-¿Qué deseas tío Vernon?-pregunta el muchacho al llegar frente aquel hombre gordo como un elefante pero con muchísima menos inteligencia.

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ, MUCHACHO! Te dije claramente que no quería que hicieras nada que tuviese que ver con tu anormalidad-dijo Vernon furioso mientras zarandeaba al muchacho, quien lucia una expresión de incredulidad ante las palabras de su tío pues no sabia a que se refería, ya que ni siquiera había hecho sus tareas escolares por no enfurecerlo, aun cuando se arriesgaba a que el profesor de pociones: Severus Snape, le diese una detención el primer día de clases por no hacer las pociones que les ordeno como tarea de verano.

-¿Qué hice? No he hecho ninguna de mis tareas del colegio, tío Vernon-dijo Harry confundido.

-¿Qué crees que es esto?-dijo Vernon mostrándole al chico, un frasco que su esposa tenia entre sus manos con una extraña sustancia de color morado brillante y aparentemente viscosa pues se veía espesa.

-¡No lo se!-respondió Harry viendo extrañado aquella botella.

-¡No te hagas, el que no sabe! Se bien que es otra de tus rarezas y te advertí claramente que no quería nada de eso en esta casa, asi que deberás pagarlo-dijo Vernon furioso mientras se quitaba el cinturón del pantalón, dispuesto a castigar al chico quien le veía horrorizado pues sabia muy bien lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Te lo juro, tío Vernon, no hice nada, es la verdad!-exclamo asustado Harry al ver como aquel hombre levantaba el brazo listo para azotarlo con el cinturón.

-¡Eres un mentiroso, Potter!-gruño Vernon descargando el primer golpe sobre la espalda del muchacho, quien ha tenido que morderse los labios fuertemente para no gritar pues aun cuando sabe que el castigo es injusto, jamás le proporcionara la satisfacción de oírle gritar aquella mala bestia que es su tío, quien sigue repartiendo golpes sobre la frágil espalda de Harry hasta hacerle sangrar, empapando asi la camisa que llevaba puesta considerablemente.

-¡Ahora vete a tu habitación y no saldrás de la misma hasta que lo diga; pobre de ti si me desobedeces de nuevo, Potter!-exclamo Vernon bufando mientras se colocaba de nuevo el cinturón-tras haberlo limpiado-sin conmoverse al ver como al chico le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo levantarse del suelo, donde los golpes recibidos le habían enviado.

Asi con un gran esfuerzo y tambaleándose peligrosamente-sobretodo al subir las escaleras- Harry logro llegar hasta su habitación en donde se derrumbo sobre su cama, alcanzando a escuchar como ponían cerrojos a su puerta, sabiendo muy bien que su tío acababa de encerrarlo para que no pudiera salirse del lugar.

-¡OH Harry, no debiste molestar a Vernon! Si tan solo te limitaras a obedecerlo, sin hacer ninguna de tus anormalidades-murmuro Petunia mientras entraba en la habitación del chico, tras asegurarse de que su esposo estaba dormido profundamente y por lo tanto no se daría cuenta de su salida para ir a curar a su sobrino.

-¿Tía Petunia?-musito débilmente Harry al sentir el colchón de su cama hundirse bajo el peso de otro cuerpo.

-¡Estoy aquí, pequeño! Ahora no hagas ruido y deja que te cure esas horribles heridas-dijo Petunia con voz extremadamente baja, colocando un botiquín de primeros auxilios aun lado del chico de donde extrajo algodón y alcohol para poder limpiar las marcas que el cinturón había causado en la espalda de su sobrino.

-¿Por qué me odia tanto, tío Vernon?-cuestiono con apenas voz el chico mientras intentaba no gemir de dolor ante el ardor que el alcohol provocaba en sus heridas todavía sin cicatrizar.

-¡Yo tengo la culpa de lo que te pasa, Harry! Sino hubiese despreciado tanto a mi hermana Lily, envenenando asi el alma de Vernon y Dudley con mis constantes quejas sobre lo perfecta y anormal que tu madre me parecía, nada de esto te estaría sucediendo pero lamentablemente no puedo ya corregir mi error, teniendo que fingir que te desprecio como ellos lo hacen; pudiendo ayudarte solamente a escondidas-dijo Petunia mientras terminaba de curar al muchacho y colocaba un vendaje en su espalda para que sanara mas rápido.

-¡No es tu culpa, tía Petunia! Soy el único culpable de todo lo malo que sucede, sino hubiese nacido mis padres todavía estarían vivos y tu no tendrías que cargar conmigo, ni mi condición de mago-dijo tristemente Harry sonriendo con dolor, en un intento de consolar a su tía, puesto que los labios también los tenia lastimados por habérselos estado mordiendo cuando su tío lo castigo.

-¡Eres demasiado bueno y noble, Harry! Tus padres habrían estado muy orgullosos de ti, asi como lo estoy yo también de ti; ahora duerme que necesitas descansar-dijo Petunia besando la frente del muchacho con una ternura que jamás había antes sentido por parte de ella.

Y asi…

continuara... 


	2. un mensaje del pasado

MAGIA LUNAR

Capitulo 2: Un mensaje del pasado.

-Fue un día excelente ¿Verdad?-dijo una linda gatita de color negro, ojos castaños y una curiosa marca en forma de media luna en la frente, mientras veía a una linda chica rubia pasear por la habitación, cepillando su largo cabello.

-¡Así es, Luna! Fue un día muy divertido y feliz, gracias a las chicas y Darien-respondió la joven sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Todos te obsequiaron muchísimas cosas de cumpleaños-observo Luna viendo la extraordinaria cantidad de regalos que las chicas y Darien le habían dando por su cumpleaños.

-Todos fueron muy lindos conmigo; realmente me hicieron muy feliz-dijo la chica dejando el cepillo sobre el muro junto a su cama.

-Pero aun así ¿Por qué parece que no estas tan feliz como debieras, Serena?-cuestiono Luna al darse cuenta que la chica no se veía del todo feliz.

-¡Estoy feliz, Luna! Solo que tengo la sensación de que me falta algo pero no se que es-dijo Serena sinceramente, abriendo las mantas de su cama para inmediatamente acostarse.

-¿Qué podría faltarte, Serena? Tienes el amor de Darien, la amistad de todas las chicas, el respeto de las outers y una familia que te adora; así que no deberías de sentir que te falta algo-dijo sabiamente Luna saltando a la cama para colocarse a los pies de la chica en donde se enrosco como siempre lo hacia.

-¡Lo se, Luna! Se que tengo todo eso pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir que algo me falta sobretodo hoy en mi cumpleaños-dijo Serena con calma.

-Si tienes esa sensación, no puedo ayudarte pues solo tu puedes saber que es lo que necesitas en este momento-respondió Luna.

-¡Ya lo se, buenas noches Luna!-dijo Serena mientras se iba quedando dormida, contemplando el brillo intenso que la luna llena reflejaba esa noche, y al hacerlo...

-¡Bienvenida Serenity!-saludo una dulce voz a espaldas de la joven rubia, quien se volvió ante la misma, encontrándose de esta forma con la reina Serenity, quien le sonreía con ternura. -¡Madre, Reina Serenity!-exclamo confundida Serena Serenity al ver a la antigua reina del milenio de plata.

-Veo que te he sorprendido, querida hija-dijo la reina sin perder su sonrisa ni un momento.

-¡Asi es, me has sorprendido madre¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono la princesa notando por primera vez que se encontraba en el antiguo palacio lunar, lo cual le extraño pues de manera natural solo recordaba tal sitio cuando su madre tenia algún mensaje que darle.

-¿Acaso se trata de un mensaje?-volvió a preguntar la joven viendo como la sonrisa de su madre aumentaba.

-¡Asi es! Veo con gusto que has ido aprendiendo sobre tu pasado, Serenity-dijo la reina con alegría.

-¿De que se trata todo esto¿Qué mensaje tienes para mi?-pregunto curiosa Serenity.

-Sientes que algo te falta mas no sabes que es a pesar de tener a tu lado, al príncipe Endimión asi como a las sailors guardianas ¿No es cierto?- la princesa asintió- eso es muy natural pues ahora has cumplido 18 años y hay algo que debes conocer de tu pasado pero no soy yo quien debe decírtelo pues tu misma conoces la respuesta, la has tenido todo el tiempo dentro de tu corazón y en los extraños sueños que tendrás a partir de esta noche, lo único que puedo decirte que cuando nuevamente la luna se llene, a partir de esta fecha, encontraras la respuesta que tanto busca y lo que te hace falta también, mi querida hija-dijo la reina Serenity mientras desaparecía.

-¡Espera, no te vayas madre!-exclamo la princesa aun mas confundida que antes de tener aquella rarísima conversación con el espíritu de su difunta madre.

-¿Qué querrá decir con esas palabras¿Qué pasara de aquí a un mes?- se preguntaba extrañada la joven mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del antiguo castillo lunar, sin percatarse de que el mismo no había desaparecido como normalmente lo hacia, al terminar su madre de darle el mensaje correspondiente.

Y mientras iba avanzando por aquellos pasillos puedo ver a los lejos las siluetas de dos jóvenes, que extrañamente le parecían conocidos pero al intentar acercárseles, una repentina luz la hizo entrecerrar los ojos pudiendo solo alcanzar a ver los negros y alborotados cabellos, asi como unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda de uno de ellos y los rubios y lacios cabellos, lo mismo que unos brillantes ojos grises plateados pertenecientes a dichos chicos, alcanzando a oír…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa nuestra que seas por siempre muy feliz! Nosotros te estaremos esperando-susurraron ambas voces, que sonaron como un silbido agudo y un dulce canto.

-¡Esperen por favor, no se vayan¿Quiénes son ustedes?-exclamo la chica intentando llegar a los chicos pero no le fue posible.

-¡SERENA, DESPIERTA!-grito Luna junto al oído de la rubia, queriendo despertarla.

-¡Maldición Luna¿Por qué tenias que despertarme? Estaba teniendo un sueño interesante pero gracias a tu interrupción, no podré saber ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Serena molesta, apartando bruscamente sus mantas tirando en el proceso a la gata contra la pared, no importándole en absoluto que la misma quedara noqueada en el suelo.

-¿Quiénes serán ellos¿Serán acaso la respuesta a mi sentir¿Podrían ser lo que estoy buscando y que tanta falta me hace? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué me están esperando¿Por qué siento que los conozco¿Por qué?- se pregunta Serena mientras se cambiaba el pijama por la ropa que ese día utilizaría, deseando que llegara nuevamente la noche para poder verlos otra vez, queriendo que esta vez pudiera verlos y hablarles mas de lo que había hecho esa noche.

Y asi….

Continuara…

Notas de autora: un nuevo capitulo, esta vez la parte correspondiente a Sailor Moon que como ven es algo más confusa que la de Harry Potter pero conforme avancen los capítulos, irán comprendiendo un poco más.

Kawaii1: Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Desde cuando tía Petunia se comporta bien con Harry? Desde este momento, es decir Tia Petunia ha aprendido a querer a Harry finalmente, dandose cuenta de que el chico es muy bueno y noble, algo de lo que Dudley lamentablemente carece, asi que ha decidido ayudarlo aunque sea a escondidas. Y se llevan bien mas o menos desde las vacaciones, en los siguientes capitulos se vera mejor el tiempo que es asi podras comprender mejor este fic. El que tio Vernon le pegue pues es parte de la historia, pero no te angusties que ya la caballeria va en camino, eso se vera en el proximo episodio. Serena y Darien ya aparecen desde aqui, pero todavia no seran muy frecuentes sus menciones pues de momento tengo que acomodar lo que respecta a Harry Potter para que poco a poco entre Sailor moon. Gracias por las porras y espero esto te aclare un poco mas y sino avisame. Intentare leer tus fics, en caso de que no recibas review mio, sera porque los salve y me los llevo a mi casa y entonces te hare comentarios en las respuestas a tus propios reviews de este fic.

Liwk: Gracias por los comentarios. A mi tambien me gusta ver a tia Petunia siendo cariñosa con el chico, creo que ya era justo. Ojala tambien te guste esta parte que mete un poquito a sailor moon pero como dije antes su participacion sera lentamente y de a poco asi que pido paciencia.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Gracias por las porras y a pesar del congreso me he dado una chanza para actualizar, espero tambien te guste este capitulo.  
salila : Gracias por las porras, espero te agrade. 


	3. La Mansión Malfoy y preocupaciones

MAGIA LUNAR

Capitulo 3: La Mansión Malfoy y preocupaciones.

-Entonces así quedara todo, te encargaras de ir por Harry a su casa y te lo llevaras contigo para ponerlo a salvo-dijo Albus Dumblodore viendo al profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

-Puesto que no me queda de otra ¡Que remedio!-murmuro Severus resignado.

-Quizás fuera conveniente que Severus no se hiciera cargo del chico, pues si esta con esos ánimos, no me imagino como podría tratarlo, profesor Dumblodore-dijo Remus Lupin mientras entraba en el lugar.

-Severus se comportara adecuadamente con el chico y si no lo hiciera, tú estarás con ellos para recordárselo, Remus-dijo Dumblodore con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Lupin estará para recordármelo?-pregunto suspicaz Severus nada tranquilo al ver la sonrisa del anciano.

-¡Olvide informártelo! Remus te acompañara por Harry para luego ir con ustedes a tu casa, hasta el final de las vacaciones, Severus-dijo Dumblodore como si nada.

-¡Es si que no! Es suficiente tener que cargar con Potter como para que encima deba soportar a un excesivamente protector Lupin-dijo Severus molesto.

-En esto no puedes decidir; ya tome mi decisión y tendrás que obedecer, muchacho-dijo Albus seriamente.

-¡Maldita sea, pero esta me las pagaras, Albus! Ahora vamonos Lupin, que tengo prisa, por lo que espero que estés listo-dijo Severus rabioso mientras salía con un ondulante movimiento de su negra túnica de la habitación.

-¡Es mejor que vayas con él! Luego nos pondremos en contacto, Remus-dijo Albus su sonrisa divertida, despidiendo al hombre con rapidez para que alcanzara al profesor de pociones pues conociéndolo era muy capaz de dejarlo e irse solo.

-¡Con mil demonios¿Puedes esperarte, Severus?-indago Remus cansado de perseguir al profesor de pociones por todo el lugar, asi como por los terrenos del colegio.

-Se supone que eres un licántropo ¿No es asi? Deberías de tener mejor condición física, además no me llames Severus; no me agrada, Lupin-dijo Severus fríamente mientras se detenía con brusquedad al alcanzar el sitio donde podrían aparecerse fuera de las barreras del colegio.

-¡Es cierto, soy un licántropo pero eso no significa que SIEMPRE este en las mejores condiciones, en especial cuando la luna llena acaba de pasar hace un día! Todavía estoy recuperando fuerzas, por lo que si quieres te reto a una carrera dentro de una semana y entonces veremos cual de los dos es mas rápido, Snape y por cierto para la próxima no te detengas tan de repente-dijo con rencor Remus mientras se alejaba del otro hombre, con el cual había chocado debido a su repentina detención.

-¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías y prepárate para trasplanar, Lupin!-dijo Severus cogiendo al castaño por un brazo, para luego activar un traslador y dirigirse a su destino.

Y en otro lugar...

-Serena ¿Qué te pasa? Desde tu cumpleaños estas actuando raro-dijo preocupado Darien viendo a la joven rubia con atención.

-¡No es nada, Darien! Solo que desde hace unos días que todo esta extraño, tengo la sensación de que algo me hace falta y ahora con estos sueños pues la situación no parece mejorar-respondió distraídamente Serena, sentándose en una banca del parque por el que paseaba junto con su novio.

-¿Qué te hace falta? Pero sobretodo ¿Qué sueños son esos?-pregunto Darien preocupado, mientras se sentaba junto a la chica, notando su semblante distraído y ansioso ¿Cómo si esperara algo? Solo que no podía saber que era lo que esperaba en realidad.

-Son sueños muy confusos, no puedo verlos del todo puesto que son algo neblinosos; mas lo que alcanzo a ver -y cada día que pasa parece hacerse mas claro- es a dos chicos, uno moreno, cabello negro y de ojos verdes, el otro de piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos grises pero lo mas curioso es que los dos me resultan familiares, como si los hubiera conocido anteriormente y ambos me estuvieran esperando, necesitándome tanto como yo lo hago, sintiendo que les falto como ellos me faltan a mi-dijo Serena con calma pero a la vez con ansiedad.

-¿Dos chicos, a los cuales sientes conocer¿Qué podrá significar eso?-se pregunto Darien mientras abrazaba a la chica con ternura.

-¡Si lo supiera, no estaría asi, Darien!-murmuro Serena recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, suavemente.

Y en las afueras de una majestuosa mansión...

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Creí que iríamos por Harry ¿Por qué venimos a la mansión de los Malfoy's?-cuestiono Remus al ver que habían aparecido frente a la mansión de la familia Malfoy.

-¡Tengo algo que hacer, antes de ir por Potter!-exclamo Severus avanzando hacia la mansión, pues habían aparecido a unos metros de la entrada.

-El profesor Dumblodore no digo nada, sobre esto. Asi que di ¿Qué venimos hacer aquí? O de lo contrario tendré que informárselo al director en cuanto pueda-dijo Remus seriamente, viendo al otro hombre.

-¡Eso no te importa, Lupin! Y no me importa que se lo digas a Albus-murmuro fríamente Severus, mientras golpeaba sobre la puerta con el dorso de su mano.

-¡Severus, te esperaba!-exclamo Lucius Malfoy al abrir la puerta, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba al hombre moreno, con ansiedad.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lucius? Luces ansioso y no deberías de estarlo ¿Acaso no te dije que vendría?-dijo con un suave reproche Severus, estrechando al hombre rubio en contra suyo.

-¡Lo sabia pero se me hizo eterno el que llegaras, Severus!-exclamo Lucius con voz estrangulada mientras se separaba del profesor de pociones, percatándose de la presencia del licántropo.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Lupin?-pregunto extrañado Lucius al ver al castaño, quien ni se inmuto por la pregunta del rubio.

-¡Es una imposición de Albus!-respondió Severus simplemente.

-¡Entiendo¿Podemos hablar? Draco todavía no esta listo-dijo Lucius recuperando su expresión neutra y sin expresión que tanto lo caracterizaba como un Malfoy.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero ¿Y Lupin?-cuestiono Severus viendo de reojo al castaño.

-Yo puedo quedarme en el recibidor, pues no tengo ningún interés en su "conversación", Snape-dijo irónicamente Remus poniendo una falsa sonrisa en el rostro que no engaño a ninguno de los dos hombres presentes.

-¿Qué considerado de tu parte, verdad?-dijo cínicamente Lucius.

-¡Yo siempre soy considerado, Malfoy!-replico Remus con su falsa sonrisa mientras sus ojos mostraban la molestia e incomodidad que sentía por tener que estar en ese sitio.

Asi pues los tres hombres entraron en la mansión, quedándose Remus en el recibidor cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones del segundo piso, mientras que Severus y Lucius se encaminaron hacia el estudio del rubio, en donde sucedió que….

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo, que es algo mas raro que los anteriores pero poco a poco va tomando forma, asi que tengan paciencia, intentare subir pronto pero no prometo nada al respecto. Solo les puedo adelantar que la conversación entre Severus y Lucius será muy informativa y servirá de avance para lo que vendrá dentro de la historia sobretodo en la relación entre Draco y Harry.

en el siguente capitulo respondere a sus reviews, sorry pero no tengo tiempo por ahora. 


	4. Dolorosas Revelaciones

MAGIA LUNAR

CAPITULO 4: Dolorosas Revelaciones.

Y en el estudio de la mansión Malfoy, se llevaba a cabo una peculiar conversación muy reveladora para ambos hombres.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lucius? Nunca antes te había visto tan desesperado, en verdad es una imagen que no va mucho contigo, que digamos-dijo Severus preocupado al ver tan abatido al hombre rubio, quien se había dejado caer pesadamente en una tumbona que estaba dentro del estudio.

-¡Él lo sabe! Sabe la verdad, Severus-replico con voz estrangulada Lucius mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, completamente abatido.

-¿Él lo sabe¡Dios! No estas refiriéndote a eso ¿verdad?-cuestiono Severus tras asimilar las palabras del rubio, perdiendo la rígida expresión que lo caracterizaba habitualmente, quedando sorprendido en su totalidad.

-¡A eso me refiero! El lord oscuro ya sabe la verdad-dijo Lucius con un ligero estremecimiento.

-¿Cómo, diablos, lo supo? Ni siquiera tú sabias la verdad hasta hace poco ¿Cómo se entero él?-pregunto Severus mientras se sentaba a un lado del rubio.

-¡Sospecho que fue Bellatrix quien se lo digo!-dijo Lucius viendo de reojo al hombre moreno.

-¿Por qué sospechas de ella? Bellatrix no podría saberlo ¿O si?-dijo Severus con duda en la voz.

-Hace unos días, luego del entierro de mi madre y de leer su carta, encontré a Narcisa desmayada aquí en mi estudio algo que se me hizo muy extraño pero como no encontré nada fuera de su lugar, lo pase por alto y atendí a mi esposa quien no tenia ni idea del porque de su desmayo, siendo lo ultimo que recordaba el que su hermana Bellatrix había venido a la mansión pero de allí en fuera no recordaba nada en absoluto; asi que decidí no darle importancia hasta hace poco cuando el señor tenebroso me llamo para decirme que ahora sabia la verdad y que quería a Draco lo mas pronto posible a su lado para poder entrenarlo como era debido y que se convirtiera asi en su futuro heredero; eso es algo que no voy a permitir, ya fue suficiente con que arruinara mi vida como para que también arruine la de mi hijo ¿Comprendes ahora por que te he mandado llamar, Severus?-dijo Lucius volviendo el rostro hacia su compañero.

-Entonces el lord, ya sabe que eres su hijo y por lo tanto Draco es su nieto y posiblemente Bellatrix sea la responsable; pero ¿Cómo lo supo ella?-dijo Severus preocupado clavando su mirada en la gris de su amigo.

-Para que Narcisa no recordara nada, significa que la hechizaron y si fue asi pudo haberle dicho cualquier cosa a esa estupida impertinente-dijo Lucius molesto.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora, Lucius?-pregunto Severus con calma.

-¡No voy a permitir que el lord hiera a mi hijo, primero muerto antes de que lo haga!-exclamo indignado Lucius mientras se levantaba molesto de su lugar.

Y tras unos minutos de un interminable y pesado silencio...

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Lucius? Aun te recuerdo de la época del colegio y eras tan distinto, poseías una luz propia que atraía como polillas a todo aquel que se acercaba a ti, hasta James Potter y sus amigos se vieron tentados por dicha luz pero un día, ese brillo se esfumo y cambiaste; volviéndote lo que hoy eres ¿Qué te hizo el lord? Porque tuvo que ser el tenebroso para que cambiaras tanto. Recuerdo muy bien que fue tu luz la que me atrajo hasta ti, eras tan perfecto, tan gallardo pero sobretodo tan calido, fue por eso que me entregue por completo a ti aunque jamás entendí lo que viste en mi pues no soy alguien muy agraciado-dijo Severus con voz tranquila mientras se levantaba de su sitio, acercándose poco a poco hasta el rubio.

-¡Te valoras muy poco, Severus! Yo también te recuerdo de la época del colegio, estaba en cuarto año cuando tu ingresaste al mismo y desde el primer momento en que te vi, me resultaste raramente atrayente y por eso mismo procure hacerme tu amigo-lo cual resulto difícil puesto que no permitías que nadie se acercara hasta ti-pero al final logre hacerme un hueco en tu vida, en especial al defenderte de los continuos acosos por parte de Potter y compañía-dijo Lucius mientras se refugiaba en los brazos del otro hombre, quien a pesar de ser mas joven que el rubio era algo mas alto que el mismo.

-¡Lo se! Y por eso no entiendo ¿Por qué cambiaste? Jamás has querido hablar de eso, pero me gustaría saberlo, Lucius-dijo Severus estrechándolo fuertemente.

-¡No me gusta hablar de eso! Pero se bien que eres un experto en legeremancia por lo que si deseas saber, te lo mostrare-dijo Lucius abriendo su mente para que Severus pudiera acceder a sus recuerdos y entonces...

flash back

Puede observarse el recuerdo de una vieja mansión bastante deteriorada por el tiempo, lo cual le da un aspecto tenebroso y solitario y a la que aparentemente se dirigen dos personas, un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años y un joven de 19 años.

-¿Qué venimos hacer aquí, padre?-cuestiono el joven con desagrado al ver el sitio al que se encaminaban.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, en el siguiente continuare con el flash back, lo que sucede es que será algo triste y por lo mismo prefiero dejarlo para el siguiente capitulo, pero puedo adelantar que será una violación (o al menos lo intentare) asi que están sobre aviso. Aquí les dejo sus respuestas a sus comentarios.

Kawaii1: Me da gusto que el fic te vaya gustando. Y en cuanto a que Harry y Draco han estado en el sueño es realmente emocionante, como dices, pero el que lo estén tiene un porque que poco a poco iremos descubriendo asi que paciencia. En cuanto a los comentarios a tu fic de Nicole, me deberás esperas un poquito mas ya que estamos en las últimas semanas de clases y me ha sido casi imposible leer fics asi que será hasta el próximo capitulo en que puede hacerte algún comentario. Gracias por tu comprensión.

Shagy Sirius: Espero que también te guste este capitulo, gracias por los comentarios.

Link: Que gusto que te agrade las prontas actualizaciones, (algo que no hago con la suficiente rapidez por lo que leo) espero que también te guste este capitulo y el siguiente. En cuanto a si fueron Draco y Harry quienes estuvieron en el sueño de Serena podría adelantarte que tal vez Si , tal vez No pues explicar que hacían o que no hacían en el mismo es algo que descubriremos en los futuros capítulos por lo que si deseas saber que onda con ellos deberás de seguir leyendo. Y con respecto a Darien , ira saliendo poco a poco lo mismo que Serena puesto que el fic primera y principalmente va mas encaminado hacia Harry Potter asi que deberán ser pacientes. 


	5. Un recuerdo doloroso

MAGIA LUNAR

Capitulo 5: Un recuerdo doloroso.

flash back

Puede observarse el recuerdo de una vieja mansión bastante deteriorada por el tiempo, lo cual le da un aspecto tenebroso y solitario y a la que aparentemente se dirigen dos personas, un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años y un joven de 19 años.

-¿Qué venimos hacer aquí, padre?-cuestiono el joven con desagrado al ver el sitio al que se encaminaban.

-¡No hagas preguntas tontas! Y tan solo limítate a obedecer, Lucius-replico el hombre adulto, viendo secamente al joven.

-¡Cómo ordenes, padre!-dijo Lucius con voz apagada, sin entender bien el porque tenia un mal presentimiento de todo aquello; el cual se incremento al llegar ante la puerta de aquella tenebrosa mansión.

-¡Espero que sepas comportarte, Lucius! Por lo que espero que no me decepciones-dijo el hombre adulto mientras tocaba la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Bienvenido Dante! El señor ha estado esperándote con impaciencia-saludo un hombre moreno, al abrir la puerta.

-¡Blake, que gusto verte!-saludo con fría cordialidad Dante Malfoy viendo al moreno.

-¡Tan elegantemente frió Dante, como siempre que te veo!-replico Blake con una cínica sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para que los dos rubios entraran en la casa.

-¡Y tu tan cínico, como te recuerdo Blake!-dijo Dante con frialdad.

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera contraatacar...

-¡Bienvenido a mi casa, Malfoy¿Este es tu hijo?-cuestiono una voz profunda, proveniente de un hombre bastante atractivo y de unos 55 años de edad, de cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel bastante pálida.

-¡Así es, mi señor!-contesto sumisamente Dante Malfoy, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el otro hombre.

-¡Es precioso, realmente! Se parece muchísimo a la hermosa Lucia-dijo con admiración el hombre, mientras una mirada de apreciación brillaba en sus ojos al recorrer la silueta del joven Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Gracias mi señor! En verdad mi hijo Lucius se parece mas a su madre que a mí y por lo mismo es tan apuesto; ya que mi esposa Lucia es verdaderamente hermosa-dijo Dante con orgullo.

-¡Acércate, joven Malfoy! Deseo verte mas de cerca-ordeno el hombre, dirigiéndose por primera vez hacia Lucius, quien se estremeció imperceptiblemente ante aquella voz, levemente siseante y, aquella mirada que le incomodaban mucho.

-¡Has lo que te pide, mi señor y no te atrevas a ponerme en ridículo, Lucius!-susurro Dante fría y secamente junto al oído de su hijo mientras lo empujaba con suavidad aunque también con algo de impaciencia hacia el hombre mayor.

-¡Me agrada mucho tu hijo, Dante! Estoy convencido que será un buen servidor al igual que lo has sido tú-dijo el hombre, levantando el rostro de Lucius por la barbilla, notando el brillo de arrogancia que los grises ojos tenían en ese instante.

-¡Estoy seguro que así será, mi lord!-dijo Dante con sumisión.

-¡Creo que va siendo hora de la iniciación! Blake trae a tu hijo e informales a los demás que también se presenten en el salón principal-ordeno el lord volteándose hacia el moreno, quien asintió en señal de obediencia, para de inmediato salir en busca del resto de los invitados.

Así pues, Blake Zabini se encamino hacia donde esperaban los demás invitados y su hijo, mientras que Dante y Lucius Malfoy esperaban junto con al otro hombre en el salón principal.

-¿Qué venimos hacer aquí, padre?-susurro intrigado Lucius, incomodo ante la mirada que el otro hombre le lanzaba a cada momento, puesto que no era del todo una mirada de lascivo deseo-como a las que estaba acostumbrado a recibir habitualmente- por el contrario era una mirada que le estremecía y a la vez le confundía pues tenia la extraña sensación de que aquel hombre, del cual seguía desconociendo su nombre, le observaba con admiración -pero al mismo tiempo- como si buscara algo en él, mas no tenia la menor idea de que podría estar buscando y eso era algo que le molestaba muchísimo. Mas sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente cortados al ver entrar en el lugar, a otros hombres adultos acompañados por varios jóvenes, los cuales resultaron ser ex - compañeros del colegio; y eso termino por confundirlo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué harán todos ellos aquí¿Por qué habrán venido?-se preguntaba Lucius intrigado.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos! Deben estarse preguntando ¿Qué hacen aquí? Eso es fácil de responder, mas antes de responder a sus preguntas; permítanme presentarme: Soy Lord Voldemort, y es un gusto que estén en mi casa, deseo que se sientan cómodos. Ahora les explicare las razones por las que están aquí, todos ustedes se encuentra aquí, porque ya es el momento de su iniciación como mis fieles vasallos y pronto descubrirán ha que prueba deberán someterse para poder acceder a mi servicio y confianza-dijo Voldemort, siguiendo inalterable con su charla a pasear de los murmullos que a su alrededor se escuchaban, provenientes todos ellos de los asistentes a esa extraña reunión.

-¡Tu vendrás conmigo, Malfoy!-exclamo Blake Zabini, tomando por un brazo a Lucius.

-¡Suélteme, no le permito tocarme!-exclamo molesto Lucius intentando deshacer el agarre del adulto sobre su brazo y mientras lo hacia pudo darse cuenta de que no era el único sometido a aquella extraña situación, sino también el resto de sus compañeros pudiendo ver como su padre sujetaba en ese preciso momento a Samuel Zabini, lo cual le resultaba confuso pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo...

Su visión fue rápidamente atraída hacia el lugar donde estaba siendo conducido, encontrándose con algo por completo inesperado. Pues lo que veía era: una habitación elegantemente decorada, con hermosos tonos plateados así como verdes, que le recordaron en todo a la habitación que alguna vez ocupara en la casa de slytherin durante el colegio pero extrañamente ahora le causaba una rara sensación de molestia e incomodidad, sobre todo al ver que en medio de todo aquello había una cama muy bien arreglada, tal como si estuviera esperando a los amantes que la abordarían y tener tal pensamiento le hizo que se estremeciera de manera inconsciente.

-¡Bienvenido a tu iniciación, Malfoy!-murmuro Blake Zabini al mismo tiempo que estrechaba con fuerza, al joven cuerpo contra el suyo, dejándole sentir su erección contra su trasero.

-¿Qué demonios?-murmuro sorprendido Lucius al sentir aquel abrazo, mas antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto y deshacerse de su oponente, fue con rapidez lanzado sobre la cama y de manera mágica encadenado por sus muñecas a la cabecera de la misma.

-¡Eres en verdad un chico hermoso!-susurro Blake mientras conjuraba un hechizo que les despojo a los dos de sus ropas, desnudándolos.

-¿Qué diablos quiere?-cuestiono indignado Lucius, luchando por soltarse de las cadenas que le ataban sobretodo al sentir y ver como aquel hombre se colocaba encima de él.

-¡Ya te lo dije: es tu iniciación!-susurro Blake, reclinándose sobre el muchacho para de inmediato apoderarse de su boca, besándolo pero antes de que pudiera acceder al interior de la misma, Lucius le dio un fuerte mordisco haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Maldito infeliz!-exclamo molesto Blake a la vez que descargaba una bofetada sobre el bello rostro, rompiendo el labio inferior del muchacho, quien veía horrorizado como aquel bruto tomaba en ese momento un filoso puñal del buró a un lado de la cama, con el cual provoco un gran y profundo corte, de manera diagonal desde su hombro izquierdo hasta aproximadamente 5 centímetros por debajo de su pezón derecho, ocasionándole un agudísimo dolor, que se volvió insoportable a ver y sentir como aquel hombre vertía sobre la herida una sustancia -que no reconoció- que le hizo gritar hasta casi quedar ronco e inconsciente ante tanto dolor.

-¿Por qué me hace esto¿Qué diablos desea, bastardo?-murmuro enronquecido Lucius, mientras intentaba mantenerse consciente, a la vez que luchaba por deshacerse de su opresor, el cual lucia una sonrisa sádica y perversa en el rostro, algo que no agradaba en lo absoluto al joven rubio.

-¡Te lo he dicho antes: es tu iniciación! Así que continuemos con la misma, ya me he cansado de tantos preparativos-susurro Blake Zabini, separando con un movimiento las piernas de Lucius, dejándole expuesto y antes de que el joven pudiera decir o hacer algo por evitarlo /tras darse perfecta cuenta de lo que vendría/ fue brusca y violentamente penetrado, arrancándole un profundo grito de dolor.

-¡NOOOOO, POR FAVOR, NOOOOO!-exclamo en un grito Lucius mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, hasta caer derramadas por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡OH, delicioso! Eres tan estrecho ¿Eras virgen, cierto¡MMMM, exquisito en verdad!-susurro Zabini enfebrecido, embistiendo una y otra vez en el estrecho canal del joven, sin importarle el hecho de estar desgarrándolo con cada uno de sus embistes hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro del mismo.

-¡Ha sido un honor ser el primero en poseerte, Malfoy!-dijo con burla Blake Zabini, abandonando al joven cuerpo en la cama, para de inmediato conjurar un hechizo limpiador sobre si mismo y otro mas para reacomodarse sus ropas; tras hecho aquello abandono la habitación dejando atrás un cuerpo cubierto de sangre y semen, así como lleno de un inmenso dolor y un naciente deseo de venganza y odio.

fin flash back

-¡Por Dios!-exclamo ahogadamente Severus mientras cerraba su mente para ya no seguir leyendo la mente de Lucius, quien se veía por completo acabado, no sabiendo que pensar o hacer con respecto a lo que había visto de aquel recuerdo.

-¿Por eso fue que cambiaste, verdad?-susurro suavemente Severus, tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, intranquilo por la respuesta que Lucius pudiera darle.

-¡Si!-respondió imperceptiblemente el rubio sin atreverse a ver al moreno enfrente suyo, pues no quería ver su desprecio o peor aun su asco dirigido hacia el.

-¡Ahora comprendo tantas cosas! Solo necesito saber una última cosa¿Por qué me iniciaste como mortifago? Aunque lo que hiciste conmigo no se pareció en nada a tu propia iniciación, Lucius -cuestiono sin molestia alguna Severus, acercándose con calma y lentitud hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, pues no deseaba sobresaltarlo y al estar junto a él...

-¡Porque te necesitaba a mi lado! Necesitaba tenerte siempre conmigo, eras la única luz de mi vida, Severus-respondió Lucius con voz ahogada, respingando sobresaltado al sentir como el otro hombre lo abrazaba con infinita dulzura y ternura.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Espero también les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como pueden ver sigue la continuación del anterior capitulo, o sea, seguimos con Harry Potter y antes de que los tomatazos lleguen; permítanme aclarar algunos puntos entre ellos de a como va esta historia, que como se darán cuenta esta mas enfocada hacia Harry que hacia Sailor moon y eso se debe a que mi idea base de todo esto es precisamente Harry Potter, y según avance todo esto ir introduciendo la parte que corresponde a sailor moon, por lo cual deberán esperarse un poquito mas. Gracias por su comprensión.

Natalia Kido: Espero que este capitulo también te guste este capitulo, lo mismo que el anterior, solo espero que no te decepciones. Especialmente la escena de la violación (sobretodo porque es la primera que hago) así que espero tus comentarios y gracias por las porras.

hyya tsukino: Me da gusto que te guste el fic, lo escribo con mucho gusto para todos ustedes, por lo que espero que este capitulo también te agrade. Con respecto a las actualizadas a partir de este capitulo serán mas espaciadas puesto que ya pronto entraremos en vacaciones y por lo mismo será mas lento esto de subir capítulos. Gracias por el cumplido acerca de la introducción de ambas partes de la historia (tanto SM como la de HP) y como dices poco a poco se iran juntando, aunque para eso falta uno o dos capitulo mas o menos y en cuanto a las interrogantes ¡Por supuesto que se aclaran! (al menos eso espero) con los capítulos siguientes.

Liwk: Que gusto que la historia te este gustando y como comente antes, las actualizaciones -a partir de esta, que la ultima por un buen tiempo- serán algo mas lentas de ahora en adelante debido a las vacaciones por lo que espero que no te decepcione eso. A mí también me gusta la pareja de Severus y Lucius (aunque hay veces en que prefiero al primero con otro personaje que con el rubio, pero en este fic hay un nuevo concepto sobre Lucius así que por el momento estará con Severus) Y la verdad eso de que Draco sea nieto de Voldemort, fue algo que surgió de manera espontánea y que extrañamente ayudara mucho a la trama de este fic. En cuanto a saber mas acerca de Lucius, pienso que con este capitulo aclaro mas al respecto, por lo que espero te agrade. Con respecto a Harry, puedo adelantar que volverá a salir entre el siguiente capitulo, o sea el 6 o quizás hasta el 7 todo depende de que tan inspirada este puesto que para el 6 ya tengo mas o menos la idea establecida y de alguna manera continua con SSLM aparte de que entran en escena RL y DM así que tal vez sea hasta el 7 en que HP aparezca otra vez. Con respecto a las vacaciones, no se si serán divertidas pero muy interesantes si que lo serán puesto que descubriremos muchas cosas que servirán para el desarrollo del fic. Y por ultimo con respecto a Remus por cierto se puede decir que tendrá algo con Severus y de manera indirecta con Lucius por eso mismo es que en el capitulo 3 te dio la impresión de que hay algo entre ambos y si viste sailor moon recordaras que hubo un capitulo -que al menos en México-que se llamo: "El típico triangulo amoroso o es un cuadrado" pues digamos que eso mismo se aplica a RL-SS-LM-NB, así que ten paciencia que poco a poco esto se ira aclarando. 


	6. una horrible pesadilla

MAGIA LUNAR.

Capitulo 6: Una Horrible Pesadilla

Notas de la autora: Como parece ser que están algo perdidas con la historia, pongo este capitulo que trata de explicar algo mas de lo que esta pasando con este fic, por lo que espero les guste. En cuanto a la parte de Lucius y Severus continuara en el siguiente capitulo, el cual también tendrá sus sorpresas. Con respecto al tiempo de este episodio digamos que ocurre tres días antes de que Severus sea citado por Dumblodore e informado acerca de que deberá de ir, junto con Remus, por Harry a Privet Drive y llevarlo a su casa el resto de las vacaciones. Ahora si él capitulo...

Es una noche sofocante con un húmedo calor que hace a la ropa pegarse al cuerpo, lo cual incomoda mucho a un chico de 16 años quien debe dormir con la ventana abierta puesto que es la única manera de sentir algo de frescor, puesto que su tío a decidido que no gastara dinero en colocarle un aire acondicionado; por lo que no le queda mas remedio que soportarlo y no quejarse o de lo contrario podría irle muy mal en aquella casa.

-¡Cómo quisiera ya estar en el colegio! Y pensar que todavía faltan casi dos meses para eso. Realmente se me harán eternos estos meses-pensaba el chico mientras sé reacomodaba en el catre que ocupaba, en la búsqueda de algún frescor y mientras lo hacia pudo oír como la puerta de su habitación se abría en ese momento.

-¿Quién podrá ser? Tía Petunia salió junto con Dursley, por lo que llegaran mas tarde y el único que esta por aquí es tío Vernon y el jamás vendría a mi habitación por su propia voluntad excepto para castigarme; mas no recuerdo nada que haya hecho mal-pensó el chico viendo con curiosidad hacia la puerta, en donde pudo ver la corpulenta figura de su tío, quien le estaba observando de una manera muy extraña e incomodaba de sobremanera al muchacho.

-¿Sucede algo, tío Vernon?-pregunto con suavidad Harry al verlo acercársele, notando que caminaba un tanto tambaleante y al estar cerca pudo apreciar el aliento alcohólico que despedía su tío, quien justo en ese instante se fue encima del chico el cual estaba tan sorprendido que no supo reaccionar especialmente al sentir como el hombre aquel se abalanzaba sobre sus labios, en un gesto doloroso que pretendía pasar por un beso y que sin embargo resulto hiriente para el chico de ojos verdes, quien por un segundo se shockqueo tanto que siguió sin reaccionar pero al hacerlo... 

-¡Maldito Bastardo degenerado¿Cómo se ha atrevido?-exclamo indignado Harry mientras con un brusco movimiento, que produjo que su labio inferior resultara lastimado y sangrante, se deshacía del "beso" de su tío.

-¡Mocoso... engerido... y... estúpido... tu no... erse nadie... para querrer... enfrentrame... y... telo... demsotarre!-dijo Vernon con fuertes hipados y vapores de alcohol que mareaban con fuerza a Harry quien hacia grandes esfuerzos por liberarse del hombre, lo que le era muy difícil puesto que era demasiado pesado para sus fuerzas.

-¡Numnca té... atervas a... desafiarme... chico!-exclamo encolerizado Vernon mientras golpeaba con furia el rostro de Harry, rompiéndole la nariz.

-Tío Vernon, por favor ¡DETENTE, BASTA!-grito Harry asustado y adolorido mientras luchaba incansable por deshacerse del agarre de aquel bastardo, quien seguía golpeándolo con rabia dejando cardenales y magulladuras por todo su cuerpo hasta casi perder la conciencia..

-¡No... bonito... erse... demaisdao heromso... para no... probrate... en vedrad... que preciosos. eres...bonito!-susurro roncamente Vernon mientras que con un solo movimiento rompía los botones de la camisa del pijama, abriéndola y dejando así expuesto el torso del muchacho, el cual desde hace un rato había dejado de luchar puesto que sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonado con rapidez.

-¡Por favor, por favor ayúdame, Dios mío no permitas esto, por favor no lo permitas!-rogaba incansablemente Harry al mismo tiempo que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos de manera silenciosa conforme sentía como su tío, besaba y mordía sus tiernos pezones, al mismo tiempo que una mano arañaba su estomago y otra se perdía en el interior de sus pantalones hasta su intimidad, provocándole arcadas de asco y disgusto por lo que Vernon le estaba haciendo, sintiéndose sucio de todo aquello puesto que nadie-en su corta vida-jamás lo había tocado de esa manera y ni siquiera el mismo se había atrevido hacerlo, al menos no en aquella casa.

-¡Sabes delicioso... tines una piel hersamo... erse un bodoca esquixito... Harry Potter!-dijo Vernon alejándose por un momento del cuerpo del chico para poder abrir su propio pantalón, liberando así la excitación que sentía para inmediatamente acercarla a la boca del ojiverde, quien lucia aterrado al comprender las intenciones del hombre.

-¡Chupame!-ordeno Vernon ansioso, empujando su erección hacia el rostro de Harry, quien se rehusaba hacerlo.

-¡Dije que me chupes, mocoso!-exclamo molesto Vernon mientras con sus manos apresaba el cuello y la nariz de Harry, asfixiándolo; de tal manera que al pobre no le quedo mas remedio que abrir la boca en busca de aire, momento que el hombre aprovecho para introducir su miembro en el interior de la misma, comenzado a embestir en ella mientras gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios.

-¡Por favor que esto termine pronto, por favor!-rogaba Harry sintiendo deseos de devolver el estomago ante aquella asquerosidad, así como también un gran dolor ante los embistes que su tío daba en su boca, casi como si la mandíbula se le fuera a romper ante los mismos pudiendo incluso alcanzar a probar el liquido preseminal que comenzaba a escapar de aquel miembro, mas antes de que se vaciara totalmente...

-¡DETENTE! Realmente me haces gozar, pero no quiero terminar en tu deliciosa boca, sino en otra parte-murmuro Vernon saliendo de la boca de Harry, quien de inmediato volvió el rostro hacia una lado mientras tosía asqueado por el sabor amargo que corría por su garganta, revolviéndole el estomago con ganas.

-¡Vuélvete!-ordeno Vernon volteando con brusquedad a Harry hasta colocarlo boca abajo contra el colchón para de inmediato bajarle el pantalón del pijama.

-¡Tío Vernon, por favor NO!-rogó Harry en un intento por evitar lo que sabría vendría, sabiendo que nada impediría el ultraje después de todo ya había violado su boca, nada podría impedir que lo terminara de violar ¿O si?

-¡MALDITO SEAS, VERNON¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DAÑAR A HARRY?-grito Petunia horrorizada al entrar en la habitación de su sobrino y ver como su marido estaba a punto de penetrar al chico, por lo que totalmente furiosa se fue sobre el mismo, golpeándolo con rabia.

-¡VETE HARRY, CORRE!-grito Petunia sin dejar de golpear a Vernon, quien estaba algo confuso ante el repentino ataque por parte de su esposa.

-¿Tía Petunia?-susurro con sorpresa Harry al ver a la mujer, golpear a su tío.

-¡Corre, Harry, corre!-exclamo Petunia dándole tiempo al muchacho, quien de inmediato se reacomodo la ropa, lo mejor posible y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose lo mas rápido que podía hacia el pasillo y hacia las escaleras que le permitirían escapar de aquella pesadilla.

-¡OH no! No te iras, Harry-dijo Vernon mientras aventaba a Petunia al suelo para de inmediato golpearla violentamente.

-¡Basta por favor, basta tío Vernon, haré lo que quieras pero deja a tía Petunia, por favor DEJALA!-dijo horrorizado Harry al ver como Vernon estaba casi por matar a su tía con los golpes que le daba, quedándose por completo paralizado sobre el vano de los escalones totalmente aterrado de ver como su tío estaba por dejar inconsciente a su tía Petunia.

-¡BAJATE LOS PANTALONES, MUCHACHO! Terminaremos con lo que empezamos-ordeno bruscamente Vernon volviéndose hacia Harry, quien con lagrimas en los ojos procedió hacer lo ordenado por aquella bestia, quien de inmediato se fue sobre el muchacho, besando nuevamente sus labios rojizos, al mismo tiempo que recorría el esbelto cuerpo dañándolo aun mas de lo que ya estaba, provocando mayores heridas aparte de las que ya tenia las cuales volvieron a sangrar junto con las nuevas heridas provocándole un agudo dolor.

-¡ALEJATE DE HARRY, VERNON!-dijo con férrea voluntad Petunia mientras se levantaba del suelo pero esta vez llevando en sus manos una pistola (que había sacado de su bolsa) para de inmediato apuntar con ella hacia su marido.

-¿No te atreverías, verdad Petunia?-dijo asustado Vernon al ver como la mujer le apuntaba con el arma en sus manos.

-¡Aléjate de Harry, Vernon!-ordeno Petunia con firmeza sin dejar de apuntar en ningún momento hacia su esposo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, para ordenarme?-dijo indignado Vernon viendo con molestia a Petunia - Además puedo hacer lo que me plazca y si deseo joderlo ¡Lo haré!-dijo el hombre completamente furioso al ver como su esposa se revelaba en contra suya por defender al maldito mocoso anormal, algo que no podía soportar en especial porque el chico había hecho de sus vidas un infierno y por lo mismo debía de pagarlo.

-¡DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE HARRY!-exclamo Petunia, disparando el arma consiguiendo rozar el brazo de Vernon puesto que con la sacudida del disparo había salido desviado, hiriendo así solo el brazo del hombre quien ante el impacto se doblo de dolor y en su caída empujo a Harry, sin darse cuenta, el cual cayo rodando por las escaleras hasta yacer inconsciente sobre el ultimo escalón con el hombro y el brazo derecho en un ángulo imposible.

-¡DIOS MIO, HARRY!-grito Petunia soltando el arma y bajando con rapidez las escaleras para comprobar que su sobrino se encontraba bien, sin importarle en absoluto que Vernon se hubiese desmayado a causa del dolor y de la perdida de sangre que sufría.

-¡Dudley, encárgate de tu padre! Yo me encargare de Harry-ordeno Petunia a su consternado hijo mientras reacomodaba las ropas de su sobrino y con mucho cuidado y ternura se encargaba de reacomodar el hombro y brazo del chico, arrancándole en el proceso un grave quejido de dolor-¡Lo siento muchísimo, mi niño! Pero no puedo llevarte a un hospital, no sabría que explicación darles, después de todo no puedo decirles lo que Vernon estuvo a punto de hacerte; aun cuando es un desgraciado sigue siendo mi esposo y merece algo de mi lealtad-susurro Petunia con ironía, a la vez que arrastraba a Harry hacia la alacena, donde lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo para luego ir por las cosas del chico y meterlas también en ese sitio, es decir su baúl, sus libros y su lechuza.

-¡Mamá, mi papá esta muy mal!-exclamo Dudley desde el segundo piso, viendo como Vernon continuaba desangrándose, sin hacer nada en absoluto por su padre.

-¡Eres realmente un inútil, Dudley! Todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho por ti, no han servido de nada; pero te lo advierto si te atreves a decir algo de lo que has visto esta noche, le diré a Vernon de quien era la pistola con la que le dispare, estoy segura de que a tu padre le fascinara saber que su orgullo, ya tiene antecedentes penales ¿Verdad, Durkinsito?-dijo Petunia cansada y entristecida al darse cuenta de lo inútil y estúpido que era su hijo, así como de lo mal encaminado que había salido; no pudiendo hacer una comparación con Harry, quien a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado al criarlo era un buen chico servicial y bien educado, todo lo contrario a su propio hijo, de quien estaba muy desilusionada.

Así que luego de llevar a Vernon a su habitación -con algo de ayuda de parte de Dudley- y encargarse de limpiar, desinfectar y vendar la herida del mismo, limpiar la sangre del pasillo, guardar la pistola a buen resguardo de su hijo y esposo, así como de agradecer interiormente de que sus vecinos no se encontraban en aquellos momentos al suceder todo eso y por lo tanto no había testigos del incidente y mucho menos alguien que hubiera escuchado el disparo; bajo nuevamente al primer piso en donde volvió acercarse a la alacena y abriéndola con cuidado...

-¡Por favor, Hedwig no hagas ruido, por favor!-rogó Petunia colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, al ver que la lechuza de Harry empezaría a dar de graznidos.

-Se que estas molesta por el trato de Vernon hacia Harry; yo también me he cansado de eso y por eso quiero que le lleves esta nota a Albus Dumblodore, creo que ese es el nombre. Tienen que venir por el chico antes de que Vernon se recupere e intente repetir algo como esto, por ahora me quedare en casa tanto como pueda y lo evitare tanto como sea posible pero temo que cuando se recupere, lo vuelva hacer o a intentar; así que lleva esta nota lo mas rápido que puedas, pues de su entrega depende la vida de Harry, ya esta lo suficientemente lastimado y dudo mucho que sobreviva mas tiempo-dijo Petunia mientras ataba una nota a la pata de Hedwig, quien ullo comprensiva, dejando incluso que la mujer le cargara para sacarle de la casa y una vez fuera emprendió el vuelo con rumbo a Hogwarts en busca de Dumblodore.

-¡Vengan pronto por Harry o de lo contrario: morirá!-murmuro Petunia las mismas palabras que había colocado en la nota que acababa de enviar.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Este será el ultimo capitulo que suba puesto que salgo de vacaciones y regreso hasta agosto, hasta entonces volveré actualizar. Les dejo con la respuesta a sus reviews.

Kawaii1¡Exactamente, fue muy brusco, muy doloroso (teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez de Lucius como poseído, no poseedor pues sí le sigues la pista Severus fue su primero o al menos eso he querido dar a entender) y hasta bizarro! Pero así ha ido desarrollándose la historia, por lo que espero que no te pierdas mucho, como dije antes aun cuando es un Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, esta mas encaminado hacia HP por lo que las perdidas son muy validas pero con el tiempo todo sé ira aclarando y con este capitulo espero te quede mas claro como esta el asunto. Por lo que sigue leyendo. Finalmente ya comencé a leer tu fic de Nicole (confieso que solo el primer capitulo) y estoy algo confundida, pero me parece fascinante la idea de darle una pareja a Severus, y curiosamente en otro fic que estoy escribiendo el cual se llama mundos distintos, mismo destino y es un Harry/Draco como pareja principal, cree un personaje cuya única misión es fregar a Severus puesto que es su pareja y esta en mi profile por si te interesa leerlo, el personaje es completamente inventado y se llama Elizabeth Jazmín.

Luzy Snape. 


	7. instinto protector

MAGIA LUNAR

Capitulo 7: Instinto protector

En un rincón oculto por varios arbustos, tres figuras se "aparecían" en ese preciso momento, sin ser vistos por las personas que paseaban por aquel parque.

-¿Qué se supone que vinimos hacer aquí?-dijo molesto uno de esas tres personas, mientras observaba con desagrado a su alrededor, incrementándose su enfado al darse cuenta de que estaban en un barrio muggle, lo cual no era digno para su persona.

-¡Ya te lo he explicado antes, Draco! Tenemos que recoger a Potter y después iremos a casa-dijo Severus cansado por la actitud de su ahijado, sabiendo perfectamente a que se debía y la cual tenía que ver mucho con lo presenciado en la mansión Malfoy entre su padre y él pero no había habido un momento para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, teniendo que marcharse antes de poder hacerlo, por lo cual debería de hablar con el muchacho un poco más tarde, pero por ahora lo que importaba era ir por Potter y esperar que el otro mocoso no se comportara tan irreverente como solía acostumbrarlo.

-¿Dónde se supone que haremos eso?-dijo cínico Draco sin mirar a su padrino, con quien estaba muy molesto, sobretodo después de haberlo visto con su padre y no precisamente en plan de amigos sino como algo más, algo que ni siquiera sospechaba hasta ahora para su suerte y eso era algo que confundía mucho a su mente y también su corazón aunque sin saber bien el ¿Por qué? de dicha confusión.

-¡La casa de Harry, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí! Después de todo solo son un par de cuadras, ya que estamos en la calle Magnolia y esta hace esquina con Privet Drive, solamente hay que caminar hasta el número 4-dijo Remus tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo que algo cansado por la actitud que ambos slytherin's presentaban desde que habían abandonado la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Caminar, yo?-dijo Draco molesto cruzándose de brazos con terquedad.

-¡Deja de ser tan insoportable, Draco! Y camina o de lo contrario jamás llegaremos a casa-dijo Severus harto de lo ególatra que podía llegar a ser su ahijado, siendo incluso -a veces- peor que Lucius.

-Nada de esto pasaría si hubieses hablado antes con el chico, comprende que para él no es fácil descubrir repentinamente que su padre y padrino son algo más que solo amigos-dijo Remus en voz baja caminando aun lado del profesor de pociones.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Se perfectamente bien que debo hablar con Draco, solo que ahora no es el momento; además no se supone que debería de habernos encontrado en tan comprometida situación, pero sucedió y ahora no hay marcha atrás-dijo Severus cansado, viendo de reojo como el joven los seguía a una corta distancia y así con calma fue que llegaron ante el número 4 de Privet Drive.

-¿Aquí es donde vive, Potter? No es la casa lujosa que había imaginado-susurro Draco al notar que la casa frente a la que se detenían se veía -incluso- mucho más insignificante que las otras alrededor.

-¡Si, aquí vive Potter! Así que no hagas ningún comentario y mantente callado mientras hablo con sus familiares-dijo Severus viendo seriamente a su ahijado, el cual fingió ignorar por completo a su padrino y estar más interesado en la casa, cuya puerta en ese instante tocaba el profesor de pociones.

-¡Un momento, ya voy!-dijo una gruesa voz, que sonó bastante desagradable a los oídos de los tres visitantes, más ninguno de ellos comento algo al respecto.

-¿Qué desean? Si vienen a vender o reunir dinero para alguna estúpida causa pueden ir largándose de esta casa-dijo molesto el hombre que les abrió y que Remus reconoció como tío de Harry.

-¡No somos vendedores, ni nada por el estilo señor Dursley! Hemos venido por Harry Potter por órdenes del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumblodore-dijo Severus con calma pues verdaderamente ese muggle conseguía desesperarlo más que sus alumnos o Neville Logbottom.

-¡El chico no se encuentra aquí puesto que se escapo hace unos días!-exclamo Vernon molesto con la presencia de aquellos anormales en su casa, en especial al reconocer a uno de ellos puesto que era uno de los que le habían amenazado hace mucho tiempo pero era algo que no olvidaría nunca y por eso no les diría que el chico seguía ahí -en muy malas condiciones por cierto- además no quería que se lo llevaran antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de haber terminado de probarlo, si aun no lo había hecho se debía a que Petunia no había abandonado la casa en ningún momento y eso empezaba a exasperarlo pero eso era algo que los anormales no debían de saber.

-¿Cómo que escapo¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Dursley?-cuestiono extrañado Severus mientras entraba imtepestivamente en la casa, seguido por Remus y Draco.

-¡Yo no se nada de lo que haga ese chico anormal y ahora larguénse de mi casa!-exclamo indignado Vernon.

-¿Anormal, que hay de anormal en Potter?-no pudo evitar preguntarse Draco al oír las palabras del hombre, extrañándose por completo por las mismas.

-¡Severus!-llamo Remus la atención del profesor de pociones, el cual tenía acorralado a Vernon contra el pasamano de la escalera.

-¿Qué pasa, Lupin?-pregunto Severus volviendo su atención hacia Remus, quien comenzaba a moverse intranquilamente como si sus sentidos estuvieran captando algo que lo estaba alterando y eso era algo que no era bueno dada su condición de licántropo.

-¡Hay algo extraño en el ambiente! Un olor singular, un olor sumamente parecido al de... SANGRE; eso es¡Huele a sangre! Y es muy intenso ese aroma y proviene con mayor fuerza de esa puerta-dijo Remus señalando la puerta de la alacena bajo las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba con fuerza sintiendo un repentino disgusto ante la presencia de aquel aroma, que alteraba muchísimo sus sentidos en especial su olfato.

-¿Hueles sangre? Eso no es normal, eso es seguro ¿Qué hay dentro de esa alacena, Dursley?-cuestiono Severus volviéndose bruscamente hacia el hombre, quien estaba realmente pálido por las palabras dichas por Remus pues como podía ese hombre oler la sangre de las heridas de Harry, eso era algo ridículo y sin embargo comenzaba a creer que en verdad lo hacia y si estaba oliendo dicha sangre.

-¡Nada que les interese! Solo son cosas sin importancia-dijo Vernon pasando saliva, inconscientemente algo que no paso desapercibido para Severus.

-¡Creo que estas ocultando algo, Dursley¿Qué puede querer ocultarnos?-pregunto Severus con una voz en extremo fría y calculada, presionando con fuerza sobre la garganta del hombre, a quien cada vez mas le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

-¡Por favor, déjenlo, por favor! Vernon les ha mentido todo este tiempo puesto que no quiere que se lleven a Harry, pero ya estoy cansada de todo esto; cansada demasiado cansada-dijo Petunia en apenas un susurro al ver como Vernon estaba casi ahogado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué ha dicho¿Dónde esta, Harry?-pregunto Remus ansioso, pues tenia un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a todo aquello.

-¡En la alacena!-respondió Petunia débilmente mientras señalaba hacia la puerta bajo la escalera.

-¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre ahí?-dijeron Severus y Draco sorprendidos, mientras el primero soltaba a un casi asfixiado Vernon, el cual resbalo hasta caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que daba grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento por recuperarse.

-¿Qué importa eso? Tenemos que sacar a Harry de ahí-dijo Remus mientras conjuraba un alohomora sobre la puerta abriéndola para de inmediato, introducirse en la alacena aunque para hacerlo debía de encorvarse pero justo en ese instante... en que a través de un lumus consiguió vislumbrar a su protegido... supo que las vidas de los Dursley's estaban en grave peligro pues sus instintos se dispararon hasta el límite.

-¡DURSLEY!-grito, o mas bien gruño Remus volviéndose furioso hacia donde estaba aquel odioso muggle, quien al oírlo pego un brinco ante la rabia que podía percibir de parte del castaño, asustándose aun mas al ver, y oír, como su boca se abría dando paso a unos aterradores gruñidos, así como ha unos colmillos que en verdad le atemorizaron.

-¡Tranquilízate, Lupin tienes que hacerlo!-exclamo Severus interponiéndose entre Vernon y el castaño sabiendo perfectamente que no era del todo responsabilidad del mismo, su reaccion, puesto que sus instintos estaban dominandolo al ser un licantropo.

-¡REMUS, CALMATE!-grito Severus mientras abrazaba con posesividad al otro hombre e inmediatamente despues colocaba sus labios sobre los del castaño, en un apasionado beso.

-¡Vaya, vaya¿Quien lo hubiera dicho¿Sera acaso que mi padrino y el profesor Lupin tienen una relacion tambien y de ser asi: mi padre lo sabra?-se preguntaba Draco mientras veia la escena con sorpresa y una cierta fascinacion, que no sabia a que se debia.

-¡Sueltame, Severus por favor!-exclamo Remus mientras daba por finalizado aquel beso, separandose del profesor de pociones por completo ruborizado.

-¡Aun sigues sabiendo a chocolate, Remus! Pero por ahora no es momento de hablar sobre eso, mas tarde lo aclararemos-dijo Severus con ternura, sonriendo ligeramente al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su compañero.

-¡Malditos degenerados, pervertidos!-exclamo Vernon molesto, al ver aquella escena.

-¿Como puede ser tan hipocrita? Sobretodo despues de lo que intento hacerle a Harry-pensaba Petunia desconcertada, no pudiendo creer que su marido pudiese comportarse de manera tan cinica.

-¡Me importa muy poco su opinion, Dursley! Lo unico que ahora importa es sacar a Potter de aqui, asi que hagase a un lado si es que no desea salir perjudicado-dijo Severus con molestia y desagrado ante aquel estupido muggle para de inmediato entrar -un tanto encorvado- en la alacena donde se encontraba el chico y con un ligero movimiento de su varita hizo que todas las pertenencias del chico entraran en su baul, para luego encogerlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo, tras lo cual tomo a Hedwig, la cual estaba en su jaula y se la entrego a Remus para que se hiciera cargo del animal.

-Espero por su bien que todas las cosas de Potter, se encontraran con él; porque de no ser así me veré forzado a regresar y entonces no habrá nada que me detenga para darles su merecido-dijo Severus mientras cargaba con el cuerpo maltrecho de Harry, quien ante el súbito levantamiento no pudo evitar que un quejido de dolor escapara de sus lastimados labios.

-¿Harry?-susurro Remus acercándose con rapidez hacia el chico en brazos de Severus.

-¡Remus, profesor!-musito débilmente Harry mientras abría sus agotados ojos y reconocía a las borrosas figuras enfrente suyo.

-¡Descanse Potter, lo sacaremos de aquí lo antes posible!-dijo Severus con voz suave, estrechando lo mas delicadamente que podía el cuerpo del chico para no lastimarlo mas, aunque por lo que observaba era algo difícil de hacer pues al parecer no había ni una sola parte del mismo que no estuviera herida, lastimada o sangrando.

-¡Tía Petunia!-llamo Harry intentando incorporarse de los brazos que le sujetaban.

-¿Qué cree que hace, Potter? Esta demasiado debilitado como para que pueda ponerse de pie y sino le gusta la situación, me temo que deberá aguantarse; después de todo Remus no puede llevarlo, pues aun esta muy agotado tras la pasada luna-dijo Severus sujetando con firmeza al ojiverde impidiéndole que se moviera, sin importar que en el proceso otros gemidos de dolor abandonaron la garganta de Harry.

-¡Tía Petunia!-continuo llamando Harry sin hacer caso a las palabras de su profesor de pociones, pues realmente no le estaba prestando atención y eso fue algo que Severus se dio cuenta, pues podía ver que el chico en realidad ni siquiera se percataba mucho de lo que acontecía a su alrededor mas bien al contrario, de un momento a otro terminaría por perder la conciencia pero parecía que necesitara hablar antes con la hermana de Lily antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-¡Aquí estoy, Harry, aquí estoy mi niño!-susurro Petunia acercándose hasta el chico, tomando inmediatamente la mano del chico, entrelazándola con la suya propia, apretando la pequeña mano con una suavidad y ternura tal que confundió a los tres magos ahí reunidos, así como molesto a un par de muggles que presenciaban la escena.

-¡Lo... siento... tanto... no quería... causar... problemas!-dijo entrecortadamente Harry mientras intentaba ahogar un gemido de dolor algo que era todo un reto dada su condición física tan lamentable.

-¡No tienes culpa de nada! Quien debería estar avergonzada soy yo; todos estos años te he tratado muy mal y he dejado que Vernon y Dudley también lo hicieran, dañándote hasta lo indecible pero todo porque estuve demasiado ciega para darme cuenta de lo valioso que eres. Eres el chico mas dulce y noble que nunca he conocido y a pesar de todo el mal que te hemos causado has llegado a querernos, lo cual es demasiado pues nunca espere que pudieras querer con tanta fuerza a quienes tanto mal te han provocado; por lo que ya no te preocupes y deja que te lleven con ellos, así estarás finalmente a salvo, mi dulce niño ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti!-dijo Petunia con maternal orgullo mientras besaba con delicadeza la frente de Harry.

-¡Te... quiero... mucho... tía Petunia!-dijo en entrecortados suspiros el chico, al mismo tiempo que -sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia- comenzaba a recitar en parsel, lo cual sorprendió tanto a todos los presentes sobretodo a Severus, que este ultimo estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer pero con un férreo control sobre si mismo, no lo hizo y pudo ver junto con los demás como el cuerpo de Petunia era rodeado por una luz dorada intensa conforme el chico iba recitando para luego ser sustituida por una luz rojo rubí mas fuerte que la anterior, siguiendo con otra luz plateada aun mas brillante que las dos anteriores y finalmente una luz verde esmeralda que durante un instante fue tan intensa que obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos aquel brillo se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¡Lo hice... pude hacerlo... que bueno!-susurro débilmente Harry mientras se desvanecía en brazos de Severus, quien se preocupo al verlo perder la conciencia.

-¡Es mejor que nos marchemos ya! No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo, Potter pueda resistir y mas ahora que -por lo visto- a realizado un conjuro bastante fuerte por lo que pude notar-dijo Severus preocupado por el estado del desmayado chico ojiverde.

-¡Esperen un momento, por favor, solo un momento!-exclamo Petunia mientras subía con rapidez al segundo piso y volvía, al cabo de unos minutos, a bajar llevando en sus brazos un par de cajas lindamente adornadas.

-¡Gracias por esperarme¿Podrían entregarle esto a Harry en su cumpleaños? Muy pronto cumplirá 17 años y se que nunca antes le hemos obsequiado algo, es mas ni siquiera festejamos alguno de ellos pero en verdad estoy muy arrepentida de todo el daño que le hemos causado sobretodo yo; por eso quiero que le entreguen estos obsequios, son regalos importantes para él en especial la cajita mas pequeña puesto que contiene los anillos de compromiso de mi hermana Lily y de su padre, James y se bien que no tiene nada que les haya pertenecido a ellos, por eso creo que es justo y correcto que los tenga consigo, especialmente ahora; muchas veces estuve tentada a vender las joyas, puesto que su valor ha llegado hasta un millón de libras pero cada vez que iba hacerlo algo me lo impedía y ahora se que se ha debido a que tales anillos le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Harry, solo él tiene derecho a decidir que hacer con ellos. Por eso me gustaría que se los dieran el día de su cumpleaños, me encantaría que por lo menos una vez en su vida sea verdaderamente feliz ese día-dijo Petunia con sinceridad mientras colocaba los paquetes en brazos de Draco pues era el único que no llevaba algo en brazos (Recuerden que Remus trae a Hedwig y Severus a Harry, así que al rubio ya le tocaba llevar algo ¿No creen?)

-¿Qué debo hacer con esto?-dijo Draco indignado pero aun así tomo los paquetes con cuidado a pesar de todo.

-¡Hazte cargo de esos paquetes hasta que lleguemos a casa y ahora vamonos!-ordeno Severus mientras hacia una seña a Remus y a Draco para que se acercaran hasta donde estaba y una vez que lo hicieron... los cuatro desaparecieron ante la consternación de los Dursley's.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les agrade como los anteriores y si bien dije que en este continuaría con lo sucedido entre Severus y Lucius he decidido que eso lo sabremos mas adelante, mediante un flash back, pero como se pueden dar cuenta en este capitulo hay sutiles referencias a lo que sucedió entre ellos, espero que las atrapen. Y bueno ahora les dejo con las respuestas a los reviews que recibí en este tiempo y gracias por la paciencia para esperar la actualización, por otro lado si son tan amables de darme sus mails (en los siguientes reviews) contestare a los mismos de esa manera puesto que en esta habiendo problemas por esa causa y mientras se solucionan me gustaría que por lo menos -vía mail- pueda responder a sus siempre lindos y esperados comentarios. Gracias.

SteDiethel: Tengo la impresión de que te has confundido y en vez de decir Draco has querido decir Harry ya que en el anterior capitulo no sale en lo absoluto el rubio; en cuanto a lo de Vernon estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo es un hijo de ... - sin comentarios al respecto- y como dices tía Petunia es bastante bien portada, con respecto a la actualización es cada mes así que espero no te moleste mucho pero es la única manera que tengo para poder seguir escribiendo y cumpliendo con la escuela, por lo que te recomiendo cheques el sistema de actualización al final para que no des vueltas a destiempo.

Kawaii1: Me da gusto que te haya quedado más claro todo este enredo, pero como vez esto sale según mi inspiración y creeme que a veces resultara algo confuso. En cuanto a lo de Vernon estoy totalmente de acuerdo es un asqueroso pero de alguna manera lo tuve que pintar así para que siguiera el fic, lo único que no me quedo claro fue eso de como te imaginas a Vernon, se que es un ser muy desagradable y cuanta cosa pero la verdad ¿Cómo es que tú lo imaginas? Y por último gracias por la paciencia y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione. Con respecto a Nicole te daré mis comentarios en los siguientes capítulos o a través de mail puesto que la situación no parece muy amigable de momento en ¿verdad?

Natalia Kido: Que bueno que el anterior capitulo te ha gustado, la verdad fue algo difícil hacer una escena como esa, por lo que me da gusto que la hayas encontrado bien hecha. 

Nuevo sistema de actualización de acuerdo a mis fics (orden alfabético por cierto lo que esta en paréntesis son la serie a la que pertenece el fic y la pareja principal de la historia aunque en algunos fics habrá mas de una pareja por lo que la primera es donde se ubican cuando exista clasificación por parejas, las demás son secundarias o co-protagonistas del fic):

¿Bailamos? (Capitán Tsubasa, Steve x Oliver)  
Corazón de sombra y luz (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Severus x Remus)  
Primera semana del mes, entre los días 1-7

La sombra de un amor (Yu gi oh, Bakura x Ryu y las parejas del fic de milenio)  
Magia Lunar(Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, Harry x Draco, Serena x Darien, Lucius x Severus x Remus)  
Segunda semana del mes, entre los días 8-14

Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus, Severus x Elizabeth)  
Un milenio para amarnos (Yu gi oh, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryu, Pegasus x Seto, y las parejas que lleguen a salir)  
Tercera semana del mes, entre los días 15-21

Vuelvo a ti (Gravitation, Yuki x Shuichi, Tomha x Mika, y las parejas que se formen en el Inter)  
Cuarta semana del mes, entre los días 22-31

Así mismo es muy posible que escriba uno que otro epilogo para fics ya terminados como son:

Cuando me miras así (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Quédate conmigo (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Sentimientos encontrados (Harry Potter, Draco x Harry x Severus)

Y de ser así serian subidos por orden alfabético también es decir segunda, tercera y cuarta semana del mes, mas como todavía no es seguro que los escriba, no pongo fecha definitiva, eso se vera según el trabajo que tenga en la escuela.

LUZY SNAPE. 


	8. una gran angustia

MAGIA LUNAR.

Capitulo 8: Una gran angustia.

-¿Qué debo hacer con esto?-dijo Draco indignado pero aun así tomo los paquetes con cuidado a pesar de todo.

-¡Hazte cargo de esos paquetes hasta que lleguemos a casa y ahora vamonos!-ordeno Severus mientras hacia una seña a Remus y a Draco para que se acercaran hasta donde estaba y una vez que lo hicieron... los cuatro desaparecieron ante la consternación de los Dursley's.

Y al cabo de unos momentos, volvieron a reaparecer en un nuevo sitio bastante humilde y hasta pobretón, lo cual solo sirvió para incrementar la mala actitud de Draco, quien al ver el sitio en que habían terminado no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro inconforme ante el mismo.

-¡Guarda silencio, Draco! No quiero oír tus quejas, aun no. Así que espérate y luego hablamos-dijo Severus con firmeza ante el gesto de desagrado por parte de su ahijado, pues sabia lo que venia, ya que ha veces el rubio podía llegar a ser mucho peor que su padre, lo cual no era muy halagador después de todo ambos rubios no se caracterizaban por su buen carácter, ciertamente.

Y mientras Draco guardaba silencio, de mala gana; Severus logro alcanzar su varita con bastantes trabajos pues llegar hasta el bolsillo donde estaba sin soltar su carga, represento un gran esfuerzo y habilidad de su parte, ya que si bien el chico no era muy pesado al contrario era bastante ligero, pues al parecer pesaba menos que una pluma; no resultaba fácil moverse sin causar mayor daño al cuerpo en sus brazos, pero ya con su varita en mano y pronunciando un hechizo apenas entendible así como audible, aquel lugar comenzó a cambiar, literalmente ante los pasmados ojos del castaño y del rubio, quienes veían con asombro como aquella pobre casa se iba convirtiendo en una bella mansión, que si bien no era muy grande ni tan ostentosa como la de los Malfoy's, no quedaba duda de que era hermosa.

-¡Bienvenidos a mansión Snape, adelante!-dijo Severus seriamente mientras en su interior se divertía por las caras que tenían tanto Remus como Draco pero ignorándoles, entro en la casa y una vez dentro...

-¡Realmente es una hermosa mansión, Severus!-dijo Remus impresionado con la elegante decoración del interior, pues si ya era hermosa por fuera, por dentro lo era aun más, además de ser muy confortable por lo que se podía observar y que indudablemente dejaba ver el sello indiscutible de su anfitrión.

-¡Me da gusto que te agrade, Remus! Ahora lo más importante es atender a Potter y de ser necesario contactar a Albus y a Madame Pomfrey-dijo Severus con calma.

-¡OH, Harry, lo había olvidado!-exclamo Remus preocupado, volteándose a ver al chico en brazos del profesor de pociones.

-¡Mirty!-exclamo Severus en voz alta, hecho lo cual una elfina apareció ante su señor y compañía.

-¡Amo Severus, bienvenido!-exclamo alegremente Mirty feliz de ver a su querido amo.

-¡Hola Mirty, también me da gusto verte! Veo que has mantenido en muy buenas condiciones la mansión, aunque no tenias que hacerlo; me gustaría que les muestres a mis invitados las habitaciones que ocuparan, así como me enseñes una habitación para el joven Potter y una vez que hayas hecho eso lleves al cuarto del chico todo lo necesario -incluyendo algunas pociones de mis habitaciones privadas- para poder curarlo-solicito Severus con amabilidad.

-¡Mirty les mostrara sus habitaciones!-dijo la elfina subiendo hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

-Tu elfina me recuerda a un elfo amigo de Harry-susurro Remus siguiendo con rapidez a la hiper activa elfina, así como al profesor de pociones.

-¡Así es! Además creo saber a cual te refieres, Remus-respondió Severus con una sonrisa, que hizo ruborizarse al castaño, quien a partir de ese momento no volvió hablar pues no podía evitar el que aquellas sonrisas y gestos amables del otro hombre le hicieran recordar cosas que creía ya olvidadas pero que al parecer no era así.

-¿Estas serán mis habitaciones, Severus?-cuestiono Draco al ver como la elfina se detenía ante una puerta de caoba, grabada con la figura de un dragón chino en vuelo sobre un cielo estrellado.

-¡Mientras estés en esta casa, lo serán Draco! Ahora descansa y más tarde, cenaremos-respondió Severus viendo a su ahijado entrar en aquella habitación.

-¡Esta será tu habitación, Remus!-dijo Severus deteniéndose ante una puerta de roble, extrañamente grabada con un lobo corriendo a través de lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-¿Acaso todas las puertas están grabadas? Y de ser así ¿Cómo sabias con que figuras grabarlas?-pregunto curioso Remus.

-¡No todas las puertas están grabadas! Solamente algunas, entre ellas: la habitación de Draco, la tuya y la mía propia; pues aunque te parezca extraño, estaba seguro que un día ambos vendrían a quedarse en esta casa, el único que no estaba contemplado era Potter pero ya encontrare una habitación que sea adecuada para el chico y cuando lo haga no me tomara mucho tiempo encontrar un grabado que sea correcto para él-dijo Severus con tranquilidad.

-¿A que te refieres con que estabas seguro que un día tu ahijado y yo vendríamos a quedarnos en tu casa?-pregunto Remus confundido.

-¡Mas tarde te lo diré! Por ahora necesito llevar a Potter a una habitación y atender sus heridas; así que descansa que más tarde, cenaremos-dijo Severus despidiéndose del castaño, a quien no le quedo más remedio que entrar en su habitación.

Tras lo cual Severus junto con Mirty se dieron a la tarea de encontrar una habitación para Harry, pero cada vez que entraba en una habitación tenia la impresión de que no era la correcta para su delicada carga, lo cual también era apoyado por la elfina, a la cual envió por las cosas para la curación del chico pues ha ese ritmo era mejor que estuvieran preparados para lo peor.

-¡Vaya que resulta difícil darte una habitación, Potter¿Por que no puedo darte cualquiera? Después de todo te serviría la que fuera; me pregunto¿Tal vez, quizás esa pueda servir?-murmuro Severus viendo a su delicada carga mientras caminaba hasta el final del pasillo donde se podían apreciar una angosta escalera que conducía hacia el ático, la parte mas alta y más alejada de la mansión pero que también contenía una pequeña y sencilla habitación.

-¿Será esta la correcta?-musito Severus mientras con un ligero movimiento de su varita abría la puerta de cerezo del ático, entrando finalmente en la habitación y al hacerlo, estuvo seguro que allí debía permanecer el ojiverde.

Y mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión...

-¿Te llamas Mirty, verdad?-pregunto amablemente Remus al ver a la cargada elfina por el pasillo, la cual asintió en respuesta- Podrías decirme¿Dónde se encuentra, Severus?-volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-¡Mirty iba en este momento con el amo! Si así lo desea puede acompañarme-respondió la elfina con su aguda voz.

-¡Me encantaría, Mirty!-dijo Remus con suavidad mientras tomaba algunas cosas, auxiliando así a la elfina quien lo miraba sorprendida por su amabilidad.

-¡Yo también los acompañare! Tengo curiosidad por ver el resto de la mansión, así como por saber ¿Donde colocaron a Potter?-dijo una altiva voz que en ese instante se les unió.

-Habla de Harry como si fuera un estorbo y ¡No lo es, Malfoy!-censuro Remus con molestia la actitud del rubio.

-¡OH, por favor no me venga con esas, Lupin!-dijo arrogante Draco, mientras ignoraba al castaño, el cual también prefirió ignorarlo y así entre un pesado silencio fue como llegaron hasta el ático, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que Severus hubiera llevado a Harry hasta allí.

Y en la habitación del ático...

Severus se había encargado de desvestir con muchísimo cuidado al chico, al mismo tiempo que iba evaluando los daños que presentaba en el cuerpo, los cuales iba murmurando en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia...

-Veamos: Tiene la nariz rota, el ojo izquierdo morado, el labio inferior rasgado, el hombro y brazo derechos dislocados, el antebrazo derecho esta roto también, y estas marcas en el cuello, es como si lo hubieran asfixiado con las manos pues parecen dedos marcados en su piel ¡OH por Dios¿Qué significan están marcas y cardenales? Todo su pecho esta herido, sus pezones están demasiado lastimados y esos parecen arañazos en su estomago y, su espalda no esta en mejores condiciones pues, me da la impresión de que la golpearon hasta el cansancio con un palo o un cinturón y por lo que veo hay marcas más antiguas, aparte de las mas recientes ¿Qué clase de muggles son? Es como si una bestia lo hubiera atacado, pues no hay ninguna otra palabra ¡Rayos! Sus piernas también están marcadas y llenas de hematomas. Además ¿Qué es esto?-murmuraba Severus mientras retiraba la única prenda que cubría al chico, dejándolo por completo desnudo.

-¡Estas son marcas de manos! Alguien lo agarro con demasiada fuerza por las caderas y su... -musito Severus desviando su mirada hacia la zona mas intima de Harry, notando con sorpresa que también lucia lastimada y con una leve hinchazón que estaba seguro no tenia nada que ver con sus hormonas o alguna excitación previa-... también esta herido ¡Por todos los cielos¿Dónde dejo Albus al chico¿Con que clase de animales¡Demonios! Solo espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas, tendré que llamar a Madame Pomfrey, solo puedo darle la atención mas básica pero sus heridas son mas graves de lo que pensé en un principio, ahora entiendo porque esta tan débil, no fue solo el conjuro que hizo sino toda su condición es lamentable y para colmo me da la impresión de que lo han violado pero para confirmarlo tendrá que venir Poppy y también Albus, esto no se puede quedar así, definitivamente-dijo Severus asqueado al comprender que Harry no habría sobrevivido mucho tiempo en aquella casa, es mas esos odiosos muggles le habrían ahorrado el trabajo al lord oscuro.

-¿Qué dijiste¿Violaron a Harry?-cuestiono angustiado Remus al escuchar junto con Draco y Mirty las palabras de Severus, mientras entraban en la habitación.

-¡Remus, maldición!-juro Severus al darse cuenta de que lo habían escuchado y no estaba muy seguro de como podía reaccionar el licántropo, si ya antes se había enfurecido de solo oler la sangre del chico, ahora con lo dicho no podía asegurarse que lo pudiera controlarlo llegado el caso.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS! TENDRÁN QUE DECIRME ¿QUIEN FUE¿QUIÉN LASTIMO A MI CACHORRO?-gruño Remus con rabia, acercándose hasta donde estaba Harry apreciando las heridas anteriormente comentadas por Severus, quien de inmediato cubrió con una sabana el desnudo cuerpo del chico, tapándolo hasta el cuello pues no quería que el castaño continuara enfadándose al ver su estado, así como para mantener la privacidad de Harry pues estaba seguro de que el moreno no le agradecería que lo vieran en tal situación ya que aunque le costara reconocerlo el ojiverde tenia un candor e inocencia realmente envidiables a pesar de todas las malas experiencias vividas en su corta vida.

-¡Por favor Remus, cálmate! Esto no te hace ningún bien-dijo Severus mientras intentaba acercarse hasta el otro hombre, quien de una u otra forma estaba consiguiendo eludirlo a la vez que se paseaba por la habitación furiosamente.

-¡No me calmare! Antes lo hice porque era lo más adecuado en ese momento pero ¿Cómo me pides que me calme ahora? Sobretodo después de lo que he oído: A Harry lo han violado y quieres que me tranquilice ¡Nada de eso! Esos infelices muggles van a lamentar el día en que se atrevieron a herirlo ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle eso? Harry es la persona más dulce, maravillosa y tierna que existe ¿Qué mal les hizo¡Ninguno, de eso estoy seguro! Pero aun así se atrevieron a herirlo profundamente ¡ASÍ QUE ME LAS PAGARAN!-dijo con rabia Remus sin dejar de pasear como un lobo enjaulado por todo el lugar. 

Y en otro sitio lejano pero al mismo tiempo muy cercano...

-¿Te encuentras bien? Desde tu cumpleaños estas actuando muy raro, Serena y eso ya nos esta preocupando a todas-dijo una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y de nombre Lita Kino.

-¡No tienen de que preocuparse, chicas! Son cosas mías que no tienen importancia, además Darien ya lo sabe; así que despreocúpense, estoy bien, en serio-dijo Serena con calma mientras su mirada se ensombrecía y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se llevo una mano al pecho, oprimiéndolo un poco a la vez que una mueca de dolor cruzaba -por un instante- su rostro tranquilo.

-¡Discúlpenme, chicas pero tengo algo que hacer! Nos vemos luego-se despidió Serena abandonando con rapidez a sus amigas, quienes estaban extrañadas por su raro comportamiento.

-Esto se esta saliendo de control, antes era una llorona y exagerada en cuanto a la expresión de sus emociones, pero ahora se mantiene por completo cerrada y muy controlada; además ¿Qué fue eso de que Darien lo sabe¿Desde cuando nos guarda secretos?-pregunto una chica de largo cabello negro suelto y cuyo nombre era Raye Hino.

-Algo raro esta pasando aquí pero al parecer Serena no quiere decirnos lo que es, por lo que va ser necesario que la mantengamos vigilada constantemente-dijo una chica de cabello azul corto y que respondía al nombre de Amy Mizuno.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Amy! Vamos a tener que vigilarla mas de cerca-dijo una chica de rubia cabellera, recogida con un lazo rojo, de nombre Minako Aino.

-¡Muy bien, eso haremos! Pero tal vez sea necesario que Haruka y las demás también estén enteradas sobretodo esto; si bien es cierto que no estamos siempre juntas, Serena no deja de ser su princesa y por lo mismo también es su deber cuidar de ella-dijo Amy con calma.

-¿Quién se pondrá en contacto con ellas?-pregunto Minako con desgana.

-¡Yo lo haré¿Les parece, bien?-dijo Lita como si nada.

-¡Entonces te lo encargamos, Lita!-dijo Raye seriamente.

-¡Perdónenme, chicas! Pero hasta que no sepa lo que esta pasando, no puedo decirles nada al respecto en especial ¿Por qué habrían de creerme? Ya fue algo complicado explicárselo a Darien, quien se ha portado tan lindo que no me ha hecho mas preguntas sobre este asunto. Pero ahora eso no me interesa ¿Por qué tengo tal angustia en el pecho? Es como si alguien a quien aprecio se encontrara en una grave situación, mas ninguna de mis amigas están en problemas, lo mismo ocurre con Darien y con las outer's estoy convencida de que se encuentran perfectamente. Entonces ¿A que se debe esta sensación?-pensaba Serena mientras caminaba distraídamente por la calle, tratando de identificar a que se debía su desasosiego, sin poder hallarle una causa al mismo, saliendo de su retraimiento al escuchar el fuerte chirrido que hicieron los frenos de un auto que se detuvo bruscamente a unos cuantos centímetros de la rubia, quien ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle.

-¿Te encuentras bien, bombón?-cuestiono una voz que la chica conocía perfectamente.

-¡Hola Haruka! Estoy bien, sabia que reaccionarias a tiempo; por lo que no había de que preocuparse, después de todo no hay mejor conductor que tu en todo el mundo-dijo Serena como si nada hubiese pasado, viendo atentamente a la chica que insistía en vestir como un chavo a pesar de ser mujer.

-Puede saberse ¿Por qué andas tan distraída? No es común que cruces la calle sin fijarte, bombón-replico Haruka volviendo los ojos al cielo por un instante mientras sonreía imperceptiblemente ante la fresca actitud de la rubia pues hace mucho que no la veía tan distraída, o mas bien despistada y eso era algo que le preocupo aun cuando no lo demostrara totalmente.

-¡Por nada en particular¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Haruka?-pregunto con una sonrisa Serena, viendo con ojos inocentes al "chico".

-¿Qué favor, bombón?-respondió Haruka con resignación.

-¿Puedes llevarme al departamento de Darien? Para este momento ya debe de haber regresado de sus clases en la universidad y aunque estamos de vacaciones, el ha tendido que tomar clases de reacreditación debido al incidente con Galaxia ¿Me llevas?-dijo Serena sin dejar de ver a Haruka.

-¡Esta bien, súbete!-dijo Haruka no muy convencida de querer llevar al bombón con ese hombre pero lamentablemente no podía evitarlo, después de todo eran pareja, aun cuando eso no le agradaba mucho que se diga.

Así se encaminaron hacia el departamento de Darien en el cual ocurrió que...

-¡Hola Serena, Haruka¿Qué hacen por aquí?-dijo Darien con una sonrisa mientras besaba la mejilla de su novia, a la vez que estrechaba la mano del "chico".

-¡OH, nada en especial! Solo sentí deseos de verte, querido Darien-sonrió Serena con ternura, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Creo que es mejor que me marche, ya que no tengo nada que hacer por aquí ¡Nos veremos luego, bombón!-se despidió Haruka ligeramente molesta por tener que dejar al bombón con ese hombre pero también sabia cuando estaba de mas en algún sitio, especialmente en ese.

-¡Hasta luego, Haruka y muchas gracias por traerme!-dijo Serena sin separarse en lo mas mínimo de Darien, quien solo hizo un gesto de despedida hacia el "chico", quien se lo devolvió de forma mecánica.

-¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué has hecho todo eso? Nunca te pones cariñosa estando las chicas presentes, puesto que no te gusta hacerles sentir mal ¿Por qué lo has hecho ahora, Serena?-pregunto Darien con suavidad mientras separaba a la rubia, viéndola directamente a los azules ojos, que le devolvían una triste mirada que preocupo al chico.

-¿Tan obvia he sido, Darien?-dijo Serena con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estas triste?-cuestiono Darien llevándola hasta el sofá, en donde la sentó junto a su lado.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como el anterior. A continuación les dejo con la lista de quienes me ha enviado un review y les pediría de favor que me dejen sus mail para poder responder a sus dudas, se los agradecería mucho y a quienes me han dejado sus correos han recibido un correo con la leyenda de respuesta review en donde les aclaro las dudas que puedan surgirles, así que chequen sus mensajes. Gracias por su atención.

hyya tsukino SteDiethel TaTi artemisa, Alice DamaOscuradepiscis, Luzy Snape 


	9. primeros auxilios

MAGIA LUNAR.

CAPITULO 9: PRIMEROS AUXILIOS

-¡No me calmare! Antes lo hice porque era lo más adecuado en ese momento pero ¿Cómo me pides que lo haga ahora? Sobretodo después de lo que has dicho: A Harry lo han violado y quieres que me tranquilice ¡Nada de eso! Esos infelices muggles van a lamentar el día en que se atrevieron a herirlo ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? Él es la persona más dulce, maravillosa y tierna que existe ¿Qué mal les hizo¡Ninguno, de eso estoy seguro! Pero aun así se atrevieron a herirlo profundamente ¡ASÍ QUÉ ME LAS PAGARAN!-dijo con rabia Remus sin dejar de pasear como un lobo enjaulado por todo el lugar. 

-¡Remus por favor, tienes que calmarte! No arreglaras nada si te enojas, además es solo una suposición mía, que lo hayan violado; hasta que Madame Pomfrey haga un estudio -mucho más profundo- sabremos si es verdad o no, hasta ese instante te recomiendo que intentes tranquilizarte, no le harás ningún bien a Potter en ese estado-dijo Severus con calma mientras se colocaba enfrente del castaño, y tomándolo por los hombros con suavidad le obligo a detener aquel incesante paseo por la habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-cuestiono Remus extrañado ante la completa calma de Severus, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Alguno de nosotros debe conservar la mente despejada! Si todos perdiéramos la calma, no le haríamos ningún bien a Potter y por el chico tenemos que mantenernos serenos-dijo Severus tranquilamente, sin dejar en ningún momento de observar los amielados ojos del castaño, notando -no sin algo de sorpresa, aun cuando no la demostró- un brillo inconfundible de amor en los mismos que hace tiempo no veía.

-¡Oigan, déjense de estarse lanzando "miraditas de borrego enamorado" y mejor préstenle atención a Potter, creo que va a despertar!-exclamo Draco sarcástico y con un gesto socarrón al ver aquella escena entre su padrino y ex-profesor de DCAO, quienes de inmediato se separaron, poniéndose Remus ligeramente ruborizado sin poder evitarlo, ante la divertida mirada del joven rubio.

-¡Deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios, Draco!-dijo Severus con toda la calma del mundo como si en realidad no le diera importancia al asunto, aunque de reojo no dejaba de observar a Remus, el cual de inmediato se había acercado hasta Harry.

-¡Harry, Dios, Harry!-dijo preocupado Remus, apartando algunos mechones del rostro del chico, que se estremeció ante el contacto.

-¿Remus?-musito Harry mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por abrir sus cansados ojos, logrando enfocar borrosamente a la figura de enfrente.

-¡Dios mío, Harry¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto amable y con suavidad Remus, sin dejar de acariciar tiernamente el rostro del moreno, lo cual por distintas razones estaba molestando a las dos serpientes ahí presentes.

-¿Por qué no deja de acariciar a Potter? Definitivamente el profesor Lupin es muy raro-pensaba Draco sin perder detalle de las caricias que el castaño daba a Harry, aun cuando muy dentro de él una voz le decía que no tenia ningún derecho de estar molesto, y a la cual no hizo ningún caso relegándola ha su interior, pero tarde o temprano tendría que prestarle atención pero por ahora no era necesario hacerlo.

-¡Vaya, por lo que veo tienen una relación bastante estrecha, parece que incluso mas que Draco y yo! Aunque ¿Por qué habría de sorprenderme? Después de todo Remus ha sido amigo de los Potter's desde el colegio, es obvio que también lo sea del mas joven; pero ¿Por qué eso me molesta?-pensaba Severus contrariado al ver aquellas tiernas caricias que Remus le otorgaba al chico moreno.

-¡Estoy... cansado muy... cansado... Remus!-murmuro Harry entrecortadamente, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, algo difícil dada su presente situación.

-¡Ay mi niño! Si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que te sucedía, si solo lo hubiese sabido antes; nada de esto te habría pasado, no habría dejado que ese muggle te tocara, que te ultrajara, pero te juro que Vernon Dursley pagara bien caro haberte violado, cachorrito mío-susurro suavemente Remus deslizando su mano por entre las sedosas hebras del cabello de Harry.

-Pero... ¿Qué estas diciendo? Tío Vernon no... Me hizo... nada-murmuro con cansancio Harry mientras que en sus ojos verdes aparecía una chispa de extrañeza ante las palabras de Remus. 

-¡No trates de justificarlo! Escuche claramente cuando Severus hizo un recuento de todas y cada una de las heridas que presentas o es que puedes negar que esta muy lastimado, Harry-dijo Remus con un deje de regaño en la voz ante la actitud del chico.

-¡No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas! Pero... estoy diciendo... la verdad... tío Vernon no... Me hizo nada... no niego que estoy herido pero eso es todo-dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

-¡Será mejor que te dejemos descansar realmente lo necesitas, cachorrito! Después veremos lo que te ha pasado, estas muy cansado y no piensas con claridad-susurro Remus sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar el rostro del chico, suavemente.

-¡Lupin tiene razón, debe usted descansar Potter! Ahora le dejaremos un momento solo, mientras llamamos a Madame Pomfrey para que venga a examinarlo y determine el tratamiento que debe recibir-dijo Severus con calma acercándose hasta donde se encontraban el ojiverde y Remus, dándose cuenta de la agitación que empezó a mostrar el chico ante la mención de la medimaga.

-¡No... Por favor... no llame... a la señora... Pomfrey! Si ella viene también lo hará el profesor Dumblodore y no podría soportar su absurda mirada de compasión, en especial cuando ha sido el quien me ha obligado ha permanecer con los Dursley's-dijo Harry molesto, abriendo los ojos de golpe olvidando por completo el cansancio antes sentido.

-¡No sea tan obstinado, Potter! Necesita atención y Madame Pomfrey puede brindársela y si el director debe venir, así será ¿Lo entiende, usted?-dijo Severus con firmeza y una cierta molestia en la voz, que no paso desapercibida para Remus, quien le observo con resentimiento ante el trato mostrado hacia su cachorro y eso le desagrada mucho.

-¡Yo puedo atenderme solo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie!-exclamo Harry levantándose con brusquedad del lecho, apartando para esto la sabana que lo cubría, sin percatarse del hecho de estar completamente desnudo y tambaleándose precariamente se acerco hasta la puerta, apresando entre esta y el marco el hombro y brazo derechos y una vez hecho eso dio un fuertísimo jalón a los mismos recolocándolos en su sitio; ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes.

-¿Qué cree que esta hacie...-comenzó Severus a preguntar callando al ver al chico encaminarse torpemente hacia el centro de la habitación.

-¿Dónde esta mi baúl?-pregunto Harry a nadie en particular siendo contestado por un suave uluar que le fue guiando hasta donde se encontraba su baúl, el cual reconoció por el tacto e inclinándose sobre el mismo, lo abrió.

Del cual procedió a sacar una camisa vieja y raída de Dudley así como también algunas otras cosas necesarias para su propia curación y una vez colocados a un lado tomo la camisa de su primo y con la ayuda de sus dientes y brazo sano se encargo de convertirla en jirones a manera de vendas. Después de eso tomo un par de tablillas que coloco en su antebrazo derecho vendándolo con los jirones creando así un cabestrillo, luego de eso tomo varios frascos de pociones, destapándolos, hasta que encontró el que buscaba y empapando un poco de algodón se aplico el mismo sobre el parpado izquierdo dejándolo como un parche después tomo otra poción y otro pedazo de algodón para limpiar y cicatrizar el resto de su cuerpo hecho esto se levanto con cuidado colocando nuevamente todo en el baúl con la excepción de la ultima poción la cual tomo con su mano izquierda para de inmediato dirigirse hacia la cama en donde se recostó otra vez.

-¿Se puede saber, que ha hecho, Potter?-pregunto extrañado Severus.

-Ya se lo dije antes: no necesito a Madame Pomprey, yo puedo curarme solo después de todo lo que necesitaba se encontraba en mi baúl; ya solo es necesario beber esta poción y el proceso de curación terminara-dijo Harry llevando el frasco hacia sus labios pero antes de que pudiera beber fue detenido por Snape.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué cree que va a beber¿Acaso no sabe que no debe tomar nada que no conozca? Además ¿Desde cuando sabe tanto de pociones, Potter?- cuestiono Severus.

-¡Desde que cada año termino en la enfermería, Profesor Snape! Madame Pomprey se ha encargado de proporcionarme todas las pociones, vendajes y lo que pueda ser necesarios para las primeras curaciones que puedan incluirse en maltratos, golpes, fracturas y demás "accidentes" de verano. Eso ha sido así desde que entre a Hogwarts y con el paso de los años he aprendido a identificar por su olor y características cada una de dichas pociones ya no es necesario leer las instrucciones para saber cual cura externamente, cual desinflama, etc. E incluso Hedwig también ha aprendido ha ayudarme cuando estoy herido pues con su uluar me muestra el lugar donde se encuentran mis cosas, por lo que si puede soltarme y dejar que tome una poción reconstituyente se lo agradecería de verdad-dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

-Realmente se cree muy listo ¿No es así Potter?-dijo secamente Severus mientras soltaba la mano del chico.

-¡NO es así, pero es lo único que se puede hacer para sobrevivir Profesor! Si no le importa, me gustaría dormir-dijo Harry en tono neutral y carente de alguna emoción.

-Por esta noche, Potter lo pasare pero después tendrá que contar todo ¿comprendido?-dijo Severus con voz fría, que no sorprendió en lo mas mínimo a Harry, quien sin decir nada mas solo se limito ha beber la poción para inmediatamente después recostarse y dormirse.

-¡Es mejor que lo dejemos dormir! Ya mañana será otro día y podrá decirnos lo que paso ¡Buenas noches a todos!-se despidió Remus cubriendo a Harry, delicadamente con la sabana para después abandonar la habitación.

Algunos minutos después fue seguido por Severus y Draco, quienes se encaminaron hacia sus propias habitaciones y una vez en las mismas...

-¿Cómo es posible que Potter haya resistido tanto? En verdad no lo conozco muy bien, puesto que no se parece en nada a James con la excepción quizás, del físico. Para empezar es demasiado inocente y dulce, algo que su padre no era, ciertamente-pensaba Severus mientras se iba desnudando para colocarse sus pijamas hecho lo cual se recostó en la cama.

Mientras en la habitación de Draco...

-¡Que rara sensación¿Por qué ver a Potter en ese estado provoca una agitación en mi interior? Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto y ni siquiera se bien de que se trata; pero por otro lado porque no dejan de aparecerse las imágenes de mi padre y Severus, juntos. Es extraño pero no del todo desagradable y admito que Potter no esta nada mal-se decía Draco mientras se ponía su ropa para dormir sentándose en su cama.

-¡No puedo entender muy bien a Severus! A veces pienso que todavía me odia por lo sucedió hace tanto tiempo atrás pero otras veces, logra confundirme con gran facilidad después de todo ¿Quién podría imaginarse que volvería a besarme? Se bien que lo hizo con el propósito de calmar al lobo en mi interior /algo que agradezco en verdad/ pero habiendo otras formas ¿Por qué elegir esa precisamente¡Demonios! Es que no se da cuenta de lo que esa dulce caricia ha vuelto a despertar en mi ser; después de todo todavía puedo recordar con gran sencillez la breve pero intensa relación que compartimos cuando éramos adolescentes, aun estando Lucius y Sirius en el medio de los dos-pensaba Remus deslizando la punta de su dedo índice en un ligero roce por encima de sus labios, rememorando el delicioso sabor de los labios rosas de Severus Snape.

Luego de eso cada uno de los habitantes de aquella mansión, tuvo unos interesantes sueños los cuales fueron... empezando por el de Draco Malfoy…

-Entre mas lo pienso puedo darme cuenta de que Potter en verdad es bastante apuesto, es decir, cualquiera pensaría que es muy poquita cosa puesto que no tiene ni la elegancia, ni la belleza de los Malfoys, ni tampoco su porte; en pocas palabras ¡Es bastante ordinario! Pero sin embargo algo hay en él que lo hace irresistible, puesto que si lo analizas bien me doy cuenta de que posee un cuerpo hermoso /dejando por fuera todos esos golpes, moretones y heridas/ muy atractivo, tiene una espalda ancha ligeramente musculada, cintura estrecha, un trasero que no esta nada mal, piernas fuertes y musculosas y por otro lado… ¡De esa "parte" no esta verdaderamente mal, al contrario esta muy bien!-pensaba Draco mientras iba haciendo un repaso mental de la figura del chico ojiverde y entonces…

-¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué has hecho todo eso? Nunca te pones cariñosa estando las chicas presentes, puesto que no te gusta hacerles sentir mal ¿Por qué lo has hecho ahora, Serena?-pregunto Darien con suavidad mientras separaba a la rubia, viéndola directamente a los azules ojos, que le devolvían una triste mirada que preocupo al chico.

-¿Tan obvia he sido, Darien?-dijo Serena con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estas triste?-cuestiono Darien llevándola hasta el sofá, en donde la sentó junto a su lado.

-Recuerdas los sueños que he estado tenido ¿Cierto?-pregunto Serena un poco cansada, suspirando desolada viendo asentir a Darien, quien le veía preocupado por aquella tristeza tan ajena a su habitual manera de ser.

-¡Que bien! Como ya sabes cada noche que va transcurriendo y conforme se acerca la próxima luna llena esos sueños se van haciendo mas claros pero también mas confusos puesto que cada vez es mas fácil ver ha los dos chicos que en los mismos se presentan pero también me doy cuenta de lo importantes que son para mí y para los reinos de la luna y de la tierra y eso en realidad me asombra ya que no puedo terminar de recordar el tiempo exacto en que los conocí. Pero por otro lado, se bien que todas mis dudas se terminaran de aclarar hasta la completa aparición de la luna llena por lo que solo queda esperar; mas eso no ha sido lo que me atraído hasta aquí sino mas bien esta sensación de dolor tan fuerte y profundo que podría fallecer por el mismo, me oprime tanto el corazón que es como si de un momento a otro fuera a morir, pero también se que no es mío tal dolor sino de alguien mas, y pienso que tiene que ver con esos chicos de mis sueños. Algo me dice que al menos uno, esta muy mal herido, lo cual me provoca una gran angustia e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, Darien-dijo Serena angustiada, ocultando su rostro en el calido y fuerte pecho de su novio, quien no tardo en abrazarla con el mayor de los cariños a la vez que acariciaba sus rubios cabellos suavemente, intentando consolarla.

-¡Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila! Aquí estoy yo contigo y aquí seguiré cada vez que me necesites por ahora nada puedes hacer mas que esperar, asi como rezar por que esos chicos estén bien y ya veras que asi será; de eso estoy convencido-dijo Darien con tranquilizadora ternura sin dejar en ningún momento de consolar a su preciosa novia. 

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas: espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y lamento la tardanza pero la semana pasada olvide el disco y ya no pude subir el fic por lo que espero sean pacientes y comprensivos (as) por estas demoras técnicas. Por otro lado las actualizaciones /como ya lo habrán notado/ están siendo bastante irregulares y eso se debe a que de plano con la escuela no tengo nada de tiempo de ponerme a escribir en la computadora y en lugar de cada semana de cada mes esta siendo cada dos semanas o cada mes o de plano no hay actualización por lo mismo ya no prometo subir pronto sino mas bien como me de tiempo puesto que estamos con trabajos finales y exámenes y lo primero es sacar la escuela, por lo que tendrán que esperar un poco mas para las actualizaciones. Por cierto en el próximo capitulo sabremos que onda con esos sueños y con los mismos lo sucedido entre Lucius y Severus, asi como también algo de la relación entre el profesor de pociones y Remus, asi como algunas sorpresitas mas, por lo que tendrán que ser pacientes pero puedo adelantarles que también están involucrados James Potter y Sirius Black, en el triangulo Lucius-Severus- Remus. Gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron.

Ángel Fire The angel of the dreams, Clawy

Luzy Snape. 


	10. sueños primera parte

MAGIA LUNAR

Capitulo 10: Sueños

Luego de eso cada uno de los habitantes de aquella mansión, tuvo unos interesantes sueños los cuales fueron... empezando por el de Draco Malfoy... (Los sueños están alternados en donde encuentren las leyendas sueño de -nombre del personaje- ese es el sueño correspondiente, así mismo en este capitulo se da inicio e interrupción a los mismos de tal manera que la conclusión será en el próximo capitulo por lo que pueden leer de corrido o ir buscando sueño por sueño, o bien el sueño que les interese mas, el orden en que los he puesto son Draco, Remus, Harry, Severus, y en ese mismo orden serán concluidos pero hasta el siguiente capitulo y ustedes pueden leer como mejor les parezca y entre sueño y sueño se encuentran pensamientos o ideas de cada uno de los personajes)

-Entre mas lo pienso puedo darme cuenta de que Potter en verdad es bastante apuesto, es decir, cualquiera pensaría que es muy poquita cosa puesto que no tiene ni la elegancia, ni la belleza de los Malfoys, ni tampoco su porte; en pocas palabras ¡Es bastante ordinario! Pero sin embargo algo hay en él que lo hace irresistible, puesto que si lo analizas bien me doy cuenta de que posee un cuerpo hermoso /dejando por fuera todos esos golpes, moretones y heridas/ muy atractivo, tiene una espalda ancha ligeramente musculada, cintura estrecha, un trasero que no esta nada mal, piernas fuertes y musculosas y por otro lado... ¡De esa... parte... no esta verdaderamente mal, al contrario esta muy bien!-pensaba Draco mientras iba haciendo un repaso mental de la figura del chico ojiverde y entonces... casi sin darse cuenta de ello fue quedándose placidamente dormido, dejando que Morfeo le fascinara con su encanto pero una vez que lo hizo...

Sueño de Draco, inicio

-¿Qué lugar es este? Es algo extraño pero muy hermoso aunque ¿Por qué siento añoranza al verlo?-se preguntaba Draco observando detenidamente el sitio donde se encontraba dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un inmenso jardín en lo que parecía ser la luna o al menos eso debía de ser puesto que en el cielo se podía ver... ¡La Tierra! y eso era algo que lo confundía mucho y mientras observaba todo aquello, alguien mas se acerco por su espalda para de inmediato abrazarlo, lo cual consiguió sobresaltarlo por lo que dio un pequeñísimo salto al sentir aquello, provocando con su reacción una suave risita en su acompañante.

-¿Te he asustado, mi amor? Creía que me estabas esperando-susurro divertido su compañero junto a su oído, arrancando un nuevo estremecimiento de su cuerpo que nada tenia que ver con el susto anterior.

-¡Por supuesto que no¿Quién te crees que soy? Un Slytherin jamás tiene miedo, así que no pienses ni por un momento que por eso he saltado-replico Draco ofendido, volviéndose con brusquedad entre los brazos que lo tenían preso para encararse con su captor, quien le observaba con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-¡OH, claro lo que tú digas! Pero creí que un Slytherin era mas bien tramposo, mas que valiente después de todo esa es una cualidad de un Gryffindor, amor-dijo el captor, sin dejar de observar los ojos de su amado y que tan bellos le parecían volviéndole loco.

-¡Mejor no hablemos de las cualidades o defectos de nuestras sangres! Y pasemos a otras cosas mas interesantes-sugirió Draco conciliador echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre para de inmediato acercar sus labios hasta los otros sonrientes, tomándoles en un delicado beso que poco a poco fue tornándose mas apasionado, al ser correspondido por su compañero el cual no tardo en estrecharlo aun mas fuerte por la cintura, cerrando el abrazo con el que lo hacia prisionero.

-¡Eres tan bello, mi adorable príncipe serpiente!-musito el hombre mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Draco dejando beso tras beso, sobre el mismo de manera acariciadora.

-¡Y tú eres tan apasionado, mi precioso leoncito!-replico Draco con deseo, entregándose -como siempre- a las caricias de su amante, que sabia muy bien que puntos tocar para encender su pasión y anhelo.

-Por lo que veo me has extrañado ¿cierto?-pregunto con suavidad el hombre al ver y sentir como el rubio estaba mucho más ansioso y receptivo a sus caricias que en otras ocasiones.

-¡Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez¿Cómo no quieres que te extrañe? Odio cuando tienes que marcharte para cumplir con tus obligaciones y debes dejarme, mi amor-dijo Draco desesperado y algo dolido mientras se abrazaba aun mas a su moreno amante, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

-¡Jamás te dejare, mi precioso ángel! Pero es inevitable que tenga que cumplir con mis obligaciones; después de todo, tú también debes hacerte cargo de las tuyas, así como debo ser él que te espere en esas ocasiones, amor mío-dijo el moreno sin dejar de abrazarlo ni un instante.

-¡Prométemelo! Promete que sin importar lo que suceda siempre estarás conmigo, que siempre me amaras tanto como yo te amo, que seremos uno solo por toda la eternidad ¡Júramelo por tu sangre!-solicito -casi demandando- Draco aferrándose con fuerza a su amante, sintiendo súbitamente un repentino malestar o presentimiento que le hacia temblar sin saber, muy bien el porque de tal temor.

-¿Por qué tiemblas, ángel mío? No tienes nada de que temer, sin importar lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado y aun cuando me viera forzado a separarme de ti, pase lo pase tendrás mi amor por toda la eternidad aunque esta vida no me bastara para demostrártelo; te buscaría hasta el fin de los tiempos ¡Te juro por mi sangre Gryffindor que te amare por toda la eternidad, aunque nos separaran encontraría la manera de volver a tu lado, te lo juro!-musito con apasionado fervor el moreno, sellando su juramento con un beso lleno de amor que no tardo en ser correspondido por el rubio quien se entrego gustoso a la caricia.

-¡Ámame, tan solo ámame, mi león, mi fénix!-musito Draco separando sus labios hinchados de los de su compañero, ante la falta de aire, exponiendo su blanco cuello para el "ataque" del otro hombre, que no desaprovecho la oportunidad y fue dejando un rastro de besos por todo su rostro y cuello, recostándolo poco a poco sobre aquel florido jardín a la vez que deslizaba con calma sus manos por su cuerpo, despertando así lentamente el deseo y la pasión.

-¡Dios, te amo tanto que me duele el alma, mi dragón, mi serpiente!-dijo el moreno comenzando a desabotonar la camisa del rubio, descubriendo poco a poco su níveo pecho, el cual no tardo en llenar de besos, jugando gentilmente con los rosados pezones, consiguiendo arrancar con esa acción, algunos gemidos de su serpiente y que resultaban deliciosos a sus oídos, por lo que decidió continuar con su juego deslizando sus manos hacia mas abajo pero antes de poder seguir...

-¡No es que quiera interrumpirlos pero no seria mas conveniente si sus actividades fueran privadas! Se encuentran a la vista de todo el mundo y resulta algo vergonzoso verlos-dijo una dulce voz muy cerca de ellos aunque no mucho, ante la cual inmediatamente reaccionaron, acomodando con rapidez sus ropas y un poco su desordenado aspecto.

-¡OH princesa, perdónenos por favor!-dijeron ambos hombres a la vez, bajando la vista avergonzados puesto que aquella situación los incomodaba muchísimo.

-¡No tengo nada de que perdonarles! así que no se avergüencen, se bien que les gustaría demostrarse su amor con total plenitud y sinceramente eso no me incomoda pero estar a la vista de cualquiera resulta algo molesto y aun cuando a mí no me importa, a otros podría que si, por lo tanto es mejor que fueran a sus habitaciones, amigos míos-dijo la joven con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Eso haremos, princesa Serenity! Si nos disculpa-dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia y jalando a su compañero con la intención de llevarlo hacia sus habitaciones en el palacio lunar, en donde sucedió que...

Sueño de Draco, interrupción

-¡No puedo entender muy bien a Severus! A veces pienso que todavía me odia por lo sucedió hace tanto tiempo atrás pero otras veces, logra confundirme con gran facilidad después de todo ¿Quién podría imaginarse que volvería a besarme? Se bien que lo hizo con el propósito de calmar al lobo en mi interior /algo que agradezco en verdad/ pero habiendo otras formas ¿Por qué elegir esa precisamente¡Demonios! Es que no se da cuenta de lo que esa dulce caricia ha vuelto a despertar en mi ser; después de todo todavía puedo recordar con gran sencillez la breve pero intensa relación que compartimos cuando éramos adolescentes, aun estando Lucius y Sirius en el medio de los dos-pensaba Remus deslizando la punta de su dedo índice en un ligero roce por encima de sus labios, rememorando el delicioso sabor de los labios rosas de Severus Snape.

Sueño de Remus, inicio

-¡Finalmente llegas¿Qué demonios hizo que te retrasaras? Sabes Lupin, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo sino vas a poner empeño en estas asesorías, es mejor que no las tomes, así puedo hacer mejor uso de mis actividades-dijo molesto un joven Severus Snape viendo entrar aun joven Remus en aquella aula en desuso la mayor parte del tiempo excepto en las horas en que se juntaban para las asesorías.

-¡Lo lamento, Snape! Pero me ha resultado algo difícil deshacerme de mis amigos y sabes perfectamente lo insistentes que pueden llegar a ser; además fuiste tú quien no quiso que ellos lo supieran, para que no estuvieran molestándote, pero en cambio es a mí a quien fastidian con sus insinuaciones. Deberías dejarme decirles, así ni llegaría tarde, ni me molestarían-dijo Remus cansado dejando caer sus libros en la mesa que utilizaba en aquellas ocasiones que pasaba con el cetrino slytherin.

-Sabes muy bien que si Potter y compañía se enteran de nuestro arreglo, este se acaba inmediatamente por lo que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para deshacerte de ellos y mucho menos que te fastidien, lo único que me importa es mi tiempo, que gracias a tu retraso es cada vez mas errático; por otro lado hoy no habrá asesoría, hice un compromiso previo y me resulta imposible dártela por lo que tendremos que quedar en otra ocasión, donde espero seas puntual, Lupin-dijo Severus acercándose al castaño hasta invadir con descaro el espacio personal del mismo, notando complacido como el chico temblaba ante su cercanía.

-¡Esta... bien... nos veremos... otro día, Snape!-dijo Remus tembloroso mientras ponía distancia entre ambos.

-¡Mañana, a las 8:00 PM, en este lugar, Lupin!-dijo Severus abandonando el salón con una ligera sonrisa ante la incomodidad obvia del castaño.

-¿Qué fue eso¿Por qué se acerco tanto a mí? Y lo mas raro de todo es que me agrado sentirlo tan cerca, tan dominante ¡Ay, Dios pero que estoy pensando!-se reprochaba mentalmente Remus, recogiendo sus cosas para abandonar el salón, igual que lo hizo Severus y metido en sus pensamientos se encamino de nueva cuenta hacia la torre de gryffindor en donde un encuentro algo desagradable le aguardaba...

Sueño de Remus, interrupción

-¡Estoy tan cansado de todo esto¿Por qué no simplemente me dejan en paz¿Acaso no merezco un poco de tranquilidad? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué hice para que me sucedan todas estas cosas¿Por qué nadie puede quererme aunque sea un poquito? Nadie me quiere, nadie me ama y cuando existe alguien que lo hace, tiene que morir; primero mis padres, luego Sirius ¿Quién seguirá¿Quién será el próximo en dejarme solo¿Por qué tiene que haber un loco desquiciado detrás de mí? Aunque Voldemort es el menor de mis males por el momento, el verdadero problema es¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Me resulta obvio que ya no estoy en Privet Drive sino en otra parte, posiblemente Hogwarts o hasta Grindaulad Place ¿Por qué me habrán traído¿Para que? Si tan solo hubiese alguien que me amara, por ser Harry, alguien a quien no le importara sobrellevar mi destino, que me acompañara y estuviera a mi lado, amándome tanto como yo le amaría-pensaba Harry deprimido mientras intentaba dormirse, sintiendo el dolor de los golpes que su tío Vernon le había ocasionado; deseando en el fondo de si que la poción reconstituyente hiciera pronto efecto para así poder descansar aunque fuera un poco de lo que quedaba de la noche. Y así poco a poco el sueño finalmente le alcanzo, cayendo en un placido descanso durante el cual, soñó...

Sueño de Harry, inicio

Un lugar frió y oscuro, donde no se ve absolutamente nada solo pueden escucharse los sollozos de un chico moreno quien se encuentra de cuclillas, abrazado a si mismo ocultando su rostro lloroso entre sus piernas a las cuales se abraza fuertemente mientras se mece un poco...

-¿Por qué me han dejado solo¿Por qué nadie me quiere?-susurraba una y otra vez el chico sin dejar de mecerse de adelante hacia atrás de manera continua.

-¡No estas solo, nunca lo has estado! Si miras a tu alrededor te darás cuenta de que existen muchas personas que te quieren, que se encuentran a tu lado, que jamás te abandonarían pero mucho me temo que no eres capaz de verlo, de darte cuenta-murmuro una dulce voz a un lado del moreno, quien alzo el rostro sobresaltado ante la misma.

-¿Quién esta ahí¿Quién es?-pregunto Harry buscando entre la oscuridad alguno rastro de aquella voz, sin conseguir ver nada en absoluto, temiendo por un instante de que se tratara del lord oscuro, el cual de seguro venia a lastimarlo y hacerlo sufrir aun mas de lo que ya había sufrido.

-¡No tengas miedo, no voy hacerte daño¡Soy yo, Serenity¿Acaso no puedes verme?-susurro la voz junto a Harry, quien al momento se levanto mientras dejaba escapar un suave suspiro de alivio, notando con sorpresa como todo a su alrededor iba clareando poco a poco.

-¡Serenity, estas aquí¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Harry viendo a la joven princesa delante suyo, la cual le sonreía dulcemente.

-¡He sentido tu angustia y dolor! Y eso me preocupo, por lo mismo he venido, quería saber ¿Cómo te encontrabas? Pues algo me decía que no estabas muy bien; y por lo que veo no estaba tan equivocada ¿verdad?-dijo Serenity recorriendo con la mirada al chico moreno, notando los golpes que presentaba pero sobretodo la inmensa soledad que lo envolvía, así como la depresión que lo consumía lentamente.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, Serenity! Me encuentro bien, solo se trata de unos cuantos golpes, nada serio-dijo Harry aparentando despreocupación ya que no deseaba que su amiga de los sueños (digo, de los sueños, porque se supone que Harry solo ve a Serenity mientras duerme, solo entonces ambos son "reales" la una para el otro y viceversa) se preocupara por él y por consecuencia se entristeciera.

-Y tú deberías de no aparentar despreocupación, sabes muy bien que no logras engañarme, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, se perfectamente cuando te encuentras mal o cuando me estas mintiendo para no angustiarme ¡Ay, James¿Cuándo aprenderás a quitarte esa manía de no querer que nadie se preocupe por ti¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Que con eso solo consigues que las personas a tu alrededor se sigan preocupando, además de que sufren por ti-dijo Serenity con calma observando a su amigo de sueños.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí! No quiero que nadie mas sufra por mí, no lo merezco-dijo Harry entristecido, agachando la cabeza abatido y entonces...

Sueño de Harry, interrupción

-¡Todo se esta complicando bastante! Cuando en realidad no debería de ser así pero no puedo evitar recordar y con ello darme cuenta de lo injusto que he sido con Remus así como lo mucho que mal juzgue a Lucius, ya que ahora me doy cuenta de que con los dos, cometí muchos errores tan solo por no querer ver, mas ahora... ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer? Por un lado esta Remus y su dulce ternura así como inocencia pues a pesar de tantos años pasados aun conserva gran parte de la misma; y del otro lado se encuentra Lucius con su sorprendente revelación, lo mismo que decirle a Draco lo que esta sucediendo con respecto al lord oscuro, razón por la cual se le ha traído hasta aquí para poder protegerle igual que a Potter, además de tener que explicarle la relación que me une a su padre, porque después de lo que ha visto dudo mucho que me deje en paz al menos hasta que sepa lo que considere necesario ¡En buena me he metido¿Por qué tuve que hacerle caso a Albus¿Cómo voy a lidiar con dos adolescentes totalmente inestables? Así también ¿Cómo voy a poder estar al lado de quien una vez fuera mi pareja¡Rayos¿Qué voy hacer con todo esto?-se preguntaba Severus mientras hacia un recuento de todo lo que le había sucedido en la ultimas horas, especialmente lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy quedándose poco a poco dormido...

Sueño de Severus, inicio

Dos hombres, -uno moreno y mas alto que el otro, rubio- besándose con inusitada ternura, mientras permanecen uno abrazado al otro.

-¡Severus, te amo tanto, tanto!-musitaba con enfebrecido amor, el rubio mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza para poder permitir que su compañero besara su pálido cuello, en el cual dejaba beso tras beso provocando fuertes estremecimientos asi como ahogados gemidos en él.

-¡Yo también te amo, Lucius!-respondió Severus con amorosa complacencia, extasiado ante los fuertes estremecimientos que recorrían a su amante, asi como los gemidos que intentaba ahogar aunque sin conseguirlo.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto! No sabes cuanto, amor mío-dijo Lucius separándose de Severus, quien le observaba algo confundido por su repentina acción pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar nada pues en ese instante el rubio se recostaba con languidez sobre la mullida alfombra del lugar, a la vez que le hacia señas para que se reuniera con él.

-¡Ven, Severus deseo demostrarte cuanto te amo!-susurro roncamente Lucius, mientras alzaba una mano hacia el moreno, de manera invitadora y que no tardo en ser tomada por la propia mano de Severus.

-¡Lucius!-exclamo Severus excitado, sintiendo como el rubio empezaba a despojarle de sus oscuras ropas, mientras se encontraba arrodillado a su lado en aquella mullida alfombra, para de inmediato ir dejando ligeros besos por cada pedazo de piel expuesta, jugando con sus labios y lengua sobre sus sensibilizados pezones que no tardaron en erguirse ante tanta atención por parte de su amante.

-¡Eres delicioso, Sev!-dijo Lucius sin detenerse en ningún momento en su placentera tarea de desvestir a su amado, sonriendo complacido contra la piel del mismo al sentir como el moreno empezaba a desnudarlo también, con lo que poco a poco y con lentitud fueron quedando descubiertos de toda prenda, yaciendo completamente desnudos en un lecho creado por sus ropas y aquella alfombra, en donde se fueron entregando uno al otro, amándose con plenitud, a la vez que se acariciaban de manera mutua.

-¡Quiero que me tomes, Sev, por favor hazlo!-suplico Lucius, arqueándose feliz al sentir como su amante tomaba en su boca su miembro, mimándolo dulcemente. 

-¿Estas seguro de eso? De verdad ¿Quieres que te posea, Lucius?-pregunto Severus mientras se apartaba del rubio, antes de que este se corriera por completo.

-¡Si, lo deseo!-exclamo Lucius entre frustrado y deseoso por continuar y terminar a una vez con todo aquel juego erótico y entonces...

Sueño de Severus, interrupción

Y así...

Continuara.  
Notas: Gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron. Y como siempre espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, en el proximo sera la conclusion de los sueños.

Ángel Fire Tati Clawy The ángel of the dreams, SteDiethel

Luzy Snape. 


	11. sueños segunda parte

Magia lunar.

Capitulo 11: Sueños II (Segunda parte)

Sueño de Draco, continuación

-¡No tengo nada de que perdonarles! Así que no se avergüencen, se bien que les gustaría demostrarse su amor con total plenitud y sinceramente eso no me incomoda pero estar a la vista de cualquiera resulta algo molesto y aun cuando a mí no me importa, a otros podría que si, por lo tanto es mejor que fueran a sus habitaciones, amigos míos-dijo la joven con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Eso haremos, princesa Serenity! Si nos disculpa-dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia y jalando a su compañero con la intención de llevarlo hacia sus habitaciones en el palacio lunar.

Y una vez que estuvieron en las mismas...

-¿Me amas, león, realmente me amas?-cuestiono Draco tras entrar en la habitación que compartía con su moreno león.

-¡Te amo, mi amor! Te amo sobre todas las cosas, sobre el universo entero, tú eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido conocerte me ha hecho estar vivo como jamás lo he estado, antes de ti vivía sin vivir realmente, solo era una sombra que comía, se bañaba, respiraba, dormía e incluso buscaba el falso placer sexual en todo aquel o aquella que por un precio estuviese dispuesto a proporcionármelo pero todo eso cambio desde la primera vez que te vi; tú has sido la luz que me hacia falta, me devolviste mi corazón, el cual solo tú haces latir ¿Me crees?-dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba a Draco, quien con una linda sonrisa echo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su león, acercando sus rostros hasta posar sus labios suavemente sobre los labios de su compañero, besándolo con pasión, separándose cuando la falta de aire hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Yo también te amo, mi león con todo mi corazón! Y te amare toda la eternidad-dijo Draco con profundo amor, absorto en la contemplación de aquellas orbes verdes que tanto amaba, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su león empezaba a deslizar sus fuertes manos por todo su cuerpo, apartando lentamente la ropa que el cubría hasta quedar desnudo y una vez que lo estuvo fue transportado con delicadeza hasta la cama, donde fue colocado para de inmediato ser cubierto con el caliente cuerpo de su pareja.

-¡Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, amor!-susurro el león besando la piel de Draco, a la vez que la acariciaba entera, consiguiendo con sus acciones arrancar fuertes gemidos del rubio, quien movía sus caderas de forma rítmica pidiendo ser atendido en su zona mas erógena y que por completo pasada por alto por su "despiadado" amante.

-¡OH, leo tómame por favor, poséeme!-suplico Draco con ardor, conteniendo la respiración al ser completa y fuertemente penetrado por su león, quien le embestía de manera pausada, mientras -por fin- atendía su olvidada erección hasta que ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, alcanzando el orgasmo.

Sueño de Draco, final

Y mientras en la habitación del dragón, el mismo despertaba sobresaltado, sudoroso y agitado con la respiración acelerada y entrecortada...

-¡Con un demonio¿Qué ha sido eso¿Cómo puede haber soñado con algo así? Definitivamente me afecto lo que vi esta tarde entre mi padre y Severus, es la única explicación que encuentro para algo como esto puesto que es tan absurdo que yo sueñe con algo como eso pero si así fuera ¿Por qué soñé con alguien moreno? Alguien, que -es obvio- no es mi padre, ni Severus, sino alguien distinto, diferente y que ha logrado estremecer mi corazón ¿Por qué despierta esta emoción en mí? Y ¿Qué significa la misma?- se preguntaba Draco sintiendo sus labios hinchados, tal como si hubiesen sido besados con frenesí y pasión, a la vez que sentía la vergonzosa humedad en su entrepierna y que demostraba sin lugar a duda lo mucho que había disfrutado de aquel rarísimo sueño y que le dejaba en una inmensa incertidumbre al no saber lo que tal hecho significaba en especial porque ¿Quién era el hombre de sus sueños? Esa era una pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta (él no, pero ustedes si tiene alguna idea ¿verdad?) y que rondaba su cabeza mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, otra vez; algo que definitivamente no iba a ser sencillo y menos con la humedad de su entrepierna por lo que apartando, con un brusco movimiento, las sabanas que le cubrían se levanto, molesto e incomodo, a la vez que se deshacía de sus pijamas aventándolas hacia un rincón y una vez que estuvo totalmente desnudo camino hasta el interior del baño en donde tomo una ducha refrescante y que apaciguaba las extrañas ansias que le recorrían entero.

-¿Quién es él¿Por qué siento esta repentina necesidad¿Por qué mi cuerpo esta tan sensibilizado que pareciera que añora las caricias de ese hombre? Casi como si hubiese "reconocido" el tacto de las mismas, la ternura y suavidad de sus manos ¿Quién eres, quién¿Por qué te añoro tanto¿Por qué me dejaste, león?-musito Draco con un leve tono desesperado, mientras caía de rodillas sobre los fríos azulejos, al mismo tiempo que por sus pálidas mejillas resbalaban incontrolables e inconscientes algunas lagrimas que se confundían con las gotas de agua que mojaban su rostro.

-¡Regresa conmigo, vuelve a mi, león, vuelve!-susurro anhelante Draco abrazándose a si mismo al sentir un fría corriente de aire a pesar de no existir algo por donde el aire pudiese entrar en aquel baño.

Sueño de Remus, continuación

-¡Mañana, a las 8:00 PM, en este lugar, Lupin!-dijo Severus abandonando el salón con una ligera sonrisa ante la incomodidad obvia del castaño.

-¿Qué fue eso¿Por qué se acerco tanto a mí? Y lo mas raro de todo es que me agrado sentirlo tan cerca, tan dominante ¡Ay, Dios pero que estoy pensando!-se reprochaba mentalmente Remus, recogiendo sus cosas para abandonar el salón, igual que lo hizo Severus y metido en sus pensamientos se encamino de nueva cuenta hacia la torre de gryffindor en donde un encuentro algo desagradable le aguardaba...

-¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-cuestiono malhumorado Sirius levantándose del sofá en que se encontraba sentado.

-¡Sirius, que susto me has dado!-exclamo Remus sobresaltado, observando extrañado la rara actitud de su amigo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-volvió a insistir Sirius acercándose peligrosamente cerca del castaño, quien se puso nervioso ante aquella inusual cercanía.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué te comportas así? No tienes ningún derecho sobre de mí o sobre lo que haga; además sabes muy bien donde he estado-dijo Remus incomodo, tratando de alejarse del otro chico pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo fue fuerte y bruscamente sujetado por dos garras -ya que no podían ser manos por el dolor que infligían- que se cerraron sobre sus brazos, apresándole.

-¡Sirius, suéltame! Me esta doliendo tu agarre-dijo Remus asustado, luchando por desembarazarse de aquella situación, dándose cuenta de que resultaba imposible hacerlo aun a pesar de su fuerza lobuna.

-¡OH, por supuesto que se donde estabas, Remus! Estabas con el estúpido de Snivellus y demasiado cerca, casi como si fuesen uno solo ¿Qué estaban haciendo¿Acaso se te estaba tirando? O quizás eras tú, el que se lo tiraba ¿No es así?-dijo ácidamente Sirius.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo¡No entiendo nada de lo que estas hablando!-exclamo consternado Remus, completamente confundido por las palabras del moreno.

-¡No eres mas que un jodido putito, aunque uno muy bello, Remus!-soltó Sirius cínicamente, jalando aun extrañadísimo castaño hacia si, hasta unir los labios en un avasallante y demoledor beso, cargado de intensa pasión pero también de gran dolor para el castaño, quien sacando fuerzas de donde no sabia, logro separarse del otro chico.

-¡IMBÉCIL, IDIOTA, MAL NACIDO, ESPERO TE MUERAS BLACK! ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARE JAMÁS-grito Remus histérico mientras estampaba un puño en el estomago del moreno, que cayo al suelo adolorido.

Sueño de Remus, final

Y en la habitación del lobito, el mismo despertaba con una profunda tristeza ante aquellos recuerdos que pensaba olvidados en su memoria pero que no era asi...

-Hace mucho que no recordaba esa situación en particular; tengo la impresión que el reencontrarme con Severus, en otro plano ajeno al colegio, ha sido el responsable de mi sueño; después de todo si aquel terrible beso no hubiese ocurrido, quizás nunca habría comenzado mi relación con él, puesto que aquella agresión, desencadeno rápidamente los hechos que me llevaron a ser su amante, entregándole no solo mi virginidad, sino también mi alma y corazón pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido así como de la intromisión de Sirius y Malfoy, sigo sin poder olvidarle, viviendo ilusamente de recuerdos pasados ¡OH Dios, será muy difícil estar a su lado estos meses y no sucumbir a mi sentir por Sev!-pensaba Remus agitado y entristecido, queriendo borrar los recuerdos despertados por aquel sueño, a la vez que intentaba volver a dormir, sabiendo que iba a resultar muy difícil hacerlo pues su mente no dejaría de darle vueltas a la situación a pesar de que no había nada que hacerle a la misma.

-¡Tengo que encontrar la manera de sobrellevar esta situación! Severus no debe darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, seria injusto para todos y más cuando todavía esta con Malfoy ¿Por qué tuve que gustar y enamorarme de ti, Severus¿Por qué a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no logro olvidar que fuiste mi amante y mi amado? Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes ¿Habría habido alguna posibilidad de ser felices, de estar juntos? Quizás eso sea algo que nunca sepa con certeza; pero de toda esta incomoda situación hay solamente algo claro ¡todavía te amo con todo el corazón, Severus Snape!-murmuro Remus mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda y asi poder dormir, sin lograr conseguirlo.

Sueño de Harry, continuación

-Y tú deberías de no aparentar despreocupación, sabes muy bien que no logras engañarme, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, se perfectamente cuando te encuentras mal o cuando me estas mintiendo para no angustiarme ¡Ay, James¿Cuándo aprenderás a quitarte esa manía de no querer que nadie se preocupe por ti¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Que con eso solo consigues que las personas a tu alrededor se sigan preocupando, además de que sufren por ti-dijo Serenity con calma observando a su amigo de sueños.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí! No quiero que nadie mas sufra por mí, no lo merezco, además de que no existe nadie que me quiera-dijo Harry entristecido, agachando la cabeza abatido y entonces...

-¿Estas seguro de que no existe nadie que te quiera, que no hay nadie, James?-dijo dulcemente Serenity acercándose hasta el abatido chico.

-¿Quién podría quererme? Solamente atraigo problemas y dolor ha donde quiera que este, a donde vaya-dijo Harry con tristeza.

-¡Por Dios! Estas de un animo tan maravilloso, James-dijo sarcástica Serenity mientras estampaba una bofetada en el rostro del chico, quien le miraba incrédulo por su acción.

-¿Por qué me golpeas¿Acaso te has cansado también de mí?-pregunto Harry dolido anímicamente y no tanto físicamente puesto que el golpe en realidad no había sido muy fuerte.

-¡Hay veces en que deseas ser un estúpido, James! Porque solo eso explicaría una actitud tan absurda como la que tienes en este momento; te golpee para ver si asi reaccionabas pero por lo visto eres imposible y ¡No! No estoy cansada de ti, eres mi amigo y eso nada lo cambiara a pesar de tu actitud negativa pero hay ocasiones en que me desesperas; sabes ¿Cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti¡Demasiado! Te he mostrado mi amistad, llegando a estar contigo cuando mas me necesitas y sigues creyendo que no hay nadie que te quiera. Se bien que tu vida no ha sido nada fácil pero eso no es para que te hundas en la autocompasión-dijo enérgicamente Serenity.

-Serenity, yo...- empezó el moreno compungido pero fue silenciado por un delicado dedo sobre sus labios.

-¡Guarda silencio, James!-dijo Serenity con voz suave, sin retirar su dedo de los labios del chico, al darse cuenta como este intentaba hablar nuevamente.

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo importante que eres para mí, asi como yo se lo importante que soy para ti, también; y por eso mismo es que me atrevo hablarte como lo hago, nada para ti ha sido fácil, sufriendo y siendo herido sin merecerlo y todo ello te ha llevado a creer y pensar que no existe nadie que te ame o te extrañe algo en lo cual estas muy equivocado ya que por lo menos hay una persona a la que si le faltaras posiblemente fallecería de amor o ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cuanto ÉL te necesita?-pregunto suavemente Serenity, mientras se retiraba algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del moreno.

-¿Qué dices¿A quien te refieres, Serenity?-pregunto confundido Harry sobresaltándose ligeramente al escuchar un delicado murmullo, que llenaba todo el lugar:

-¡Regresa conmigo, vuelve a mi, león, vuelve!-y ante el cual Harry se sintió estremecer, pero no de frió, por el contrario era como si una sensación gratamente esperada le recorriera entero.

-¿Ahora lo sabes, verdad? ÉL te esta esperando, aun después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, te continua llamando; esperando por ti ¿Qué pasara con ÉL, si decides perderte en la desesperanza? Toda aquello que compartieron, que compartimos ¿Dónde habrá quedado¿Para que habría servido entonces tantos sacrificios? Por que en el fondo lo sabes, querido James ¡No es casualidad que yo este en tus sueños, ni que tu estés en los míos! Por raro que suene ¡Me necesitas tanto como a ÉL! Tanto como yo los necesito a ustedes dos y ahora será mejor que me retire, creo que necesitas pensar en todo esto, asi como yo necesito descansar también pero antes ¡CURACIÓN LUNAR!-exclamo Serenity deslizando una mano por encima de su cristal plateado, envolviendo en una brillante luz de plata al chico moreno, sanando sus heridas.

-Curar tu hombro dislocado tomara mas tiempo, pero creo que para pasado mañana ya estarás totalmente recuperado después de todo la curación lunar también requiere de tiempo para sanar todas tus heridas puesto que esta vez si que se pasaron, esos idiotas ¡Luego nos veremos, James y no olvides nunca que él y yo siempre vamos a estar contigo, que los dos te necesitamos por toda la eternidad; asi como que los dos te amamos con todo el corazón!-se despidió amable Serenity inclinándose un poquito para depositar un delicado beso sobre la frente de Harry, quien sonrió con dulzura ante la tierna caricia de su querida amiga.

-¡Yo también te amo, Serenity; muchísimas gracias por todo, princesa mía!-murmuro Harry con suavidad, viéndola desaparecer.

-¡Regresa conmigo, vuelve a mi, león, vuelve!-se volvió a escuchar aquel murmullo pero esta vez con un tono mas desperado y ansioso que anteriormente.

Sueño de Harry, final

Y en la habitación del ático, Harry despertaba agitado mientras de manera inconsciente llevaba su mano derecha hacia su pecho, posándola sobre su corazón, para de inmediato cerrar la misma en un puño, a la vez que un punzante dolor le atravesaba...

-¡Regresa conmigo, vuelve a mi, león, vuelve!-repitió Harry con voz a penas audible, apretando con mayor fuerza su puño derecho sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué esas palabras resuenan aun en mi cabeza y al hacerlo me duele tanto el corazón? Serenity menciono que "Él" me esta llamando, me esta necesitando, solo que hay un problema ¿Quién es Él¿Por qué me necesita? Sobretodo cuando ni siquiera lo conozco aunque ella dio a entender que SI lo hago, ojala asi fuera y pudiese descubrir ¿Qué significa esta sensación¿Por qué de repente me siento tan emocionado pero al mismo tiempo triste de saber que Él me esta llamando?- pensaba Harry confundido por aquella sensación que se acababa de despertar en su interior.

-Es mejor que no me preocupe, no ganaría nada con hacerlo; además asi estuve con Serenity en un principio mientras la conocía y ahora ella se ha vuelto una parte muy importante de mi mismo y por lo tanto si la misma esta tranquila ante "Él" deberé ser paciente y estoy convencido que poco a poco, lo encontrare asi como la encontré a ella. Ahora es mejor que duerma o mañana no querré despertar-pensaba Harry mientras se movía un poco para poder descansar en una mejor posición pero al hacerlo un pequeño quejido de dolor escapo de sus entreabiertos labios.

-¡Rayos, la curación de Serenity realmente esta funcionando! Después de todo puedo sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo esta siendo curado, especialmente mi hombro ¡Cielos, será una largísima noche! O mas bien serán tres largos días y noches-se decía Harry mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, intentando ahogar asi los gemidos de dolor que pugnaban por abandonarlo, sabiendo dentro de el que seria una larga noche en la que le resultaría muy difícil conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Sueño de Severus, continuación

-¡Quiero que me tomes, Sev, por favor hazlo!-suplico Lucius, arqueándose feliz al sentir como su amante tomaba en su boca su miembro, mimándolo dulcemente. 

-¿Estas seguro de eso? De verdad ¿Quieres que te posea, Lucius?-pregunto Severus mientras se apartaba del rubio, antes de que este se corriera por completo.

-¡Si, lo deseo!-exclamo Lucius entre frustrado y deseoso por continuar y terminar a una vez con todo aquel juego erótico y entonces...

-¡Te amo Lucius, no lo dudes nunca y jamás lo olvides!-murmuro Severus con ternura mientras abría las piernas del hombre rubio con un suave movimiento, a la vez que mojaba sus propios dedos con su saliva para de inmediato deslizarlos hacia la entrada de su impaciente amante, quien al sentir aquellos intrusos no dudo ni un instante en empalarse en los mismos, con un movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas.

-¡OH, Severus, date prisa y deja de torturarme, por lo que mas quieras!-suplico Lucius mientras intentaba enterrarse aun mas aquellos dedos en sus entrañas.

-¡Eres un impaciente, Lucius! Pero imagino que ya estas listo-dijo Severus apartando sus dedos, oyendo satisfecho el gemido de perdida de su rubio amante, para de inmediato sustituirlos por su palpitante erección, enterrándose con un súbito y único movimiento en el estrecho interior de Lucius, quien ante la invasión de Severus, soltó un fuerte grito de placer y dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lucius?-pregunto preocupado Severus, conteniendo a duras penas todo movimiento, a la espera de que Lucius se acostumbrara a su intrusión.

-¡Estoy bien, Severus! No tienes de que preocuparte y muévete de una buena vez, no soy un virgen como para que tomes todas estas consideraciones; solo estoy algo desacostumbrado a la actividad, asi que ¡MUÉVETE, CON UN DEMONIO, HOMBRE!-exclamo/grito Lucius, mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Severus, obligándole asi a penetrarlo con mayor profundidad, lo cual arranco extasiados gemidos de placer de ambos especialmente tras la descarga de Severus en su interior y con lo que el mismo alcanzo su liberación, manchando su vientre y el pecho de su amante.

Sueño de Severus, final

Y en la habitación de Severus, el mismo despertaba agitado y con la respiración algo entrecortada, mientras sentía la humedad entre sus piernas...

-¡Vaya, no logro olvidar lo sucedido con Lucius! Fue una experiencia en verdad placentera aunque bochornosa, puesto que si Draco y Remus no hubiesen entrado justo en el momento en que ambos nos liberábamos, pero por desgracia lo hicieron y ahora estoy en la incomoda situación de explicarle a mi ahijado la clase de relación que me une a su padre, asi como de sentir la necesidad de disculparme con Remus aunque no creo que él me pidiera alguna, ya que sabe desde el colegio la relación que tengo con Lucius; mas sin embargo me pareció notar en su mirada una chispa de dolor y envidia. Será posible ¿Qué todavía me ame? Se que Black y hasta Lucius se metieron entre los dos, asi como se que fui yo el que comenzó nuestra relación hasta lograr que me entregara su virginidad y a pesar de eso no dude ni un momento en lastimarlo, al verlo con Black; pero y ¿Si me hubiese equivocado¿Si Remus jamás me hubiera traicionado¿Qué pasaría entonces? Después de todo yo si le traicione con Lucius, aunque nunca estando juntos, fue antes y después pero no durante ¡Dios¿Será posible que Remus aun me quiera¿Qué todavía exista amor en su corazón por mí¡Demonios, estos meses serán eternos con esta incertidumbre! Además con Potter aquí será imposible darle una respuesta a la incógnita, ya que si es como su padre pegaría el grito en el cielo si llegase a enterarse de que un día su querido ex profesor de DCAO y su odiado profesor de pociones tuvieron una relación amorosa en su juventud. Es mejor que trate de dormir y deje de darle vueltas a estas tonterías, pues lo que haya de pasar, pasara-pensaba Severus mientras volvía a retomar su interrumpido sueño, tras echarse un hechizo limpiador sobre si mismo y su cama, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento, recuerdo, hasta dejarla por completo en blanco.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas: Finalmente se terminan los sueños, en el próximo capitulo sabremos como es la convivencia entre ellos cuatro, asi que tengan paciencia. Gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron.

Angel Fire, the angel of the dreams Hyya Tsukino Snape. 


	12. conviviencias I

MAGIA LUNAR

Capitulo 12: Convivencias I.

Y a la mañana siguiente, en horas bastante tempranas, Harry fue el primero en despertar, algo que no le costo en absoluto y menos tras la noche que había pasado.

-¡Que nochecita, apenas si he logrado dormir un poco! Sobre todo porque no dejan de perseguirme esas palabras¡Vuelve a mí, león, vuelve¿Quién será esa persona¿Por qué esta tan desesperado¡Rayos, como quisiera encontrarlo pronto!-pensaba Harry mientras apartaba las sabanas que le cubrían con un rápido movimiento percatándose de su total desnudez.

-Pero ¿Qué hago desnudo?-se pregunto, ruborizándose intensamente y agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie mas en la habitación, para de inmediato levantarse cuidadosamente, resintiendo un poco el dolor de su brazo fracturado pero a la vez agradecido de la curación de Serenity pues sabia que sin la misma estaría en peores condiciones, además de mas tiempo lastimado pero con la ayuda de su querida amiga solo seria cuestión de unos pocos días para su completa recuperación, pero antes de que se perdiera en sus pensamientos un suave uluar le distrajo.

-¡Buenos días, Hedwig! Debes estar cansada de estar en esa jaula, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ¿Dónde estoy? Es obvio que no seguimos en Privet Drive así que vamos aprovecharnos para que puedas desentumir las alas, hace ya rato que estas metida en esa jaula ¿verdad?-dijo Harry cariñosamente, mientras se acercaba a la jaula y abría la misma, liberando a su hermosa lechuza, quien cariñosamente restregó su pico contra la mejilla de su amo, tras subirse a su brazo sano.

-¡Ahora solo hay que encontrar una ventana y podrás salir, Hedwig! Aunque lo primero seria encontrar mis gafas ¿Dónde estarán?-dijo Harry sintiendo como su lechuza alzaba el vuelo pero al cabo de unos momentos, volvió a colocarse en su brazo sano, llevando en su pico las gafas del muchacho.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hed! Ahí hay una ventana-dijo el chico, colocándoselas, logrando por fin aclarar su entorno, no es que no viese nada sino que todo era para él borroso a su alrededor, notando la única ventana que había en la habitación y a la que no tardo en acercarse y abriéndola con algo de dificultad, logro que Hedwig saliera fuera.

-¡No te alejes mucho y vuelve pronto, no sabemos donde estamos y pude ser peligroso, así que ten cuidado, Hedwig!-dijo Harry despidiendo a su mascota, mas bien amiga la cual luego de un suave uluar salio volando del lugar.

-¡Ahora a tomar un baño!-exclamo el chico mientras caminaba hacia su baúl y sacaba algunas ropas para ese día, luego eso tomo un refrescante baño, tras encontrar el mismo, y abandono "su habitación" para ir en busca de los demás pues recordaba perfectamente que había visto a Snape y Remus por lo que era lógico pensar que ambos se encontraban también ahí junto con él. Y tras vagar durante algunos minutos, algo confundido ante el gran número de pasillos que había encontrado, termino por llegar a uno en donde se hallaban varias puertas...

-¿Serán mas habitaciones?-se preguntaba Harry curioso mientras avanzaba por aquel pasillo observando atentamente las puertas, deteniéndose ante una en particular que lucia un lobo corriendo por un bosque.

-¿Remus¿Por qué pienso en Remus al ver esta puerta¿Será acaso que esta es su habitación? Bueno podría entrar y averiguarlo, pero y ¿Si esta dormido? No me gustaría despertarlo, después de todo hace poco ha sido luna llena y debe estar agotado; creo que es mejor que me espere hasta que despierte, lo mismo que Snape, tal vez convenga que busque la cocina ¡Tengo hambre y podría preparar el desayuno para Remus y Snape, eso es lo que haré!-pensó Harry mientras continuaba su recorrido, ahora en busca de la cocina, pero sin dejar de notar dos puertas mas grabadas, una de ellas con un cuervo volando y la otra con un dragón chino remontándose al cielo y al verlas no pudo evitar pensar en Snape y extrañamente (para él) en Draco, pero ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo Draco Malfoy ahí? Esa era una pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta, pero decido dejar esos pensamientos para otra ocasión ya que ahora debía de localizar la cocina. Y luego de dar mas vueltas y haber bajado a lo que parecía ser el primer piso...

-¡Buenos días, joven¿Ha descansado bien?-pregunto una chillona voz a un lado de Harry, quien no pudo evitar pegar un brinco ante tan repentina aparición por parte de lo que supuso era el elfo domestico de la casa.

-¡Que susto y si he dormido bien! Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Harry mintiendo un poquito pues por nada del mundo le diría que no había dormido mucho que digamos porque hacerlo significaría hablar de Serenity y eso era algo que no estaba /todavía/ dispuesto a mencionar aun.

-¡Soy Minky, la elfina de la mansión Snape, joven¿Se le ofrece algo?-dijo Minky solicita.

-¡Así que te llamas Minky! Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter pero puedes llamarme Harry-dijo Harry extendiendo su mano para saludar a la elfina, quien se emociono en demasía al oír el nombre del moreno.

-¡OH, Harry Potter, es un gran honor señor Potter!-dijo Minky mientras hacia una reverencia al chico, quien lucía una gota en la cabeza por el bochorno que estaba pasando. 

-¡Llámame Harry! No es necesario lo de señor, me gusta que me digan Harry; por cierto ¿Dónde esta la cocina, Minky?-dijo Harry cohibido por la reverencia de la elfina.

-¡OH, el señ...-una mirada seria por parte de Harry- Harry, busca la cocina! Esta aquí-respondió Minky empujando una puerta móvil.

-¿Harry tiene hambre? Minky le preparara algo de desayunar en este momento-dijo la elfina servicial.

-¡No es necesario, Minky! Yo puedo prepararme el desayuno, así como puedo preparárselos a los demás, aunque necesitare de tu ayuda en algunos momentos puesto que con un solo brazo no es muy fácil moverse-dijo Harry mientras exploraba la cocina, dándose cuenta de que tenía muchos utensilios muggles-ya que incluso había electricidad- así como la estufa era de gas, habiendo incluso un refrigerador en donde encontró bastante comida.

-¡Minky ayudara a Harry en lo que Harry necesite!-dijo Minky con alegría, viendo como el chico sacaba del refrigerador una cesta con huevos, pan, tocino, jamón, naranjas para un jugo y leche.

-¡Muy bien! Mientras preparo los huevos, el jamón y el tocino, puedes ir haciendo el jugo y las tostadas, Minky-dijo Harry con amabilidad- Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentran los sartenes?-pregunto Harry a la elfina, quien no tardo en sacar todo lo que ocupaban para la preparación del desayuno y así, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

-¡Como me gustaría tener un poco de música!-murmuro Harry mientras revolvía los huevos con jamón y de vez en cuando el tocino, asegurándose de que no se quemarán.

-¿Harry quiere música?-pregunto Minky interrumpiendo un poco la elaboración del jugo y tostadas.

-¡Pues si! Me gustaría oír música, en casa me acostumbre a poner un poco mientras cocinaba y creo que extraño la misma-dijo Harry.

-¡Entonces Harry tendrá música!-dijo Minky mientras chasqueaba los dedos, apareciendo un radio y que no tardo en prender poniendo algo de música para el chico moreno.

-¡Muchas gracias, Minky! Pero ¿No se molestara Snape?-pregunto Harry agradecido pero a la vez preocupado.

-¡OH, no! Al amo también le gusta la música-dijo Minky.

-¡Bueno si tú lo dices! Después de todo, conoces mejor a Snape que yo-murmuro Harry mientras continuaba con su tarea, comenzando en ese momento a escucharse una melodía que al chico moreno le hacia sentirse un tanto triste puesto que siempre terminaba recordando a su fallecido padrino Sirius y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar, siguiendo la letra de la misma canción.

No me abandones así Hablando solo de ti Ven y devuelveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue

Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido

Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez Borra el dolor que al irte me dio Cuando te separaste de mí Dime que si Yo no quiero llorar Regresa a mí

-¿Harry se encuentra bien?-pregunto Minky preocupada al notar la tristeza en la voz del muchacho conforme la canción avanzaba.

Extraño el amor que se fue Extraño la dicha también Quiero que vengas a mí y me vuelvas a querer

No puedo más si tú no estas tienes que llegar Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado

-¡Estoy bien, Minky! Solo he recordado a alguien a quien quise muchísimo-respondió Harry con melancolía, a la vez que apagaba la comida, pues ya estaba lista y no era cuestión de que se quemara solo por su distracción y de fondo aquella canción.

Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez Borra el dolor que al irte me dio Cuando te separaste de mí Dime que si Yo no quiero llorar Regresa a mí

No me abandones así Hablando solo de ti Devuelveme la pasión de tus brazos

-¡Será mejor que arreglemos todo! No deben de tardar en despertar, el profesor Snape y Remus, y tendrán hambre-dijo Harry mientras sacudía la cabeza en un intento por sacarse aquella tristeza que le había invadido, a la vez que llegaba el final de la canción.

Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez Borra el dolor que al irte me dio Cuando te separaste de mí Dime que si Yo no quiero llorar Borra el dolor que al irte me dio Cuando te separaste de mí Dime que si Dime que si Regresa a mí Regresa a mí

Asi el chico y la elfina terminaron de arreglarlo todo para disponer del desayuno, sin percatarse, de que desde el umbral (con la puerta entreabierta) eran observados por tres personas muy diferentes entre si pero al mismo tiempo muy parecidos pues en cada uno de ellos rondaban pensamientos similares.

-¡Vaya Potter trabajando en mi cocina y preparando el desayuno¿Quién lo habría de decir? Creía que estaría todavía recostado y esperando a ser tratado como un niño mimado pero por lo visto me equivoque al juzgarlo y además esa canción es algo triste pero no tanto como para que tenga esa melancolía, seguramente esta pesando en el chucho pero ¿Por qué le afecta tanto? Ya son dos años de su fallecimiento, debería de haberlo superado pero por lo visto todavía no lo hace-pensaba Severus, observando el ir y venir de Harry, de cómo cuidadosamente preparaba el desayuno, así como de lo hábil que era a pesar de solo tener el movimiento de un brazo y una mano; por lo que viéndolo, tenia la impresión de que el moreno ya se había visto involucrado en alguna situación como aquella pues no parecía resultarle ser nueva en lo absoluto.

-¿Quién lo diría de Potter¡Es más hábil que un elfo domestico! Y lo que esta preparando luce apetitoso /pero eso es algo que jamás le diré¡Podrían subírsele los humos/ y por otro lado ¡Tampoco tiene mala voz! Por el contrario es bastante bonita y extrañamente melodiosa, me provoca una rara sensación, casi como si ... ¡Absurdo! Es una tontería pensar en eso, pero oírle me hace recordar la voz de mi sueño, lo cual es algo tonto y más sin embargo, verle así me hace ¡Estremecer! Aparte de que la melancolía que demuestra es tan intensa que se clava en el corazón, haciendo que el pecho me duela inexplicablemente-pensaba Draco confundido, llevando sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia una mano hacia su pecho justo a la altura de su corazón.

-¡Harry no ha podido olvidar a Sirius en todo este tiempo! Y por lo visto no solo lo añora todavía, sino que además lo sigue queriendo aun ¿Seria posible que estuviese enamorado de él? No seria algo extraño, después de todo el Sirius que Harry conoció, era muy diferente al de mi juventud; y reconozco que hasta yo me sentí atraído por él, a pesar de que en el pasado no lo hice, por ahora lo importante es indagar -delicadamente- acerca de los sentimientos del chico por su padrino y ayudarlo de alguna manera pues es obvio, que esta deprimido ¡Y mucho! Aunque también me sorprende lo hábil que se desempeña a pesar de su fractura ¡Esos malditos muggles! Han debido de maltratarlo mas de lo que imaginaba-pensaba Remus entre sorprendido /por la idea de que Harry pudiese estar enamorado de Sirius/ y molesto /por la idea del maltrato al que había sido sometido el chico/ por lo que al estar metido en sus pensamientos, no se percato de la mirada de Severus.

-¿Qué estará pensando? Seguramente ¡En el chucho de Black¿Por qué no me sorprende? Para Remus, ese idiota fue muy importante, tanto así que se atrevió a cambiarme por él-pensó molesto Severus, mientras miraba con atención al castaño a su lado, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía ante la poco conocida sensación de celos que estaba sintiendo y que eran clara evidencia de que sus sentimientos por el licántropo continuaban siendo intensos a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

-¡OH, amo Snape ya despertó y también sus invitados!-exclamo Minky al percatarse de su presencia, sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Hola Minky, veo que tienes listo el desayuno!-dijo Severus pasando olímpicamente de Harry, quien no se sintió en lo mas mínimo ofendido por el comportamiento del profesor al contrario le habría resultado extraño si el mismo, le hubiese saludado.

-¡Buenos días, Harry¿Has descansado bien?-pregunto Remus con suavidad, sonriéndole al chico.

-¡Buenos días, Remus¡Buenos días, profesor Snape y Malfoy! He descansado bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Les gustaría desayunar?-dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras tomaba el sartén para servir el desayuno a los demás.

-¡No necesita servirme, Potter! Puedo hacerlo solo, sin su ayuda-dijo Severus algo rudo a pesar de la amabilidad del chico.

-¡Lo siento, profesor, aquí tiene!-respondió Harry con calma y una dulce sonrisa en los labios, esperando pacientemente a que Severus terminara de servirse.

-¿Quieres que te sirva, Remus?-pregunto Harry al castaño.

-¡No es necesario, Harry! También puedo solo, además deberías de descansar, tu brazo lo necesita, aparte de que no creo que te sea muy fácil moverte con un solo brazo-dijo Remus un tanto preocupado por la condición del moreno.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocupes! Además esto no es nuevo, puedo desempeñarme muy bien con tan solo un brazo, aparte no es tan grave, después de todo en un par de días estaré perfectamente, ya que tengo una recuperación muy rápida, Remus-dijo Harry como si nada y esperando pacientemente a que todos los presentes se terminaran de servir.

-¿No piensa sentarse, Potter o es que acaso comerá de pie?-cuestiono Severus al ver como el chico moreno continuaba de pie y viendo como todos se servían su ración del desayuno, sin tratar de servirse a su vez.

-¡No, profesor, no lo haré!-dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento junto a Remus, quedando entre este y Draco, quien era el ultimo en servirse y se servia mucho mas que los demás dejando una miseria de comida en el sartén.

-¡Espero que no te importe, Potter pero estoy realmente hambriento!-dijo Draco con una falsa disculpa.

-¡No hay problema, Malfoy!-dijo Harry sirviéndose lo poco que quedaba y parte de lo que se había pegado y, por consecuencia, quemado en el fondo del sartén, para de inmediato levantarse de nuevo y llevar el sartén hacia el lavabo y remojarlo para poder mas tarde lavarlo.

-¡Potter, coma de una vez antes de que se le termine de enfriar la comida!-exclamo Severus extrañado con la actitud tranquila y condescendiente del moreno, que en ningún momento mostraba molestia alguna ante el obvio descaro de su ahijado, pues a pesar de todo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía perfectamente que no tenía tanta hambre como aseguraba, tan solo lo había hecho para fastidiar al muchacho ojiverde.

-¡Vaya que es un chico extraño! No esta molesto por lo que Draco ha hecho; realmente desconozco ¿Quién es Harry Potter? Es tan distinto a su engreído padre, James-pensaba Severus mientras seguía observando al chico moreno, viendo de reojo como comía, incluyendo lo que estaba quemado, sin queja alguna de su parte.

-¡Maldito Malfoy! Seguramente lo ha hecho a propósito; tan solo para fastidiar a Harry, dejándole una miseria de comida y el chico ni se queja ni nada, me temo que esta acostumbrado a un trato así; si hasta parece que disfruta en verdad tan efímero desayuno-pensaba Remus indignado por el trato de cierto rubio hacia su cachorro.

-¡No se ha quejado¿Quién lo diría de Potter? Pareciera que le "gusta" que lo traten mal, después de todo sus parientes muggles lo hacían muy seguido, supongo que debe ser así; "disfruta" siendo humillado y comiendo una miseria ¡Que bueno, se lo merece por engre...!-pensaba Draco sin alcanzar a terminar su pensamiento, puesto que sentía una rara pesadez en su estomago ante cada bocado que daba, así como un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el poder digerir cómodamente viendo como Harry continuaba comiendo tranquilo.

-¡Harry, ten!-dijo Remus mientras pasaba algo de su comida al plato del chico, quien de inmediato detuvo al castaño.

-¡No es necesario, Remus! Es suficiente con lo mío, no requiero más; además tú lo necesitas más que yo, después de todo, debes de recuperarte ya que hace muy poco ha sido luna llena y si no comes adecuadamente te debilitaras, así que ¡Come! Yo estaré bien-dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras terminaba con su desayuno y una vez que lo hizo se encargo de llevar su plato hasta el lavabo en donde procedió a lavar su plato y el sartén utilizado, dejándolos limpios.

-¡Draco, será mejor que te termines toda la comida! Aquí no estamos para andar desperdiciándola-dijo Severus seriamente, al ver como su ahijado estaba por dejar una buena parte de su comida.

-Pero Severus, yo no...-comenzó Draco haciendo el ademán de apartar el plato de comida.

-¡OH no, no me vendrás con remilgos, Draco! Tú te serviste todo eso, porque según tú tenías mucha hambre así que ahora te la terminas y después recoges tu plato y lo limpias, que no te pasara nada por mantener un poco de orden y limpieza; además sería mucho trabajo para Minky-dijo Severus con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse ante la mirada fulminante que Draco le lanzaba, por el contrario le respondió con una similar y de mayor intensidad que hizo al rubio tragarse sus reproches y tratar de acabar con lo que quedaba de comida.

-¡Es igual que Dursley! Solo que la diferencia es que a mi primo le habrían dejado salirse con la suya, así como tirarían la comida a la basura-pensaba Harry divertido y entristecido a la vez, mientras se enjuagaba las manos para quitarles el exceso de jabón, tras terminar con los platos sucios.

-¡He terminado¿Satisfecho?-dijo Draco mientras hacia para atrás su silla, de manera brusca sin percatarse de que Harry venía en su dirección y limpiando sus anteojos (ya que les había salpicado agua) por lo cual no se percato del repentino movimiento del rubio, de tal manera que tropezó con una pata de la silla, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Dios, Harry¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto alarmado Remus mientras se acercaba con rapidez hacia el moreno y le ayudaba a levantar, preocupado por que se hubiese lastimado aun más su brazo.

-¡Estoy bien, Remus, no ha pasado nada! Fue solo un pequeño tropiezo, a cualquiera le puede pasar-dijo Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de enfocar al castaño, quien al darse cuenta, le paso sus anteojos /luego de un reparo/ para que pudiese ver cómodamente.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera? Tu brazo pudo haberse lastimado mas de lo que ya esta-dijo Remus extrañado de la actitud del chico.

-¡Pero no lo esta! Asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse, todo esta bien; y si me disculpan, voy a la habitación del ático, debo arreglar algunas cosas ¡Con su permiso!-dijo Harry con calma, a la vez que mantenía su dulce sonrisa pues por nada del mundo deseaba que Remus se preocupara por su salud, así como tampoco quería que supiera que aquel golpe había logrado lastimar su brazo, por lo que ahora estaba resintiendo un fuerte dolor más por nada del mundo se permitiría soltar lágrimas delante de Snape y Malfoy pues al rato ¿Quién lo aguantaría con sus burlas acerca de que era un debilucho nada que ver con ser el héroe del mundo mágico?

-¡Potter, espere!-dijo Severus deteniendo al chico antes de que se marchara.

-¿Sucede algo, profesor Snape?-pregunto extrañado Harry.

-¡Tenemos que hablar! Asi como explicarles, a usted y a Draco, el porque están aquí; así que será mejor que pasemos al estudio-dijo Severus tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a andar hacia su estudio, seguido por Draco.

-¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Minky, nos veremos más tarde!-se despidió Harry de la elfina con una sonrisa, mientras abandonaba la cocina e iba detrás de Snape y el rubio junto con Remus.

-Harry ¿seguro que estas bien?-dijo preocupado Remus, viendo suspicaz como el moreno sostenía suavemente su brazo lastimado con su mano sana.

-¡Estoy bien, Remus, no te preocupes!-dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¡Eres demasiado sufrido, pequeño!-pensó Remus, guardando silencio al darse cuenta de que al chico no le gustaba dar problemas, aunque para eso tuviera que guardarse dentro de él todo su sufrimiento.

Y una vez que los cuatro estuvieron en el estudio.

-¡Dios, cuantos libros!-exclamo Remus con los ojos brillantes ante el gran numero de libros que allí había.

-¡Cuando quieras, puedes tomarlos, Remus! Ahora recuerdo que siempre tenías la nariz metida en un libro, cuando estábamos en el colegio-dijo Severus con leve sonrisa que ni a Draco, ni a Harry paso desapercibida.

-¡Por Dios, ya van a empezar¿Qué les pasa? Parecen adolescentes en celo, me da la impresión de que ese beso solo les vino a alterar las hormonas así como las neuronas-pensaba Draco, mientras volvía los ojos, exasperado. 

-¿Desde cuando Remus dejo de ser Lupin para Snape? Vaya, es eso ¿un sonrojo en las mejillas de Moony?-pensaba Harry un tanto curioso y medio divertido al notar la reacción del castaño-¡Asi que Sirius tenia razón! Y Remus gusta de Snape¡Que gustos tan extraños! Pero si eso le hace feliz, pues ni modo-se decía Harry mientras se encogía de hombros ligeramente, tanto así que nadie se dio cuenta de su movimiento.

-¡Muchas gracias, Severus!-replico Remus mientras desviaba el rostro pues no quería que el otro hombre se percatara de su sonrojo ante su sonrisa.

-¡Sigue siendo adorable!-pensó Severus divertido al ver el sonrojo del castaño.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo, así mismo les informo que esta es la última subida hasta por lo menos agosto, ya que salgo de vacaciones y voy a estar fuera y lejos de una computadora con Internet -desventajas de no tener en casa- por lo que espero les guste este capitulo, así mismo les dejo con una entrada en tres partes (el principio, medio y final) de lo que seguirá en el próximo y que llevara por titulo CONVIVENCIAS II y en donde sabremos como siguen las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas y vuelve a reaparecer sailor moon. También les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron comentarios.

cirerbinaplateada, angel of the dreams Shiro DEL CAPITULO 13: CONVIVENCIAS II.

(Principio)

-¡Tomen asiento, debemos hablar!-dijo Severus, señalando hacia los sillones a sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos, Severus?-pregunto Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón y Remus y Harry lo hacían a su vez en un sofá de dos plazas.

-Para empezar ¿Tienen alguna idea de porque se encuentra aquí?-pregunto Severus.

-¡En lo absoluto! Tan solo se que padre, lo ordeno; mas no me explico nada al respecto, Severus-respondió Draco extrañado.

-Imagino que tía Petunia ha debido pedirles ayuda para sacarme de ahí, pues si hubiese continuado en Privet Drive, yo estaría ... ¡No importa en realidad!-dijo Harry con calma.

-Pues verán, las razones de que estén aquí son: en primer lugar contigo Draco, digamos que tienen mucho que ver con el lord oscuro y en segundo lugar con usted, Potter, no anda tan equivocado en su apreciación, ya que su tía le escribió a Albus Dumblodore sobre su condición en aquella casa-dijo Severus.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el que-no debe-ser-nombrado, conmigo?-pregunto Draco aun mas confundido que antes.

-¡Me temo que muchísimo! Pero antes de decirte nada; Remus y Potter deberán prometer que nada de lo que escuchen aquí, lo contaran o de lo contrario algo malo les pasara ¡Júrenlo!-dijo Severus seriamente viendo hacia el par de gryffindor´s, quienes a pesar de extrañarles las palabras de Snape, hicieron el solemne juramento de no decir nada al respecto de lo que ahí se hablara.

-¡Bien! Entonces comenzare: Draco te encuentras aquí porque Lucius me lo pidió, solicito que te mantuviera oculto y salvo de las manos del lord oscuro puesto que el mismo te quiere como su heredero ya que tú eres,-empezó Severus a explicar pero fue interrumpido por el joven rubio sin dejarle acabar.

-¡Como que me quiere como heredero¿De que estas hablando, Severus?-exclamo alterado el joven, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar.

(Medio)

-¿Qué es lo que escondes, Potter?-pregunto Draco curioso al ver como Harry ocultaba rápidamente, algo, tras su espalda, y con lo cual solo conseguía exacerbar su curiosidad.

-¡No te interesa, Malfoy! Así que con permiso-dijo Harry secamente mientras intentaba salir del lugar sin que el rubio viera lo que escondía detrás de él, pero no contaba con los rápidos reflejos del joven, quien ante un descuido del chico, logro apoderarse de lo que ocultaba.

-¿Qué es esto¿Cómo es que tienes un libro como este, Potter?-pregunto curioso Draco, viendo extrañado el libro que sostenía en sus manos y no era para menos su reacción puesto que aquel libro lucia una cubierta de oro y plata con incrustaciones de rubíes y esmeraldas que forman el titulo magia lunar milenaria.

-¡Eso no te interesa, asi que dámelo, Malfoy!-dijo Harry mientras intentaba recuperar su libro a toda costa, forcejeando con el rubio por el mismo, quien no estaba dispuesto a entregárselo por lo menos no hasta que averiguara lo que pudiera sobre ese libro pues había algo en el mismo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención aunque no sabia muy bien ¿Qué? Por lo cual no dejaría que Potter lo recuperara tan fácilmente, de tal manera que mientras forcejeaban por el libro de alguna extraña manera terminaron por enredarse sus piernas entre si, haciendo que ambos fueran a caer al piso, quedando Draco debajo de Harry totalmente enredados y al querer incorporarse, sin saber muy bien ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Harry rozo suavemente sus labios contra los labios de Draco, lo cual sorprendió a ambos pero más shockeados quedaron cuando el joven rubio profundizo el roce con un tierno y gentil beso que de inmediato el moreno respondió.

(Final)

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece la idea, Serena?-preguntaron las chicas a una pensativa rubia.

-¡Me parece muy bien! Aunque va ha ser complicado pedirles permiso a mis padres, pero estoy segura de que mamá Ikuko dirá que si, quizás sea mas difícil con papá Shingo-dijo Serena tras pensar en la propuesta de las chicas y que era: un campamento de verano, mientras estaban de vacaciones y lo cual no le desagrada, tal vez asi dejaría de preocuparse tanto por James, además de que sentía de que aquel campamento cambiaria su vida de alguna manera aunque aun no sabia ¿Cómo?

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Haruka y Michiru ya lo tienen todo organizado para que tus papás te den el permiso-dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

-¿Haruka y Michiru¿Las outer´s también van?-pregunto Serena que no sabia nada al respecto.

-¡Por supuesto! también invitamos a Darien, con eso de que esta de vacaciones de la universidad, asi como a Nicolás-dijo Rei como si nada.

-¡Que raro! Darien no me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero luego le preguntare; por ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo Serena curiosa.

-Pues veras, el plan es: pasar el siguiente mes en un campamento de verano pero a la vez como un campamento de supervivencia, pues con eso de que ya no tenemos enemigos pues nos estamos atrofiando un poco, asi que se nos ocurrió hace este viaje-dijo Amy explicando la situación.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno espero les guste este bonus y hagan sus teorías acerca de lo que pude suceder en el próximo capitulo.

Luzy Snape.

Nota de la hermana de la autora¿A que quieren matarla, pues las apoyo y ya veran como la voy a presionar para que termine el sig. capitulo...

Atte. Kari Riddle. 


	13. convivencias II

Magia Lunar.

Capitulo 13: Convivencias II.

-¡Muchas gracias, Severus!-replico Remus mientras desviaba el rostro pues no quería que el otro hombre se percatara de su sonrojo ante su sonrisa.

-¡Sigue siendo adorable!-pensó Severus divertido al ver el sonrojo del castaño.

-¡Tomen asiento, debemos hablar!-dijo Severus, señalando hacia los sillones a sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos, Severus?-pregunto Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón y Remus y Harry lo hacían a su vez en un sofá de dos plazas.

-Para empezar ¿Tienen alguna idea de porque se encuentra aquí?-pregunto Severus.

-¡En lo absoluto! Tan solo se que padre, lo ordeno; más no me explico nada al respecto, Severus-respondió Draco extrañado.

-Imagino que tía Petunia ha debido pedirles ayuda para sacarme de ahí, pues si hubiese continuado en Privet Drive, yo estaría... (Muerto) ¡No importa en realidad!-dijo Harry con calma.

-Pues verán, las razones de que estén aquí son: en primer lugar contigo Draco, digamos que tienen mucho que ver con el lord oscuro y en segundo lugar con usted, Potter, no anda tan equivocado en su apreciación, ya que su tía le escribió a Albus Dumblodore sobre su condición en aquella casa-dijo Severus.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el que-no debe-ser-nombrado, conmigo?-pregunto Draco aun más confundido que antes.

-¡Me temo que muchísimo! Pero antes de decirte nada; Remus y Potter deberán prometer que nada de lo que escuchen aquí, lo contaran o de lo contrario algo malo les pasara ¡Júrenlo!-dijo Severus seriamente viendo hacia el par de gryffindor´s, quienes a pesar de extrañarles las palabras de Snape, hicieron el solemne juramento de no decir nada al respecto de lo que ahí se hablara.

-¡Bien! Entonces comenzare: Draco te encuentras aquí porque Lucius me lo pidió, solicito que te mantuviera oculto y salvo de las manos del lord oscuro puesto que el mismo te quiere como su heredero ya que tú eres...-empezó Severus a explicar pero fue interrumpido por el joven rubio sin dejarle acabar.

-¡Como que me quiere como heredero¿De que estas hablando, Severus?-exclamo alterado el joven, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar y Snape dejaba escapar un suspiro fastidiado pues sabia que no resultaría sencillo explicarle a su ahijado la situación pero había tenido la esperanza de que al menos lo dejaría hablar, más por lo visto seria muy complicado hacerlo.

-Draco, si me dejaras terminar seria muy conveniente y lo mejor para todos; así que te pido intentes controlarte mientras explico la situación (y que no es muy sencilla, la verdad) ya después podrás explotar, si lo deseas-dijo Severus intentado conservar la calma y notando con extrañeza que el par de gryffindor's estaban muy tranquilos permaneciendo callados en sus lugares y eso se le hacia raro pues por lo general los leones era muy curiosos pero quizás, se había equivocado en su percepción acerca de los mismos.

-¡Esta bien, continua Severus!-dijo Draco volviendo a retomar su mascara de indiferencia, ya que no permitiría que los gry's se pudieran mofar de él.

-¡Gracias por tu "comprensión"!-dijo sarcástico Severus viendo a su ahijado volver a sentarse y tras respirar profundamente continuo con su interrumpida charla, diciéndole así a su ahijado la verdadera relación que mantenía con el señor tenebroso y como hasta hace poco Lucius se había enterado de que este era su padre, siendo así él su hijo y Draco su nieto y por lo tanto ambos eran descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin, cuarto fundador del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-Es una broma ¿verdad? No puedo ser nieto de ese... ¡Ese ser! Mi abuelo era: Dante Malfoy ¡Solo él!-exclamo consternado Draco mientras se levantaba súbitamente de su lugar para de inmediato salir de la habitación sin dar tiempo a Severus a reaccionar y así detenerle.

-¡Demonios, no pensé que le afectaría tanto! Pero tenia que saberlo, era la única manera de que comprendiera, mas por lo visto no ha sido así-murmuro Severus preocupado ante la reacción de Draco, no sabiendo como arreglar las cosas, por primera vez en su vida.

-¡Tómalo con calma, Severus! Él lo comprenderá, una vez que lo asimile; tan solo esta confundido toda su vida ha creído ser un Malfoy para ahora salirle con algo así, eso no es muy fácil de entender y menos tan de repente; solo hay que darle tiempo, solo eso. Así como tú debes tratar de serenarte y ver la situación de manera objetiva pues de lo contrario no le ayudaras en nada a tu ahijado-dijo Remus con calma, acercándose hasta el profesor de pociones, colocando con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro del mismo, intentando reconfortarlo.

-¡Gracias, Remus¿Qué haría sino te tuviera conmigo?-dijo Severus agradecido colocando a su vez su propia mano encima de la mano del castaño, acariciando sin darse cuenta la misma, deslizando con suavidad sus dedos por la piel del lupino, sumiéndose ambos en aquel instante así como en las agradables sensaciones que aquel delicado gesto les transmitía por lo que no se percataron de que Harry abandonaba el estudio, silenciosamente, dejándoles a solas, puesto que respetaba su intimidad como para incomodarles con su presencia y mas al comprender que Remus y Snape se avergonzarían si continuara viendo como se mostraban afecto y mas cuando se supone que se odian o al menos se detestan fingiendo eso ante todos.

-¿Dónde podrá haber ido, Malfoy? No creo que haga una locura pero con la noticia que ha recibido es difícil saber ¿Cómo se encontrara? Yo mismo no sabrá como reaccionar si me dijeran que Voldemort puede ser mi abuelo, creo que el dolor, la rabia y el sentimiento de traición serian tan fuertes que me volverían loco-pensaba Harry mientras veía alrededor buscando alguna señal del rubio, notando que la puerta principal estaba abierta, así que dedujo que el slytherin había abandonado la casa.

-¡Minky!-llamo Harry caminando hacia la entrada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Harry?-dijo Minky apareciendo junto al chico, quien brinco un tanto sorprendido por la repentina presencia de la elfina a su lado.

-¡Que susto¿Tienes que aparecer de esa manera?- la elfina asintió- ¡Bueno, supongo que no importa! Te llame para pedirte de favor¡Di a Snape y Remus que estaremos a fuera, Malfoy y yo para que no se preocupen! Pero no se los digas hasta que salgan del estudio, ahora están ocupados hablando y no creo que les agrade que les interrumpan-dijo Harry con calma.

-¡Bien, le diré al amo cuando salga, Harry!-respondió Minky servicial, mientras Harry asentía y salía de la mansión, dejando la puerta entreabierta y desde la misma podía ver al rubio slytherin, por lo que camino hacia él, lentamente, no deseando sobresaltarlo, no extrañándose de encontrarlo derrumbado y abatido bajo un árbol, sentado de espaldas a la casa.

-¿Malfoy?-llamo con suavidad Harry, poniéndose en cuclillas junto al joven rubio aunque a una prudencial distancia, pues sabia que no era bienvenido a su lado mas eso no impedía que se acercara al joven.

-¡No me llames así, Potter! Además ¿Qué, demonios quieres¿Acaso burlarte de mí¡Pues entonces hazlo, riete! Me lo merezco, después de todo nada en lo que creía es cierto, nada bajo lo que fui criado es verdadero-murmuro Draco con frialdad y voz extremadamente baja, que a Harry le costo escuchar por lo cual tuvo que inclinarse un poco mas hacia donde estaba el rubio pero sin acortar la distancia que los separaba.

-¡No me conoces en lo absoluto! A pesar de lo que Snape pueda decir de mí, a pesar de que ambos piensen que soy un engreído solo por ser el niño-que-vivió; no es necesariamente cierto y por lo mismo: jamás me burlaría de algo como esto sobretodo porque imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti, el descubrir todo esto de repente, así como el hecho de lo que has pensado, creído y hasta sentido son cosas totalmente falsas, de tal manera que tu familia ya no es lo que era, sintiéndote herido y traicionado ¿verdad?-dijo con suavidad Harry, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo el cielo azul para no molestar con su mirada a su acompañante y darle tiempo a que se acostumbrada a su presencia.

Mientras tanto Draco no podía creerse la suavidad con la que Harry Potter se dirigía hacia él, así como tampoco entendía el ¿Por qué no se mofaba? Si el caso hubiese sido al revés, para este momento ya hubiera de haber lanzado algún dardo venenoso y lastimado al ojiverde pero por lo visto, el chico tenia razón ¡No lo conocía en lo absoluto! Y no sabia bien porque eso le sentaba mal e incomodo, así que veía de reojo al moreno notando como este no le veía directamente dándole su espacio, algo que agradecía de sobremanera aun cuando no estaba -todavía- dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-¡Creo que estas mas calmado, eso es bueno! Se que no soy la mejor opción para hablar pero en este momento Remus y Snape están charlando puesto que tu padrino se siente mal por lo que te ha dicho, por lo que Moony esta intentando levantarle el animo y debido a eso solo quedo yo para hablar; mas como se que no querrás hacerlo conmigo, voy aprovecharme y establecer un monologo, luego podrás maldecirme si eso te hace sentir mejor-dijo Harry sin perder la suavidad, ni dejar de ver al cielo, recostándose en el pasto y estirándose todo lo largo que era ya que las piernas se le comenzaban a dormir por estar en cuclillas y soltando un suspiro dio paso a su monologo antes de que Malfoy pudiese tomarle la palabra, maldiciéndolo.

-Realmente no se como debes estarte sintiendo, tan solo puedo imaginarlo pues de ser la situación al revés yo me sentiría traicionado así como herido pero sabes ¡No todo es tan malo como parece! Cierto es que descubrir que lo que creías no es exactamente como pensabas no es agradable, pero es no cambia el hecho de que no dejas de ser Draco, solo ha cambiado el apellido y aun eso no es del todo cierto porque ¿sabes? No siempre la familia tiene que llevar tu sangre, para ti debe ser difícil aceptar y comprender que el hombre que toda tu vida has llamado abuelo, de repente ya no lo es, siendo otro al que apenas conoces y del cual has escuchado historias no muy buenas pero que por cosas del destino comparte tu sangre al contrario de Dante Malfoy; mas algo que he aprendido desde que conocí el mundo mágico es que no siempre la sangre es tan importante como parece, después de todo si así fuera, estaría acabado pues a pesar de que los Dursley's llevan mi sangre, me odian /con excepción de tía Petunia, quien debe guardar su cariño en secreto/ en cambio Ron, Hermione, la familia de Ron y sus hermanos, el profesor Dumblodore, McGonogall, Hagrid, mi padrino Sirius, Remus e incluso Snape /puesto que siempre se requiere de un gruñón en toda familia/ son mas mi familia que quienes llevan mi propia sangre y aun así no dejo de ser Harry, eso mismo pasa contigo, Draco, seas Malfoy o Riddle no dejas de ser Draco un arrogante, elegante, aristocrático y... ¡Que conste que no lo volveré a repetir, pues es vergonzoso admitirlo! Apuesto slytherin, un príncipe entre los de tu casa puesto que tu esencia se encuentra aquí-dijo Harry señalando su corazón- y eso no cambia que Dante sea tu abuelo, porque tú así lo quieres aunque lleves la sangre de Riddle, eres mas Malfoy por corazón que nada, así como yo tengo una familia muchísimo mejor que mis tíos y mi primo, porque es el corazón, quien elige aun contra la sangre; en nuestro corazón esta quien somos de verdad y tu eres Draco sin importar el apellido y yo Harry solamente ¿Lo comprendes? Si quieres que Dante Malfoy sea tu abuelo así será, mientras lo desees pues eso no cambiara quien eres en realidad; así como se que los Dursley's no son mi familia, esta es la que encontré en el mundo mágico lo mismo que mi hogar no es en Privet Drive sino en el colegio Hogwarts. así que no te martirices con lo que te revelo Snape un abuelo no necesariamente es de sangre, sino hay veces en que lo es de corazón y el tuyo tiene muy definido quien lo es, Draco y perdona mi atrevimiento y si acaso te he ofendido con mis palabras, no ha sido esa mi intención pero si vamos a estar un tiempo juntos seria bueno llevar la fiesta en paz, además con lo orgulloso que eres te seria insoportable esta situación y yo sinceramente no deseo tener problemas, por lo menos no en vacaciones, suficientes tengo con Snape como para que le agregues mas y por cierto es mejor regresar, el sol esta comenzado a quemar y a menos que quieras que tu piel se ponga colorada seria conveniente entrar a la casa ¿No crees?-dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa, levantándose con lentitud para de inmediato sacudir sus ropas y ofrecer su mano sana al rubio para ayudarle a levantarse, aunque no esperaba que el joven aceptara su ayuda pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando el slytherin tomo su mano para incorporarse haciendo que casi cayera pues de la impresión no estaba muy bien afianzado en el suelo por lo que ante el jalón del rubio estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero sus reflejos no lo permitieron.

-¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Potter!-murmuro Draco, soltando la mano del moreno pero quedándose /para su sorpresa/ con la calidez de la misma, dándose cuenta de que no era un sensación desagradable sino al contrario era muy dulce y agradable que le hizo sentirse mucho mas aliviado de lo que antes estaba.

-¡De nada, príncipe, de nada!-respondió Harry con amabilidad sabiendo que el rubio jamás le daría las gracias de manera directa, por lo que opto por caminar junto a él para volver a casa, encontrándose con Remus y Snape en el porche al parecer esperándoles.

Y unos momentos atrás...

-¿Puedes escuchar lo que dicen, Remus?-pregunto Severus curioso de ver ambos chicos "conversar" tranquilamente uno con el otro.

-¡Si! Están diciendo...-dijo Remus mientras contaba Severus lo que estaba oyendo, no extrañándose de la cara pasmada de su compañero y que debía ser muy similar a la suya.

-¿Quién lo diría de Potter¡Esta intentando ayudar a Draco! Y yo que pensaba que se burlaría de él pero por lo visto me he equivocado-dijo Severus al escuchar lo que Remus le decía.

-¡Quizás, porque es como dice Harry: no tienes la menor idea de como es realmente, Severus, y creo que nunca lo has sabido! Puesto que has querido ver en él a James cuando sabes bien que el chico no es su padre, sino completamente diferente-dijo Remus con seriedad.

-¿Vamos a discutir por cosas del pasado, Remus?-pregunto Severus notando el tono sentido del castaño.

-¡No, no tiene caso! Aunque te pediría de favor que no tortures a Harry; no se merece el trato que le das, por lo menos durante las vacaciones, no te pido que te lleves bien con él en el colegio pues se que no lo harías, mas se merece unas vacaciones en calma-dijo Remus serio, viendo como en ese momento se acercaban ambos chicos y se sorprendió al notar en ambos algo diferente, aunque no sabia decir exactamente el que, pero fuese lo que fuese, les hacia verse distintos y el contraste entre ellos era en verdad notable, mas no tuvo tiempo de comentar nada ya que Severus se le adelanto.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Draco?-cuestiono Severus con suavidad mientras detenía a su ahijado.

-¡Estoy bien, Severus, no te preocupes!-respondió Draco amablemente.

-¿Así que Malfoy puede ser amable¡Vaya, quien lo pensaría!-pensó Harry algo sorprendido por la actitud del rubio, encontrando la misma agradable, lo que le hizo sentirse contento como hace tiempo que no se sentía y eso era bueno para su estado anímico tan maltratado últimamente.

-¿Quiere prestarme atención, Potter?-pregunto Snape con la voz tensa y molesta, mas controlo su tono al notar la mirada que el castaño le lanzo, llamando al ido Harry, quien al escucharlo de inmediato se volvió hacia el cetrino.

-¿Si, profesor¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo Harry apenado, al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el joven rubio, lo cual hizo que apareciera un leve tono rosado sobre sus mejillas, que no paso del todo desapercibido.

-¿Por qué se ruborizara¡Es extraño!-pensaron Draco, Remus y Severus pues la reacción del ojiverde resultaba curiosa pero mejor era no comentar nada.

-Señor Potter ¿Cómo se encuentra de sus heridas? Además ¿Podría explicarnos que sucedió exactamente con sus parientes muggles?-dijo Severus con voz seria, notando como el chico perdía el poco color que tenia para quedarse pálido, a la vez que daba un traspiés hacia atrás, balanceándose.

-¿Tengo que responder a eso, necesariamente? No basta con que este bien, algo golpeado pero bien-dijo Harry desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto que no fuera ninguno de los presentes puesto que se sentía muy incomodo con las preguntas de Snape.

-¡Si no quiere decirlo, muy bien; pero me veré obligado a llamar a Albus y a Madame Pomfrey para que valoren su condición! Quizás estando ellos presentes, entonces si desee hablar, Potter-dijo Severus seriamente así como un ligero tono de advertencia.

-¿Siempre tiene que hacerse como usted diga, verdad¡Esta bien, hablare! Más no se atreva a llamar al director o a la señora Pomfrey, ellos no tienen porque enterarse de lo que paso; además no quiero que Dumblodore lo sepa pues no soportare su mirada de ... ¡Olvidémoslo! Y vamos dentro, que la puerta no es sitio para hablar-dijo Harry derrotado aunque al mencionar al director, no pudo ocultar el deje de rencor en su voz algo que extraño a los presentes, sobretodo a Snape.

Y todos regresaron al estudio, en donde Harry con renuencia y vergüenza contó lo que había acontecido en casa de sus tíos, de como su tío estuvo a punto de violarle casi por completo pero la aparición de su tía lo había evitado aunque para ello hubiese tenido que disparar en contra de su marido, así como también ella le encerró en su alacena para mantenerlo a salvo a pesar del peligro que eso representaba para la misma, de como estuvo a punto de morir pero la atención de su tía logro mantenerlo con vida hasta que llegaron a sacarlo de ahí.

-¡Maldito Dursley, me las pagara; juro que encontrare la manera de vengar a mi cachorro¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así? Es tan inocente y puro que incluso ahora estoy seguro de que se culpa por lo sucedido, cuando no es así ¡Harry nunca ha tenido culpa de nada! Y sin embargo, es tan noble que se reprocha por todo lo malo que a pasado en su corta vida-pensaba Remus molesto pero al mismo tiempo entristecido por la horrible vida que le había tocado vivir a su cachorro, por lo que enternecido se acerco hasta el avergonzado chico, abrazándole con ternura y amor, tratando de protegerle con sus brazos de tanto dolor y de ser necesario del mundo entero pues no permitiría que nada ni nadie volviese a herirlo.

-¡Rayos¿Qué clases de personas son? Es un milagro que el chico siga con vida; que ironía pensar que unos estúpidos muggles casi logran lo que el lord oscuro no ha podido algo que le habría ahorrado mucho trabajo, pero creo que Potter tiene demasiada buena suerte o por lo menos un ángel guardián muy activo, además es increíble que a pesar de todo lo malo que ha podido sucederle aun conserve su inocencia -y pureza- así como su dulzura; de ser yo quien estuviese en su situación por lo menos estaría resentido contra el mundo sino es que lo odiase; aunque si es consolado así-viendo a Remus abrazar al chico-no me sorprende que se haga el desvalido-pensaba Severus molesto de ver como Harry se aferraba a Remus mientras temblaba casi imperceptiblemente dentro de aquellos brazos que le apretaban con fuerza.

-¡Maldito muggle¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así? Y lo irónico de todo es que Potter ni siquiera lo odia, yo lo haría de ser el caso pero él NO; tiene un corazón demasiado noble, un corazón como nunca antes había visto aunque por otro lado ... ¡Que se pensara quedar todo el día en los brazos de Lupin!-pensó Draco celoso mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Harry se separaba instantáneamente del abrazo de Remus.

-¿Puedo ir a la habitación¡Estoy cansado y me gustaría descansar!-dijo Harry con voz bajita a la vez que agachaba la vista no queriendo ver al rubio, principalmente.

-¡Puede retirarse, Potter!-concedió Severus, viendo como el chico asentía para luego salir con prisa del estudio, sin volverse ni un momento.

-¿Por qué estaría molesto? O quizás no era molestia, tal vez era repugnancia ¡Si, de seguro era eso! Debe de estar asqueado de mí, después de todo es un Malfoy y a lo mejor considera que estoy sucio ¡Lo que es verdad! Aunque ¿Por qué me duele el que lo crea?-pensaba Harry con dolor mientras caminaba como autómata hacia su habitación, a donde no tardo en llegar y una vez en ella se dejo caer exhausto sobre la cama, a la vez que algunas lagrimas -que antes no había logrado derramar- escapaban por sus ojos haciéndolo sollozar de manera queda y apenas audible.

Y en los días que siguieron una cómoda rutina se estableció entre los habitantes del lugar: - y luego de que el brazo del chico moreno se recuperara totalmente, lo cual sorprendió a los habitantes de la mansión pero ningún comento algo al respecto-: Harry era el primero en levantarse, encargándose junto con Minky de las comidas de todos ellos (desayuno, comida, cena) así como de limpiar -al menos- sus platos sucios; mientras que a Draco se le había asignado que mantuviese limpia su habitación aunque no hiciera nada mas en la mansión, Severus se encerraba en su laboratorio particular y trabajaba en sus pociones, aunque permanecía atento a cualquier suceso dentro de su casa, desenvolviéndose dentro de su área perfectamente delimitada (o sea su habitación, el estudio y su laboratorio) mientras que Remus se devoraba ávidamente los libros que en el estudio había hasta casi volverse un mueble mas del lugar excepto en las ocasiones en que se encargaba del mantenimiento de su cuarto así como de cuidar el jardín -pues había descubierto que Severus poseía un bello jardín algo maltratado, por lo cual de inmediato se hizo cargo del mismo- y su respectivo arreglo, Mirty -la elfina principal, algo como el ama de llaves- se encargaba de que el resto de la mansión estuviera impecable, pero un día de esos sucedió algo que cambiaria un tanto la agradable rutina establecida...

-¿Qué es lo que escondes, Potter?-pregunto Draco curioso al ver como Harry ocultaba rápidamente, algo, tras su espalda, y con lo cual solo conseguía exacerbar su curiosidad.

-¡No te interesa, Malfoy! Así que con permiso-dijo Harry secamente mientras intentaba salir del lugar sin que el rubio viera lo que escondía detrás de él, pero no contaba con los rápidos reflejos del joven, quien ante un descuido del chico, logro apoderarse de lo que ocultaba.

-¿Qué es esto¿Cómo es que tienes un libro como este, Potter?-pregunto curioso Draco, viendo extrañado el libro que sostenía en sus manos y no era para menos su reacción puesto que aquel libro lucia una cubierta de oro y plata con incrustaciones de rubíes y esmeraldas que forman el titulo magia lunar milenaria.

-¡Eso no te interesa, así que dámelo, Malfoy!-dijo Harry mientras intentaba recuperar su libro a toda costa, forcejeando con el rubio por el mismo, quien no estaba dispuesto a entregárselo por lo menos no hasta que averiguara lo que pudiera sobre ese libro pues había algo en el mismo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención aunque no sabia muy bien ¿Qué? Por lo cual no dejaría que Potter lo recuperara tan fácilmente, de tal manera que mientras forcejeaban por el libro de alguna extraña manera terminaron por enredarse sus piernas entre si, haciendo que ambos fueran a caer al piso, quedando Draco debajo de Harry totalmente enredados y al querer incorporarse, sin saber muy bien ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Harry rozo suavemente sus labios contra los labios de Draco, lo cual sorprendió a ambos pero más shockeados quedaron cuando el joven rubio profundizo el roce con un tierno y gentil beso que de inmediato el moreno respondió, besándose con innegable pasión aunque con un dejo de temor así como ternura que ambos desconcertaba y que sin embargo a los dos gustaba, por lo cual no fue de extrañarse el que Draco comenzara a deslizar con lentitud sus manos por encima de la ropa del moreno de forma exploratoria, casi con miedo de lastimar al chico debajo de él, el cual estaba desconcertado por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando pero fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió como el rubio trataba de introducir sus pálidas manos por dentro de sus ropas, así que se separo bruscamente mientras sujetaba de las muñecas a Draco.

-¡Basta, es suficiente, Malfoy!-dijo Harry en voz baja y extremadamente tranquila, observando sin ninguna emoción en particular al rubio, quien se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento y mas por darse cuenta de que el moreno no expresaba sentimiento alguno pues ni siquiera coraje o enojo simplemente no había nada en sus verdes ojos y eso le producía una sensación desconocida de incomodidad y vergüenza como nunca antes había sentido.

-¡Potter...yo...lo la...!-comenzó Draco pero antes de que pudiese terminar...

-¡Harry¡Draco!-llamaron Remus y Severus acercándose hasta el estudio, entrando justo en ese momento, encontrándose con un escena peculiar puesto que ambos chicos estaban algo alejados, lo cual no les extraño, resultaba singular ver al joven rubio con la cabeza agachada como si estuviera apenado y observar mas atentamente el leve rubor en las mejillas del moreno, quien tenia su vista puesta sobre algún punto perdido de la alfombra del lugar.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry?-pregunto Remus con calma, mientras hacia el ademán de acercarse a su cachorro pero antes de poder avanzar mucho, este negó con la cabeza rápidamente, deteniendo su avance, lo cual provoco una ligera preocupación en el castaño.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Ambos chicos están muy raros pero no alcanzo a entender el ¿Por qué? Tal vez si le pregunto a Draco, este me aclare lo que sucede aunque lo dudo de verdad ¡Mmmmmm, pero ¿Qué es eso? No es ninguno de mis libros, estoy seguro de eso!-pensó sorprendido Severus inclinándose para tomar el libro responsable de todo aquel embrollo.

-¿Y este libro¿De quien es? No pertenece a la casa, además es muy peculiar para que lo pasara por alto ¿Es tuyo, Draco?-cuestiono Severus mostrando el libro a su ahijado, quien al verlo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente a la vez que mordía la comisura de su labio inferior de manera nerviosa, algo que no paso de mas para Snape, quien esta listo para interrogarlo pero antes de eso...

-¡El libro es mío, señor¿Podría devolvérmelo, por favor?-susurro Harry con voz baja pero perfectamente audible en aquel repentino silencio, acercándose hasta Severus para poder tomar su libro.

-¡Por favor, Potter, no sea ridículo! Este libro no puede ser suyo, es demasiado costoso para que usted lo adquiera pues a pesar de su herencia se muy bien que no toma tanto dinero como para gastar en algo educativo y menos aun en algo que es obvio es caro; así que déjese de tonterías-dijo Severus con mofa, retirando de su alcance el libro que Harry trataba de tomar, aunque no con muchos ánimos casi como si temiera que alguna escena desagradable se volviera a repetir, algo que era muy probable.

-¡El libro es de Potter, padrino! Al menos debe ser así, puesto que lo estaba leyendo cuando he entrado hace un rato en el estudio, así que deberías de devolvérselo ¿No crees?-dijo Draco tras tomar un profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de controlar sus nervios y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-¿Qué dices, Draco¡Es absurda la idea de que tenga un libro así! Por lo que de ser cierto ¿Cómo fue que lo obtuvo, señor Potter?-dijo Severus con voz fría al mismo tiempo que sujetaba por un brazo al moreno con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Severus, eso no es necesario!-salto indignado Remus al ver el trato hacia su cachorro pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el cetrino.

-¿Cómo Es Que Tiene Un Libro así, Potter?-cuestiono Severus marcando cada una de las palabras, sin dejar de estrujar el brazo del moreno, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el trato o dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo en el mismo.

-¡Eso es algo que no le interesa, señor! El libro es mío independientemente de si utilice mi herencia para comprarlo o no, así que si fuera tan amable de devolvérmelo se lo agradecería en verdad-dijo calmado Harry, viendo directamente a las orbes negras de Snape sin parpadear ni un instante ante la penetrante mirada del mismo.

-¡Lo siento, Potter pero no se lo devolveré hasta que me diga ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? Después de todo este libro no es muy común que se diga!-dijo Severus soltando de manera brusca al chico sintiéndose incomodo por la tranquilidad que mostraba el moreno, tan fuera de actitud a lo que se hubiese esperado.

-¡No creo que eso le incumba, señor; el libro es mío y lo quiero de vuelta! La forma en que lo haya conseguido no le importa-dijo Harry tranquilo sin alzar en absoluto la voz.

-¿Con que quiere ponerse altanero, verdad Potter¡Muy bien! Entonces me quedare con el libro hasta que cambie de parecer-sentencio Severus con petulancia.

-¡Como quiera, señor! Iré a preparar la comida ¿Les gustaría un plato de espagueti con champiñones así como algo de pollo?-dijo Harry con calma, mientras daba media vuelta para abandonar el estudio.

-¡Sorpréndanos, Potter!-exclamo Severus irónico.

-¡Lo intentare, señor, lo intentare! Y por cierto el libro solo yo lo puedo abrir, así que no piense por un momento que vera su contenido, porque eso no es posible; esta protegido contra intrusos-dijo Harry como de pasada mientras salía del lugar.

-¡Mocoso engreído¿Quién se cree que es?-dijo indignado Severus mientras se daba cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas y a pesar de sus esfuerzos resultaba imposible abrir el dichoso libro que parecía estar bien protegido pues ni la fuerza física, ni la magia lograban abrirlo.

-Severus has sido muy desconsiderado con Harry, así que procura no volver hacerlo y deberías regresarle su libro ¿Qué importa como lo obtuvo? Lo que pasa es que no te agrada que te lleven la contraria y menos en algo que al chico le importa, eso no lo soportas, pues no te gusta que Harry sea dulce, agradable y respetuoso a pesar de todas tus tonterías ¿verdad?-dijo Remus con sarcasmo y algo de molestia hacia el cetrino, el cual paso saliva levemente pues sabia muy bien que el castaño estaba por demás molesto con él pero su autocontrol impedía darle libertad al lobo, que no estaría muy contento puesto que había lastimado aquel que consideraba su cachorro. 

Y mientras tanto en un lugar distante, algo sucedía...

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece la idea, Serena?-preguntaron las chicas a una pensativa rubia.

-¡Me parece muy bien! Aunque va ha ser complicado pedirles permiso a mis padres, pero estoy segura de que mamá Ikuko dirá que si, quizás sea mas difícil con papá Shingo-dijo Serena tras pensar en la propuesta de las chicas y que era: un campamento de verano, mientras estaban de vacaciones y lo cual no le desagrada, tal vez así dejaría de preocuparse tanto por James, además de que sentía de que aquel campamento cambiaria su vida de alguna manera aunque aun no sabia ¿Cómo?

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Haruka y Michiru ya lo tienen todo organizado para que tus papás te den el permiso-dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

-¿Haruka y Michiru¿Las outer's también van?-pregunto Serena que no sabia nada al respecto.

-¡Por supuesto! También invitamos a Darien, con eso de que esta de vacaciones de la universidad, así como a Nicolás-dijo Rei como si nada.

-¡Que raro! Darien no me ha dicho nada al respecto, pero luego le preguntare; por ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo Serena curiosa.

-Pues veras, el plan es: pasar el siguiente mes en un campamento de verano pero a la vez como un campamento de supervivencia, pues con eso de que ya no tenemos enemigos pues nos estamos atrofiando un poco, así que se nos ocurrió hacer este viaje-dijo Amy explicando la situación.

-¡Me parece fabuloso! Solo espero que mis padres acepten dejarme ir-dijo Serena con alegría y algo de preocupación.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Veras como las outer's logran convencerles-dijo Mina apoyando a su amiga, quien sonrió con calma.

-¿Y quedaron en verse con las chicas en algún lugar?-pregunto Serena curiosa.

-¡Haruka y Michiru vendrán aquí, luego de que hablen con tus papás!-dijo Amy tranquila.

-¡Bien! En ese caso: iré con Unasuky para pedirle algo de comer y tomar ¿Les agrada la idea?-dijo Serena mientras se levantaba de su lugar, viendo asentir a sus amigas, quienes aprovecharon para pedir lo que deseaban para tomar y comer, así que la rubia se marcho con una lista considerable para dar a su amiga Unasuky, mas una vez que Serena dejo la mesa...

-¿Creen que haremos lo correcto? Eso de tener que mentirle no me agrada-dijo Amy con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, viendo al resto de sus amigas.

-¡Es la única oportunidad que tenemos, así que deja de fruncir el ceño y relájate, Amy!-dijo Mina como si nada.

-¡Mina tiene razón! Solo así sabremos ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Después de todo desde su cumpleaños ha estado actuando bien raro, si hasta las outer's se han dado cuenta y se les ha ocurrido esta idea del campamento pues de otra manera no lograríamos sacarle algo a Serena; todas sabemos lo callada que se vuelve cuando hay algo que le preocupa o no recuerdan ¿Cuándo Darien desapareció? Y nada dijo al respecto-dijo Lita seria.

-¡Eso es cierto! Serena tiene la manía de quedarse callada y no decirnos nada y eso no es justo, se supone que somos sus amigas así que debería de tenernos confianza y hablar con nosotras, y si para eso tenemos que inventarnos un campamento pues eso haremos-dijo Rei decidida, viendo a sus amigas asentir.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste como los anteriores. Les aviso que esta será la ultima actualización, al menos hasta después del 12 de septiembre (es que salgo de vacaciones y del país! así que todos mis fics volverán hasta después de esa fecha. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

Orphen Hyya Tsukino Artemis Shiro DamaoscuraDePiscis

PD: Por cierto en el próximo capitulo será el cumpleaños numero 17 de Harry, lo que revelara que hay dentro de las cajas que tía Petunia guardaba celosamente -aparte de los anillos de sus padres- por lo cual pueden sugerir ¿Que hay en la segunda caja? La mejor propuesta podría entrar en la historia, así como también Serena, Darien, Artemis y Luna conocerán a James y compañía, Remus recibirá una agradable sorpresa y Severus tendrá que convivir con mas personas en su mansión, dejando de ser tan solitario, Dumblodore hará una leve aparición así como Voldemort (hay que ir dándole emoción a la historia) Bueno esta son las ideas generales del siguiente capitulo, espero sus sugerencias.

Luzy Snape. 


	14. Mas convivencias, permisos

Magia lunar

Capitulo 14: Mas convivencias, permisos, pesadilla, reclamo, dolor.

-¡Mocoso engreído¿Quién se cree que es?-dijo indignado Severus mientras se daba cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas y a pesar de sus esfuerzos resultaba imposible abrir el dichoso libro que parecía estar bien protegido pues ni la fuerza física, ni la magia lograban abrirlo.

-Severus has sido muy desconsiderado con Harry, así que procura no volver hacerlo y deberías regresarle su libro ¿Qué importa como lo obtuvo? Lo que pasa es que no te agrada que te lleven la contraria y menos en algo que al chico le importa, eso no lo soportas, pues no te gusta que Harry sea dulce, agradable y respetuoso a pesar de todas tus tonterías ¿verdad?-dijo Remus con sarcasmo y algo de molestia hacia el cetrino, el cual paso saliva levemente pues sabia muy bien que el castaño estaba por demás molesto con él pero su autocontrol impedía darle libertad al lobo, que no estaría muy contento puesto que había lastimado aquel que consideraba su cachorro. 

-¡Ay no, ya van a empezar de nuevo¿Acaso nunca se cansan? Parecen un par de adolescentes hormonales, que se desean tanto buscando asi cualquier pretexto para poder estar al lado del otro ¡Que tontos! Lo bueno es que se supone que son "adultos responsables" ¿Sabrá mi padre con la clase de personas con las que me dejo encargado? Ya deberían de acostarse para que dejaran atrás toda esa tensión sexual, que es obvio están sintiendo mutuamente-pensaba irónico Draco al ver como su padrino y el castaño volvían a las mismas, lo cual había sido muy común desde que habían llegado a la mansión pero por lo visto eran tan tremendamente testarudos que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso para resolver aquella situación.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Harry se encontraba preparando el platillo que antes había mencionado ya que era uno de sus favoritos, elaborándolo con bastante precisión a pesar de que su mente se hallaba perdida en otros asuntos que nada tenían que ver con lo que hacia en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué Snape tiene que ser tan desagradable¿Acaso jamás podremos llevarnos bien? Comprendo perfectamente que este resentido con mi padre, después de todo le hizo la vida miserable en el colegio, pero tampoco es como para que me trate asi puesto que no soy mi padre, aunque supongo que eso ya es mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, ya que nunca se ha tomado la molestia de conocerme en realidad, desde el primer día ya me había juzgado por lo que eso es una causa perdida y no debería de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto; pero por otro lado ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Draco? Asi mismo ¿Por qué le dijo por su nombre? Es que ¿Acaso no era Malfoy hasta hace poco¡Dios! Un beso no puede haberme afectado tanto ¿O si? Aunque hay que admitir que me gusto y mucho, mas que aquel que compartí con Cho, no se porque pero besar a Draco fue realmente fabuloso y por extraño que parezca por un segundo sentí que quería seguir haciéndolo toda la vida, si tan solo no hubiese comenzado a tocarme, en el momento en que lo hizo me sentí tan sucio, tan asqueado, recordando lo que tío Vernon trato de hacerme, que me sentí indigno de estar con él ¡Maldición, creo que esa experiencia me afecto mas de lo que había pensado!-se decía Harry mientras se movía por toda la cocina, preparando el espagueti y el pollo que comerían, sin percatarse de la mirada preocupada que Minky le dirigía al verlo actuar tan distraído, puesto que eso no era normal en el chico; asi mismo tampoco notaba otra presencia que le observaba desde la entreabierta puerta casi como si temiera interrumpirlo.

-¡Potter se encuentra muy distraído! Eso no es normal en él ¿Será posible que ese beso le haya afectado mas de lo normal? Aunque lo dudo en verdad después de todo si ese hubiese sido el caso ¿Por qué me detuvo? Además cuando lo hizo, su mirada no expreso absolutamente nada, casi como si ni le interesara y sin embargo... ¿Cómo puede un solo beso cambiarlo todo? Sentir como me correspondía fue ¡Verdaderamente maravilloso! Fue una sensación que jamás había vivido y me agrado muchísimo que desearía tanto repetirla de nuevo. Aun puedo sentir su calor contra mis labios y eso es tan extraño ¿Por qué? Fue solo un beso, no puede cambiar las cosas tanto ¿O si? Mas admito que es -en su particular manera de ser- hermoso, no solamente apuesto o guapo ¡Harry Potter es sencillamente perfecto, fabuloso y maravilloso!-pensaba Draco sorprendido con lo que estaba descubriendo de aquel que fuera su "enemigo" por seis años en Hogwarts, resultaba mas atrayente de lo que esperaría y para su congoja, no podía dejar de notarlo, por el contrario le era mas y mas agradable a sus ojos, lo cual le volvía peligroso como nunca antes lo fue.

-Harry, creo que la comida ya esta lista ¿Quieres que llame al señor y a los demás?-pregunto Minky, atrayendo la atención del despistado chico, quien tan solo asintió, a la vez que apagaba el fuego después de todo no era que la comida se le quemara por su despiste.

Asi pues la elfina se encargo de llamar a Snape y compañía, extrañándose de encontrarse con el rubio en la puerta, mas nada comento al respecto aun cuando le resulto algo raro y al cabo de algunos minutos ya todos se encontraban a la mesa, dispuestos a comer lo que el moreno había preparado pero antes de poder hacerlo...

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el secreto para abrir ese libro, Potter?-pregunto Snape seriamente viendo inquisidor al moreno ojiverde.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Severus¿Acaso no podemos comer en paz?-dijo Remus con un ligero tono de reproche en la voz, mirando molesto al cetrino.

-No pudo abrirlo¿verdad? Y como imagino que no dejara de darme la lata con eso hasta que se lo diga ¡Muy bien! El secreto -como dice usted- es sencillo¡Parsel, hay que hablar en parsel para que se abra, señor! Y ahora sino le molesta me gustaría poder comer antes de que se enfrié, pues frío no sabe muy bueno el espagueti y menos aun el pollo-dijo Harry simplemente mientras enrollaba la pasta en su tenedor asi como algunos champiñones, llevándolo de inmediato hacia su boca para poder disfrutar de la comida sin inmutarse en lo absoluto ante las perplejas miradas del resto de los comensales.

-¿Parsel¡Se abre con la lengua de las serpientes¿Por qué no me sorprende en lo absoluto? Después de todo tenia que ser, ya que tan solo Potter es capaz de hablar esa lengua-aparte del lord- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes¡Era tan obvia la respuesta y ni siquiera la vi!-pensaba Snape sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Parsel? Asi que con esa lengua se puede abrir el libro ¿Por qué será precisamente con esa lengua? Además es extraño que tan solo con ella se pueda acceder al interior del mismo; tengo la impresión de que esa cosa es más importante de lo que a simple vista parece, que por otro lado ¿Cómo es que Harry tiene algo como eso? Me parece que mas tarde deberé de hablar con él, en privado y sin que Severus o Malfoy nos molesten puesto que delante de ellos Harry no se permite ser él, al contrario es mucho mas sumiso e incluso pierde gran parte de su personalidad -especialmente fuerza- casi como si no quisiera tener problemas con alguno de ellos, lo cual es muy probable que ocurra; bueno mas tarde hablare con él y sabré que es lo que esta ocultando-pensaba Remus seriamente mientras distraído, comía de su plato.

-¿Parsel, eh? La lengua de Slytherin, la lengua de las serpientes; me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo yo hablarla o entenderla? Después de todo no se supone que soy un descendiente directo de uno de los fundadores, sigo pensando que mi padrino ha debido equivocarse ya que no es posible que sea un Slytherin puesto que no tengo el don de comprender a las serpientes, como lo hace Potter; a veces creo que él seria mas un digno Slytherin que yo aunque por otro lado es demasiado gryffindor como para serlo, pues solo habla parsel -única característica slytherin- de ahí en fuera toda su alma, toda su esencia es mas perteneciente a la casa de los leones que ningún otro que haya conocido de esa casa-pensaba Draco extrañado, observando de reojo al moreno perdiéndose en la contemplación del mismo.

-¿Por qué no dejara de verme¿Acaso tendré algo en la cara? Draco esta actuando muy raro, aunque extrañamente no me incomoda del todo, por el contrario me agrada tener su atención, es casi como un calorcito expandiéndose dentro de mi pecho, haciéndome -por raro que suene eso- realmente feliz-pensaba Harry con extrañeza, observando levemente al rubio encontrándolo en verdad atrayente, aun cuando todavía no comprendía a que se debería esa nueva sensación hacia su "enemigo".

Asi fueron pasando con calma las horas y-tras la comida- cada uno se enfrasco en sus obligaciones hasta que llego la noche y con ella ocurrieron algunas cosas interesantes.

-¿Qué sucede, Remus? Desde hace un rato que no dejas de verme ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Severus al percibir por doceava vez la mirada dorada del castaño sobre su persona y eso se le hacia algo raro, sobretodo si tomaba en cuenta que el licántropo había estado evadiéndolo, casi desde su llegada a la mansión.

-¡Eh, nada de verdad no pasa nada, Severus!-dijo Remus con algo de nervios.

-¡Bien! Entonces no pasa nada y si es asi ¿Por qué estas nervioso y sigues sin dejar de verme?-cuestiono el cetrino con calma mientras abría la puerta de su estudio, invitando con un ademán a entrar al castaño, quien no tardo en hacer lo que le indicaba el cetrino.

-¡OH bueno eso! Pues veras...¡No se como decírtelo sin que te molestes! Pero como de todas maneras terminaras haciéndolo...creo que dejare de darle vueltas al asunto-dijo Remus nervioso mientras inhalaba profundamente para poder controlarse y asi decirle lo que deseaba al otro hombre enfrente suyo, mas una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente realizarlo.

-¿Y bien¡Estoy esperando, Remus Lupin¿Qué deseas decirme?-indago Severus con calma mientras se apoyaba, relajado contra el travesaño de la chimenea y veía como el nervioso castaño se sentaba a su vez en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de él a la vez que se removía incomodo en su lugar.

-¡No es sencillo! Asi que esperame un poco ¿Quieres? Lo que quiero decirte es:...Como tú sabrás en pocos días será el cumpleaños de Harry, concretamente en tres días- y bueno yo había pensado que podríamos hacer una pequeñísima celebración intima entre nosotros /puesto que dudo mucho que me dejaras invitar a sus amigos y compañeros de casa/ con un gran pastel y algo de decoración festiva, puesto que supe por Sirius que el chico jamás ha tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños de verdad y dado el hecho de que cumplirá 17 años estaba pensando que seria una buena idea celebrarlo por todo lo alto ¿Qué te parece la idea, Severus?-dijo Remus ya mas calmado, mientras alzaba su mirada dorada para poder observar la reacción y respuesta del cetrino.

-¿Asi que era eso? Todos estos nervios, solo porque será el cumpleaños de Potter ¿No crees que exageras, Remus?-dijo Severus con calma, viendo tranquilo al castaño quien se avergonzó ante las palabras del cetrino, coloreándose sus mejillas de un leve tono rosado que al profesor de pociones le pareció encantador.

-¡OH, bueno...como a ti no te agrada Harry, pensé que tal vez...te molestarías con...la idea de festejarle, Severus!-dijo tímido Remus, bajando la mirada puesto que no podía soportar la intensa y penetrante mirada del otro hombre encima suyo.

-¡Potter no es precisamente santo de mi devoción! Pero tampoco soy tan perverso como pareces creer y si lo que quieres es festejarle su cumpleaños ¡No hay ningún problema! Puedes hacerlo pero que quede claro que solo nosotros estaremos presentes, quizás Albus, Minerva y Poppy también podrían estar presentes pero nadie mas, ni Weasleys ni la señorita Granger ¿Comprendido?-dijo Severus seriamente.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces si tengo tu permiso, me pondré manos a la obra ¿No te importa si les pido ayuda a tus elfinas, verdad? Con su ayuda todo será más rápido e incluso podré mantenerlo en secreto y asi Harry no sospechara nada-dijo Remus ya mas relajado y tranquilo, tras obtener el consentimiento de Snape, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro, volviendo a ver de frente al cetrino.

-¡Lo que daría porque esa sonrisa fuese mía, siempre!-pensaba Severus extasiado, contemplando absorto al castaño, quien fingía no darse cuenta del escrutinio al que su compañero le sometía pues hacerlo significaría darle paso a sentimientos y emociones que eran mejor se olvidaran pues ya en el pasado habían sufrido mucho por todos ellos.

-¿Qué estará pensado¿Por qué se me quedara viendo con tanta intensidad¡OH, Severus¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo aquello? Quizás si no hubiese Sirius intervenido, tú y yo podríamos seguir juntos o tal vez no, eso es algo que posiblemente nunca sabré-pensaba Remus con dolor mientras intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, ignorar la obscura e intensa mirada de su compañero, pues la misma removía en su interior emociones que creía ya olvidadas.

-¡Es hermoso, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será! No puedo creer que lo haya dejado marchar pero mis celos e inseguridades no me permitieron confiar en él; si lo hubiera hecho ¿Qué habría pasado? Seguiríamos juntos o nos habríamos separado como ahora, esa es una respuesta que quizás nunca sabré-se decía Severus pensativo, sin dejar de contemplar a su compañero, hasta que atraído por el mismo fue acercándose lentamente ha donde se encontraba el castaño, colocándose en cuclillas junto al lupino para de inmediato elevar una mano hacia el mentón de Remus, deslizando con gentileza la punta de sus dedos por el contorno del mismo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, concretamente en la habitación de Harry, el moreno ojiverde tenía una horrible pesadilla...

-¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, LUCIUS!-exclamo furioso Voldemort mientras lanzaba una nueva ronda de crucios hacia el hombre rubio que se encontraba a sus pies, casi inconsciente pero que obstinadamente se mantenía en silencio, sin proferir ni un solo quejido de dolor ante toda aquella tortura.

-¡No lo se... Mi señor... le juro que no lo se!-profirió Lucius con apenas voz, mientras que por dentro imploraba porque toda aquella locura terminara pronto, pues no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas podría resistir, sin terminar por volverse loco.

-¡Eres un obstinado, Lucius! Sin tan solo me dijeras en ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hijo? Nada de esto te estaría sucediendo, pero prefieres guardar silencio, asi como aguantar esta tortura; no se si admirarte o entristecerme por tu manera de ser-dijo Voldemort sin ninguna emoción mientras finalizaba con la tortura que al hombre aplicaba, pensando en su próximo movimiento para obtener lo que buscaba, es decir a Draco Malfoy, pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por su fiel mortifaga, Bellatrix. 

-¡Mi señor he traído a Narcisa, como lo ordeno, mi amo!-dijo Bellatrix con voz sumisa y complaciente, mientras se arrodillaba frente al lord, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada hacia donde se encontraba su cuñado, mal herido.

-¡Bien hecho, Bella, no esperaba menos de ti! Veamos si ahora Lucius coopera con nosotros, estando la hermosa Narcisa aquí-dijo el lord con cinismo, volteando a ver a los dos Malfoy's, viendo con desagrado como Narcisa se había apresurado ayudar a su esposo, tratando de incorporarlo, algo que resultaba difícil dada la condición física del mismo pues tantos crucios ya comenzaban a pasar su factura en el rubio.

-¿Por qué ha traído a Narcisa, mi lord¿Qué es lo que desea con ella?-cuestiono cansadamente Lucius, mirando, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, de frente al lord oscuro no queriéndole dar la satisfacción de verlo por completo derrotado.

-¡OH, eso es muy sencillo, querido Lucius¿Acaso no lo imaginas?-dijo Voldemort cínicamente, mientras contemplaba con satisfacción la perpleja cara del rubio, que iba tornándose mas pálida de lo habitual al comprender sus palabras- ¡Es muy fácil: si tú no cooperas, quizás tu bella esposa lo haga!-replico el lord con ironía, a la vez que lanzaba un hechizo repulsor hacia el rubio para separarlo de Narcisa, la cual poco a poco iba comprendiendo la razón de porque se presencia había sido requerida en ese sitio.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lucius?-pregunto Narcisa preocupada, viendo a su esposo golpearse contra una pared y proferir quedamente, un corto gemido de dolor, por lo cual intento acercarse de nueva cuenta hacia donde él se encontraba pero antes de poder hacerlo...

-¡OH, querida no deberías de preocuparte tanto por él! Nuestro Lucius es fuerte, unos cuantos golpes son insignificantes para hacerle daño; asi que ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a otra cosa? Y me dices en ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hijo?-pregunto Voldemort con fría calma, que erizo los vellos de la mujer.

-¡No lo se, señor, no se donde se encuentra Draco!-dijo con altivez y arrogancia Narcisa, sin desviar ni un instante su celeste mirada de la rojiza del lord.

-¡No es conveniente que me desafíes, querida Narcisa! No quisiera tener que "enseñarte" a respetarme ¿Verdad? O quizás eso es lo que quieras ¿Acaso me equivoco?-dijo con ironía el lord, percatándose de lo testaruda que podía ser la mujer, rasgo que al parecer compartían todos los Malfoy's; porque a pesar de ser Lucius su hijo, era tan orgulloso, arrogante y testarudo como Dante Malfoy, algo que conseguía sorprenderlo pues había esperado /muy interiormente/ que el rubio se pareciera a él, tuviera sus ideales, su sangre fría, en pocas palabras aquello que lo haría un Riddle, un digno descendiente de Slytherin, mas por lo visto se había equivocado y el rubio no solo no se le parecía físicamente, sino que no se le parecía en lo mas mínimo, puesto que pareciera que no compartían ningún rasgo, por eso mismo su insistencia de obtener al mas joven de los rubios, a su nieto, ya que aun estaba a buena edad de ser moldeado a su manera de ser, convirtiéndose asi en su digno sucesor.

-¡No se equivoca, señor! Pero no se donde esta Draco; le digo la verdad, ya que salí de compras antes de que se marchara y me despedí de él en ese momento, al regresar mi hijo ya se había marchado con su padrino de vacaciones y tan solo su padrino sabe a donde se lo llevo, mi lord-dijo Narcisa arrogante, sin asomo de vacilación o duda en la voz.

-¿Asi que el padrino? Y puede saberse ¿Quién es ese hombre? Pues imagino que saben como contactarlo ¿No es asi? Pues de alguna manera hablaran con su hijo ¿Cierto?-dijo Voldemort fríamente.

-¡Ciertamente, sabemos quien es el padrino de Draco! Después de todo, Lucius lo eligió por su fuerte compromiso y yo estuve de acuerdo con esa elección pero el que lo sepamos, no significa por fuerza que se lo contaremos lord Voldemort; porque vera llegamos a la conclusión de que nuestro hijo, mi hijo esta mucho mejor lejos de todo esto que con usted, asi que por mas que insista no le diremos nada sobre su paradero /algo que no conocemos por obvias razones/ o sobre la persona encargada de protegerlo /o sea, su padrino/-dijo Narcisa con orgullo acercándose hasta su marido.

-¿Se atreven a desobedecerme¡Quiero que me traigan a Draco Malfoy a mi presencia o se arrepentirán!-rugió Voldemort furioso por el comportamiento de la rubia, que en ese momento ayudaba a Lucius a levantarse con infinito amor.

-¡No tendrá a mi hijo, nunca jamás! Mi Draco no será un vulgar esclavo, ni un pelele en sus manos, no destrozara su vida como lo hizo con la de mi esposo; porque por muy nieto que sea, usted solo lo quiere para usarlo como arma contra el chico Potter, porque tiene miedo de un muchacho que a demostrado ser mucho mejor que usted, que le ha derrotado en cada ocasión en que se han enfrentado, por eso quiere a mi dragón para usarlo como su defensa y que Harry Potter se desgaste contra Draco para que pueda asi salir vencedor, pues olvídelo jamás tendrá a mi único hijo, Draco será libre para elegir su destino sin que nadie le obligue a humillarse y servir a un loco desquiciado como usted, mi lord-dijo Narcisa con orgullo y rencor, mientras veía rabiosa al tenebroso.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Incluso te revelas ante mí, sabes que por cosas menores he enviado a muchos otros a la muerte ¿Piensas que contigo las cosas serán diferentes, tan solo por ser la madre de mi nieto?-dijo Voldemort mientras se levantaba de su trono, levantándose todo lo alto y orgulloso que era, intentando infundirle temor a la mujer pero sin conseguirlo en lo absoluto.

-¡No me importa lo que me haga, señor! Nunca dejare que se acerque a mi hijo y si tengo que morir para que eso no ocurra ¡Moriré! Pero usted no lo tendrá como su arma de destrucción, primero lo prefiero junto y aliado de Harry Potter que con usted; prefiero a Draco con Harry Potter que con usted, puesto que ese chico moreno es por mucho, mejor mago que usted, Voldemort, además se que mi esposo me apoyara pues ninguno de los dos queremos que nuestro hijo sea humillado por un ser asqueroso como usted-dijo Narcisa altivamente.

-¡Maldita bruja, averiguare donde se encuentra Draco Malfoy y entonces lo tendré en mis manos pagando con su carne vuestras ofensas, Narcisa Malfoy!-exclamo furioso Voldemort, alzando su varita hacia la rubia.

-¡Nunca tendrá a mi hijo¡Jamás será un vulgar lame suelas! Draco será un gran mago, fuerte, poderoso y orgulloso como debe ser por lo que nunca se rebajara a servirle; él es y será siempre libre para decidir su propio destino, para ser el mismo porque sabe muy bien cuanto lo amamos y que hacemos todo esto por su seguridad y bienestar-dijo firmemente convencida Narcisa sin inmutarse ante la amenazante varita que en ningún momento dejaba de apuntarle.

-¡Maldita zorra, será mejor que desaparezcas, Avada kedavra!-exclamo Voldemort lanzando la maldición asesina a la tranquila rubia, quien antes de ser alcanzada dirigió una amorosa mirada hacia su amado Lucius, como pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que no se diera por vencido.

-¡No lo haré, Cissa! Te juro que no dejare a nuestro hijo en sus manos psicópatas, amor mío-susurro Lucius mientras veía caer el cuerpo exánime de la que hasta ese momento había sido su esposa.

-¿Y bien, me dirás donde esta tu hijo, Lucius o deberé darte el mismo trato que a tu fallecida esposa¡Por cierto, mi sentido pésame, ya eres viudo!-dijo con cinismo Voldemort, viendo molesto al rubio.

-¡Lo siento, señor pero no lo recuerdo¡No se donde esta mi hijo!-dijo con calma Lucius y con una voz carente de cualquier emoción puesto que no le daría aquella satisfacción al lord de verlo, derrumbado.

-¡ESTAS AGOTANDO MI PACIENCIA, LUCIUS, CRUCIO!-grito el lord con furia mientras sometía al rubio a una nueva ronda de dolorosas maldiciones, hasta que este cayo inconsciente y casi al borde la locura.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-retumbo un fuerte y angustioso grito por toda la mansión, al mismo tiempo que Harry despertaba sudoroso, agitado y asustado por el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla que sabia perfectamente no era tal, por el contrario había sido algo muy real.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, mas preciso en Tokio, Japón... Un grupo de chicas hablaban animadamente.

-¡Es fabuloso, realmente convencieron a mis padres de dejarme ir! Y yo que pensé que papá Shingo sería más difícil de hacer entrar en razón-dijo Serena gratamente sorprendida, viendo a sus amigas.

-¡Nosotras también lo pensamos por un momento! Pero por suerte logramos convencerlo y ahora solo es cuestión de arreglarlo todo; y en tres días estaremos en el campamento-dijo Michiru con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Tres días? Pero pensé que sería mas tarde la ida ¡Aun no tengo mis cosas listas!-exclamo Serena preocupada.

-¡No te angusties, bombón! Estoy segura de que tu mamá te ayudara con lo que necesites y en un dos por tres lo tendrán todo listo; además no será mucho lo que ocuparás, después de todo solo estaremos un mes fuera /todo agosto/ asi que tampoco necesitaras tanto pues en septiembre debemos regresar a los estudios-dijo Haruka con calma mientras deslizaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia, quien inesperadamente se llevo una mano al pecho como si de repente le doliese muy fuerte.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?-preguntaron angustiadas Amy, Lita, Hotaru y Mina al ver el gesto de su amiga.

-¡Será mejor que la lleve a casa! Creo que debe descansar ¿Verdad, Serena?-dijo Darien con calma, separando a la chica del abrazo de Haruka para de inmediato ser él quien abrazara a su novia.

-¡Si, es mejor ir a casa, Darien!-dijo Serena tranquila, refugiándose confiada en los brazos de su prometido, y al hacerlo fue casi mágico como si estando entre ellos el dolor que sentía se fuera desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-¡Entonces vamos, te llevare! Nos vemos después, chicas-dijo Darien con dulzura, despidiéndose cálido del resto de las muchachas.

-Es mi imaginación ¿O algo realmente extraño sigue pasando aquí?-dijo Michiru sorprendida por la conducta de sus príncipes.

-¡No es tu imaginación! Algo realmente raro esta pasando aquí y creo que tres días es muy tarde para averiguarlo; quisiera que ya estuviéramos en ese campamento para que Serena nos diga de una buena vez ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?-dijo Amy analizando la situación, tratando de encontrar una solución a la misma.

-Pero mientras eso ocurre, no nos queda de otra que esperar hasta que podamos interrogarla ¿No están de acuerdo?-dijo Rei con calma, viendo asentir a sus amigas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Serena?-pregunto Darien preocupado mientras conducía su automóvil hacia casa de los Tsukino's, observando de reojo a su novia.

-¡Ya estoy bien, Darien, no te preocupes! Solo fue un repentino dolor, nada mas-dijo Serena con una dulce sonrisa en los labios tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja.

-¡Que gusto¿Algo le paso a James, cierto?-pregunto Darien ya mas tranquilo tras verla sonreír.

-¡Asi es! Algo lo ha angustiado fuertemente, tanto asi que es como si un intenso dolor surgiera en su pecho y por eso es que me duele-dijo Serena pensativa.

-¡Estoy seguro de que James estará bien, asi que no tienes de que preocuparte! Y si de todas maneras sigues preocupada, en tus sueños podrás preguntarle mas tarde ¿Verdad?-dijo Darien, tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas /aprovechado una luz roja/ para poder depositar un beso sobre el dorso de la misma.

-¡Todo estará bien, Serena! Esta noche cuando sueñes con James podrás saber que la ha sucedido y dejaras de estar angustiada-dijo Darien calmado, volviendo a concentrarse en el camino, luego de que la luz cambio de nuevo.

-¡Eso ya lo se, Darien! Por eso mismo es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento por el contrario, lo me trae asi es el hecho de que los próximos tres días de nueva cuenta volverá a ser luna llena y según mi madre /la reina Serenity/ algo ocurrirá entonces solo que aun no tengo la menor idea de ¿Qué será?-dijo Serena recostando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

-¡Pase lo que pase, te prometo que estaré contigo, apoyándote para enfrentar lo que venga, princesa mía!-aseguro Darien acariciando levemente el rubio cabello.

-¡Muchas gracias, mi príncipe!-susurro Serena cariñosamente, relajándose tranquila junto a su amor, asi como mas animada para aceptar lo que fuera ha suceder en los tres días que faltaban para la luna llena.

Y en la mansión Snape...

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-retumbo un fuerte y angustioso grito por toda la mansión, al mismo tiempo que Harry despertaba sudoroso, agitado y asustado por el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla que sabia perfectamente no era tal, por el contrario había sido algo muy real.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto sobresaltado Remus al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Severus, cortando de golpe aquel beso, comenzado momentos atrás.

-¿El grito o el beso?-dijo simplemente Severus mientras se levantaba con parsimonia del suelo en donde había caído.

-¡Los dos, por supuesto! Aunque por ahora me interesa mas el grito ¿Por qué gritara Harry? Después hablaremos de lo que ha pasado, Severus Snape-dijo Remus incomodo, levantándose para ir a la habitación del ojiverde, sin percatarse de la molesta mirada que cierto cetrino le lanzaba al verlo salir del estudio.

-¡Potter, siempre Potter¿Acaso es lo único que le interesa? Si no fuera por ese mocoso del demonio /que pareciera se empeña en arruinar mi vida/ ahora mismo podría haber estado con mi hermoso lobo, pero ¡No, ese chico tiene que ponerse a gritar como histérica y Remus ir de inmediato averiguar¡Mierda!-pensaba molesto Severus, mientras inspiraba fuertemente para controlarse de nuevo y volver ser el hombre controlado que todos conocían, luego de eso subió /finalmente/ hacia la habitación del ático donde se encontraba el mocoso de sus pesadillas, extrañándose al encontrarse con la puerta fuertemente cerrada, por no decir que sellada, y un nuevo grabado en la misma, asi como a Remus y Draco parados frente a la puerta por completo desconcertados.

-¿Por qué no podemos entrar¿Qué esta pasando, Severus?-pregunto preocupado Remus mientras intentaba empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguir en absoluto moverla un ápice.

-¡No lo se, Remus, de verdad que no lo se! Nunca antes había pasado algo como esto, al menos no en esta casa-dijo Severus extrañado, a la vez que analizaba la situación tratando de encontrar una solución a todo aquello pero por mas que lo intentaba no estaba seguro de cómo proceder ya que nunca antes había enfrentado algo como aquello, ni siquiera el lord lograba sorprenderlo en cambio Harry Potter era todo un misterio por lo que estaba descubriendo.

-¡Entonces haz algo pronto¡Potter me esta volviendo loco con sus gritos!-exclamo Draco con fingido enojo, pues por nada del mundo permitiría que los demás notaran su preocupación por el chico ojiverde, que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de gritar, gritos que cada vez eran mas y mas apagados -casi como si se estuviera quedando afónico- pero aun asi no dejaban de ser desesperantes asi como desgarradores.

-¡Severus por favor, haz algo; mi cachorro esta sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo, por favor amor, haz algo para ayudarlo!-rogó Remus nervioso mientras se movía ansioso de un lado para el otro sintiéndose impotente de no poder auxiliar a su pequeño cachorro, viendo con intensidad hacia el profesor de pociones, como si confiara totalmente en que el mismo podría encontrar una rápida solución.

-¿Amor, me llamo amor¡No lo puedo creer! Eso solo puede significar que todavía me quiere, a pesar de todo todavía ¡Me quiere!-pensó gratamente sorprendido y feliz Severus, acercándose hasta el castaño para de inmediato envolverlo entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Tranquilo, lobito, tranquilo¡Harry estará bien, te lo aseguro!-susurro con ternura Severus junto al oído de Remus, ante lo cual el castaño se relajo en aquellos brazos.

-¡Definitivamente se aman! No son solamente sus hormonas hay mas de fondo; después de todo Lupin le llamo amor y nunca antes había visto a mi padrino ser tan tierno con alguien -que no fuera yo- mas, aparte que eso de "lobito" ¡Que cursi! Pero me temo que han olvidado lo mas importante y se me hace que no harán mucho al respecto ¡Rayos, ya no soporto seguir oyéndolo! Cada vez más me incomodan sus gritos, es extraño pero es como si me dolieran en el corazón ¡Por todos los cielos¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?-pensaba Draco un tanto desesperado, sintiéndose feliz -por un lado- por su padrino e intranquilo -por el otro lado- ante los ahogados gemidos en los que aquellos gritos desgarradores se habían convertido y sin saber exactamente lo que hacia, se acerco con calma hasta la puerta y colocando su mano sobre el pomo de la misma y al girar el mismo ¡Se abrió! Lo cual lo dejo por completo sacado de onda pero no se entretuvo averiguar el porque de aquel extraño fenómeno pues de inmediato entro en la habitación del moreno, quedándose momentáneamente paralizado al contemplar el estado en que el chico pelinegro se encontraba y que resultaba desgarrador asi como triste de observar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado para que te encuentres asi, Potter?-pensó con intensa pena el rubio, viendo a su compañero totalmente derrumbado con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas dobladas a la vez que con sus brazos y manos se abrazaba a si mismo, meciéndose con lentitud mientras los ahogados sollozos asi como gemidos continuaban saliendo de su garganta, resultando la viva imagen de la desolación, pero tras soltar un pequeñísimo suspiro - y sin saber de donde saco el valor para hacerlo- se acerco hasta donde Harry, colocando con delicadeza una blanca mano sobre el hombro del convulsionado chico, quien al sentirlo levanto su cara hacia a Draco y entonces...

-¡Lo siento tanto, tanto, Draco!-murmuro Harry con la voz constipada y ronca de tanto llorar, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba fuertemente al rubio por la cintura, ocultando de nueva cuenta su mojado rostro solo que en esta ocasión, en el torso de un consternado y shockeado ojigris que por un segundo no supo como reaccionar ante el inesperado movimiento del moreno, pero pasado ese tiempo (o sea el segundo) se encontró a si mismo, estrechando entre sus brazos al lloroso muchacho, intentando consolarle.

-¡Tranquilo, Harry, no pasa nada malo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo!-murmuro Draco tiernamente, acariciando -casi sin darse cuenta- con suavidad los rebeldes mechones de cabello negro, deseando con fuerza en su interior poder arrancar de tajo el dolor que el ojiverde sentía, pues lo que mas le gustaría en ese instante seria verlo sonreír, pues era lo que mas le agradaba del moreno ¡Su hermosa sonrisa! Que tenía la cualidad de hacerlo sentir bien y en paz consigo mismo como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí¿Tienes alguna idea, Severus?-pregunto Remus confundido, viendo lo tierno que Draco estaba siendo con su cachorro, no que eso le molestara por el contrario le agradaba a su lobo, es mas podría decir que estaba empezando a sentir simpatía por el rubio solamente que no encontraba lógica aquella escena pues dentro de sus estándares no cuadraba en lo absoluto.

-¡Ni la mas mínima, Remus! Todo esto no tiene lógica pues ¿Desde cuando mi ahijado llama a Potter por su nombre de pila y viceversa?-replico Severus tan confundido y extrañado como el castaño, quien tampoco sabia que contestarle al profesor de pociones.

-¡Calma, Harry, calma¡No llores mas, por favor, no me gusta verte llorar! Y ahora dime¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué estas asi, león?-pregunto con tierna suavidad Draco, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Harry.

-¿Cómo...cómo me llamaste, Draco?-susurro Harry sorprendido, alzando su rostro hacia el rubio en espera de su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que sus lagrimas dejaban de caer, dejando sus ojos algo rojos y muy brillantes, haciendo al rubio suspirar interiormente ante la imagen que el moreno presentaba, la cual resultaba fascinante ante los ojos grises según estaba descubriendo el platinado.

-¡León, mi pequeño y valiente león¿Te molesta, acaso? -respondió/pregunto Draco suavemente sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar el rebelde cabello, consolando asi al ojiverde, quien lucia pasmado por aquel cariñoso apelativo que en vez de incomodarle le resultaba bastante agradable aunque resultara extraño, oírlo del rubio, sobretodo considerando que no eran amigos o quizás ¿Si? No estaba seguro de la respuesta a esa incógnita, la verdad es que no lo sabía pero realmente estaba comenzando a gustarle esta nueva situación junto al ojigris.

-¡No, no me molesta; por el contrario me agrada, Draco!-replico Harry con una incipiente sonrisa en sus labios rojos y gusto al joven dragón.

-Ahora me dirás¿Qué es lo que te sucede¿Por qué te encuentras asi, leoncito?-cuestiono Draco con amabilidad y delicadeza pues no deseaba incomodar al moreno, que se tenso entre sus brazos al oír la pregunta, desviando de inmediato su verde mirada, negándose asi a responder a la misma; reacción que no paso desapercibida para el dragón, quien tras un prolongado suspiro...

-¿No me lo dirás? O quizás ¿No quieres decírmelo¿Por qué será eso?-murmuro Draco mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, con pose pensativa, aunque sin soltar al chico entre sus brazos, al contrario apresándolo aun mas al cerrar con mas fuerza los mismos en el cuerpo de Harry-Porque tal vez tenga que ver con el lord oscuro ¿Cierto? Después de todo, tu cicatriz te delata ya que esta mas roja de lo normal casi como si ardiera, como si te quemara; además de que no creo que gritaras de esa manera tan aterradora tan solo por jugarnos una bromita, ni siquiera tú eres tan slytherin, pues tu lado gryffindor no te lo permitiría, eres demasiado noble y bueno para eso. Asi que ¡Habla, Harry! Di de una buena vez ¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo imperativo Draco al mismo tiempo que separaba bruscamente al chico de su lado, obligándole a que le mirara de nueva cuenta, sujetándole por el mentón.

-¡No tengo porque decirte nada, Malfoy!-dijo tercamente Harry, luchando por soltarse del agarre que el rubio mantenía en su rostro pero al no poder hacerlo, cerro sus verdes ojos fuertemente para no seguir viéndolo, debido a lo cual no vio la expresión de momentáneo dolor que atravesó la cara de Draco ante la mención de su apellido.

-¡Eres un cobarde, tan solo un maldito y desgraciado cobarde! Pensé que eras diferente aquellos que fingen valentía pero por lo que veo me equivoque contigo, no eres mejor que ellos, después de todo solo eres un cobarde, que se escuda tras la fama del niño que vivió -una fama mal infundada por lo visto- ¡Eres en verdad despreciable, Harry Potter! Y para mí que tan solo usas esa cicatriz a tu conveniencia, porque en realidad estoy creyendo que te inventas todas esas "supuestas" visiones del tenebroso, y realmente no tienes ninguna conexión con ÉL, tan solo quieres llamar la atención de los demás ya que te sientes solo por ser un pobrecito huérfano al que ni siquiera su familia quiere ¿No es asi, Potter?-escupió venenosamente Draco, alejándose del lado de Harry echándole en cara todo aquello que sabia haría reaccionar al moreno de una u otra forma, aunque nunca se espero la manera en que lo hizo.

-¡Te odio, Malfoy, te odio! Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme, no eres mejor que yo; eres simplemente un malcriado crió que no sabe nada de nada. Que no sabe lo que es vivir mi vida, de ser perseguido -hasta en sueños- por un maldito sádico infeliz, que goza con meterse en ellos para torturarme con imágenes de sus asquerosos crímenes, de todas las bajezas que realiza Él junto con sus estúpidos mortifagos; que me destroza el alma cada vez que veo como vuelve a matar a personas que desconozco, a personas que conozco o que me aborrecen, teniendo que escuchar las suplicas de esas pobres almas desgraciadas a la vez que siento la impotencia de no poder hacer nada -excepto observar- y cuando mi mente ya no lo soporta mas, despertar gritando y asustado mientras una nueva muerte se me clava en el alma sintiéndome responsable por ser indirectamente la razón de todo ese infierno; deseando muchas veces no haber nacido nunca, por quizás asi, solo asi, mis padres estarían vivos, mi tío y mi primo jamás me hubiesen odiado por ser un fenómeno, Sirius también estaría con vida y quizás hasta casado y con familia, Cedric jamás hubiera muerto tan joven y ni tú, ni Snape me odiarían tampoco, pues nunca habría despreciado tu mano, ni le recordaría constantemente el reflejo de James Potter y con eso recuerdos tan desgraciados que hasta yo me avergüenzo de lo que los merodeadores hacían considerándolo solo diversión. Pero ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida¿Qué sabe nadie de ella? De lo difícil que es ser ¡El maldito niño que vivió! Sobretodo cuando no he hecho nada para llevar ese "titulo" después de todo fue el sacrificio de mi madre, lo que me salvo, sin el mismo yo habría muerto seguramente; mas no sabes nada en lo absoluto, Draco Malfoy, tú al igual que todos solo ven la falsa imagen de un titulo nunca ganado, nunca han visto a Harry, un chico de -casi- 17 años, que tiene miedo de que cualquier día ese ser que hace 16 años fallo, logre su objetivo y termine con lo empezado, un chico que debe aparentar ser fuerte y valiente, en pocas palabras el arma perfecta; un chico que no puede enamorarse o pensar en tener una familia propia por temor a que Voldemort lo destruya de nuevo, un chico que es cobarde porque tuvo que crecer sin amor, sin familia, sin nadie, un chico que odia a muerte la cicatriz que le marca y une a su verdugo porque gracias a ella es la esperanza de todos, de muchos, el arma contra Él y sus hombres; una maldita cicatriz que nunca pedí llevar ¡Daría absolutamente todo por no tenerla! Para no vivir asi: una unión desgraciada y maldita que no pedí, ni tampoco deseo pero que infelizmente existe, mas eso es algo que nunca nadie entenderá ya que no pueden ponerse en mi piel y aunque pudieran no se lo permitiría a nadie, ya es suficientemente malo con que me destruya a mí ¿Por qué habría de dejar que otro sufriera? Ya no quiero mas peso sobre mi alma, ya no deseo sentirme responsable -aunque se que lo soy- ¡No, tú no sabes nada, Malfoy! Y sabes ¿Por qué? Porque tienes razón: mi lado gryffindor no me lo permite, por ser tan estúpidamente un león me callo cosas por no lastimar a otros, por no verlos tristes o sintiéndose desgraciados como yo; pero tú no lo comprendes, ni lo comprenderás nunca, tal vez. ¿Qué dijiste¡Cobarde! Cobarde por no querer hablar, cobarde por no querer herirte, cobarde por ser un pobre huérfano ¡Lo soy, soy cobarde! Es quizás en lo único que has acertado y vas odiarme como nunca lo has hecho en tu corta y perfecta vida, por lo que voy a decir pero era eso lo que querías ¿No es asi? Saber ¿Qué paso con Voldemort? Te lo diré, para que me odies y me desprecies por cobarde; pero antes quiero que sepas ¡Que te envidio! Ojala yo hubiese conocido a mi madre y a mi padre, me gustaría pensar que ellos también me amaron como los tuyos a ti ya que murieron por mí, igual que Narcisa Malfoy lo ha hecho por ti. Porque eso fue lo soñé: A Voldemort torturando a Lucius Malfoy por no llevarte ante él con la maldición cruciatus hasta casi enloquecerlo dejándolo en la inconciencia pero no antes de asesinar a Narcisa Malfoy por no decirle en donde te encuentras, o con quien te encuentras, mientras que Bellatrix Lestrange no hacia nada, dejando que mataran a su hermana y torturan a su cuñado, por eso grite, por que no pude soportar ver aquello, ver el amor de tus padres por ti, ver su decisión de no entregarte nunca a manos de ese psicópata aunque les costara la vida y al verlo, pensar en la familia que nunca conocí, que me arrebataron antes de poder recordarla, antes de poder grabar en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mi alma su amor ¡Por eso te envidio! Tú tienes el recuerdo de su amor, de todos estos años a su lado, yo no. Me pregunto si ¿Mi mamá fue tan valiente como la tuya antes de morir¿Si mi papá lucho y soporto tanto como el tuyo? Eso es algo que nunca sabré, ahora ya lo sabes, Draco Malfoy porque lloraba, lo hacia ¡Por sus muertes injustas¡Por ellos, tus padres y por los míos! Por quienes nunca conocí y también por ti, porque a pesar de todo no lo mereces, no mereces ser huérfano como yo y ahora si ya no tienes mas que reclamar ¡Déjenme solo! Quiero tortúrame un poco mas pensando que esa nueva muerte también es mi culpa, que lo que paso fue mi responsabilidad, después de todo tu madre dijo que te prefiere a y de mi lado antes que con Voldemort y eso en verdad lo hizo encabronar como no lo había visto jamás, jamás; pero ella estaba equivocada, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos nunca porque soy un cobarde como lo has dicho. Ahora ¡Váyanse, quiero descansar, por favor!-dijo Harry con voz cansada e infinita tristeza, mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su cama, cerrando fuertemente los parpados para no ver los reproches de los ahí presentes, cada uno de los cuales tenia diversas expresiones en el rostro que iban desde el shock hasta la rabia pasando por una fuerte tristeza pero el moreno no podía ver todo esto puesto que mantenía tercamente los ojos cerrados, quizás porque intuía dichas expresiones.

-¡INFELIZ, COBARDE, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! MI MADRE MURIÓ Y NO HICISTE NADA EN ABSOLUTO ¡QUE GRAN HÉROE RESULTASTE SER! TAN SOLO ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO ¡TE DETESTO, POTTER, TE DETESTO COMO NO LO HAGA CON NADIE MAS! DEBERÍAS DE SER TÚ, EL MUERTO Y NO ELLA, PUESTO QUE NO ERA SU CULPA SINO TUYA SOLAMENTE TUYA-Grito Draco furioso y también con dolor en su voz, reclamándole molesto al moreno incrementándose su rabia al ver como el chico continuaba ignorándoles, manteniéndose tan distante que era como si no fuera con él todo aquello cuando bien sabia que SI tenia que ver con él.

-¡Basta Draco, tranquilízate! De nada sirve que estés asi; por lo que mejor te marchas, debes calmarte pues con furia nada se arregla ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?-sugirió Severus firmemente, mientras sujetaba de los hombros a su ahijado para que no pudiese echarse encima del morocho pues su coraje era tal que estaba ciego ante lo que le rodeaba y no notaba que con sus palabras hirientes tan solo conseguía aumentar el dolor y desasosiego de Harry, quien era obvio estaba luchando por contenerse y no terminar de explotar.

-Pero Severus, ese cobarde no merece...-comenzó Draco rabioso, clavando su mirada molesta en Harry.

-¡Vete, Draco, necesitas calmarte! Hablaremos mas tarde, lo prometo pero ahora márchate, por favor-interrumpió Severus al molesto rubio, quien sin mas que decir, dio media vuelta para de inmediato abandonar la habitación aunque no se fue -como era la intención de su padrino- sino que se quedo detrás de la puerta entreabierta, escuchando.

-¡Mi niño, mi cachorro, ay Harry¿Por qué te tienen que pasar todas estas cosas¿Por qué a ti? No has hecho nada malo para soportar todo esto ¿Cómo te encuentras? De seguro esto te ha caído muy mal ¿Verdad? Por favor, Harry ¡Háblame, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?!-dijo Remus con preocupada compasión mientras se acercaba hasta el chico con rapidez pero al querer abrazarlo...

-¡DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN EN PAZ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDE QUE DESEO ESTAR SOLO? SIEMPRE LO HE ESTADO, NUNCA NADIE ME HA CONSOLADO Y NO NECESITO QUE LO HAGAN ¡NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAN! SOY HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ ¿NO? YO PUEDO ARREGLÁRMELAS SOLO ¡ASI QUE DÉJENME POR LA PAZ!-grito Harry apartándose de los brazos del castaño, levantándose por el lado contrario de la cama poniendo distancia entre él y los dos hombres mayores, que se percataban de lo mal que se encontraba el chico pues al parecer finalmente había explotado al llegar encima tanta carga y presión que era demasiada para alguien de su edad ya que ni siquiera un adulto soportaría lo que el ojiverde ha estado llevando desde mucho antes de entrar al colegio.

-¡No tienes porque hacerlo! Porque seguir soportándolo tú solo, Harry; deja que te ayudemos, por favor-solicito con ternura Remus, intentando acercarse al chico, quien por cada paso que daba en su dirección, retrocedía otro tanto para que no lo hiciera.

-¡No entiendes nada, Remus! Nadie es capaz de hacerlo; no es por orgullo o por cualquier otra estupidez, de verdad que no es eso. Yo tan solo quiero estar solo, no se como abrirme a los demás, nunca lo he hecho; nunca nadie ha estado ahí para mí ¿Crees que no quiero ha alguien a mi lado¡Claro que si! Pero no hay nadie o me juzgan sin conocerme o me sobreestiman por ser el niño que vivió y yo lo único que quiero es ser Harry pero no puedo serlo, no mientras Voldemort siga ahí, afuera ¡Esperándome! Tú no sabes nada igual que Draco, no saben lo que significa ser quien soy, no fue agradable ver como torturaba a los Malfoys para terminar matándola a ella ; yo no quiero que nadie sufra como lo hago yo. Tía Petunia me dijo una vez que era demasiado noble para enfrentar esta clase de vida, pues me hace falta malicia para poder defenderme ya que prefiero mi sufrimiento que ver sufrir ha alguien mas y quizás tenga razón pero es que no conozco otra forma de ser ¡Nadie me enseño! Y si lo que quieren es saber más al respecto: Lucius sigue vivo, aunque no en muy buenas condiciones y la muerte de Narcisa fue rápida, no sufrió, no dolió, asi que ¡Por favor, déjenme! Yo solo traigo desgracias y muerte, soy un asesino pues todo ellos han muerto por mí, tan solo me falta pronunciar esa maldición para ser un asesino por completo y eso sucederá tarde o temprano, asi lo dice la profecía¡Ninguno vivirá mientras el otro viva! Ya se que Voldemort me mate o yo lo haga pero seré un asesino como lo soy ahora, por eso no vale la pena que desperdicien su compasión en mí, un ser oscuro como yo no lo vale-dijo Harry cansado.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste como los anteriores. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

PD: Por cierto en el próximo capitulo será el cumpleaños numero 17 de Harry, lo que revelara que hay dentro de las cajas que tía Petunia guardaba celosamente -aparte de los anillos de sus padres- por lo cual pueden sugerir ¿Que hay en la segunda caja? La mejor propuesta podría entrar en la historia, así como también Serena, Darien, Artemis y Luna conocerán a James y compañía, Remus recibirá una agradable sorpresa y Severus tendrá que convivir con mas personas en su mansión, dejando de ser tan solitario, Dumblodore hará una leve aparición Bueno esta son las ideas generales del siguiente capitulo, espero sus sugerencias, ya que no han sido muchas sugerencias tome la decisión de posponer el cumpleaños hasta el próximo episodio, asi que a trabajar chicas y chicos. Nos vemos. 

PD: como he mencionado en los fics que llevo subidos, las actualizaciones serán aleatorias, (por ahora) porque prefiero no perder la inspiración asi que será de esa manera, una vez por mes, (absolutamente todos se actualizaran, asi que no teman por eso) y se subirán de dos a tres por cada ida al Internet (debido a la carencia de este servicio en mi casa y a que no queda precisamente cerca de la misma y tampoco es muy barato que se diga) asi que no les sorprenda ver mas de una actualización por día. Saludos.

Luzy Snape.

Nadeshiko Shiro Hyya Tsukino 


	15. El grabado

Magia lunar

Capitulo 15: El grabado, el comienzo de unas remembranzas de un pasado doloroso, confesiones ante unas tazas de chocolate caliente y sueños de luna.

-¡No entiendes nada, Remus! Nadie es capaz de hacerlo; no es por orgullo o por cualquier otra estupidez, de verdad que no es eso. Yo tan solo quiero estar solo, no se como abrirme a los demás, nunca lo he hecho; nunca nadie ha estado ahí para mí ¿Crees que no quiero ha alguien a mi lado¡Claro que si! Pero no hay nadie o me juzgan sin conocerme o me sobreestiman por ser el niño que vivió y yo lo único que quiero es ser Harry pero no puedo serlo, no mientras Voldemort siga ahí, afuera ¡Esperándome! Tú no sabes nada igual que Draco, no saben lo que significa ser quien soy, no fue agradable ver como torturaba a los Malfoys para terminar matándola a ella; yo no quiero que nadie sufra como lo hago yo. Tía Petunia me dijo una vez que era demasiado noble para enfrentar esta clase de vida, pues me hace falta malicia para poder defenderme ya que prefiero mi sufrimiento que ver sufrir ha alguien mas y quizás tenga razón pero es que no conozco otra forma de ser ¡Nadie me enseño! Y si lo que quieren es saber más al respecto: Lucius sigue vivo, aunque no en muy buenas condiciones y la muerte de Narcisa fue rápida, no sufrió, no dolió, así que ¡Por favor, déjenme! Yo solo traigo desgracias y muerte, soy un asesino pues todo ellos han muerto por mí, tan solo me falta pronunciar esa maldición para ser un asesino por completo y eso sucederá tarde o temprano, así lo dice la profecía¡Ninguno vivirá mientras el otro viva! Ya sea que Voldemort me mate o yo lo haga pero seré un asesino como lo soy ahora, por eso no vale la pena que desperdicien su compasión en mí, un ser oscuro como yo no lo vale-dijo Harry cansado mientras se frotaba los cansados ojos sintiéndolos arder de tanto llorar, y todo por no poder dormir adecuadamente pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Con un loco detrás tuyo, si hasta en sueños lo seguía viendo ¿Acaso nunca se acabaría aquello? Las únicas ocasiones en las que había descansado sucedía cuando se encontraba con su querida amiga Serenity pero eran tan pocas esas ocasiones, en realidad no habían tenido muchas ocasiones para hacerlo.

-Creo que lo mas conveniente será ¡Dejarlo tranquilo, Potter! Usted no esta dispuesto a cooperar, con lo cual tan solo se altera mas y eso a su vez preocupa a Remus; por lo que no me gustaría que sufriera un ataque nervioso de tal manera que se desgaste y mas estando tan cerca la luna llena. Por lo que mejor ¡Hablar, cuando este mas calmado!-dijo Severus tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al castaño y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del mismo para poder así llevarle hacia la salida de la habitación, dejando detrás a un extrañado moreno.

-¿Se va¡Así, sin decir nada¿Es que acaso solo tenía que estallar para que Snape me dejara en paz? De haberlo sabido antes, lo habría hecho con anterioridad, especialmente porque me ha dado un tremendo dolor de cabeza ¡Demonios, Voldemort si que estaba rabioso! Voy a tener que tomar poción para dormir sin sueños /aun cuando eso significa que no podré ver a Serenity, espero que no se preocupe/ pero sino la tomo, no podré dormir en lo absoluto, consiguiendo solo que mi dolor de cabeza se incremente y de verdad que necesito descansar. Aunque ... si tuviera un par de aspirinas podría solucionar el problema sin tener que beber la poción -la cual dejara de hacerme efecto unos de estos días-pensaba Harry con frustración mientras se masajeaba con la yema de los dedos el contorno de su cabeza, intentando aliviar la tensión y pulsaciones que le invadían, al mismo tiempo que buscaba dentro de su baúl algo que le aliviara sin tener que recurrir a la poción, la cual de todas maneras saco por si acaso, pero por suerte logro encontrar un par de aspirinas que Tía Petunia le había dejado para las ocasiones en que Vernon lo maltrataba y el dolor era fuerte y no muy agradable de aguantar.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación de Harry...

-¡Severus no podemos dejar a Harry, solo! Se encuentra en un estado muy vulnerable por lo que no es conveniente, dejarle así-dijo Remus con calma pero a la vez ansioso así como preocupado por su cachorro al verse lejos del mismo y fuera de su alcance.

-¡Lo se! Pero si nos quedábamos no solucionaríamos nada en lo absoluto; Potter no quiere escuchar ni tampoco hablar e insistirle solo hará que se cierre mucho mas de lo que ya esta, por lo que es mejor darle algo de tiempo y espacio para que pueda tranquilizarse pero no te preocupes Remus, tampoco lo dejaremos como si nada con lo vulnerable y delicado que se encuentra así como deprimido podría resultar peligroso para si mismo o para los demás; por lo que pondré un hechizo de vigilancia y otro de alerta que nos avise si algo peligroso intentara hacerse-dijo Severus tranquilizador, mientras agitaba su varita y murmuraba los hechizos requeridos para salvaguardar a Harry de cualquier peligro.

-¿No estas exagerando, padrino? Potter no es tan estúpido como para lastimarse-dijo Draco seriamente, observando las medidas preventivas que Severus tomaba con respecto al pelinegro.

-¡Siendo honesto: NO! En este momento Potter esta demasiado alterado y puede ser peligroso aparte que tu reclamo no ayudo mucho que digamos pues en verdad vino ha alterarlo mas de lo que ya estaba; no estoy justificando su actitud ni nada por el estilo pero no es fácil lidiar con el tenebroso y yo se perfectamente sobre eso por lo que si para mí ha resultado angustiante así como doloroso para alguien tan joven como Harry Potter no ha de ser una experiencia que desee repetir muy a menudo por lo que de cierta manera comprendo lo que esta viviendo, su sentir por otro lado es deplorable o debería decir que se encuentra en un estado pésimo. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que su autoestima estuviera tan baja y para acabarla tan deprimido -pues me parece que aun no supera muertes que ciertamente no han sido responsabilidad suya- lo cual no es bueno para alguien de su edad, especialmente porque la idea que tiene de si mismo no es del todo acertada, después de todo no es un ser de oscuridad sino todo lo contrario-dijo Severus preocupado pero al mismo tiempo misterioso.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? Obviamente no es un ser oscuro, aun cuando Harry así lo piense-dijo Remus confundido por las palabras de Severus.

-Será mejor que charlemos en otro lado; resulta cansado estar de pie y no hacer nada en lo absoluto aunque antes de marcharnos, me gustaría que observaran el nuevo grabado que ha aparecido-dijo Severus aun con sus misterios mientras señalaba la puerta de Harry, y que lucia un ave muy hermosa parecida a un fénix pero a la vez completamente diferente pues esta era mas brillante, mas estilizada y que tenia las alas desplegadas como si volara sobre lo que parecía un lago sereno y con una luna creciente que iluminaba el fondo con un brillo plateado muy tenue, el cual tan solo conseguía hacer resaltar aun mas al ave de aquel grabado tan particular.

-Ahora que ya lo vieron ¡Vayamos al estudio! Allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad-dijo Severus echando andar hacia su estudio siendo seguido por Draco y Remus a quienes no les quedo más remedio que ir detrás de él.

-¿Qué significa ese grabado? Además no recuerdo que la puerta de Potter tuviese algo cuando llegamos-dijo Draco sentándose en el sillón mientras Remus lo hacia en el sofá junto a Severus.

-¡Y así es! No había ningún grabado pero un hechizo muy antiguo de la mansión lo ha hecho aparecer de acuerdo con la personalidad de Potter. Y por esa misma razón solo tres puertas se encontraban grabadas con anterioridad; aunque lo importante es lo que ha aparecido en esa puerta pues imagino que sabes lo que significa ¿No es así? Pues creo que reconociste esa ave ¿Verdad, Remus?-pregunto Severus viendo de reojo asentir a su compañero silencioso.

-¿Por qué tanto rodeo? Un fénix no es la gran cosa, Severus-dijo Draco extrañado.

-¡No es un fénix, sino un Lux avis, Draco!-dijo Severus calmado y divirtiéndose con la cara de confusión de su ahijado.

-¿Qué es eso¿Acaso tiene importancia si es fénix o eso que dices¿Cuál es la diferencia?-dijo Draco confuso.

-¡Por supuesto que la tiene! Remus me harías el honor-dijo Severus al castaño, que tras un profundo suspiro comenzó la explicación.

-Un Lux avis o ave de luz: son criaturas que se piensa están extintas o que jamás existieron fuera de los mitos y leyendas pues su origen se remonta al inicio del tiempo así como del espacio; mas antiguas y poderosas que los fénix -de los cuales se dice son sus descendientes (los fénix, por las dudas de confusión)-puesto que nacieron del sol por lo que su esencia básica irradia fuerza, calor, vida y poder en extremo, por la cual son eternas pero a la vez tienden a cumplir un ciclo con precisión por lo que también son tímidas y algo solitarias pero según los mitos son aves de familia, es decir, se unen una sola vez a una única pareja y de por vida, son cariñosas con sus polluelos y demasiado protectoras de los mismos, así como de su pareja, esas son algunas de las características que las leyendas manejan de las aves de luz-dijo Remus en un tono calmado como si estuviese impartiendo una clase en Hogwarts.

-Pero...entonces... ¿Qué significado tiene que el grabado de Potter sea un ave de luz?-dijo Draco intrigado.

-¡Eso es algo que debes averiguar por tu cuenta! Y ahora es mejor que te vayas acostar; es tarde y mañana no querrás levantarse, Draco-dijo Severus calmando, sin inmutarse por la mirada desdeñosa que el rubio le dirigía.

-¡Como digas, Severus "buenas noches"!-susurro Draco con ironía mientras abandonaba el estudio.

-¡Pudiste responderle, Severus! Es extraño que un ave de luz sea el grabado de Harry pero tampoco es algo para sorprenderse después de todo mencionaste que tiene que ver con la personalidad del implicado y no hay ninguna duda de que Harry posee muchas de las características de dicha imagen; por eso no entiendo la razón de no decirle a tu ahijado-dijo Remus extrañado.

-¡Deja de hablar de Draco y Potter, por favor! No le pasara nada por no saber y el otro aunque se lo explicáramos no lo entendería; así que déjalos por la paz que a su debido tiempo se les podría decir lo que significa; ahora eso no es importante, por lo que me gustaría hablar de otra cosa, Remus-dijo Severus sin perder la calma.

-¿De que quieres hablar? Supongo que es algo interesante para ti, pues de lo contrario no dejarías de lado el tema de Harry, así que dime¿Cuál es el tema de conversación?-pregunto curioso Remus.

-¡Es muy simple! Quiero charlar acerca de lo que paso antes de que Potter gritara y de ¿Por qué correspondiste mi beso?-cuestiono Severus mientras jalaba al castaño por la cintura hacia si, impidiéndole escapar, con firmeza.

-¡Suéltame, Severus, no es necesario que me sujetes!-exclamo Remus moviéndose incomodo por el agarre del cetrino, quien no solo ignoro sus palabras sino que cerro aun mas el agarre sobre sus caderas.

-¡No lo haré! así que deja de moverte que tan solo conseguirás hacerte daño y mejor responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué respondiste a mi beso, Remus?-insistió Severus aferrándose aun mas a la cintura del castaño, quien tras un derrotado suspiro dejo de removerse para quedarse quieto entre aquellos brazos que le sujetaban sin soltarlo ni un ápice.

-¿Qué deseas saber¿Por qué me haces esto? Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no estas en posición de cuestionarme nada en lo absoluto; sino recuerdo mal tú mismo lo dejaste en claro al no permitirme ninguna explicación y al enredarte -de nuevo- con Lucius Malfoy. Así que no me hagas esto, ni te lo hagas a ti y ¡Déjame ir! No tiene caso, remover cosas de antaño y se que fue un error al responder tu beso pero no tenemos porque lastimarnos mas ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas así? Ya suficiente tenemos con soportarnos por todo este mes que aun nos queda antes de regresar a Hogwarts y ambos sabemos que de no haber sido por Albus -quien te impuso mi presencia- nada de esto estaría pasando, además tienes a Malfoy, así que no tiene razón de ser todo esto, Severus-dijo Remus con calma y un triste suspiro, mientras sentía como el agarre en su cintura se iba aflojando hasta que finalmente las manos que le sujetaban cayeron laxas hacia sus costados y lo cual le permitía escapar de su captor pero por alguna razón no se movió de su lugar.

-¡Albus es un viejo entrometido! De alguna manera -estoy seguro de eso- sabia que algo como esto nos pasaría ¡Odio tanto cuando se mete en nuestras vidas! Jamás podré entenderlo pero aun así, necesito saber ¿Por qué, Remus, por qué?-pregunto Severus con suavidad viendo curioso como el castaño se mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, gesto que le hacia revivir recuerdos que pensaba, o creía, olvidados pero que aun continuaban ahí en su interior, removiendo una parte de su corazón que hace tiempo no sentía y que tan solo su lobo conseguía traer a la superficie, por eso mismo había resultado tan difícil volverlo a ver tan de repente en aquel tercer año cuando Black era una amenaza.

-¿Qué responder? Pues de lo que diga o no, mucho daño aun se puede hacer y no solo Severus sufrirá, sino también yo-pensaba Remus sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior, no sabiendo con exactitud lo que podría decirle a quien un día hace mas de 20 años fue su primer amor y amante, aunque quizás ya era tiempo de hablar de su pasado en común y que tanto mal les hizo ha ellos, a Sirius, a Malfoy e incluso a Narcisa Black.

Y mientras en el estudio de la mansión Snape, las cosas y recuerdos del pasado hacían que el ambiente entre ambos hombres fuera tenso así como difícil de soportar en las habitaciones de cierto dragón...

-¿Un ave de luz¿Qué significado puede tener? Según lo que digo el profesor Lupin, tiene características muy especiales y de acuerdo a Severus eso a su vez es a causa de la personalidad del "dueño" de la habitación; lo cual tan solo me aclara el hecho de que Potter tiene similitud con una ave Lux avis y de ahí el grabado de su puerta pero aun así ¿Cuál es el misterio que pareciera envolver a Harry Potter? Todo esto es tan absurdo, además a mí ¿Para que pudiera interesarme que sea un fénix o un ave de luz¡Él no es nadie importante! Lo que debería de estar haciendo es la manera de ayudar a mi padre, sobretodo ahora que mamá esta muerta-pensaba Draco molesto y triste; sintiendo molestia por estar dedicándole parte de sus pensamientos a cierto chico moreno cuando lo único que debería de yacer en su mente era la muerte de su madre pero aun con todo eso era incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, pareciera que su cabeza disfrutaba al pensar en el ojiverde, lo cual le iba provocando una sensación nunca antes vivida y que por su intensidad le confundía grandemente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Harry... el chico se encontraba derrumbado sobre su cama por completo abatido y con un marcado insomnio pues contra todo pronostico no había deseado tomar la poción para dormir y ahora simplemente el sueño se rehusaba a llegar.

-¡Demonios no puedo dormir! Por mas que lo intento es imposible, podría tomar la poción y así dormir pero quiero ver a Serenity, necesito tanto de su consuelo y si me la tomo, no la veré, pero sino duermo tampoco lo haré ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Definitivamente no podré dormir de esta manera, quizás si fuera por algo de leche tibia con chocolate, eso siempre a logrado relajarme y hacerme descansar o al menos a tía Petunia le funcionaba, en las ocasiones en que no podía dormir-se decía Harry dando su vuelta numero 50 sobre si mismo, incapaz de dormirse así que aventando las sabanas a un lado y colocándose de nueva cuenta las gafas se levanto del lecho a la vez que hacia un gesto de silencio a Hedwig, salio de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, aunque olvido un detalle importante, no se llevo su varita para poder alumbrar su camino, motivo por el cual al ir bajando las escaleras que conducían al pasillo del resto de las habitaciones, se tropezó con un pequeño tapete, cayendo de bruces y cuan largo era, al piso con un aparatoso ruido.

-¡Mierda, esto solo me sucede a mí, soy un completo desastre!-exclamo Harry confuso, mientras se incorporaba a medias para poder sentarse en el piso a la vez que sobaba su cuerpo, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: eres desastroso, Potter¡Lumus!-susurro ácida, una arrastrada voz que Harry conocía muy bien a quien pertenecía por eso no se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Draco Malfoy, tras el hechizo de luz.

-¡Malfoy¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Harry con calma mientras se levantaba del suelo, soltando un ligero gemido de dolor al percatarse de que su hombro -anteriormente dislocado pero ahora curado- derecho resintió la caída que sufrió.

-¡Es una pregunta estúpida! Acabas de caer justo frente a mi puerta y solo estando sordo no habría escuchado todo el ruido que hiciste, Potter-dijo despectivo Draco alzando una ceja al ver como el moreno se avergonzaba luego de sus palabras, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Lo siento¿Te he despertado? Porque de ser así, no era mi intención, Malfoy; ahora con tu permiso creo que seguiré con mi camino-dijo Harry apenado, dando un par de pasos para retomar su camino.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Potter¿Tienes pensado matarte? Pues por lo que veo no traes tu varita y tampoco prendes algo para ver; y con lo torpe que eres, estoy seguro de que te mataras antes de llegar a donde sea que vayas-dijo Draco cínicamente, acercándose con rapidez hasta el moreno y poder así acompañarlo, sin dejar en ningún momento de alumbrar el camino con su varita, acción que provoco el asombro en el ojiverde.

-¿Por qué quieres acompañarme? Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo, Malfoy-susurro Harry intrigado, sin poderlo evitar; pues en verdad le extrañaba la actitud del rubio cuando tan solo horas atrás había querido "asesinarlo"

-¡No creo estar ya "molesto" contigo, Potter! Y quizás por eso mismo, sea que quiero acompañarte por cierto ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto curioso Draco al llegar al final del pasillo y no saber hacia donde dirigirse.

-¡A la cocina! Es que quiero una taza de chocolate caliente, para poder dormir-dijo Harry torciendo hacia la izquierda para ir hacia el lugar mencionado, siendo todo el camino seguido por el rubio.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejo, solo¿Qué puede importarme lo que le suceda o deje de sucederle? Pero la verdad es que hay algo en Potter que me hace seguirlo, casi como si fuera un hechizo o encantamiento; mas ¿Qué clase de poder tiene sobre mí que me hace buscar su compañía? Aunque para estar con él, deba inventarme excusas tan patéticas como fue el hecho de que no se "matara" en su camino-pensaba Draco desconcertado mientras llegaban a la cocina.

-¿Se le ofrece algo al joven Harry y a su acompañante?-chillo Minky, apareciendo de repente a un lado de Draco, quien casi deja caer su varita por el sobresalto.

-¡No, Minky, no es necesario que me ayudes! Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo; así que ve a descansar que mañana será un día muy largo-respondió Harry con tranquilidad, sacando una pequeña cazuela, leche, chocolate en tableta, canela y miel de abeja para poder hacer un poco de chocolate caliente.

-¡Entonces hasta mañana, Harry!-se despidió Minky, desapareciendo con pequeño pop, dejando a los chicos solos.

-¡Ya no es necesario que sigas con el Lumus, Malfoy!-dijo Harry tras haber prendido la luz de la cocina, viendo de reojo como el rubio tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, sumiéndose ambos en un extrañamente cómodo silencio y varios minutos después el chocolate estaba listo y servido en una tazas.

-¡Aquí tienes, Malfoy, tu chocolate!-dijo Harry pasándole al rubio una de las tazas, que coloco frente al muchacho, quien se limito aceptarla con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, manteniendo aun el silencio pero al cabo de unos minutos rompió con el mismo.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir, Potter?-cuestiono curioso Draco mientras sus blancas manos se calentaban con el calor que desprendía su taza, fijando su mirada sobre la misma pues de alguna manera no deseaba ver al moreno enfrente suyo pero inevitablemente volteo a verlo -tras algunos minutos de silencio- cuando no recibió respuesta del chico.

-¿Qué sucede, no quieres responderme?-insistió Draco sin perder la curiosidad.

-¡Mas bien no quiero que te vuelvas a molestar conmigo, Malfoy! Y si te respondo terminaras haciéndolo-dijo sereno Harry. 

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme, otra vez?-dijo Draco pensativo-¡OH, ya comprendo¿Es por la escena que monte en tu habitación, cierto?-Harry asintió levemente-¡No voy a disculparme por eso, Potter! Pero puedo decirte que no me enfadare contigo de nuevo, a pesar de lo que digas-dijo el rubio con suavidad y que ha oídos de Harry sonó a una velada disculpa, lo cual hizo aparecer una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios y que no paso desapercibida para cierto joven.

-¡Supongo que debo darte las gracias por eso, Malfoy! Y con respecto a tu pregunta¡No puedo dormir por lo sucedido con Vol... El lord oscuro! La verdad es que me resulta muy difícil conciliar el sueño luego de alguna pesadilla con él, supongo que de cierta manera es una defensa de mi cuerpo ante la presión y la tensión que cada aterrador encuentro con el lord me provoca, por eso es que me resulta tan complicado poder dormir y aun cuando Madame Pomfrey me da poción para dormir sin soñar, prefiero usarla en ultima instancia, pues uno de estos días voy hacerme inmune a la misma-dijo Harry con calma, sorbiendo un poco de su chocolate, viendo como el rubio se había quedado bastante pensativo.

-¿Sueñas mucho con el lord tenebroso, Potter?-pregunto Draco con un deje de preocupación que trato de ocultar y que sin embargo el ojiverde capto perfectamente.

-¡Al principio, no! Pero desde mi cuarto año en que regreso, se puede decir que tener sueños con él ha sido mas una constante que otra cosa-dijo Harry sin perder la calma.

-¿Cómo lo soportas¿Cómo le haces para no volverte loco?-pregunto intrigado Draco, bebiendo también de su taza, observando atentamente al moreno, quien se ruborizo bajo la intensa y penetrante mirada que recibía del slytherin.

-¡En realidad no lo se, exactamente! Pero quizás se deba a tres cosas: la primera, el sacrificio de mis personas amadas, es decir, mis padres, mi padrino Sirius y Cedric; la segunda, ya que es mi obligación, lo mismo que mi deber, además de contar con el apoyo de Remus, el director Dumblodore y mis amigos; la tercera y ultima, por una princesa lunar y una persona -que solo en mis sueños buenos, puedo escuchar- que me esta llamando para volver con él y que se o mas bien siento que conozco porque él me ama tanto como yo lo puedo amar-dijo Harry con sencillez y emoción, aun cuando no pudo evitar que su rubor se hiciera mayor ante la fría expresión que el rubio coloco en su rostro tras escuchar sus razones, esperando de cierta manera impaciente de que hablara, mas los minutos pasaban y el slytherin continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos y cuando finalmente lo hizo, o sea, hablar, no fue lo que se esperaba.

-¿Ya terminaste, cierto? Yo también, así que te acompaño a tu habitación, y me aseguro de que no te mates por el camino, Potter-dijo Draco con ironía, levantándose de su lugar y llevando la taza vacía hasta el fregadero para de inmediato llenarla de agua y así no se pegaran los restos del chocolate.

-¡OH, si y gracias...supongo!-musito Harry cohibido, llevando su taza al lavabo y llenándola de agua, también, luego de lo cual siguió al rubio de regreso a sus habitaciones, haciendo todo el camino en total silencio.

-¡Gracias por acompañarme, Malfoy; buenas noches, que descanses!-dijo Harry con algo de tristeza mientras entraba en su habitación, para de inmediato dejarse caer agotado sobre su cama, a la vez que cubría sus ojos con uno de sus brazos tratando de evitar la salida de las lágrimas que escocían en su interior, pugnando por salir.

-¡Buenas noches, que duermas en paz, Harry!-murmuro Draco en voz baja y a la nada, regresando lentamente a su propia habitación, en donde no tardo en derrumbarse -también- en su propia cama mientras que una solitaria lágrima, resbalaba por su pálida mejilla casi sin percatarse de ella.

-¿Qué me estas haciendo, Harry? Debería seguir enfadado contigo y sin embargo no puedo hacerlo; verte caído me provoco una rara sensación y luego lo que me confesaste de tus razones para resistir ¿Por qué me sentí celoso -y esa es la palabra correcta- de que Diggory sea una de tus personas amadas? E incrementándose mis celos al escuchar como hablabas con emoción de ese otro -a quien todavía no conoces, pero que estoy seguro conocerás- que pareciera se ha convertido en el dueño de tu corazón-pensaba Draco molesto mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la almohada tratando de descargar su furia, a la vez que sus lágrimas caían completamente libres por sus mejillas, viéndose en la necesidad de ahogar su llanto sobre su almohada. 

Harry mientras tanto también le daba vueltas al asunto, aunque sin derramar ni una sola lágrima después de todo ya había derramado suficientes por ese día.

-¿Por qué se mostró tan frió? Pensé que estábamos comprendiéndonos mejor pero por lo visto, me equivoque; realmente creo que nunca podré entender a Malfoy, muestra tantas caras que me es imposible saber cual es la verdadera pero aún así me gustaría tanto ser su amigo y no se porque hay algo en él que me despierta un raro anhelo es casi como si el beso que compartimos hubiese despertado algo en mí que aún no se que es exactamente-pensaba Harry confundido mientras poco a poco el sueño lo iba venciendo hasta que finalmente cayo dormido.

-¡Serenity!-exclamo Harry al reconocer a su amiga en su sueño, colocando una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡James, que gusto me da verte bien! Estaba tan preocupada, porque algo te hubiese sucedido; pero parece que tan solo fue una falsa alarma-dijo relajada Serenity al ver a su querido amigo con aquella dulce sonrisa, aunque aun así logro percibir un deje de tristeza en el moreno.

-¿Qué te pasa, James? Te noto extraño-dijo la princesa preocupada.

-Es que sucede que...-dijo Harry contándole a su amiga todo lo que le agobia, desde Voldemort hasta lo que había pasado con Draco.

-¡Vaya en realidad todo lo que me cuentas es tan terrible como curioso! La verdad es que no se bien que decirte; ese tal Voldemort es todo un caso y si que te hace la vida miserable, y luego ese otro chico, Draco, me dices, también es un caso, pues a pesar de todo también te complica la vida-dijo Serenity con calma, luego de que Harry le contase.

-¿Crees que no lo se acaso? Esos dos pueden acabar conmigo con tan solo proponérselo-musito Harry con tristeza.

-¡Pero no de la misma manera, ni con la misma intensidad!-pensó Serenity al ver al moreno tan abatido por lo que sin contenerse se acerco hasta él para abrazarlo con inmensa ternura mientras susurraba en el oído del mismo.

-¡Muy pronto estaré contigo y entonces te prometo que te ayudare con tus problemas! Ni Voldemort, ni nadie más se atreverán hacerte ningún daño; eso déjalo en mis manos-dijo Serenity con tranquilidad sin dejar de abrazar al chico. 

-¡Gracias, Serenity!-dijo Harry agradecido.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno un nuevo capitulo, que espero le guste y continuando la línea del anterior, o sea, puro dolor; lo que me recuerda ya no se para cual capitulo será el cumpleaños de Harry, yo solo prometo y prometo que será el siguiente, pero mi inspiración hace lo que le place con cada nuevo capitulo, por lo que lo único que les puedo adelantar para el próximo es que sabremos mas acerca del pasado de Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lucius y Narcisa y de cómo se dio toda esta situación tan emocional, así como mas acercamientos entre nuestros protagonistas, es decir Draco y Harry. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Gracias.

Lord Khalis Frostwhisper the angel of the dreams Kuro artemisa Artemis Shiro Hyya Tsukino

PD: Según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara. Luzy Snape. 


	16. Doloroso pasado y acercamientos

Magia lunar.

Una petición especial a TheDarkQueenAngel /se que cambiaste de nombre pero por ahora te dejo con el que firmaste anteriormente¿Podrías permitirme utilizar una parte -no completamente, solo lo necesario- de la introducción de tu fic Alborada? (Harry Potter/Yu gi oh!) Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo fic en parte parecido a tu Alborada salvo el hecho de que en mi idea los personajes fértiles defenderían su derechos e incluso lucharían contra sus opresores y hasta sus supuestos aliados, conformando un tercer grupo de acción ya que existirían aquellos que desprecian a los fértiles, los que tratan de ayudarles y nuestros protagonistas que se enfrentan a los dos grupos, asi mismo seria un multi crossover entre Gravitation, Harry Potter, Saint Seiya y Yu gi oh! Por eso mismo pido tu autorización para usar una parte de tu introducción pues me serviría mucho para la mía propia aunque llevaría sus propios cambios; por eso mismo solicito tu autorización de uso, ya que no deseo que me tachen de plagio y siempre que alguna idea de fic o escrito de los mismos me ha gustado trato de pedir permiso a su autor (a) como en el caso de mi fic de la sombra de un amor, en el cual use parte del fic de fugitivos de Guerrera luna o Kida luna para poder escribir su inicio pero el resto ya es cosecha mía, asi que te pido ese favor. Gracias.

Capitulo 16: Doloroso pasado y acercamientos.

-¡Albus es un viejo entrometido! De alguna manera -estoy seguro de eso- sabia que algo como esto nos pasaría ¡Odio tanto cuando se mete en nuestras vidas! Jamás podré entenderlo pero aun así, necesito saber ¿Por qué, Remus, por qué?-pregunto Severus con suavidad viendo curioso como el castaño se mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, gesto que le hacia revivir recuerdos que pensaba, olvidados pero que aun continuaban en su interior, removiendo una parte de su corazón y que tan solo su lobo conseguía traer a la superficie, por eso mismo había resultado tan difícil volverlo a ver tan de repente en aquel tercer año cuando Black era una amenaza o al menos eso creía aunque al final de cuentas no fuera tras Potter pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un incordio, llegando a ser obvio que aun mantenía un fuertísimo odio hacia su persona asi como un loco deseo por su castaño, al cual pareciera no molestarle aquel afecto que el otro le profesaba; pero ahora que Black ya no existía, luego de haber caído por aquel velo, y no que le alegrara su muerte pero seria hipócrita si dijera lo contrario pues aunque no le simpatizara el perro tampoco era feliz con su muerte ya que sabia lo que significaba para el chico Potter e incluso para Remus y quizás por eso es que después de tanto tiempo deseaba saber que era lo que en verdad había sucedido.

-¿Qué responder? Pues de lo que diga o no, mucho daño aun se puede hacer y no solo Severus sufrirá, sino también yo-pensaba Remus sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior, no sabiendo con exactitud lo que podría decirle a quien un día hace mas de 20 años fue su primer amor y amante, aunque quizás ya era tiempo de hablar de su pasado en común y que tanto mal les hizo ha ellos, a Sirius, a Malfoy e incluso a Narcisa Black.

-Remus en verdad deseo saber ¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió¿Por qué un día te entregaste a mí, volviéndote mi amante pero luego repentinamente te encuentro en brazos del idiota de Black¿Acaso fue una mas de sus bromas¡QUIERO SABERLO, MEREZCO LA VERDAD AUNQUE SEA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA SE HONESTO¿ES QUE TODO FUE UNA CRUEL MENTIRA DE TU PARTE¿TAN SOLO BUSCABAS REÍRTE DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS, ASI COMO TUS AMIGOS POTTER Y BLACK¿PENSARON QUE ERA DIVERTIDO¿QUÉ EL GRASIENTO SNIVELLUS /como ustedes se mofaban de mí/ NO TENIA CORAZÓN?-grito molesto pero también dolido Severus mientras enterraba el rostro en el pecho del castaño, volviendo aferrarse a su cintura con muchísima fuerza, haciéndole daño sin proponérselo.

-¡Me lastimas, Severus, suéltame por favor!-pidió con voz suave Remus sin inmutarse ante los gritos del otro hombre puesto que no tenia caso que ambos se alteraran al menos uno de los dos debía mantener la calma pues remontarse al pasado iba a resultar en verdad doloroso pero después de tantos años eso era algo completamente necesario.

-¡Dime la verdad y lo haré! Dime ¿Qué sucedió y te dejare ir? Pues de lo contrario escaparías sin decir nada-dijo Severus con vehemencia sin soltarle ni un ápice.

-¡Eres un obstinado, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás! Y fue precisamente esa obstinación lo que me atrajo de ti pero con el tiempo todo cambio y tú: no confías en mí ¿Verdad¿Sabias que tu falta de confianza fue la responsable de todo lo que paso? No que Sirius no haya contribuido en algo ¡Que si lo hizo! Mas eso no es tan relevante como el hecho de que tú jamás confiaste en mí, si lo hubieses hecho quizás otra fuera nuestra historia. Asi que suéltame, que no pienso escaparme; después de tantos años ha llegado el momento de hablar seriamente y con la verdad, aun cuando eso pueda significar que no me creas pero ya ha pasado tanto que siendo sincero me da igual si lo haces o no; pienso que merecemos aclarar el pasado que tanto nos daño ¿No lo crees asi, Severus?-dijo Remus con calma, esperando paciente a que el cetrino le soltara.

-¡Por favor no me vengas con eso, ahora! Fuiste tú quien me traiciono, el que se entrego a Black y ni siquiera lo ocultaste puesto que te fuiste a revolcar con ese idiota en el mismo lugar en donde nos encontrábamos cada noche /aunque no siempre para tener sexo¿Cómo crees que me sentí en ese entonces? Fui tu burla completa, me juraste amor y sin embargo eso no impedía que también le abrieras las piernas a Sirius Black; y ahora dices que fue mi falta de confianza ¡Por Dios no me hagas reír, fuiste tú quien me mintió, Remus Lupin!-exclamo Severus molesto mientras lo soltaba pero al hacerlo le aventó con fuerza haciendo que el castaño cayera al suelo, dándose un muy buen golpe mas el ojimiel no se atrevió a protestar pues de hacerlo solo conseguiría que Severus se molestara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, tan solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos a la espera de que el exabrupto del cetrino se pasara pues mientras estuviera enojado seria por completo imposible de charlar o mas bien de hacer cualquier aclaración.

-¡Vamos: Habla, no te quedes callado, Lupin!-exclamo exasperado Severus al ver como Remus se quedaba en el suelo tan solo cruzado de brazos, viéndole tranquilamente con sus lindos ojos miel y que seguían teniendo el encanto de volverle loco ¡Por Dios, desde el primer instante en que los observo había quedado prendado de los mismos y por consiguiente de su precioso lobo! Y tan solo ese pensamiento desquiciaba por completo a Snape, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de su comportamiento pero es que después de tantos años necesitaba saber ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en realidad¿Por qué no pudieron ser felices, especialmente cuando todo pareciera ser tan perfecto entre ambos?

-¿Te has desahogado ya o todavía vas a seguir con tu enojo, Severus? Además también me gustaría saber ¿Quién voy a ser? En unos momentos soy Remus, en otros Lupin y ya no se que pensar porque la verdad que no es fácil esta situación, dejando el hecho de que Dumblodore nos metió en esto, tú no lo haces sencillo, has sido quien abre las heridas del pasado sin considerar que tal vez yo no quiera hacerlo o no quieras escuchar la verdad; aparte te alteras con gran rapidez y eso que ni siquiera he comenzado con mi explicación, tan solo mencione la falta de confianza y solo eso basto para hacerte enojar, asi como obstinado eres muy predecible ¡No has cambiado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido!-exclamo Remus suavemente, con el rostro alzado hacia Severus, quien lucia incrédulo por las palabras que el castaño decía.

-¡Habla, de una condenada vez! Estoy cansándome de este juego-dijo Severus obviando intencionadamente el nombre del castaño pues al parecer no le daría la satisfacción de llamarlo -todavía- por su apellido o por su nombre.

-¡Además de obstinado, predecible, y también desesperado! Y antes de que decidas enviarme al infierno o un avada; será mejor que empiece a hablar ¿No es asi?-dio Remus con un poco de burla en su voz, mientras se levantaba -finalmente- del suelo, para de inmediato sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-¡Deja de estar comportándote como un tonto y habla finalmente!-exclamo Severus sentándose en otro sillón frente al castaño.

-¡Muy bien pero que conste que esto no ha sido mi idea! Por lo que si algo te hace daño, es tu bronca y eso me recuerda¡Una vez que empiece no quiero que me interrumpas! después de todo esto no es sencillo y si todavía me detienes, terminare por no decir nada de nada; asi que ¿Tengo tu palabra de no interrupción?-pregunto Remus calmado viendo hacia Severus sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo por la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba.

-¡Esta bien: tienes mi palabra de que no te interrumpiré hasta que termines de hablar!-prometió Severus solemne tras darse cuenta de que el castaño no hablaría a menos que diera su palabra, razón por lo que no le quedo de otra.

-¿No fue tan difícil, verdad? Pero bueno pasemos a lo que te interesa¡La aclaración de nuestro pasado en común! Y que directa e indirectamente involucro a Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black y Narcisa Black, esposa -posteriormente- de Malfoy e incluso a James y Lily Potter asi como Albus Dumblodore-dijo Remus con calma, cerrando los dorados ojos para poder sumergirse en sus recuerdos y dar paso a su narración aunque no fuera sencilla de explicar...

(A partir de aquí, será la narración de Remus por lo que puede resultar ser larga, puesto que no usare flash back para ver el pasado, después de todo no es sobre los merodeadores el fic pero lo que sucedió entonces puede aclarar la relación existente entre Remus, Severus y Lucius asi como el hecho de que entre los tres continué habiendo una relación sentimental y emocional que mas adelante traerá consecuencias, por lo que luego de esta interrupción¡comenzamos! Y perdonen si resulta un tanto extensa la narración)

-Todo comenzó en aquel día de navidad, en lo que seria nuestro cuarto año de estudios y gracias a las ideas de Dumblodore fue que nos quedamos atrapados debajo de un muerdago encantado, del cual solo se podía escapar con un beso, asi que tú me besaste a mí, pero no fue un simple beso fue mucho mas pero en ese instante ninguno de los dos parecía querer indagar que significaba; además tampoco sabíamos que el encantamiento del muerdago solo funcionaria si había atracción o gusto entre los atrapados pues el director no deseaba reclamos o resentimientos en víspera de fiestas pero eso fue algo que supimos mucho tiempo después pero eso no era relevante después de todo aun cuando tu beso me gusto y mucho y tú no me resultabas indiferente asi como tampoco yo lo era para ti; no podía haber nada entre los dos puesto que eras amante de Lucius Malfoy, algo que no solo slytherin sabia sino todo el colegio y por principio jamás estaría con alguien que perteneciera a otro u otra, asi que nos mantuvimos alejados el resto de ese año y el siguiente a un cuando en la memoria el primer beso dado mutuamente se conservara su recuerdo para agregársele uno mas en la navidad de nuestro quinto año mas tampoco entonces hicimos algo al respecto.

Y en sexto año nuevamente el destino se empeño en unirnos, pues por un lado tuve que tomar asesorias en pociones pues mi nivel académico no era muy bueno y jamás pasaría a séptimo curso y te convertiste en mi asesor pero con eso se dieron sucesos que nunca habría pensado podrían suceder.

Primero: la atracción desde cuarto seguía presente e incluso mas fuerte pues por un lado nuestras hormonas hacían de las suyas y Malfoy se había graduado a finales de ese año por lo que eras -técnicamente- libre y por lo tanto comenzaste ha acosarme y yo no me resistía pues no me eras indiferente.

Segundo: Sirius empezó actuar extraño, volviéndose peligroso, llegando a planear aquella estúpida broma en la que casi pierdes la vida y descubriste mi licantropía.

Tercero: Pero en lugar de alejarte de mí -como pensó Sirius que pasaría- te acercaste más y me sedujiste; aun cuando jamás logre entender ¿Qué exactamente veías en mí? Después de todo era un hombre lobo, un mestizo de sangre y muy malo en pociones pero aun con eso, me enamoraste con tal intensidad que no me lo podía creer y...

Cuarto:... ¡Termine haciéndolo, creí en ti y en tu pasión, asi como en el amor que -supuestamente- me profesabas! Aunque hoy pienso que solo fue entretenimiento para ti; asi que sin mas un día me entregue a ti, dándote mi virginidad junto con mi corazón y el que jamás me has devuelto, Severus.

Pero mientras tú y yo comenzábamos una relación mas intima y personal que unas simples asesorias, Sirius vivía pendiente de nosotros, espiándonos con el mapa del merodeador y haciendo planes que terminaron por separarnos y el hecho de que Malfoy regresara -como practicante, según los muggles- tampoco fue de gran ayuda y asi que luego de esto llegamos a tu pregunta ¿Por qué "me acosté" con Sirius si estaba contigo?

Pues para que lo sepas¡Ese no era yo! Si, lo se me dirás ¡Que me vistes! Pero esta lo que tu viste y lo que en verdad debiste ver y en eso hay una gran diferencia.

Ya que a pesar de ser un experto en pociones nunca pensaste en aquella posibilidad, es decir, poción multijugos y sabes porque lo digo, porque ese día en que "me viste" te esperaba -como siempre- en nuestra aula pero unos 20 minutos antes de tu llegada, apareció Sirius lanzándome un hechizo aturdidor, otro paralizador, uno de atadura y finalmente uno de silencio, y mientras intentaba averiguar ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Él coloco encima mío, la capa de invisibilidad de James, que como sabes desde afuera no se ve a nadie pero debajo sigues viendo el mundo muy bien asi que una vez que estuve listo vi entrar a un ravenclaw, del que luego supe se llamaba McKenzie y al que tú y Malfoy habían despreciado -porque motivo aun lo desconozco- y por eso decidió ayudar a Sirius con su trampa-engaño.

Asi pues McKenzie bebió algo que al principio no supe que era pero cuando Sirius corto un par de mis cabellos, supe que era multijugos -después de todo la había estado estudiando contigo- y no me equivoque luego de ver como aparecía "mi doble", dando paso a la actuación y charada; y eso fue lo viste¡A "mí" siendo acariciado y penetrado por Sirius Black! Siendo eso lo que paso, gracias a la trampa de Padfoot asi como de McKenzie, tú te alejaste de mí, aunque por supuesto no fue simplemente ¡Adiós, si un día te conocí, ni me acuerdo! Sino que hiciste el mayor daño que te fue posible -después de todo eres un slytherin y muy orgulloso cabe añadir- pues sin darme oportunidad de alguna explicación, volviste a enredarte con Malfoy, a pesar de que estaba comprometido con la prima de Sirius, Narcisa, siendo entonces cuando todo se acabo-dijo Remus calmado finalizando con su narración.

-¿Quieres que me crea eso¡Que todo fue una trampa de ese par! Te creí más inventivo, pero esto es una soberana tontería; porque si todo eso fue verdad, entonces explícame algo que sigo sin entender, especialmente siendo Black el responsable de nuestra separación ¿Por qué al salir de Hogwarts, te marchaste con él como su pareja y no solo como simples amigos¡A ver explícalo si es que puedes!-reto Severus irónico sin creer ni una palabra dicha por Remus, quien ni se inmuto por aquel arranque puesto que ya esperaba una reacción parecida a la mostrada.

-¡Eres tan desconfiado e imposible asi como manipulable, Severus Snape! Asi que deseas saber ¿Por qué me marche con Sirius a pesar de todo? Es muy sencillo de responder¡Porque él me amaba hasta la obsesión y la locura! Porque a pesar de provocar nuestra separación y haber herido mi corazón, estaba tan enfermo de amor que era un peligro para mí, para si mismo, para ti o para cualquiera que se me acercara; en su obsesión jamás dejaría que nadie estuviera conmigo asi tuviera que herirme aunque nunca me mataría puesto que no podía vivir sin mí; tan solo James, Lily lo mismo que Dumblodore estaban a salvo de la locura de Sirius y eso porque los dos primeros eran pareja y el director ya era viejo en ese entonces, por lo que no lo veía como una amenaza, además de ellos también sabían de la enfermedad de Sirius y luego lo supe yo. Asi que me fui con él porque James me lo suplico, me dijo "Aunque le finjas, aun cuando le desprecies por alejarte de Snape; se su pareja por favor, si lo quieres asi imagina que es Snivellus al que besas, a quien amas, pero quédate con Padfoot; tú eres todo su mundo sin ti se vuelve loco y un peligro constante mas a tu lado es todo amor y sonrisas, el amigo que ambos conocemos, por favor Moony, él es como mi hermano y no soporto ver como se trastorna por ti; por favor, por favor, Remus; no quieres que algo malo le suceda a Sirius ¿Verdad? Entonces quédate a su lado, acepta su amor por tu buen corazón, hazlo por su bien y su mejoría" Y lo hice, me convertí en pareja de Sirius Black, pero es que el dolor y la desesperación de James era tan real que no pude decirle ¡NO! Se lo que piensas ideología gryffindor, es cierto pero también el hecho de que no tenia nada que perder; después de todo ya no te tenia, asi que pensé ¿Por qué no estar con alguien que me ama -obsesivamente, pero eso era otro punto- a pesar de todo? Puesto que no quería estar solo y mas luego de conocer el amor y si Sirius estaba dispuesto ha amarme en dichas condiciones ¿Por qué no, hacerlo, por que no estar a su lado y disfrutar de su amor y pasión? Asi que eso hice, fui su amigo, pareja, amante, esposo y padre de sus hijos, aprendiendo con el tiempo ha amarle de distinta manera que a ti, pero amarle, haciéndole feliz y de cierta forma agridulce siendo feliz, yo también-dijo Remus con tranquilidad esperando la reacción de Severus, que sabia no tardaría en llegar, solo era cuestión de que asimilara sus palabras sobretodo las ultimas.

-¿CÓMO QUE PADRE DE SUS HIJOS?-grito Severus levantándose rápidamente de su lugar por completo anonadado asi como ofuscado viendo con intensidad al castaño, quien seguía tan tranquilo como sino pasara nada al contrario pareciera que la situación le divertía de sobremanera y tal vez asi fuese pues no cualquier día se podía observar a Snape perder la compostura.

-¡Lo confirmo: eres predecible, Severus! De todo lo que he dicho solo lo ultimo te ha provocado una impresión, de haberlo sabido habría comenzado por ahí; aunque has sido mas divertido de esta forma y si aun no te ha quedado suficientemente claro¡Si, soy padre de un niño y una niña, mellizos en realidad, hijos ambos de Sirius Black!-afirmo, mas bien confirmo, Remus serenamente aunque un tono de diversión se traslucía en sus palabras.

-¿Mellizos, tuviste mellizos? Pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que eres un licántropo y por lo tanto solamente tienes una pareja en toda la vida y con la cual te reproducirás, y ahora me entero que no solo te abriste de piernas para Black -a pesar de haber sido MI pareja previamente- sino que también le distes hijos y ¡DOS PARA ACABARLA!-exclamo indignado y celoso -de eso no cabía la menor duda- Severus viendo molesto al castaño.

-¡Sabia que recordarías ese detalle de los licántropos! Siempre me ha sorprendido la memoria que posees, aunque claro solamente la usas cuando te conviene y aun cuando no debería aclararte nada mas ¡Voy a hacerlo! Aunque no veo el caso de que sepas sobre mi intimidad puesto que ya no somos nada en absoluto, ni siquiera amigos, tan solo un par de conocidos; además ¿A que viene esta escena? Sabes que no tiene sentido ¿Verdad? Tú y yo, ya no somos nada de nada, aparte de que tienes a Malfoy -pues lo que vi en su mansión me dejo muy claro que ustedes dos siguen siendo amantes- por lo que sabes que todo esto es un sin sentido pero sigues con tu obstinación de siempre y no tendría porque haber mencionado a Orión y Tsuki pero quería dejar aclarado completamente el pasado y mis hijos forman parte del mismo, asi como del presente y mi futuro. Pero continuando con la aclaración:

Punto numero uno¡Jamás me he abierto de piernas para nadie, como insinúas, excepto para ti, tan solo tú has entrado en mi cuerpo!

Punto numero dos: Ciertamente los licántropos solo tienen una pareja en su vida pero eso depende de si el lobo es alfa o beta y en algunos casos /muy pocos en realidad y dentro de los cuales me incluyo/ alfa-beta, pues si el lobo es alfa, es dominante en la relación; si es beta, el dominado o sea, sumiso; pero si es alfa-beta, puede tener dos parejas en la vida; ya que si fuese solo alfa o beta, tan solo podrá copular con su pareja de por vida, hasta la muerte, excepto el alfa que tras un periodo de tiempo podría volver a buscar pareja aunque la mayoría de las veces como los betas quedan solos el resto de sus días; asi que...

Punto numero tres¡Soy alfa-beta! Al encontrarte, demostrarte ser mas fuerte que yo /y no solo en el aspecto físico, sino en el todo, también/ por lo tanto me volví tu sumiso o beta y por eso tú puedes joderme pero con Sirius, fue diferente ya que su amor era tan grande a pesar de la obsesión, que no le importaba ser dominado con tal de estar conmigo; asi que fui su alfa o dominante, siendo yo el que lo follaba a él y...

Punto numero cuatro¡Fue Sirius la "madre" de los niños! Él fue quien se embarazo, le entro el gusanito de la maternidad al ver a Lily preñada de Harry, por lo que decidió que quería ser "mamá", aunque para eso fuese el embarazado; asi que tomo una poción de fertilidad y el resto lo podrás imaginar, nueve meses después, éramos los orgullosos padres de Orión Yue y Tsuki Polaris Black Lupin, quienes nacieron a finales de mayo, un par de meses antes de que Harry cumpliera su primer año de vida y lo demás es historia conocida, es decir, James y Lily murieron, Harry "venció" al lord y Sirius fue enviado injustamente a prisión y yo me marche con mis niños a Francia, a una comunidad parisina de licántropos, pues siendo mi marido un convicto, podrían haber intentado los del ministerio atentar contra mis hijos /aun cuando no heredaron mi licantropía/ solo por serlo, aparte de que mi matrimonio solo tres personas lo supieron: Dumblodore, por ser el oficiante de la ceremonia; James y Lily, por ser nuestros amigos y testigos de la misma. Creo que eso es todo y ya no hay mas que aclarar, por lo que sino tienes inconveniente y si lo tienes ¡Me vale! Me retiro, es tarde ya y quiero dormir ¡Buenas noches, Severus!-dijo Remus con calma mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá y echaba andar hacia la salida del estudio pero antes de poder ir mas lejos, fue detenido por el cetrino, quien le tomo por la cintura encerrándolo entre sus brazos y jalándole hacia su cuerpo.

-¡No te vayas todavía, tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas mas, Remus!-murmuro Severus junto al oído del castaño, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo del mismo al terminar y lo cual produjo una inmediata reacción en el licano, pues al momento se separo con brusquedad de aquel agarre, alejándose algunos pasos del cetrino.

-¡No, ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, Severus¿No lo entiendes, cierto? Me da igual si me crees o no, o si deseas pensar que todo lo he inventado pero esa es la verdad; se que lo que hizo Sirius no tiene justificación, mas a la larga lo acepte porque me di cuenta que con o sin intervención suya, tú y yo no poseíamos futuro ¿Cómo tenerlo cuando no confiaste en mí? Lo único que querías era poseerme y cuando estúpidamente caí en tus brazos, perdí el interés que podías haber tenido por mí, solo que como el ingenuo que era, quise creer que había algo mas que solo deseo sexual, quise ver amor donde no lo había y donde nunca lo habrá pues mi corazón gryffindor se ilusiono con el amor, el primer amor o con la idea mas bien que ello representaba; no note que para ti solo era sexo, además de que tenias a Malfoy ¡Admitámoslo, solo fui un entretenimiento en lo que él regresaba! Pues aun con las trampas de Sirius, como detonante, no tardaste ni un momento en refugiarte en los brazos de tu amante; la ruptura para ti no significo nada aunque para mí fuera todo, pero con el tiempo lo entendí mejor y lo acepte. Asi que no me hagas esto ¡No quieras volver a jugar conmigo! No soy mas ese ingenuo gryffindor que iluso se enamoro de quien no debía, aunque no niego que aun me estremezco por ti, que aun en mi corazón hay sentimientos hacia ti, pero son imposibles-como cuando jóvenes-asi que déjalo por la paz, no hay futuro para nosotros, eres amante de Lucius y yo no estaré con quien a otro le pertenece y tú eres de él, de nadie mas; jugaste a enamorarme y ganaste ¿Por qué insistes en acercarte de nuevo a mí? Es porque tu orgullo masculino se envanece al saber que solo tú me has poseído que ni siquiera mi marido lo hizo ¡Que gran tontería! después de todo que otra explicación puede haber, pues la del amor esta fuera de lógica y si acaso fuera porque me has extrañado, eso es aun mas estúpido que la idea del amor pues tuviste 12 años para buscarme antes de que volviera a Hogwarts por la supuesta amenaza de Sirius y jamás lo hiciste; asi que déjame ir a dormir realmente estoy cansado pues faltan pocos días para la luna llena y ya sabes que eso es agotador en mi condición, por lo que ya lo ves ¡No hay mas que aclarar! A mí no me interesa saber sobre tu relación con Malfoy, no soy masoquista, tal vez estúpido pero no masoquista, asi que dejémoslo hasta aquí ¿Por favor? Y si lo quieres saber¡Si, todavía te amo! A pesar del amor de Sirius, a pesar de que fue mi esposo y que lo ame de otra manera distinta que a ti, una parte de mi corazón siempre ha sido tuya y siempre te pertenecerá pues fuiste mi primer amor y no solo sexo ¡Te ame, te amo y te amare por y para siempre, Severus, asi que buenas noches!-se despidió Remus con agitada prisa, mientras salía como cohete del estudio, dejando detrás al cetrino no dándole oportunidad de que pudiera volver a detenerlo, sin percatarse de que en ese lugar quedaba un entristecido hombre que apesumbrado se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá que el castaño había estado ocupando todo ese tiempo.

-¡Remus, mi hermoso lobo, Remus! todavía hay que aclarar algunas cosas pero por ahora lo dejare pasar; ambos necesitamos darnos tiempo y espacio pero cuando lo juzgue conveniente ¡Volveremos a hablar! Tienes que saber mi propia verdad con respecto a Lucius y a ti, puesto que yo también continuo amándote aunque -como tú con Black- ame a Lucius de otra forma a como te amo a ti, mi lobo querido-pensó Severus entristecido mientras percibía el suave aroma que había quedado impregnado en el sofá y que reconocía como el de Remus pues solo él podía oler a bosque de robles como lo era su grabado y que de alguna manera relajaba sus sentidos, aliviando la pena de su alma y corazón.

Asi que luego de un profundo suspiro, se levanto de su lugar para también retirarse a su habitación y a la mañana siguiente se podía decir que todo regreso a la rutina de siempre pues Harry se encargaba de preparar los alimentos y limpiar la casa, Remus del jardín, Severus encerrado en su laboratorio y Draco en el estudio rebuscando entre los libros pero dentro de aquella "normalidad" se respiraba una atmósfera densa con una alta tensión que hacia ponerse en guardia al par de gryffindor's y conseguía alterar las mascaras de indiferencia de los slytherin's, por lo que los cuatro andaban "cuidándose" de algo que desconocían por completo.

-¡POTTER ¿DÓNDE ESTA REMUS?!-grito/exclamo Severus viendo al moreno barrer el patio, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente al notar el brinquito que el ojiverde pego ante su pregunta.

-¡Esta en el jardín, profesor!-respondió Harry sobresaltado ante la repentina presencia de Snape, a quien no había sentido, sobretodo cuando se suponía que estaba en guardia aunque con tanta tensión encima tampoco se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

-¡Bien, siga con su trabajo, Potter!-dijo irónico Severus dando media vuelta para marchar al jardín en busca de cierto castaño escurridizo.

-¿Siga con mi trabajo? Esta bien que yo me ofrecí hacerlo, pues no me desagrada trabajar en la casa pero se ha de estar creyendo que soy su elfo domestico; tan solo le falto ¡Darme la orden directamente! Y entonces si seria el elfo, en definitiva es imposible de entender a los slytherin's-pensaba Harry exasperado por la actitud de Snape aunque tampoco le daría vueltas al asunto hacia mucho que había llegado a la conclusión de que el cetrino no valía la pena de intentar comprender, por lo cual termino de barrer, luego de eso llevo la escoba al armario de utensilios y subió a su habitación para poder tomar sus útiles escolares e ir al estudio y terminar con sus inconclusas tareas, pues había descubierto que en el lugar se encontraban innumerables libros muy útiles para acabarlas y dado el hecho de que Snape les otorgo permiso de uso a Draco y a él -por mediación de Remus, previamente- no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? Todavía no es hora de comer ¿O si?-pregunto Draco extrañado al verlo entrar en el estudio, especialmente porque el moreno solo lo iba a buscar cuando era hora de comer fuera de ahí era raro que estuviesen en el mismo sitio y mas desde que accidentalmente se habían besado y el rubio había estallado contra el moreno.

-¡Esta igual que Snape! Se creen que soy el elfo domestico y todo porque me gusta cocinar y realizar las labores de la mansión ¡Ni modo, que le voy hacer!-pensó Harry divertido por la reacción del rubio pero antes de que el slytherin se fuera a molestar -que por algún motivo extraño no deseaba volver a verlo enfadado-respondió a su pregunta...

-¡Vengo a terminar mis tareas, Malfoy! después de todo Snape nos dio permiso para hacerlo, asi que aprovechare su oferta-dijo Harry con calma, mientras avanzaba al centro del estudio y colocaba sus útiles sobre la mesita de la sala.

-¿No has acabado con tus deberes, todavía? Creí que eras mas responsable, Potter pero parece que me equivoque; juntarte tanto con Weasley te ha pegado sus costumbres de incumplido-dijo cínico Draco viendo como el moreno desplegaba un pergamino en blanco y colocaba el tintero junto con una pluma de águila a su alcance para ponerse a trabajar.

-¡No metas a Ron en esto, Malfoy! Pues para que lo sepas no es un incumplido, aunque creas lo contrario y lo cual me tiene sin cuidado, pues es una de las personas mas responsables que conozco y que tenga prejuicios o preferencias sobre algunas materias asi como los profesores que las imparten y por eso retrase el momento de ponerse a leer sobre tal materia ¡Es cuestión personal! Puesto que todos tenemos mayores afinidades hacia lo que nos gusta asi como rechazamos lo que no nos agrada; asi que no te metas con él, aparte de que no todos somos genios -como tú- para terminar con las tareas, en tres días, además de que tampoco contamos con una "fabulosa biblioteca" con la que consultar las dudas que puedan surgir con las materias, asi como el hecho de que algunos tenemos familiares que te tachan de fenómeno anormal y pueden llegar "asesinarte" si descubren que haces tus deberes a escondidas-dijo sarcástico Harry mojando su pluma en la tinta para comenzar su redacción de transformaciones y de la cual había marcado algunos puntos en sus libros mas debía afinar detalles, lo mismo que con el resto de las materias.

Y por lo tanto decidió ignorar al rubio o jamás haría sus tareas, mas no contaba con el hecho de que Draco no tenia intención de dejarle en paz pues para sus ojos grises, el moreno ojiverde resultaba muy atrayente y teniendo la oportunidad -negada, por 6 años- de conocerlo, no iba a desaprovecharla pues desde el primer día en que le vio -en Madame Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión- había sentido una intensa e inmediata atracción hacia el pequeño -en ese entonces- chico moreno y cuando supo que se trataba de Harry Potter -de quien siempre escucho fabulosas historias- esa sensación se hizo mas fuerte, asi que ahora que lo tenia a su merced -sin pelirrojos metiches a la vista y que todo lo arruinaban- no pensaba dejarlo escapar -y menos después del beso que compartieran- pues en verdad estaba decidido a conocerlo a fondo.

-¿Crees que soy un genio, Potter?-cuestiono Draco luego de las palabras del moreno, con un tono cargado de curiosidad y suavidad que extraño al ojiverde.

-Malfoy, en serio tengo que terminar mis tareas; no puedo perder el tiempo contigo-dijo Harry calmado, jugando distraído con su pluma, agitándola de un lado a otro, tratando de no prestarle atención al rubio y concentrarse en su trabajo pero no era sencillo hacerlo cuando, el slytherin se levanto de su lugar y se coloco inmediatamente a su lado, observándolo atento con sus ojos grises.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta¿Crees que soy un genio, Potter?-insistió Draco curioso, ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver al moreno con intensidad, dándose cuenta que al hacerlo incomodaba a su compañero, quien nerviosamente se removía en su sitio.

-Dejaras de dar lata ¿Si te respondo, Malfoy?-suspiro con fuerza, Harry, resignadamente, viendo asentir al rubio.

-¡Si, creo que eres un genio; puesto que eres muy listo, Malfoy!-replico Harry tranquilo mientras anotaba algunas ideas sobre animagia en su redacción, sin percatarse del efecto que sus palabras causaban en el slytherin, quien sin poderlo evitar sintió como un ligero rubor se instalaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Por qué?-musito Draco sorprendido e intrigado ante las palabras del gryffindor, pues quien habría de pensar que lo elogiaría.

-Malfoy dijiste que si respondía me dejarías en paz pero por lo visto hasta que tu curiosidad sea satisfecha; dejaras de interrumpirme ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry, un tanto divertido por la curiosidad del rubio.

-¡OH, no puedo evitarlo! Después de todo acabas de llamarme genio y elogiarme; no cualquier día "el niño que vivió" concede ese honor-dijo irónico Draco.

-¿Sabes que tu desafortunada lengua y tu manera de actuar es lo que mas me molesta de ti¿Tienes alguna idea de cuanto es que odio el mote de "el niño que vivió"? Ilusamente pensé que después de mi estallido, dejarías de llamarme de esa manera pero por lo visto no es asi; tal parece que te gusta fregarme la conciencia, aunque supongo que ya es costumbre para ti ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-¡Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, Potter! Solo que hay que admitirlo¡Tú elogiándome es tan extraño que no tengo ni la menor idea de como actuar! Asi que dime¿Por qué el elogio¿Hablas en serio al decir que soy un genio y te parezco listo?-pregunto Draco interesado, viendo fijamente al moreno a quien hizo sonreír con aquella pregunta de una forma muy dulce y linda, gesto con el cual la temperatura del rubio subió algunos grados, por lo que imperceptiblemente paso saliva pues la garganta se le había quedado seca de repente, lo mismo que no podía apartar su grisácea mirada de los carnosos labios del otro chico.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno un nuevo capitulo, que espero le guste. En el próximo capitulo sabremos el resto de la conversación de Severus y Remus, solo que ahora desde el punto de vista del primero; también concluiré con la iniciada por Draco y Harry, llegando incluso a ver un nuevo beso entre los dos chicos; Severus y Draco tendrán que marchar a Diagon Alley para conseguir algunos encargos para los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa de Harry, encargados por Remus -porque después de su conversación, las cosas entre ellos mejoran bastante- y por lo tanto Draco le hará un presente a Harry; finalmente será la fiesta de cumpleaños con la cual harán su aparición Serena, Darien, Luna y Artemis, y también aparecerá Dumblodore; asi que estas son las ideas generales para el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, también les dejo el nuevo sistema de actualización ¡Léanlo y ustedes decidirán el futuro de sus fics favoritos! Gracias.

hyya tsukino Artemis Shiro Lord Khalis Frostwhisper 

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización-en el mes de marzo, exactamente por ahí de la segunda semana es decir, actualizaciones después de los días 15 al 20 serán publicados los primeros tres fics con mas reviews recibidos y 10 días después o sea hasta el 30 o cuarta semana, se subirán los restantes, asi que si quieren que suba pronto a uno de mis fics, tendrán que dejarme algún review (los cuales revisare hasta el día 10 de cada mes y entonces se decidirán los tres primeros sitios asi como el resto) y asi lo subiré dentro de los tres primeros lugares o de lo contrario deberán esperar diez días para poder subir los demás.

Lo que me recuerda que el orden de actualización para este mes (febrero) ha sido:

1. Veelas: Peligro de Amor con 21 reviews. 2. Empate entre La sombra de un amor y Vuelvo a ti con 9 reviews. 3. Empate entre Eternamente y Un milenio para amarnos con 7 reviews cada uno.  
4. Empate entre Bailamos y Magia lunar con 3 reviews cada uno. 5. no actualizado Corazón de sombra y luz con 0 reviews (razón por lo que pido un review para poder escribirles a mis fics, después de todo son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir con mas ganas asi que no sean malitos o malitas, solo pido un review en mis fics, o de lo contrario para marzo no habrá actualización sin comentarios-pues eso significa que no les gusta el fic y como hay otros que si les gustan me enfocare a esos- gracias)

Luzy Snape. 


	17. curiosidad

Magia lunar

Capitulo 17: Curiosidad, pasado, besos, compras, y campamento.

-¿Por qué?-musito Draco sorprendido e intrigado ante las palabras del gryffindor, pues quien habría de pensar que lo elogiaría.

-Malfoy dijiste que si respondía me dejarías en paz pero por lo visto hasta que tu curiosidad sea satisfecha; dejaras de interrumpirme ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry, un tanto divertido por la curiosidad del rubio.

-¡OH, no puedo evitarlo! Después de todo acabas de llamarme genio y elogiarme; no cualquier día "el niño que vivió" concede ese honor-dijo irónico Draco.

-¿Sabes que tu desafortunada lengua y tu manera de actuar es lo que mas me molesta de ti¿Tienes alguna idea de cuanto es que odio el mote de "el niño que vivió"? Ilusamente pensé que después de mi estallido, dejarías de llamarme de esa manera pero por lo visto no es así; tal parece que te gusta fregarme la conciencia, aunque supongo que ya es costumbre para ti ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-¡Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, Potter! Solo que hay que admitirlo¡Tú elogiándome es tan extraño que no tengo ni la menor idea de como actuar! Así que dime¿Por qué el elogio¿Hablas en serio al decir que soy un genio y te parezco listo?-pregunto Draco interesado, viendo fijamente al moreno a quien hizo sonreír con aquella pregunta de una forma muy dulce y linda, gesto con el cual la temperatura del rubio subió algunos grados, por lo que imperceptiblemente paso saliva pues la garganta se le había quedado seca de repente, lo mismo que no podía apartar su grisácea mirada de los carnosos labios del otro chico.

Mientras tanto en el jardín...

-¡Upps, lo siento Severus, no te vi!-dijo Remus con fingida pena, mientras su dorada mirada dejaba ver la diversión que sentía de ver al remojado profesor de pociones.

-¡Si, claro! Y yo soy el lord oscuro ¿verdad?-dijo sarcástico Severus, realizando un hechizo de secado sobre sus húmedas ropas.

-¡No lo creo! Más bien eres como un primo lejano, en vez del lord tenebroso, Severus-dijo Remus tranquilamente mientras continuaba regando las plantas del jardín, ignorando por completo al cetrino.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un idiota y prestarme atención, Remus Lupin?-dijo indignado Severus, sujetando fuertemente al castaño por los brazos, deteniendo así cualquier movimiento, obligándole a la vez que le mirara, enfrentándose de nuevo oro contra ónice.

-¿Qué quieres, Severus¿Qué necesitas como para tomarte la molestia de venir a buscarme? Especialmente porque deberías de estar encerrado en tu lúgubre laboratorio ¿Qué deseas?-dijo Remus indiferente, haciendo un hechizo para cortar con el flujo de agua pues tampoco la desperdiciaría y menos cuando no iba a seguir usándola por lo que notaba en las intenciones de Severus.

-¡Eres un gryffindor hasta la medula, de eso no tengo duda¿Sabes cuan frustrante puede resultar eso?-dijo Severus molesto y sin soltar al castaño, viéndolo fijamente, de tal manera que muy pronto Remus comenzó a sentirse incomodo por aquella mirada y la seriedad que mostraba el cetrino.

-Y... Para decirme... Eso... ¿Tienes que... sujetarme? Por supuesto que soy un gryffindor... Siempre lo he sido... desde...desde que ingrese a Hogwarts ¿Qué te sorprende ahora¡Así que si te es frustrante, no es mi culpa, Severus Snape!-dijo Remus un tanto nervioso pero con un prolongado suspiro, controlo sus traicioneros nervios.

-¡OH, claro que si es tu culpa! Pero por ahora eso no es lo importante sino lo que tengo que decir; así que me vas a escuchar y no me vas a interrumpir -tal como yo lo hice antes- después de todo hay que aclarar el pasado y si tú ya te desahogaste -aunque fuera por mi insistencia de saber la verdad- también puedo hacerlo yo-dijo Severus, aflojando un poco su agarre pero solo lo suficiente como para poder empujar al castaño hasta debajo de un sauce y obligarle a sentarse sobre el pasto para que le escuchara.

-¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo? Sabes que no fue idea mía hablar del pasado pero cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, te obstinas demasiado hasta que consigues lo que quieres; así que fuiste tú quien quiso saber de ese pasado en común ¿Qué te hace creer que yo también quiero saber del mismo, Severus?-dijo Remus cansado de aquella situación tan engorrosa en su opinión.

-¡Que no dejas de llamarme, Severus! Que sin importar que tanto te dañe, mas bien te lastime sigues diciendo mi nombre con la misma ternura de antaño e incluso con el mismo amor de entonces, por eso es que tengo el derecho de replica y explicarte mi propia versión de ese pasado, Remus-dijo Severus tranquilamente mientras se sentaba aun lado del castaño, quien tras pensarlo por algunos minutos...

-¡Es tu derecho! Entonces dime ¿Cuál es tu versión?-dijo Remus convencido de que aquello tenia que tener un punto final y él lo había iniciado la noche anterior, ahora le correspondía a Severus darle un cierre a todo aquello, así que se propuso escucharlo...

Mientras tanto en el estudio...

-Malfoy ¿Puedes dejar de verme de esa forma? Me siento como un insecto bajo la lupa-dijo un poco incomodo Harry sintiendo la mirada -que extrañamente no era molesta como en muchas otras ocasiones- curiosa que el rubio le dirigía pero no era eso lo que en verdad le hacia removerse intranquilo en su lugar sino el hecho de que esos ojos grises no se apartaban de sus labios, lo que le hacia recordar un beso accidental anteriormente compartido, al mismo tiempo que no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué sentiría si volviese a pasar¿Lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría?

-¡OH, no lo puedo evitar! Siento curiosidad por ti; curiosidad acerca de muchas cosas pero sobretodo porque me has elogiado y eso es tan extraordinario que no puedo dejar escapar la oportunidad-dijo Draco con calma, sin dejar de ver al moreno.

-¿Sabes que eres muy curioso? Y en realidad no se porque encuentras extraordinario el hecho de que te elogie; la verdad es que no me conoces mucho que digamos pues si lo hicieras sabrías que mi opinión sobre algunos slytherin's - tú entre ellos- no es tan mala, al contrario he hallado cosas buenas por lo que no te sorprenderías tanto, Malfoy-dijo Harry con tranquilidad sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en sus redacciones.

-¿En serio tienes buenas opiniones de los slytherin's¿Quiénes?-pregunto Draco sin perder la curiosidad al contrario era mayor.

-¡Malfoy de verdad tengo que terminar con mis deberes¿No podrías esperar a que los haga para preguntar todo lo que quieras?-dijo Harry dejando de lado el libro que hojeaba así como la pluma y el pergamino para poder ver mas atento al rubio.

-¡No! La curiosidad es mucha como para esperar; te propongo mejor otra cosa que a los dos nos servirá ¿Qué tal si satisfaces mi curiosidad por completo y yo te ayudo con tu tarea? Después de todo mis deberes ya están hechos por lo que se, en que libros buscar para que te pongan notas excelentes ¿Trato?-dijo Draco mientras extendía la mano derecha para sellar el convenio, a la espera de que el chico la estrechara e irónicamente ninguno de los dos dejo de recordar el primer año y su respectivo encuentro donde un rechazo no intencionado había derivado en tanto tiempo de odio y desprecio mutuo.

-¡Trato hecho, Malfoy, trato hecho!-dijo Harry estrechando la pálida mano, encontrándola -sorpresivamente- calida sobretodo porque pensaba que la tendría fría pero al parecer el mote de "frió príncipe" solo era un titulo ya que en verdad no hallaba nada de frialdad en el rubio, tal vez se había adelantado a juzgarlo quizás sus prejuicios estuviesen equivocados.

-¡No me rechazo; esta vez no me rechazo! Me siento tan contento, que maravillosa sensación es estrechar su mano y es mas calida de lo que había pensado; es como si nuestras manos se acoplaran a la perfección casi como si ese fuera el lugar de mi mano-unida a la de él- ¡Merlín, es fantástico poder tocarlo sin insultos de por medio!-pensaba Draco maravillado de poder estrechar la morena mano, que durante tantos años había sido inalcanzable.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Malfoy?-dijo Harry tranquilo, esperando paciente a que el rubio soltase su mano pero tal pareciera que no tenía intención de hacerlo en algún tiempo futuro; aunque por su parte tampoco hacia esfuerzo por acabar con el apretón, pero aun así era cansado tener las manos en el aire por lo que las bajo hasta la mesa.

-¡OH, disculpa, no me di cuenta, Potter!-dijo sorprendido Draco, soltando la mano del moreno tras darse cuenta de que aun la sujetaba aunque lo hizo con algo de desgana y lo cual fue notado por Harry, quien solo se limito a encogerse de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué opinas de los slytherin's?-pregunto curioso Draco sin apartar la vista del pensativo moreno.

Y en el jardín...

-¡Eres patético, Severus! No tienes la menor idea de cuanto me odie por enamorarme de ti, sobretodo creyendo que eras amante de Malfoy; mas ahora me sales con que no lo fuiste sino hasta cumplir los 15 y como rollo de verano ¡Por Merlín que eres idiota¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí desde el momento de nuestro primer beso y hasta nuestra ruptura¡Por favor, eres tan absurdo¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan inteligente hubieses cometido tantos errores?-dijo Remus incrédulo, oyendo la explicación de Snape.

-Tampoco es para que reacciones así ¿Sabes? Ya te lo dije: mi primer beso fue el que compartí contigo a los 14, pero también pensaba que no era posible una relación entre los dos, por lo que me mantuve apartado de ti y en el verano de mis 15 años me enrolle con Lucius pues de verdad él me gustaba. Además conocía los rumores acerca de que éramos amantes, aunque nada mas lejos de la realidad por lo menos hasta ese verano; pero lo que no sabes es que los rumores los inicio el mismísimo Lucius como forma de protegerme porque muchas veces los slytherin's de cursos superiores violan a los de nuevo ingreso pero nunca nadie jamás tocaría a un Malfoy o algo/alguien que hubiese reclamado para si y tan cierto es que Lucius no sintió deseo por mí -no con solo 11 años- pero tampoco dejo que alguien mas me tocara por eso hizo correr aquellos rumores y como el único amigo verdadero que tuve en Hogwarts fue precisamente él, deje que siguiera con los rumores; mas con 14 años, tuve el infortunio de besarte y mi mundo colapso pues te metiste profundamente dentro de mi ser y por eso cuando el siguiente verano visite a Lucius en su casa, mantuvimos por primera vez relaciones sexuales puesto que deseaba sacarte de mí, ya que tener "algo" lo que fuera con un gryffindor era mas que absurdo, completamente ridículo ¿Cómo tener algo con un rival, un enemigo? Al menos eso pensaba en ese entonces, pero como bien dijiste el destino se empeño en unirnos y en aquellas malditas asesorías me di cuenta de que entre mas intentara correr de ti, mas me acercaba, aparte que con Lucius no había nada, de nada -con la excepción del rollo veraniego- por lo que tome la decisión de intentarlo contigo ya que no te era indiferente y así te seduje hasta que te entregaste por completo a mí, dándome no solo tu virginidad sino también tu corazón y tu amor, haciéndome en verdad feliz aunque olvide decirte que yo también te amaba, puesto que di por hecho que lo sabias; ahora me doy cuenta de que escuchar esas dos palabras y que de haberlas dicho, quizás Black no habría logrado separarnos pero lamentablemente las serpientes no nos caracterizamos por expresar con libertad nuestros sentimientos a diferencia de los gryffindor's-dijo Severus con calma, viendo con intensidad al castaño.

-¡Quizás, tengas razón y yo necesitara un te amo para seguir a tu lado, Severus! Mas la falta de esas palabras no fue lo que nos separo -dejando por fuera la trampa de Sirius- tú regresaste con Lucius Malfoy y jamás entendí el ¿Por qué? Ahora me dices que solo ese verano fuiste su amante por lo que cuando estabas conmigo no había nada con él y aun así al caer los dos en aquella jugarreta de Sirius, tú "corriste" a los brazos de Malfoy y esta bien que dudaras de mí, lo entiendo perfectamente mas eso no explica que te acostaras de nuevo con él, pues a diferencia tuya, yo no me acosté con Padfoot hasta muchísimo después de haber terminado contigo, pero en cambio tú no tardaste en volver a encamarte con el rubio, otra vez-dijo Remus con resentimiento luego de escuchar la explicación del cetrino.

-Comprende que estaba dolido porque creía que tú te habías estado viendo con Black; después de todo ese chucho me había dado "pruebas" de sus encuentros y por eso la noche en que todo ocurrió llegue antes a nuestra cita pues ese me dio a entender que así descubriría tu infidelidad y lamentablemente creí en sus palabras por lo que el resto es historia como bien dijiste, pero tampoco iba a permitir que me vieras destrozado, a cualquier costo iba a mantener mi orgullo y dignidad intactos y así recurrí ha Lucius, a pesar de que no había vuelto a ocurrir algo entre los dos, continuaba existiendo atracción y éramos los mejores amigos, por lo que no fue difícil convencerlo de su ayuda-dijo Severus con calma.

-¿Qué dices¿Qué palabras de Sirius?-cuestiono extrañado Remus, a la vez que angustiado ante lo que aquello podía implicar.

- Al principio eran comentarios en doble sentido, simples comentarios que buscaban la manera de molestarme así como hacer que dudara de ti, pero resultaba tan obvio que decidí ignorarlo pues sabia que tú jamás me traicionarías puesto que me amabas y eras un gryffindor, demasiado noble como para hacer algo de lo que ese perro murmuraba; el problema es que empecé a hacerle caso cuando menciono al detalle cierto lunar que posees en la nalga derecha -consiguiendo con ese comentario un delicioso rubor por parte del castaño-y que siendo honesto ni compartiendo habitación en la torre de los leones podría ver, puesto que la ropa lo cubre bastante así que pensé que si Black conocía ese lunar tan detalladamente, conociendo con exactitud su lugar y forma era porque tú le habías dejado verlo e incluso algo mas, por lo que cuando insinuó sus "encuentros" me adelante para poder atraparte en plena acción y no me decepcionaste o al menos pensé que eras tú, por lo que por dignidad no te dejaría ver el dolor que tu "traición" me había causado en el corazón, Remus-dijo Severus con tristeza.

-¡Merlín, santo! Y tú te lo creíste todo como si nada e incluso te lo tragaste como si fuera píldora ¡Cielos! Ahora no me sorprende en lo absoluto tu comportamiento; después de todo serás muy digno pero bastante idiota, Severus. Aunque por otro lado da miedo saber lo que Sirius te hacia, en verdad estaba obsesionado pero si lo hubieses platicado conmigo mostrándome un poquito de confianza nada habría sucedido pero tú estúpido orgullo pudo mas, viéndolo así creo que tú fuiste mas responsable de nuestra separación que Padfoot, al menos a él lo "justificaba" su obsesión pero a ti ¡No! pues el orgullo no es justificación suficiente, mas ahora comprendo mejor el pasado y solo por curiosidad ¿Cómo has podido continuar siendo amante de un hombre casado? Después de todo me hablas de orgullo y dignidad como causa de nuestra ruptura y aun con ellas te sigues acostando con Malfoy a pesar de estar casado con Narcisa e incluso eres padrino de su hijo, Draco-dijo curioso Remus.

-¡Es difícil de explicar, Remus! Se que no tengo justificación alguna con respecto a eso; aunque quizás lo único que podría decirte sea que de alguna manera subconsciente quisiera seguir sintiéndome amado por alguien, pues cuando nos separamos, me sentí muy infeliz ya que me hacia falta tu ternura y tu cuerpo a mi lado y Lucius de cierta forma siempre ha estado a mi lado, protegiéndome y amándome con tal fuerza, que yo también lo he hecho, amándole poco a poco, como tú lo hiciste con Black, a pesar de casarse con Narcisa, a pesar de la obsesión que él te tenia ¿No es cierto? Y en cuanto a Draco es similar al hecho de que tuvieras hijos con ese idiota, aun con la poción fertilizadora bien pudiste negarte a mantener relaciones y en 24 horas sus efectos se habrían desvanecido por lo que no era necesario que le fecundaras, lobito; pero si lo hiciste fue porque debiste desear un amor puro y sincero sin engaños, ni trucos, ni obsesiones, ni mentiras y sabes ¿Por qué lo se? Porque eso quería yo y cuando Draco nació, ofreciéndome Lucius la oportunidad de ser su padrino, de cierta manera un padre para su hijo, lo acepte de inmediato a pesar de que a Narcisa no le hizo la menor gracia que el amante de su marido fuera el padrino de su hijo, mas Lucius se empeño y no le quedo otra opción y se que Luc me dio ese honor, porque con todo y todo si es doloroso ser el amante de un hombre casado, jamás el compañero, el esposo, la pareja a su lado y él lo sabe muy bien; sabe lo que significa para mí, ser su amante, razón por la cual -desde el día en que nació Draco- solo hemos estado juntos un par de veces al año, lo que hace que en 17 años nos hayamos visto un total de 34 veces aun cuando podríamos habernos citado muchísimas mas pero sencillamente la necesidad de un cariño sincero y honesto -como el que viví a tu lado, al menos hasta antes de la trampa de Black- me ha impedido ser un amante mas convenenciero o convencional-dijo Severus con calma mientras se deslizaba lentamente hasta recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Remus, recostándose cual largo era en el pasto para ver con intensidad a su lobito.

-¡Eres idiota y con mayúsculas, Severus Snape!-susurro Remus deslizando suavemente sus dedos por entre el cabello del cetrino, haciéndole piojito, al mismo tiempo que reclinaba su torso para así poder bajar la cara hasta que sus labios se rozaban mutuamente.

-¿Me amas, Sev?-murmuro el castaño a milímetros de aquella boca apetecible y aun deseada, viendo satisfecho como el cetrino pasaba saliva levemente, mientras una sola palabra escapaba de su boca ¡Si!

-¡Yo también!-confirmo Remus con ternura acortando los últimos milímetros que les separaban, tomando los labios de Severus con un delicado beso, sintiendo como el cetrino elevaba sus manos para enredarlas en su cabello castaño y empujarle de esta manera para que profundizara la caricia, lo que no tardo en realizar al comprobar la pasión que su amor impregnaba a la caricia.

-Entonces opinas que Pansy va siempre a la moda y eso la hace ver atractiva; que Blaise siempre dice comentarios correctos y acertados que no buscan la humillación de los demás por lo que consideras que es muy educado; Theo es alguien inteligente ya que saca excelentes calificaciones e incluso les encontraste utilidad a Crabbe y Goyle ¿Cómo es posible¡A CRABBE Y GOYLE!-exclamo Draco molesto mientras se levantaba y caminaba algunos pasos, alejándose de Harry, quien le observaba confundido pues no entendía la actitud del rubio, menos aun su molestia sobre todo porque había sido él, quien deseo saber sobre lo que opinaba de los slytherin's.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que piense eso de las serpientes? Hasta les encontró algo útil a Crabbe y Goyle ¡Por Merlín, es ridículo! Y todo esto me pasa por entrometido, por querer saber ¿Quién me manda ser tan curioso? Si solamente a mí pueden pasarme estas cosas y mas cuando nos estábamos llevando mejor ¡No, si solo a mí me sucede esto, ush pero que coraje!-pensaba Draco sumamente molesto, moviendo impaciente su pie derecho sin darse cuenta de la intriga de Harry, el cual no podía dejar de verle extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¡Malfoy es muy voluble! En definitiva resulta un tanto incomprensible para mí, sobretodo porque ha sido él quien quiso saber sobre lo que opino de los sly's y ahora esta molesto por decírselo ¿Quién lo entiende¡Yo no, seguro! Aunque no me agrada verlo así y se que no voy a quitármelo de encima después de esto... pero es lo único que se me ocurre-pensaba Harry con calma mientras se incorporaba lentamente de su lugar, para después acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, quedando a tan solo un par de pasos de distancia del ojigris, quien se sorprendido al verlo tan cerca suyo.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-cuestiono Draco un poco hosco pues al ser sorprendido automáticamente opto por el ataque pues no quería que el moreno se percatara de que eso era debido a su cercanía.

-¡Me falto contarte lo que opinó sobre otro slytherin¿Te lo dijo, Malfoy?-dijo con suavidad Harry ignorando olímpicamente la hostilidad del rubio pues no quería pelear por una tontería.

-¡Haz lo que quieras; no me interesa ya, Potter!-replico Draco hostil y con desagrado, extrañándose al ver como Harry ponía una mueca burlesca en sus labios, mientras que sus ojos verdes tenían una chispa de franca diversión.

-¡Voluble! Pero no importa, como me has dado "permiso" voy a decírtelo. así que comienzo: Este slytherin es el mas elegante y con el mejor gusto para vestir, yendo indudablemente a la moda, incluso mejor que Parkinson; posee unas maneras y modales exquisitos que lo hacen tan educado como Zabini salvo que su lengua es aun mas afilada que la de su compañero; también es muy inteligente pues obtiene siempre sobresalientes y supera expectativas, lo que le pone encima de Nott; así como es fuerte y no solo físicamente -como Crabbe y Goyle- pues mágicamente es un buen rival, también es bueno en el quidditch y el único que puede ponerme en un aprieto para alcanzar la snitch, aunque hasta ahora no la ha conseguido, por suerte-dijo Harry sin perder la suavidad viendo divertido a Malfoy, quien ya no se veía tan hosco sino francamente anonadado por las palabras del gryffindor.

-¡Soy...soy...no...no puede...ser...soy...soy...!-tartamudeo incrédulo Draco sin saber que decir.

-¡Tú, Malfoy! Esa ultima opinión es sobre ti, aunque no lo creas también puedo hallar cosas agradables sobre ti; no solo de tus compañeros de casa; solo que eres un desesperado y nunca me dejas terminar de hablar, al menos me lo has permitido esta vez-dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida mientras -sin ser consciente de ello- reclinaba su torso hacia el rubio acortando las distancia entre los dos cuerpos.

-¡Vaya, no sabia que opinaras eso de mí, Potter! Solamente te falto decir que soy guapísimo, y la lista estaría completa-dijo irónico Draco mientras inconscientemente -él también- se iba acercando al moreno, quien rió con suavidad ante lo dicho.

-¡Mmmm, cierto pero eso no termina la lista, Malfoy! Te falto arrogante, engreído, narcisista, pagado de ti mismo, sarcas...-comenzó a recitar Harry de manera burlona pero a la vez juguetona, pero antes de poder acabar con la singular lista sus labios fueron sellados por los labios de Draco, quien acabo con la poquísima distancia que aun existía entre ambos, tomando al moreno posesivamente por la cintura para así profundizar el beso que empezó tierno y tentativo pero al no verse rechazado, se torno mas intenso y apasionado hasta que la falta de aire en sus pulmones les hizo separarse, aunque no por completo pues Draco aun sujetaba a Harry por la cintura y el chico a su vez, había pasado sus brazos por el cuello del rubio acercándose mas a este.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Malfoy?-cuestiono confuso Harry contemplando absorto los grises ojos que se mostraban tan confundidos como se sentía.

-¡Draco! Puedes llamarme Draco y la verdad no estoy muy seguro de lo que fue, pero me gusto mucho, Potter-dijo con calma Draco a pesar de su confusión.

-¡Harry, puedes decirme Harry! Ya mí también me agrado, Draco-dijo Harry con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que le hizo más atractivo a los ojos del rubio.

-Entonces si es así ¿No tienes inconveniente si lo hago de nuevo, cierto... Harry?-cuestiono Draco tomando de nueva cuenta los labios del moreno con otro beso que -otra vez- fue correspondido, completamente entregado, por Harry pero tras algunos minutos, volvieron a separarse a falta de aire.

-¡Yo...yo...creo que...es hora de...ir hacer...la...comida...Draco!-dijo nerviosamente Harry, que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan con mas intensidad que antes, quitando sus brazos del cuello del slytherin, a la espera de que le soltase.

-¡Por supuesto, Harry!-concedió Draco aunque no con muchas ganas, liberándolo de su agarre tras lo cual el moreno salio presuroso del estudio.

-¿Qué me esta sucediendo con Potter¡No, con Harry! No estoy seguro pero es agradable, quizás solo sea cuestión de tiempo el ¡Averiguarlo!-pensó Draco deslizando la punta de su lengua por sus labios, degustando el sabor del chico, que sobre los mismos había quedado.

Mientras que Harry, en la cocina, hacia exactamente lo mismo que el rubio pero también una hermosa sonrisa se instalo en su boca. Luego de aquellos sucesos se podría decir que las cosas entre los habitantes de la mansión se tornaron mucho mas llevaderas, así como relajadas aunque no por ello sencillas.

-Anda, Severus ¡Ayúdame! Necesito que vayas a Diagon por algunas cosas que ocupo para el cumpleaños de Harry-pedía Remus insistente, poniendo ojitos de gato con botas, al mismo tiempo que hacia un pucherito con lo que sabía desarmaría al cetrino.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Si puedes ir tú, es mas hasta puedo quitar por un tiempo las barreras anti-aparición para que te sea más fácil el ir y venir, Remus-dijo Severus terco, sin querer ceder en el chantaje de su compañero, aunque de seguir así terminaría por hacerlo.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! Si yo voy, Harry querrá venir conmigo y ya no seria sorpresa; en cambio tú te puedes llevar a Malfoy, diciendo que van por ingredientes para pociones, lo cual es muy creíble sobretodo porque estas elaborando la poción matalobos, así que se te podría acabar la... ¡Luparia¿No crees?-dijo Remus como si nada.

-¡Esta bien, voy hacerlo! Aunque odio que te salgas con la tuya y mas para algo que tiene que ver con Potter y lo va hacer feliz; por lo menos me llevare a Draco, así no haré yo solo el ridículo, comprando todas esas tonterías que quieres para ese gryffindor engreído. Tienes 5 minutos para preparar la lista de lo que ocupas; mientras tanto voy por Draco y si quiero volver pronto es mejor que parta ya, Remus -dijo Severus resignado, no resistiendo los pucheros del castaño y ha esos ojos dorados tan suplicantes.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Severus!-exclamo feliz Remus, mientras echaba los brazos al cuello del cetrino para de inmediato ponerse sobre las puntas de sus pies (puesto que es algo mas bajo que el otro, aunque no mucho) y alcanzar los labios de su lucero oscuro, sellándolos con un cortísimo beso mas al segundo se separo de Severus, ya que tenia una lista que preparar y si la quería a tiempo era mejor ponerse a trabajar.

-¡Voy por Draco!-susurro Severus con suavidad, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, tras la caricia de su lobito, dirigiéndose con tranquilidad hacia el estudio donde sabia encontraría a los dos chicos pero al llegar ahí, se topo con una escena bastante extraña en su opinión... puesto que Draco y Potter se hallaban uno al lado del otro haciendo los deberes con tranquilidad e incluso se auxiliaban mutuamente sobretodo su ahijado, que según su parecer había tomado el papel de tutor del ojiverde pues las dudas que el chico tenia eran prontamente resueltas por el rubio de manera clara y sin sarcasmos por parte del mismo; pero no solo eso sino que tenia la impresión de que estaban demasiado cerca -pues aun cuando estaba retirado y eso tal vez le diera una perspectiva distinta- puesto que ni una hoja habría cabido entre los dos, es mas estaba casi seguro de que su ahijado se estaba reclinado demasiado hacia el odioso moreno Potter como si estuviese a punto de ¿Besarlo¡Por favor pero que idioteces estaba pensando! Su ahijado jamás besaría a un gryffindor menos, aun, al odioso niño que vivió aun peor, a Harry Potter, eran enemigos por naturaleza simplemente los gryffindor's y los slytherin's no se mezclaban (Si Severus supiera lo que nosotros (as) sabemos ¿Verdad? Además para que se hace el "santurrón" si bien que tiene a Remus ¿Cierto? Lo que es no saber jajaja) pero en ese momento se acordó de cierto lobito y una vocecita le susurro bien clarito ¡No seas un idiota hipócrita, Sevie! Lo cual le cayó como una piedra de media tonelada de peso o sea que la descalabrada estuvo genial y hasta una jaqueca a punto estuvo de formársele.

Por lo que decidió que era momento de interferir y viera algo que no deseaba ver...

-¡Draco, necesito que me acompañes!-dijo Severus con voz alta y fuerte, terminando de entrar en el estudio, consiguiendo con su entrada que los chicos se separaran; notando con cierta sorpresa que su ahijado no pareció muy feliz de hacerlo lo cual le hizo penar nuevas tonterías, aunque quizás solo eso fueran ¿O no?

-¿Qué te acompañe¿Dónde se supone que vamos, Severus?-pregunto Draco un tanto mosqueado pues había estado a punto de volver a probar los labios de Harry pero la interrupción de su padrino había frustrado ese plan y por lo alejado del gryffindor, posiblemente no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo -al menos por ese rato- hasta mas tarde y entonces se aseguraría de que Severus Snape no pudiese molestar de nuevo.

-¡Vamos a Diagon! Necesito reponer algunos ingredientes para mis pociones-dijo Severus con calma, aun cuando no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que Draco no estaba muy contento con su presencia por ese lugar.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir? No me necesitas, eres suficientemente capaz de seleccionar tus ingredientes, no por nada eres el mejor maestro de pociones que conozco, Severus-dijo Draco sarcástico.

-¡Lo se! Pero necesito tu ayuda en esto, además de que podemos aprovechar para que compres algunos ingredientes que necesitaras para el próximo año-dijo Severus respirando profundo para no perder la compostura, cuando lo que quería era estrangular a su ahijado por tozudo cabezón, pero la presencia de Harry le evitaba el perder la serenidad.

-Por lo que veo, no tengo opciones ¿Verdad¿Te acompaño o te acompaño, cierto?-dijo Draco ofuscado, mientras Severus asentía-¡Esta bien, sino hay de otra! Solo dame unos minutos mientras guardo mis cosas, te alcanzo en la chimenea de la sala ¿Pues nos iremos por polvos floo, no es así?-pregunto el rubio curioso, mientras Severus volvía asentir.

-¡Tienes dos minutos, Draco!-dijo Severus saliendo del estudio para ir a buscar a Remus y la lista que esperaba ya tuviera.

-¡Vamos date prisa, Draco! Que dos minutos se van de prisa y no querrás hacer enfadar a Snape, aunque seas su ahijado; cuando se molesta lo hace en serio y no te preocupes por la tarea, yo la seguiré haciendo, así cuando regreses del callejón podrás revisarla y decirme si esta bien hecha, así que vete ya o te regañara-dijo Harry con calma, viendo tranquilo al rubio comprendiendo que si no había aceptado a la primera ir con Snape era por estarle ayudando y al parecer debido a eso no se iba.

-¡Vete ya! Cuando regreses, me terminas de ayudar e incluso podrías aprovechar para comprarme los ingredientes de pociones después de todo tu padrino te dirá cuales son y así los puedo tener yo también además eres un experto en eso, por lo que tendría los mejores ingredientes ¿Verdad? Lo único malo es que vas a tener que comprarlos con tu dinero porque yo no voy a ir, y dudo mucho que te dejen sacar algo de mi cámara aun cuando te diera la llave después de todo los duendes son muy especiales, pero te pagare en cuanto vaya por mis útiles ¿De acuerdo?-el rubio asintió, viendo como Harry se había ido levantando de su lugar hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su lado-¡Que bueno! Entonces nos vemos al rato, Draco-susurro Harry con una sonrisa, a la vez que lo empujaba suavemente a la salida, estampando un tierno beso en la blanca mejilla antes de que saliera, tras lo cual le saco definitivamente del estudio, dejando al rubio en las nubes.

-¡Aquí, esta la lista, Severus!-exclamo Remus alegre, acercándose al profesor con una hoja de papel en la mano que no tardo en entregarle.

-¡Bien, Draco vamonos! así que entra primero-dijo Severus señalando la chimenea, mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel que el castaño le alargaba, trasladándose ambos slytherin's al callejón Diagon a través del caldero chorreante.

-¡Vamos a Gringott's, Draco! Después iremos hacer las compras-dijo Severus con calma.

-¿Qué ha sido esa lista que Lupin te dio¿Para que la ocupas? No me digas que ¿Serás su mandadero? Porque si es así que bajo has caído, padrino-dijo Draco con mofa, riéndose suavemente al ver la expresión de fastidio que el mayor puso, sabiendo muy bien que le había atinado y en verdad era el mandadero de Lupin.

-¡Lo eres! No me lo puedo creer; eres el mandadero de Lupin ¿Qué te dijo como para convencerte? Es mas ¿Qué hizo para que perdieras tu orgullo slytherin y decidieras ayudarlo? Vaya, Severus nunca pensé que serias el mandadero de alguien y menos de un gryffindor-dijo con burla Draco, realmente divertido por la situación, consiguiendo con eso molestar aun mas a Snape.

-Para que lo sepas, no me quedo mas remedio que hacerlo puesto que Remus le esta preparando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños al tonto de Potter, por eso no podía venir a comprar lo que necesita, pues de hacerlo ese entrometido gryffindor habría querido acompañarle y así se enteraría de su fiesta, lo cual no quiere Remus que sepa hasta que todo este listo; así que no me vengas con tonterías, Draco no estoy de humor para soportarlas-dijo muy seriamente Severus mientras caminaba de prisa hacia Gringott's, seguido de cerca por un sorprendido rubio.

-¿Fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa¿Cuándo cumple años Ha... Potter?-pregunto Draco curioso, corrigiéndose antes de decir el nombre del moreno, pues no estaba muy seguro de que a su padrino le hiciera mucha gracia si sabía que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-dijo con burla Severus pero al ver la expresión molesta de su ahijado, contesto- ¡El 31 de julio! O sea, mañana, Harry Potter cumplirá 17 años de vida-dijo el cetrino con calma, entrando en el banco mágico, seguido por un silencioso rubio.

-¡así que mañana cumple años! Quizás debería obsequiarle algo; creo que seria un bonito detalle para con Harry, aunque ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que es su cumpleaños? A lo mejor no quiere que lo sepa o no confía en mí ¿Será eso? O quizás sea porque no se lo he preguntado ¡Si, quizás sea más bien lo segundo! Después de todo él tampoco sabe mi cumpleaños, pues no lo ha preguntado. Además, apenas nos estamos conociendo y hay muchas cosas por saber si dejamos por fuera las imágenes del niño que vivió y del príncipe de las serpientes; por ahora ya conozco algo sobre él /su cumpleaños/ y creo que si le regalare algo-pensaba Draco mientras discretamente tomaba algunas bolsas mas de galeones sin que su padrino se percatara de eso pues tampoco sabría como explicárselo, al menos por ahora.

así que luego de sacar el dinero que ocuparía para las compras, ambos slytherin's se dirigieron a los diversos negocios del callejón para adquirir los encargos de Remus y así mismo los ingredientes para las pociones de Severus, teniendo que ir al callejón Knocturn para conseguir algunos de ellos, pues solamente en ese sitio se podían obtener, por lo que al pasar frente a una de las tantas vitrinas del lugar Draco observo algo que capto su atención -a pesar de que la ventana estaba tan sucia que casi no se apreciaba el interior de la tienda- y que podía ser un buen regalo para Harry pero lamentablemente Severus paso de largo y él no podía revisar la tienda puesto que tenia que seguir a su padrino, afortunadamente entraron en la tienda vecina a la que le interesaba, ahora solo necesita una excusa o algo /lo suficientemente bueno/ como para distraer a Severus e ir a ver aquello que atrajo su atención.

-¡Buenas tardes¿En que les puedo ayudar?-dijo el encargado de la tienda al verles entrar.

-¡Buenas tardes, necesito la reposición de estos ingredientes!-dijo Severus sacando una lista con varios ingredientes-si fuera tan amable de dármelos-dijo el cetrino mientras colocaba la lista frente al encargado que de inmediato la analizo.

-Me parece que contamos con todos los ingredientes pero se encuentran en la trastienda; iré a ver-dijo el hombre a punto de dar media vuelta para ir a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-¡Espere! Si no le molesta, voy con usted; me gustaría asegurarme que son los mejores ingredientes, los que selecciona ya he tenido malas experiencias con este lugar; dicen que son los mas frescos y me venden cada porquería-dijo Severus con voz fría y seria.

-¡Como usted desee, señor!-dijo el encargado tenso e indignado por el trato del cetrino pero era un cliente y los ingredientes que pedía valían una pequeña fortuna, no se podía permitir perder la venta.

-¡Es mejor que te quedes aquí, Draco! Volveré en algunos minutos-dijo Severus a su ahijado antes de desaparecer en la parte de atrás junto con el encargado.

-¡Merlín, esto no puede ser mas sencillo pero lo es! Por suerte conozco a Severus y se que se tardara al menos 15 minutos en regresar; tiempo mas que suficiente para ir y regresar-pensó Draco incrédulo pues no creía la oportunidad que tenia y sin perder tiempo se deslizo silenciosamente hasta la tienda vecina.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?-dijo el encargado, un hombre mayor y de aspecto desagradable pues era tuerto y con una sonrisa tan horrible que los tres dientes que se le veían necesitaban una urgente ida con un densita o como fuera que los muggles llamaran a los que arreglaban dientes.

-¿Cuánto cuesta eso?-señalo Draco una pequeña caja en el centro de la vitrina principal.

-¡150 000 galeones! Aunque no creo que un chico como tú pueda pagarlos, porque no te muestro algo más barato y acorde con tu presupuesto, muchacho-dijo el encargado con sorna, quedándose asombrado al ver como Draco extraía del interior de su túnica, 15 pequeños sacos mágicos y que sonaban con el inconfundible tintineo del dinero.

-¡Bien, lo compro¿Podría entregármelo?-dijo Draco con calma mientras dejaba el ultimo saco sobre el mostrador.

-¿Cómo?-dijo incrédulo el hombre, al ver los sacos.

-¡Quiero la caja! Digo que costaba 150 ¿Verdad? En cada saco hay 10 000 galeones así que eso cubre la venta, ahora es mía, así que ¡Entréguemelo!-dijo Draco con frialdad, no dándole mas opción al encargado que hacer lo que el rubio decía, entregándole la caja y su contenido.

-¡Maldito mocoso! Ni siquiera las gracias dio, además se ha ido sin saber sobre la maldición que pesa sobre esa caja aunque eso me conviene pues así la recuperare y volverá mi principal fuente de ingresos pues gracias a eso, me he hecho de una buena fortuna; además estoy seguro de que ese chico no lograra romper con la maldición, después de todo nadie ha podido-pensaba malicioso el hombre al ver marcharse a Draco sin ninguna despedida.

-¡Justo a tiempo! Severus ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi ausencia, todavía debe de estar ocupado-pensaba Draco con una ligera sonrisa al regresar a la tienda y darse cuenta de que su padrino aun no volvía de la trastienda pero al cabo de un par de minutos tanto este como el encargado reaparecían en el lugar.

-¡Vamos Draco, es hora de regresar!-dijo Severus calmado mientras pagaba los ingredientes que había adquirido al encargado.

-¿No olvidas nada, Severus? No vaya ser que tengamos que volver porque hayas olvidado algo-dijo Draco como si nada.

-¡Por supuesto que no olvido nada!-dijo indignado Severus, viendo sonreír pícaro a su ahijado, dándose cuenta de que solo lo había dicho para molestarlo y por su propia diversión, siendo así como ambos regresaron a la mansión Snape y una vez ahí...

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Japón... Un grupo de chicas mas un chico, descendían de un tren que les había dejado cerca de su lugar de vacaciones, es decir un bosque a las faldas del monte Fuji.

-¡Que hermoso lugar!-exclamo Serena al descender y ver el paisaje.

-¿Te gusta, bombón?-pregunto Haruka con suavidad y muy cerca del oído de la rubia.

-¡Me encanta! Que bueno que consiguieron convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran venir ¡Muchas gracias Lita y Amy!-dijo Serena feliz enganchando sus brazos a los de sus amigas mencionadas y por consecuencia separándose del lado de Haruka, quien se extraño ante el repentino movimiento de parte de la chica.

-¡De nada! En realidad no fue tan difícil convencerles ¿Verdad, Lita?-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-¡Amy, tiene razón! Tus padres son bastante accesibles, mientras sepas que decirles-dijo Lita tranquilamente.

-Supongo que aceptare sus palabras, después de todo ¡Me encuentro aquí! Y eso que dudaba que me dejaran venir, porque estoy segura que si les hubiese dicho yo no me habrían dejado asistir, quizás por no saber que decirles, ya nunca he podido convencerles de nada-dijo Serena como si nada.

-Por cierto ¿A que hora llegaremos a la cabaña? Porque supongo que esta mas lejos ¿No es así? después de todo por aquí no veo mas que la estación del tren-dijo Darien curioso, al notar que a su alrededor solamente se hallaba la estación , un camino y prados así como el bosque pero sin señales de civilización cercana.

-¡Calculo que será al anochecer! Ya que lo primero que esta es un pueblito en que podemos comer y abastecernos de provisiones, puesto que la cabaña esta mucho mas arriba y como es en subida es posible que lleguemos hasta que la luna aparezca-dijo Amy, haciendo cálculos rápidamente en su computadora, sin percatarse de las miradas preocupadas que Serena y Darien intercambiaban entre si pero Michiru si las noto, por lo que...

-¿Sucede algo, Darien? Me parece que luces algo ¿Preocupado?-dijo la chica extrañada.

-¡No sucede nada, Michiru¿Quieres ayuda con tu mochila, Serena?-ofreció Darien a su novia, cambiando bruscamente de tema para que Sailor Neptune no pudiese insistir sobre lo mismo.

-¡Por ahora no, Darien querido! quizás mas adelante, como por ejemplo: cuando estemos subiendo-dijo Serena con picardía, guiñándole un ojo coqueta a su novio, quien sonrió tiernamente ante el gesto de la chica.

-En ese caso, es mejor que partamos lo antes posible ¿No les parece¿Por donde esta ese pueblito?-pregunto Darien viendo a Amy, quien era la encargada del mapa.

-¡Por aquí!-respondió Mercury señalando al este.

-¡Serena y Darien están actuando rarísimo!-susurro Mina a Rei.

-¡Ya lo se! Solo que todavía no logro encontrar los porqués de eso-respondió la pelinegra sin dejar de observar a los príncipes, quienes iban un poco mas apartados que el resto del grupo, lo que solo conseguía intrigar muchísimo a las Sailor's.

-En cuanto lleguemos al campamento hay que interrogar a bombón-dijo Haruka seriamente y molesta de ver como Darien ayudaba a la rubia, tomándole de la mano para que no se cayera, tras haber tropezado con una piedra en el camino.

-¡Deberías controlar tus celos, "querido"!-susurro Michiru con suave cinismo, acercándose al "chico" para de inmediato colocar una mano sobre el brazo de su "compañero".

-¡No molestes, Michiru!-dijo secamente Haruka, apartándose de la chica y de inmediato separarse algunos pasos de ella.

-¡Ojala Serena desapareciera! Cuando ella esta cerca Haruka no me presta atención; se muy bien que nuestra princesa es -demasiado- del agrado de Uranus pero es mi pareja por lo que debería hacerme caso a mí y no a Moon-pensaba molesta Michiru ignorando desde ese instante a su compañera, quien ni se inmuto por aquel comportamiento, después de todo era el esperado.

Luego de aquello, continuaron con su recorrido haciendo solamente un par de paradas es decir, una para comer ya que era tarde y, otra para comprar víveres de tal manera que no tuvieran que estar bajando constantemente al pueblo. Llegando, pocos minutos antes de que la Luna apareciera en el firmamento...

-Serena ¿Te preocupa algo?-pregunto curiosa Luna desde los brazos de la chica ya que igual que Artemis -quien iba en los brazos de Darien- se vieron forzados a ser llevados por ellos, al ser la subida muy pesado para el par de gatos.

-¡La verdad es que si, Luna! Lo que sucede es que...-comenzó a explicar la rubia pero justo en ese momento, la luna hizo su aparición en el firmamento y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores; también lamento el retraso para subir ha este y demás fics pero entre que se hizo semana santa -cuando se supone debía actualizar- y en que estado enferma y no había podido ponerme a terminar con los capítulos pues me ha resultado imposible actualizar, pero a manera de compensación este es un capitulo largo, como disculpa por el atraso en subir y para el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños y la llegada de Serena, Darien, Luna y Artemis, y también aparecerá Dumblodore; así que estas son las ideas generales para el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios Gracias.

hyya tsukino Artemis Shiro artemisa Shani giosseppe

PD: En próximos días subiré el resto de mis fics (vuelvo a ti, la sombra de un amor, bailamos y corazón de sombra y luz, lamentablemente esta vez no tuve tiempo de terminarlos, pues me han quedado mas largos estos capítulos)

Luzy Snape. 


	18. la princesa de la luna primera parte

Magia Lunar

Capitulo 18: La princesa de la luna y el cumpleaЯos de Harry. (Primera parte)

-║Vamos Draco, es hora de regresar!-dijo Severus calmado mientras pagaba los ingredientes que habМa adquirido al encargado.

-©No olvidas nada, Severus? No vaya ser que tengamos que volver porque hayas olvidado algo-dijo Draco como si nada.

-║Por supuesto que no olvido nada!-dijo indignado Severus, viendo sonreМr pМcaro a su ahijado, dАndose cuenta de que solo lo habМa dicho para molestarlo y por su propia diversiСn, siendo asМ como ambos regresaron a la mansiСn Snape y una vez ahМ...

Mientras tanto en Tokio, JapСn... Un grupo de chicas mas un chico, descendМan de un tren que les habМa dejado cerca de su lugar de vacaciones, es decir un bosque a las faldas del monte Fuji.

-║Que hermoso lugar!-exclamo Serena al descender y ver el paisaje.

-©Te gusta, bombСn?-pregunto Haruka con suavidad y muy cerca del oМdo de la rubia.

-║Me encanta! Que bueno que consiguieron convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran venir ║Muchas gracias Lita y Amy!-dijo Serena feliz enganchando sus brazos a los de sus amigas mencionadas y por consecuencia separАndose del lado de Haruka, quien se extraЯo ante el repentino movimiento de parte de la chica.

-║De nada! En realidad no fue tan difМcil convencerles ©Verdad, Lita?-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-║Amy, tiene razСn! Tus padres son bastante accesibles, mientras sepas que decirles-dijo Lita tranquilamente.

-Supongo que aceptare sus palabras, despuИs de todo ║Me encuentro aquМ! Y eso que dudaba que me dejaran venir, porque estoy segura que si les hubiese dicho yo no me habrМan dejado asistir, quizАs por no saber que decirles, ya nunca he podido convencerles de nada-dijo Serena como si nada.

-Por cierto ©A que hora llegaremos a la cabaЯa? Porque supongo que esta mas lejos ©No es asМ? despuИs de todo por aquМ no veo mas que la estaciСn del tren-dijo Darien curioso, al notar que a su alrededor solamente se hallaba la estaciСn, un camino y prados asМ como el bosque pero sin seЯales de civilizaciСn cercana.

-║Calculo que serА al anochecer! Ya que lo primero que esta es un pueblito en que podemos comer y abastecernos de provisiones, puesto que la cabaЯa esta mucho mas arriba y como es en subida es posible que lleguemos hasta que la luna aparezca-dijo Amy, haciendo cАlculos rАpidamente en su computadora, sin percatarse de las miradas preocupadas que Serena y Darien intercambiaban entre si pero Michiru si las noto, por lo que...

-©Sucede algo, Darien? Me parece que luces algo ©Preocupado?-dijo la chica extraЯada.

-║No sucede nada, Michiru! ©Quieres ayuda con tu mochila, Serena?-ofreciС Darien a su novia, cambiando bruscamente de tema para que Sailor Neptune no pudiese insistir sobre lo mismo.

-║Por ahora no, Darien querido! quizАs mas adelante, como por ejemplo: cuando estemos subiendo-dijo Serena con picardМa, guiЯАndole un ojo coqueta a su novio, quien sonriС tiernamente ante el gesto de la chica.

-En ese caso, es mejor que partamos lo antes posible ©No les parece? ©DСnde esta ese pueblito?-pregunto Darien viendo a Amy, quien era la encargada del mapa.

-║Por aquМ!-respondiС Mercury seЯalando al este.

-║Serena y Darien estАn actuando rarМsimo!-susurro Mina a Rei.

-║Ya lo se! Solo que todavМa no logro encontrar los porquИs de eso-respondiС la pelinegra sin dejar de observar a los prМncipes, quienes iban un poco mas apartados que el resto del grupo, lo que solo conseguМa intrigar muchМsimo a las Sailor's.

-En cuanto lleguemos al campamento hay que interrogar a bombСn-dijo Haruka seriamente y molesta de ver como Darien ayudaba a la rubia, tomАndole de la mano para que no se cayera, tras haber tropezado con una piedra en el camino.

-║DeberМas controlar tus celos, "querido"!-susurro Michiru con suave cinismo, acercАndose al "chico" para de inmediato colocar una mano sobre el brazo de su "compaЯero".

-║No molestes, Michiru!-dijo secamente Haruka, apartАndose de la chica y de inmediato separarse algunos pasos de ella.

-║Ojala Serena desapareciera! Cuando ella esta cerca Haruka no me presta atenciСn; se muy bien que nuestra princesa es -demasiado- del agrado de Uranus pero es mi pareja por lo que deberМa hacerme caso a mМ y no a Moon-pensaba molesta Michiru ignorando desde ese instante a su compaЯera, quien ni se inmuto por aquel comportamiento, despuИs de todo era el esperado.

Luego de aquello, continuaron con su recorrido haciendo solamente un par de paradas es decir, una para comer ya que era tarde y, otra para comprar vМveres de tal manera que no tuvieran que estar bajando constantemente al pueblo. Llegando, pocos minutos antes de que la Luna apareciera en el firmamento...

-Serena ©Te preocupa algo?-pregunto curiosa Luna desde los brazos de la chica ya que igual que Artemis -quien iba en los brazos de Darien- se vieron forzados a ser llevados por ellos, al ser la subida muy pesado para el par de gatos.

-║La verdad es que si, Luna! Lo que sucede es que...-comenzС a explicar la rubia pero justo en ese momento, la luna llena hizo su apariciСn en el firmamento, brillando con intensidad sucediendo entonces...

-║Llego la hora de cumplir tus sueЯos, Serenity!-susurro suavemente la voz de la reina lunar en el mismo instante en que un rayo de luz de luna caМa sobre Serena, quien rАpidamente alargo una mano para tomar el brazo de Darien, dejando los dos caer al par de gatos que sin embargo tambiИn quedaron atrapados en aquel resplandor que una vez desaparecido dejo ver...

-©DСnde se fueron? ©DСnde estАn Serena y Darien?-cuestionaron extraЯadas Lita y Amy al descubrir que su amiga y su novio habМan desaparecido.

-║Tampoco estАn Luna y Artemis! ©QuИ esta sucediendo?-dijo Mina sorprendida y acelerada, percatАndose de la desapariciСn de su gato.

-║CАlmate Mina, no debemos alterarnos! Tenemos que analizar la situaciСn y ver lo que esta pasando para tratar de encontrar una soluciСn-dijo Amy con voz tranquilizadora.

-©QuИ hay que analizar? Si es mas que obvio la desapariciСn de nuestros prМncipes y los gatos guardianes-dijo Haruka sarcАsticamente molestando con ese tono al resto de las sailors scouts.

-Pues aunque te parezca tan obvio, Haruka si hay cosas que analizar como el hecho de que la voz que escuchamos fue de la reina Serenity, ademАs de ©QuИ fue eso de que llego la hora de cumplir tus sueЯos, Serenity?-dijo Hotaru con calma.

-║Hotaru tiene razСn! ©Alguna de ustedes tiene idea del porque de esas palabras precisamente o porque logramos oМr a la reina Serenity?-indago Michiru intrigada, viendo negar a todas las chicas casi de manera simultanea.

-║Por eso inventamos este campamento! Era la Зnica forma de distraer lo suficiente a Serena como para que nos contara, el motivo de su raro comportamiento asМ como de sus preocupaciones-dijo Rei preocupada.

-║Rayos! Y ahora ha desaparecido, sin saber lo que esta sucediendo-dio Lita exasperada.

-Pues entonces tendremos que averiguarlo de alguna manera-dijo Amy, decidida.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero ©No creen que es mejor si seguimos rumbo a la cabaЯa y una vez ahМ vemos que hacer? Pues esta oscureciendo y no creo que podamos hacer mucho estando aquМ ©Verdad?-dijo Mina seriamente, sorprendiendo al resto de las chicas.

Mientras tanto en MansiСn Snape...

Algunas horas antes de la desapariciСn de Serena y Darien...

-©Trajiste todo lo que te pedМ, Severus?-pregunto Remus interesado, al verlos llegar por la red floo.

-©Dudas de mМ, Remus?-replico Severus serio mientras pasaba algunos paquetes al castaЯo, quien sonriС encantador mientras tomaba los mismos entre sus brazos, a la vez que se contenМa para no dar un beso al cetrino como recompensa por su celeridad para cumplir con el mandado.

-║Yo me voy a la biblioteca! A terminar de ayudar a ... Potter-dijo Draco rАpidamente, escabullИndose con la misma prisa de ese lugar pues le resultaba obvio que el castaЯo querМa quedarse a solas con su padrino y en otra ocasiСn le habrМa encantado fastidiar al licАntropo pero por ahora tenia deseos de ver a Harry, era extraЯo pues la verdad ansiaba verlo, era casi como si lo estuviese llamando al menos asМ lo sentМa desde que habМa comprado el obsequio que le darМa por su cumpleaЯos.

-©Ayudar a Potter? ©Desde cuando lo hace? ©CuАndo se comenzaron a llevar bien?-dijo consternado Severus al ver como su ahijado casi corrМa hacia la biblioteca.

-©Importa en realidad? Mejor dИjame agradecerte por cumplir mi encargo con tanta prontitud, Severus-susurro gentilmente Remus dejando los paquetes sobre el piso para de inmediato echarle los brazos al cuello al otro hombre y poder asМ besarle de forma cariЯosa, lo mismo que tierna; siendo al momento correspondido por el cetrino, quien le echo los brazos por la cintura atrayИndolo hacia su cuerpo con amor.

-║Hola, Draco, regresaste! ©CСmo te fue con Snape?-dijo Harry alegremente volteando a la puerta justo en el instante en que el rubio, aparecМa por la misma.

-║Bien, me fue bien! ©CСmo supiste que era yo, Harry?-cuestiono curioso Draco, extraЯado de que el moreno se hubiese volteado, saludАndolo de paso, en el preciso instante en que llegaba a la biblioteca.

-║No lo se exactamente pero tuve el presentimiento de que eras tЗ, casi como si algo me lo dijera!-dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, dАndole la bienvenida al rubio.

-║Pareces sorprendido, Draco!-dijo Harry mientras se hacia aun lado para que el rubio se sentara junto a Иl.

-║Es que me sorprendiС tu saludo, Harry, eso es todo!-dijo Draco extraЯado, a la vez que intrigado al ver como el moreno guardaba bajo la mesita aquel misterioso libro -del que ya ni se acordaba- que Severus le habМa confiscado al ojiverde un dМa hace tiempo.

-©QuИ haces, Harry?-pregunto curioso Draco tras aquel movimiento por parte del moreno.

-║OH, nada! Solo hacia una consulta rАpida sobre algunas preguntas que Snape nos dejo para el prСximo aЯo y que no habМa podido contestar, pero me acorde que ya habМa leМdo algo al respecto en este libro; mas por un segundo pensИ que se podrМa tratar de Remus y no de ti, por lo que decidМ esconder el libro porque si le va con el chisme a Snape ║Estoy perdido!-dijo Harry un tanto apenado por su reacciСn.

-║OH, comprendo! Aunque Lupin nunca harМa algo para ponerte en peligro, menos aun en problemas por el contrario te solapa demasiado asМ como te encubre; y por cierto, ©QuИ preguntas?-cuestiono curioso Draco sin apartar sus ojos del rostro avergonzado del moreno y que infinidad de mariposas le hacia sentir revoloteando en su estomago pero por el momento no era cuestiСn de divagar sino de averiguar.

-Antes habrМa estado de acuerdo con eso, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro, al menos no desde que Remus parece tener "algo" con Snape y capaz que con tal de quedar bien con su... ©Pareja? PodrМa comentАrselo y entonces si que no lo cuento; y con respecto a las preguntas son las que tienen que ver con las diversas aguas, o sea, la de luna, arco iris, de oro, etc., Draco-dijo Harry sacando de nueva cuenta el libro dorado.

-©Encontraste las respuestas?-dijo Draco sorprendido.

-║Por supuesto! ©Acaso no las hallaste, Draco?-dijo confundido Harry.

-║No, por supuesto que no! Son preguntas absurdas, despuИs de todo no pueden existir esas aguas ║Son ridМculas!-exclamo Draco ofuscado.

-Pero... ║Si existen! Quiero decir, que al menos eso es lo que el libro dice, incluso explica la manera de fabricarlas o conseguirlas-dijo Harry calmado.

-©En serio? Si es cierto lo que dices ©Puedes pasarme las respuestas? Es que no las encontrИ en ninguna parte y no quiero que mi padrino me regaЯe, Harry-dijo Draco un poco azorado por admitir que no habМa logrado terminar su tarea de pociones.

-║OH, no te preocupes! Claro que te las paso, solo que hay un problemita, Draco-dijo Harry algo nervioso de repente.

-©CuАl problema, Harry?-pregunto Draco intrigado.

-El problemas es que no estoy seguro de que Serenity quiera hablar estando tu presente y no solo por el hecho de que el libro se abra con la lengua parsel, eso en realidad es sencillo; pero ella es algo reservada y quizАs no quiera responder las preguntas, Draco-dijo Harry pensativo.

-©QuiИn o que es Serenity? ║No me digas que le pusiste nombre al libro, Harry!-exclamo asombrado Draco.

-║Por supuesto que no, es ridМcula esa idea! Pero Serenity es...algo asМ como un espМritu o un recuerdo que vive dentro del libro y creme cuando te digo que me tomo algo de tiempo poder comprender el como acceder al libro y su interior; no creas la primera vez que Serenity "apareciС" realmente me sorprendiС, con tal fuerza que tuve miedo de que tМo Vernon fuera a descubrirme y me lo quitara, afortunadamente no fue asМ, pues aunque tМa Petunia si se dio cuenta, no hizo ningЗn comentario al respecto, mas luego me pregunto al respecto para poder mantener alejado al tМo y bajo la condiciСn de que no usara muy seguido el libro o llamarМa su atenciСn-dijo Harry como si nada.

-©Un espМritu? ║Por MerlМn, Harry, no sabes lo peligroso que es eso! Cualquier cosa que guarde un espМritu puede ser altamente daЯino, pues es imposible saber si es algo bueno o malo lo que se oculta en su interior y por lo tanto puede ser fatal para quien libere al espМritu-dijo Draco preocupado por la seguridad del moreno.

-║No te preocupes, Draco! Serenity no es mala y creme tengo suficiente experiencia con la posesiСn de objetos por espМritus como para saber si son buenos o malvados espМritus; afortunadamente ella cae en la categorМa de los bondadosos y amables-dijo Harry tranquilo.

-║Aun asМ, no deberМas de confiarte tanto, Harry! PodrМa tratarse de alguna trampa ©No crees? AdemАs que sabes de esa Serenity como para que confМes en la misma-dijo Draco con preocupaciСn, aunque su voz se altero por una mАs celosa -o al menos asМ le pareciС a Harry- al pronunciar el nombre del espМritu en cuestiСn.

-║Gracias por preocuparte! Pero de verdad no es necesario, y a lo mejor no conozco mucho de Serenity -pues hasta hace poco tiempo fue que encontrИ el libro- mas se que es alguien buena, aparte de que me comprende de una forma en que casi nadie lo hace; ella ha sido un verdadero apoyo, se que resulta increМble lo que te digo pero si la conocieras, entenderМas de lo que hablo; asМ que ©Te gustarМa conocerla, Draco?-pregunto Harry calmado aunque a la vez ansioso por la respuesta del rubio, quien no pudo evitar pensar que el chico se veМa adorable asМ como atrayente por lo que no se resistiС y de inmediato tomo los rojos labios con el beso que no habМa podido darle por la apariciСn de Severus pero que sin embargo habМa sido prometido de alguna manera, encontrАndose con la agradable sorpresa de que el moreno estaba tan ansioso como Иl por aquella caricia pues no solo no se alejo sino que ademАs devolvМa la misma con igual intensidad y anhelo como el que mostraba y al finalizar la caricia...

-║Esta bien; por ti la conocerИ, Harry!-susurro Draco sobre los labios del moreno, apenas separАndose lo suficiente como para hablarle.

-║Gracias, sabia que lo entenderМas! Veras que cuando la conozcas sabrАs que es buena, Draco-dijo Harry con alegrМa mientras rАpidamente sacaba el libro de su escondite y se lo entregaba al rubio para que lo tomara en sus brazos.

-©QuИ tengo que hacer con esto, Harry?-pregunto confundido Draco, al tener el libro en sus manos, a la vez que sentМa como el moreno rАpidamente se colocaba a su espalda y alargando sus propios brazos, se encontrС de repente en un improvisado abrazo.

-║Tan solo repite despuИs de mМ, lo siguiente, Draco!-murmuro Harry con suavidad sin percatarse ninguno de los dos de que el moreno comenzaba a recitar en parsel y de que el rubio pareciera entenderle perfectamente sin ninguna clase de problema, asМ ambos recitaron...

Girando y girando, la Luna es como un carrusel. Girando alrededor con su bello vestido de perla.  
Siempre hay, observando todo.  
Es la Luna, la Princesa de la Luna.

En el dМa, las flores fragantes.  
En la tarde, las estrellas brillantes.  
En el mundo que nadie conoce,  
Usando un par de zapatos blancos, Cruzando el Puente de la Luna Blanca,  
Vive una princesa, soЯando con un dulce beso.  
Ofrece una oraciСn a la luna, Y te traerА felicidad.

Girando y girando, la Luna es como un carrusel. Girando alrededor con su bello vestido de perla.  
Siempre hay, vigilando todo.  
Es la Luna, la Princesa de la Luna.

En el dМa, es el aroma del romance.  
En la noche, es el brillo del verdadero amor, En un mundo que nadie conoce, Tejiendo el brillo de las estrellas.

Abriendo sus brazos lentamente, La Princesa detiene el tiempo por un dulce beso.  
Ofrece tu oraciСn a la luna, Pues un dМa se podrАn encontrar.

Gira y gira, cambiando el dulce listСn, Ella mira en el Espejo de la Luna Blanca,  
Buscando a aquel al que amara por siempre, Espera, espera y espera por el.  
Es la Luna, La Princesa de la Luna.

Y tras la Зltima palabra pronunciada, el libro se abriС con un suave clic, dejando ver un pequeЯo espМritu femenino que sorprendiС a Draco pues en verdad no se esperaba esa apariciСn tan repentina.

-║Hola Harry! ©QuiИn es tu amigo?-susurro suavemente el espМritu viendo curiosa al rubio.

-║Reina Serenity, le presento a Draco Malfoy! ║Draco te presento a su majestad, la reina Serenity de la Luna!-presento Harry amable ha ambos.

-║Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy; Harry me ha platicado de ti! Pero no menciono que fueras tan guapo-dijo con picardМa la reina Serenity, sonriendo al ver como un ligero rubor aparecМa en las mejillas del rubio.

-║OH, muchas gracias, reina Serenity; es un placer conocerle!-dijo muy formalmente Draco, algo azorado por las palabras del espМritu.

-║No deberМas de ser tan formal, Draco! Como ha dicho Serenity, ya le he hablado de ti; asМ que ya te conoce, deberМas de verla como a una amiga-dijo Harry divertido por la formalidad del rubio.

-©QuИ le has contado de mМ, Harry?-pregunto curioso Draco, viendo con extraЯeza el sЗbito rubor que coloreaba las mejillas del moreno, quien avergonzado se aparto de atrАs del slytherin para colocarse enfrente del mismo, rodeando la mesa de tal manera que esta quedara en el medio de los dos como si de una barrera se tratara.

-©Harry, que le dijiste?-insistiС Draco mАs que curioso extraЯado por el repentino alejamiento del moreno, quien se rehusaba a verle a los ojos a pesar de sus intentos por contactar con las verdes esmeraldas.

-║No ha sido nada malo, Draco Malfoy! Harry tan solo me ha dicho cosas buenas sobre ti, asМ como de lo mucho que aprecia su nueva amistad dejado atrАs antiguos rencores y malentendidos infantiles-dijo suavemente Serenity con una sonrisa, tratando de auxiliar al moreno ante su azoramiento y vergЭenza.

-║OH, en ese caso: muchas gracias, Harry! Aunque no deberМas de apenarte despuИs de todo, yo tambiИn aprecio muchМsimo nuestra amistad-dijo Draco con tranquilidad mientras rАpidamente daba la vuelta a la mesa para poder colocarse a un lado del moreno, abrazАndole antes de que pudiera volverse a escapar, sonriendo suavemente al sentir como el gryffindor se derretМa entre sus brazos, lo cual le hacia muy feliz pues en verdad que Harry se estaba rАpidamente convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para Иl.

-║Son realmente tiernМsimos! Como se nota que su amor ha logrado sobrevivir a pesar de tanto tiempo alejados y separados por culpa de... ║No voy a pensar en cosas tristes! Me da tanto gusto que hallan vuelto a reencarnar junto con mi pequeЯa Serenity asМ como el prМncipe EndimiСn; no hay duda que el amor que las dos parejas sentМan ha sido mas fuerte que toda la maldad que hace mil aЯos, los hizo separarse -como en el caso de Godric y Salazar- o perecer -como lo fue con EndimiСn y Serenity- asМ como el resto de las scouts; pero ahora estАn de nuevo juntos y creo que son aun mas empalagosos que en el reino lunar, pero me da tanto gusto de poder volver a verlos juntos y felices, tan solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir la historia; aunque no creo que eso ocurra despuИs de todo hace mil aЯos ni MerlМn pudo prever lo que sucediС y eso que su magia era muy poderosa y en este tiempo mi hija y ellos cuentan con este libro, creado no solo con mis memorias sino tambiИn con las de los involucrados, solo es cuestiСn de que comiencen a recordar y podrИ ayudarles como entonces no fue posible y sin que un nuevo sacrificio o muerte vuelva a ocurrir, ademАs Serenity no tardara en reunirse con Godric y Salazar de tal manera que volverАn a estar completos, liberАndose sus herencias asМ como sus magias ║Gracias a Artemisa, Hecate y Selene!-pensaba la reina Serenity al ver lo tiernos que podМan ser el par de chicos enfrente de ella, lo cual le daba mucho gusto ya que eso tenia su merito pues si habМa sido como Harry le habМa contado, esos dos no se habМan podido llevar nada bien desde el preciso instante en que se conocieron asМ que el hecho de que ahora lo hicieran le daba mas que gusto, felicidad pues eso significaba que su amor era mucho muy fuerte.

-║OH, disculpen... ©Por quИ me llamaste, Harry?!-cuestiono Serenity con algo de pena al ver como ambos chicos estaban a punto de besarse, no que eso le incomodara, pero no creМa que le hubiesen llamado solo para verlo ©O si? Puesto que Harry era demasiado tМmido e inocente, muy contrario a como alguna vez fue como Godric, bueno era lСgico pues ni su hija -como Serena Tsukino- era exactamente igual a hace mil aЯos, atrАs.

-║OH... este, es cierto! Te llame para... Que nos ayudaras con la tarea de pociones, Serenity-dijo algo nervioso Harry, separАndose de Draco antes de que pudiera besarlo, concentrando su atenciСn sobre la reina lunar.

-©Ayudarles con la tarea? ║Ah, si! Te refieres a los de los tipos de agua ©Cierto?-dijo Serenity, tras recordar que Harry habМa comenzado a preguntarle pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando el moreno, escucho ha alguien acercarse a la biblioteca.

-Entonces ║Continuemos!-dijo Serenity, lista de nuevo, viendo como ambos chicos tomaban pergaminos y plumas, para poder transcribir lo que les dirМa.

-El agua de luna, como te dije antes es aquella que se obtiene de dejar serenar agua durante un ciclo lunar, o sea sus cuatro fases completas; el agua de oro o solar, es la que se obtiene de un amanecer a un atardecer por lo tanto es la mas fАcil de fabricar; el agua de arco iris se forma tras la apariciСn de una cascada de lagrimas tocadas por el primer rayo de sol. Espero que les servia con eso, chicos-dijo Serenity terminado su breve explicaciСn, tranquilamente.

-©Eso es todo?-pregunto incrИdulo Draco pues la verdad que no parecМa gran cosa todo ese liС ya que toda aquella explicaciСn solo abarco un pequeЯo pАrrafo que a Severus le harМa muchМsima gracia, preferible no entregar las respuestas que hacer el ridМculo con tan brevМsima redacciСn.

-©Acaso deseas saber mas? despuИs de todo, Harry tan solo me pregunto sobre eso, si quieres saber algo mas no hay ningЗn problema, Draco ©Puedo llamarte, Draco, cierto?-dijo la reina Serenity con calma, viendo al rubio, asentir.

-║Siendo asМ, terminare de contarles!-dijo la reina Serenity con calma mientras les contaba acerca de la elaboraciСn de las aguas y otros detalles al respecto.

Mientras tanto Remus se encontraba ocupado preparando los Зltimos detalles para el cumpleaЯos de Harry, a pesar de que eso no le hiciera mucha gracia a Severus Snape, quien impАvido veМa al castaЯo trabajar en aquella celebraciСn /para Иl/ absurda.

-©Es necesario que hagas todas estas cosas? AdemАs para que te esfuerzas tanto, dudo mucho que Potter te lo agradezca; despuИs de todo es solo una celebraciСn mas de su vida por lo que no hay que hacer tanto escАndalo, Remus-dijo Severus como si nada aunque con un toque algo irСnico, al ver como poco a poco felices y coloridas decoraciones iban apareciendo por todo alrededor de la mansiСn, encantadas para no ser visibles para Harry, hasta el dМa de su cumpleaЯos y hasta cierta hora antes programada, pues de lo contrario se habrМa de arruinar la sorpresa.

-©Tanto lo odias? Harry no es responsable de lo que Sirius hizo; porque te aseguro que James no tuvo nada que ver con aquella broma pues el Зnico responsable fue Paddy, aunque Prongs se entero de algЗn modo y por eso mismo se arriesgo a salvarte ©No crees que ya va siendo tiempo de que dejes de culparlo? Y por ende, inculpar al chico; Иl no es James y no lo serА jamАs -como tЗ pareces pensarlo- ademАs a demostrado ser completamente desinteresado y muy noble, nada arrogante o engreМdo /algo que no puedo decir de tu ahijado, Draco/ asМ que ║DИjalo en Paz! Harry no te ha hecho nada excepto parecerse fМsicamente a Prongs, que es en lo Зnico en que se le parece y si te desafМa es porque tЗ te pones asМ, de no hacerlo, Иl tampoco lo harМa, aparte no tienes porque ser tan irСnico solo por preparar el cumpleaЯos de mi cachorro -que para eso, te pedМ antes permiso y dijiste que si; ahora no te retractes- de una manera especial pero lo hago porque, jamАs ha tenido un cumpleaЯos como tal. Bueno desde que esta en Hogwarts, sus amigos le envМan algЗn presente y se que Molly asМ como Hagrid le mandan alguna tarta pequeЯa para que pueda comerla, asМ que me parece correcto prepararle algo lindo, sobre todo considerando la presencia que estarА a su lado el dМa de su celebraciСn, pues dudo mucho que tЗ y Malfoy, sean santos de su aprecio, Severus-dijo Remus tranquilamente, mientras terminaba de arreglar el ultimo listСn para la fiesta.

-║Creo que voy a terminar tu pociСn matalobos!-dijo Severus con fastidio, retirАndose a su laboratorio privado.

-║Que delicado! иl comienza y luego no quiere escuchar nada ║Severus Snape es un caso perdido!-pensС divertido Remus, al ver como actuaba el cetrino.

Y horas mas tarde de todo aquello... (Por hay del momento en que Serena y Darien desaparecen, solo que unos minutos antes)

-║SerА mejor que te prepares, Remus! La luna llena no tardara en aparecer y debes estar listo para tu transformaciСn-dijo Severus seriamente, luego de acabar la cena.

-║Por supuesto! ©DСnde me quedare? No creo que sea adecuado estar dentro de la mansiСn, pues aun con la pociСn es peligroso para todos-dijo Remus con calma aunque aun asМ su voz se escucho cansada y un tanto preocupada.

-║No te preocupes, lo tengo todo previsto! No pasaras la noche en la mansiСn, ya que puede ser peligroso para el lobo, hay demasiados objetos que lo pueden lastimar, por lo que decidМ que mejor pases el cambio en el invernadero de la casa; ya me asegure de colocarle suficientes hechizos para que no salga el lobo, ni rompa el lugar, solo falta que tomes la pociСn y te acompaЯare para ayudarte a preparar, Remus-dijo Severus calmado.

-║Me parece bien, Severus! ©Tienes la pociСn lista?-pregunto Remus cada vez mas cansado.

-║Voy por ella! Nos vemos en unos minutos en la puerta trasera ©De acuerdo?-dijo Severus como si nada, viendo asentir al castaЯo con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

-©Vas ha estar bien, Moony?-cuestiono preocupado Harry, acompaЯando al castaЯo hacia la puerta trasera.

-║No te preocupes, cachorro! Voy ha estar perfectamente; no es la primera vez que paso por esto, asМ que tranquilo. Severus sabe lo que hay que hacer en estas fechas asМ que tСmalo con calma, no sirve de nada angustiarse, Harry-dijo Remus tranquilizador, palmeando suavemente la espalda del moreno a su lado, quien no podМa quitar el rostro de preocupado que lucia, pues en verdad lo estaba como pocas veces, sobretodo porque era la primera ocasiСn en que veМa el proceso por el que pasaba -mes con mes- Remus antes de su transformaciСn.

-©Por quИ tiene que portase "tan amable" con Harry? Si quiere calmarlo no necesita, tocarlo-pensaba molesto Draco al ver las muestras de afecto del licАntropo hacia su amigo ojiverde.

-©Por quИ Potter tiene que estar "tan preocupado"? Seguramente esta fingiendo para conseguir el consuelo de mi lobito ║Que mocoso tan impertinente!-pensaba molesto Severus, acercАndose al par de gryffindor's rudamente entre los dos, alcanzАndole la pociСn al castaЯo, quien solo alzo un ceja interrogativo al ver la actitud del cetrino, mas no comento al respecto y solo se limito a beber la horrible pociСn matalobos.

-║Esta tan asquerosa como siempre! Ahora es mejor que vayamos al invernadero, pues la luna puede en cualquier momento aparecer, Severus-dijo Remus, dАndole la copa a Harry, a la vez que se echaba un pedazo de chocolate a la boca para poder borrar el mal sabor de la pociСn.

-║Vamos entonces, Remus!-dijo Snape echando andar por el jardМn, sin esperar al ojimiel pero al volver la cabeza -un instante- pudo ver como este, abrazaba calida y tiernamente al moreno ojiverde, como queriendo consolarlo, lo cual solo hizo que se enojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-║EstarИ bien, cachorro; no te angusties!-susurro Remus calmado, soltando al chico para luego marchar detrАs de Severus, antes de perderlo de vista puesto que no sabia por donde estaba el invernadero, pues aun cuando se encargaba del jardМn, no habМa visto ninguna construcciСn, por hay, lo cual significaba que o estaba el mismo bajo un hechizo o de plano esta mas retirado de lo que creМa y por eso no habМa visto ninguna clase de invernadero por la mansiСn.

-║Por favor, Serenity, cuida de Remus; permite que su transformaciСn no sea tan dolorosa y asМ no sufra tanto, como en anteriores ocasiones!-solicito Harry, angustiado mientras entre sus manos sostenМa fuertemente la copa que el castaЯo habМa dejado, ante esto Draco sintiС su corazСn encogerse, acongojado, pues se daba cuenta de cuan importante era el licАntropo para el chico y aunque eso le molestaba no querМa verlo sufrir.

-║El profesor Lupin, estarА bien! Severus sabe bien como cuidarlo; ademАs no dejarМa que algo malo le sucediera, lo aprecia demasiado para permitirlo, asМ que relАjate, Harry ║Te harА daЯo tanta preocupaciСn, gatito!-susurro Draco con ternura, abrazando al moreno por la espalda, a la vez que le obligaba a soltar la copa que cayo al suelo de manera suave, produciendo un ligero pum al golpear el suelo.

-║Eso lo se, pero aun asМ no puedo evitar preocuparme, Draco! Moony es muy importante para mМ, es el ultimo merodeador, el ultimo de los amigos de mis padres y no quiero que le pase nada; ya he perdido a Sirius, no soportarМa perderlo a Иl, tambiИn-dijo Harry angustiado, dejАndose cobijar por los brazos del rubio, sintiendo como estando entre ellos su preocupaciСn se evaporaba, dejАndole un confort muy agradable.

-║Tranquilo, leoncito; todo estarА bien ya lo veras, solamente pМdele a Serenity que lo cuide; ella es parte de la luna y estoy seguro que si se lo pides, el profesor Lupin estarА en perfectas condiciones!-dijo Draco calmado, sin dejar de abrazar al moreno ni un segundo.

-©Se lo pedimos juntos, Draco?-dijo Harry suavemente dando media vuelta entre los blancos brazos, para poder ver a los ojos al rubio quien asintiС tan solo.

AsМ ambos sin hablar, ambos desde el fondo de su corazСn pidieron a la reina lunar su protecciСn para el melancСlico licАntropo y en ese instante...

La luna llena apareciС, iluminando el firmamento con un brillante rayo de luz que cayo sobre la tierra dejando poco a poco ver el contorno de cuatro siluetas, pertenecientes a...

-©QuИ esta pasando?-susurro Draco extraЯado por el resplandor, separАndose de Harry, viendo hacia el jardМn curioso.

-║No lo se! Pero ©QuiИnes son esas personas?-dijo Harry confundido viendo -cada vez mas claras- las siluetas que habМan aparecido y que correspondМan a una chica, un chico y ©Dos gatos?.

-║No tengo la menor idea! Aunque hay algo familiar en la chica ©No lo crees asМ, Harry?-dijo Draco, extraЯado mientras junto con el moreno, salМan de la mansiСn con rumbo hacia las siluetas.

-©DСnde estamos, Darien?-cuestiono un poco asustada Serena, tras percatarse de que ya no se encontraban con las chicas y por consecuencia no estАn en JapСn o al menos eso le daba a entender su alrededor.

-║No lo se! Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber escuchado a la reina Serenity, luego el rayo de luz y despuИs aparecimos aquМ; aunque tengo la sensaciСn de que continuamos en la Tierra solo que no en JapСn-dijo Darien con calma, apretando con fuerza pero tiernamente la mano de su novia -y que en ningЗn momento habМa soltado- a la vez que observaba a su alrededor, intentando averiguar en donde se podМan hallar.

-©Crees que llegamos por lo que dijo mi madre? Ya sabes: eso de que mis sueЯos se harАn realidad-dijo Serena confusa, viendo acercarse a dos chicos que le hicieron sorprenderse, llevando automАticamente una mano hacia su pecho, al sentir como el corazСn le latМa acelerado tras notar que esos chicos eran idИnticos a los que poblaban sus sueЯos, por lo que sin esperar a la respuesta de Darien, se desprendiС de su mano y como hipnotizada empezС andar hacia ellos, con lentitud.

-║No puede ser posible, es Serenity!-exclamo en voz baja Harry, al reconocer a la joven rubia.

-©CСmo pude ser la reina Serenity, si se supone que es un espМritu? AdemАs es rubia, no tiene el cabello lila, Harry-dijo Draco con obviedez seЯalando lo que para Иl era bastante claro, tratando de detener al moreno tras ver como el chico pareciera querer correr hacia la chica, lo cual le desagradaba muchМsimo, aunque no fuera capaz de admitirse que estaba sintiИndose ©Celoso? Al menos un poquito.

-║No es la reina Serenity, sino Serenity, Draco; hay una diferencia y no solo por su color de cabello! Ahora dИjame ir, necesito alcanzarla antes que se desvanezca y descubra que es solo un sueЯo, como en otras ocasiones-dijo Harry separАndose brusco del agarre que el rubio mantenМa sobre su brazo, pero antes de poder acercarse a la rubia, un fuertМsimo gruЯido se dejo oМr, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-©QuИ rayos es eso?-exclamo en un grito, Serena extraЯada de aquella criatura, una mezcla entre lobo y ©Hombre? Aunque tenМa mАs de lobo que de humano, por lo que podМa notar pero aun asМ era peculiar ya que nunca antes habМa visto algo como eso.

-║No estoy seguro, parece algo que solo en los cuentos o novelas de terror; he leМdo, Serena! Pero aun con eso serА mejor que te transformes ya que no creo que tenga buenas intenciones; mientras lo haces, me encargo de detenerlo-dijo Darien con calma, viendo asentir a su novia, al mismo tiempo, que de su chaqueta extraМa una filosa y roja rosa que lanzo en contra de la criatura, hiriИndola en una de las patas causando con eso un nuevo gruЯido de su parte aunque esta vez de dolor, a la vez que conseguМa con eso que la misma se detuviera y no estuviese a punto de saltarles encima; mientras que Serena levantaba su medallСn y diciendo ║Eternal Sailor Moon! Dio inicio a su transformaciСn entre brillantes luces de colores hasta reaparecer con su traje de batalla y convocar asМ su bАculo lunar con el que no tardo en apuntar hacia el licАntropo, lista para exterminarlo para el terror de Harry asМ como Severus, quien -desde las sombras- se estaba acercando precavido hasta los reciИn llegados pero al ver como esa chica amenazaba a su lobito decido que ya no podМa quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto, mas tarde analizarМa la situaciСn ahora lo importante era proteger a su Remus.

-║Hazlo ya, Sailor Moon; tienes que terminar con esa cosa, no tarda en recuperarse!-dijo Darien con firmeza, al ver como el licАntropo estaba por volver a incorporarse y si sus gruЯidos significaban algo, estaba seguro de que no tendrМa muy buenas intenciones hacia ellos.

-║Si; Por el poder de la luna plateada!-exclamo Sailor Moon moviendo su bАculo para lanzar su ataque contra el licАntropo pero en ese momento dos cosas sucedieron a la vez...

-║NO, POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS DAяO A REMUS, SERENITY!-Grito Harry, aterrado corriendo hacia la rubia, a la vez que veМa con aprensiСn hacia el licАntropo.

-║PROTEGO!-Grito Severus sacando su varita y conjurando un escudo protector sobre el lobo, consiguiendo -a duras penas- salvarlo antes de que aquel ataque lo alcanzara, dАndose cuenta de que era muy poderoso -quizАs en demasМa, segЗn su opiniСn- ya que casi habМa logrado atravesar su escudo y asМ llegar hasta Remus, lo cual le sorprendiС pues la chica no le habМa parecido alguien con magia menos aun con tal poder.

-©James? Eres James ©Cierto?-pregunto Sailor Moon confundida, viendo al moreno con intensidad pero tambiИn a Severus y la varita que este sostenМa pues quizАs no fuera muy lista -al menos no como Amy o Darien- pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que aquello que ese hombre habМa hecho parecМa ser tambiИn ©Magia? Aunque pensАndolo ©CСmo era posible eso? No sabМa que hubiese mas guerreros que las sailors ©Acaso tendrМa algo que ver con la Luna y con sus sueЯos?

-Sailor Moon ©De que estas hablando? ©QuiИn es Иl?-pregunto Darien curioso, acercАndose hasta su compaЯera junto con Luna y Artemis, los cuales tambiИn estaban extraЯados por la pregunta de su princesa pero no pudieron cuestionar nada al respecto porque un nuevo gruЯido de parte del licano hizo volver a todos hacia donde el mismo se encontraba y obligando a la chica a retomar de nueva cuenta su posiciСn de batalla, lista para -volver- intentar eliminarlo, otra vez y esperaba que pudiese conseguirlo pues se percataba de que el hombre de negro no se lo permitirМa fАcilmente. 

-║No hay tiempo para eso, Darien! Deja que acabe con esa criatura y te responderИ-dijo Sailor Moon con firmeza, viendo fijamente al licАntropo, dispuesta acabarlo.

-║No, por favor, Serenity, no le hagas daЯo a Remus! иl no tiene la culpa, su maldiciСn es la responsable de que actuИ asМ; Иl solo esta confundido, la luna llena le causa mucho dolor; Иl es una buena persona, asМ que no lo lastimes, por favor-suplico Harry aterrado mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mano de la rubia, tratando de que no lastimaran a su mentor pues no lo soportarМa.

-©Remus? ©Esa criatura, es una persona?-dijo sorprendida Sailor Moon, desviando su atenciСn hacia el ojiverde, quien asintiС con fuerza.

-║Santo cielo! ©Por quИ no lo dijiste antes? De haberlo sabido no lo habrМa atacado; jamАs lastimarМa a una persona inocente ║Por la luna! Pude haberlo lastimado seriamente, por suerte no ha sido asМ; pero... si es una persona debe significar que esta bajo una maldiciСn y muy fuerte por lo que puedo ver. Me pregunto ©SerИ capaz de deshacerla? Nunca antes habМa visto algo como lo que es, Иl ║Reina Serenity, MamА ©Crees que lo pueda lograr?!-dijo Sailor Moon angustiada, volteando a ver a la brillante luna llena, en cuya superficie se reflejo el dulce rostro de la reina lunar.

-║Si crees en ti y el poder del cristal de plata, hija mМa; podrАs lograr lo que sea! ║Y ese hombre en verdad necesita tu ayuda, Serenity!-susurro la suave voz de la reina Serenity, sonriendo desde la luna.

-║Entonces asМ sea; creo en mМ y en poder del cristal de plata!-dijo con seguridad y confianza Sailor Moon, mientras alzaba su medallСn y lo abrМa para mostrar en su interior el plateado cristal, deslizando su mano sobre el mismo a la vez que decМa...

-║Por el poder del cristal lunar, curaciСn lunar!-dijo la guerrera de la luna haciendo que su cristal plateado, brillase con intensidad dejАndose ver una fuerte luz de color plata que poco a poco fue acercАndose al licАntropo pero la protecciСn que Severus mantenМa -aun- sobre el mismo, estaba dificultando que la curaciСn tuviese algЗn efecto en Remus.

-║Profesor Snape retire el protego, por favor! Esta vez no creo que Serenity quiera hacerle daЯo a Remus sino todo lo contrario; lo se por experiencia, la curaciСn lunar no lastima mas bien ayuda-dijo Harry con seguridad al ver como a Serenity se le dificultaba sanar al licАntropo.

-©De que esta hablando, Potter? ©Acaso no se da cuenta de que pueden lastimar a Remus?-replico Severus confundido, manteniendo el escudo sobre el lobo puesto que no permitirМa que lo hirieran.

-║Padrino, haz lo que te pide! Estoy convencido de que Harry sabe lo que dice-dijo Draco decidido, tratando de ayudar al moreno, sin percatarse de utilizar el nombre del gryffindor lo cual extraЯo tanto a Snape que retiro el protego sin percatarse de ello, pero con lo cual fue mas fАcil sanar a Remus, quien poco a poco se iba tornando mas en un lobo, aunque de tamaЯo mayor a uno salvaje, quizАs porque era un hombre en su estado natural, brillando en sus ojos dorados una chispa de entendimiento, asМ como de comprensiСn, lo que antes no tuviera, pero lamentablemente eso estaba resultando agotador para Sailor Moon, puesto que la cantidad de energМa que se requerМa para la completa transformaciСn del licАntropo era demasiada pues era una maldiciСn mucho muy difМcil de romper por lo que podМa notar, asМ que sin mas cayo desvanecida al suelo pero antes de tocarlo, Darien la sujeto rАpidamente en sus brazos.

-║Sailor Moon! ©Estas bien, Serena?-dijo preocupado Darien, viendo como la transformaciСn de la chica se desvanecМa y volvМa a ser normal.

-║Serena, responde! ©Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Luna, acercАndose a la rubia, junto con Artemis, el cual tambiИn estaba preocupado.

-©Serenity, estarА bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado, poniИndose en cuclillas junto a Darien y los gatos, mientras que delicadamente deslizaba el dorso de su mano por la frente de la rubia, retirando algunos mechones de su frente, notando el ligero sudor que la cubrМa. 

-©CСmo la llamaste?-dijo Darien con extraЯeza aunque tambiИn algo molesto por las confianzas que ese moreno se estaba tomando con su novia, lo cual no le agradaba en lo mas mМnimo, especialmente porque habМa visto como Serena habМa cambiado de actitud en cuanto lo habМa visto, pues de no haber sido por ese lobo, estaba casi seguro de que algo mas pudo haber pasado con ellos dos, aunque no sabia exactamente ©QuИ? Pero si sabia que lo que fuera, le desagradaba muchМsimo; mАs antes de que Harry pudiese responder...

-©Darien?-susurro Serena con voz cansada, mientras abrМa sus azules ojos para fijarlos en su novio, quien de inmediato dirigiС su atenciСn hacia la chica.

-©CСmo te sientes, Serena?-pregunto Darien preocupado, ayudando a la rubia a medio levantarse para ver si podМa asМ incorporarse por completo.

-║Algo cansada! No pude romper por completo la maldiciСn de ese hombre; es demasiado poderosa asМ como antigua, tengo la impresiСn de que es tan vieja como el tiempo mismo y en definitiva la luna es responsable de su condiciСn, solo que no he podido identificar cual de las cuatro diosas lunares es la responsable. Imagino que tendrИ que preguntarle a mi madre mas adelante, para asМ poder romperla por completo y que Иl pueda ser libre pues aunque ahora, no creo que vuelva a sentir dolor, si va a seguir influenciado por las fases lunares; la verdad es que me gustarМa recordar mas acerca de mi pasado como Serenity sobretodo en estos casos-dijo Serena una tanto cansada mientras con la ayuda de Darien, se terminaba de levantar.

-©De que esta hablando? Y ©QuiИnes son ustedes? AdemАs ©QuИ tiene que ver Potter con usted, seЯorita?-dijo Snape molesto y confundido sin comprender nada en absoluto, especialmente las palabras tan raras de la rubia.

-║Porque no mejor dejamos esas cuestiones para maЯana; ya es muy tarde y creo que estamos bastante cansados, Severus! Ella necesita descansar, sobretodo luego de lo que le haya hecho al profesor, tЗ tampoco te ves mucho mejor, lo mismo que Harry, los Зnicos que mas o menos se ven bien son ese chico-seЯalando a Darien- sus gatos y hasta Lupin, quien ahora parece mas un lobo y hasta mas tranquilo que antes, casi como si su inestabilidad se hubiese controlado, asМ que vayamos a dormir y maЯana preguntas todo lo que quieras tanto a ellos como a Potter ©Te parece bien?-dijo Draco con calma, a la vez que trataba de controlar un bostezo pues en verdad era ya tarde y siendo honesto el sueЯo estaba pudiendo mas con Иl, a pesar de que tambiИn se "morМa" de curiosidad por saber ©QuИ era lo que estaba sucediendo? Pero ya habrМa tiempo para averiguarlo con calma.

-║Esta bien por el momento seguirИ tu sugerencia, Draco e iremos a descansar pero maЯana voy ha averiguar lo que esta pasando con exactitud! ©Comprendido?-dijo Severus seriamente, viendo asentir a su ahijado tranquilo.

-En ese caso: ║Mirty, ven de inmediato!-dijo Severus llamando a su elfina principal, que al momento apareciС a su lado, haciendo una reverencia a la espera de las Сrdenes de su amo.

-║Lleva a nuestros nuevos invitados a sus habitaciones; estoy seguro de que encontraras las mas adecuadas para ellos-dijo Severus con calma, seЯalando hacia Darien y Serena, quienes estaba sacados de onda y mas tras ver aparecer a la elfina pues siendo honestos nunca habМan visto algo como la misma, lo cual solo conseguМa aumentar su curiosidad ya que por lo que notaban en ese lugar ocurrМan cosas por demАs extraЯas y asombrosas.

-║Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, seЯor!-dijo Serena con gratitud, tratando de estrechar la mano de Severus, quien se escabullo antes de que la chica lo tocara, pareciendo un tanto grosero aunque ella no se lo tomo a mal, pues notaba que al hombre no le eran del todo agradables especialmente porque no los conocМa y por lo tanto tenia sus reservas, lo cual era perfectamente normal dada la situaciСn y con lo que habМa pasado en el poco tiempo de haber llegado.

-║Vamonos, Remus, tienes que descansar!-dijo Severus dando media vuelta para ir -finalmente- al invernadero, en donde esperaba que el lobo pudiese descansar, asМ como Иl tambiИn.

-║Por favor, sМganme; les mostrare sus habitaciones!-dijo Mirty con calma, caminando hacia la mansiСn, siendo seguida por Serena, Darien, Luna, Artemis, Draco y Harry.

-║Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Draco! Creo que sin ella, hubiese sido muy difМcil de tratar con Snape-dijo Harry agradecido, acercАndose hasta el rubio para de manera disimulada -segЗn Иl, aunque ese hecho fue notado por Darien y Serena, quienes prefirieron no comentar al respecto- enlazar su mano con la del slytherin mostrАndole asМ lo mucho que agradecМa su ayuda en ese asunto.

-║No tienes nada que agradecerme, Harry! Para algo son los amigos ©No? Aunque vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas, pues estoy muy intrigado-dijo Draco curioso, estrechando con ligera fuerza la mano morena siendo correspondido su gesto con una sonrisa del ojiverde.

-Esa curiosidad tuya, es muy divertida, Draco; jamАs pensИ que fueses tan curioso aunque me gusta mucho esa actitud tuya, te hace ver mas relajado y ...-dijo Harry con una divertida sonrisa pero antes de que pudiese terminar, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de abeto, que no tardo en ser abierta por la elfina.

-║Esta serА su habitaciСn, seЯorita! Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme; solo tiene que mencionar mi nombre ║Mirty!-dijo la elfina haciИndose a un lado para que Serena pudiera entra a una cСmoda pero elegante habitaciСn, con una decoraciСn muy tierna asМ como femenina puesto que predominaban los tonos blancos y rosas en donde una gran cama de doseles y tul rosado, se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

-║OH, muchas gracias, Mirty; te lo agradezco mucho y por favor dile a tu seЯor que tambiИn se lo agradezco a Иl!-dijo Serena suavemente, entrando en la habitaciСn maravillada por la belleza y comodidad del lugar pues pareciera el cuarto de una princesa.

-║Buenas noches Serena, nos veremos maЯana, cariЯo! ©Quieres quedarte con Luna y Artemis?-dijo Darien con ternura mientras dejaba un suave beso sobre la mejilla de la chica, a la vez que colocaba sobre una silla, la mochila de su novia junto con los dos gatos.

-║Creo que es mejor que te quedes con Artemis, Darien! иl es un chico y no estoy segura de que se sienta cСmodo conmigo, pues a pesar de todo Mina y yo somos distintas; por lo que considero de que es mas cСmodo que se quede contigo, ademАs a Luna le es fАcil estar solo conmigo-dijo Serena calmada.

-║Entonces me llevo a Artemis; buenas noches amor!-dijo Darien, saliendo de la habitaciСn junto con el gato blanco y el resto.

-║Buenas noches, Darien!-se despidiС Serena, besАndolo -ahora ella- solo que con la diferencia de que lo hizo en los labios y con mucho amor.

-║Vaya, vaya asМ que son novios por lo que veo; me parece excelente pues eso significa que esa chica no tendrА ningЗn interИs en mi Harry!-pensaba Draco complacido de ver como aquella pareja de desconocidos eran novios, pues eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima especialmente luego de notar como al ojiverde pareciera tener "algo" con la rubia pero si esta ya tenia novio, pues no era ninguna rival con respecto a los afectos del gryffindor y eso lo hacia sentirse mas ligero.

Luego de eso continuaron siguiendo a Mirty, quien de nuevo se detuvo-a un par de puertas de la habitaciСn de Serena- frente a una puerta de madera de almendro y tras abrirla, le dio paso a Darien, quien se topo con una habitaciСn decorada de manera mucho mas sombrМa que la de Serena pues los colores que mas predominaban eran grises, asМ como detalles en dorado que le daban un toque de elegancia indiscutible al lugar.

-║Muchas gracias por la habitaciСn, Mirty!-dijo agradecido Darien, dejando su mochila sobre la cama, junto a Artemis.

-║De nada, si necesita algo tan solo diga mi nombre!-dijo Mirty, desapareciendo con un ligero pop de la habitaciСn.

-║Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, buenas noches!-se despidieron Draco y Harry saliendo del lugar y cerrando tras de si la puerta para que el chico pudiese descansar.

-©QuИ crees que esta sucediendo? ©Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa, Artemis?-pregunto Darien, viendo al gato blanco, quien se estiraba sobre el colchСn para buscar una posiciСn cСmoda en la cual dormir.

-║No, pero no te preocupes; si la reina Serenity nos enviС aquМ es por algo y pronto lo averiguaremos por lo que no hagas tanto escАndalo, mejor duИrmete que ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar, Darien!-dijo Artemis como si nada, mientras se acomodaba -haciИndose un ovillo- sobre una almohada para quedarse tranquilamente dormido.

-║Que gato mas conchudo! Es tan despreocupado como Mina, no hay duda que todo se parece a su dueЯo; al menos Luna es mas objetiva pues de lo contrario a buen santo se encomienda Serena con estos gatos guardianes-pensС divertido Darien, deshaciИndose de su chaqueta y zapatos para luego recostarse en la cama, no tardando en caer dormido.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA. TITULO ORIGINAL: PRINCESS MOON.  
LETRA: NAOKO TAKEUCHI.  
COMPOSITOR Y ARREGLOS: KAZUZ SATOU.

Notas finales: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores y dado el hecho de que me quedo muy largo, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos la conclusiСn de este capitulo o sea parte de la fiesta de cumpleaЯos de Harry asМ como la apariciСn de Dumblodore y otras sorpresitas que se me puedan ocurrir; asМ que estas son las ideas generales para el prСximo episodio. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, muchМsimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios Gracias.

Lord Khalis Frostwhisper hyya tsukino artemisa Artemis Shiro darklyhope ros potter

Luzy Snape. 


	19. Interludio: Despertares

Magia Lunar

Capitulo 19: Interludio: Despertares.

-©QuИ crees que esta sucediendo? ©Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa, Artemis?-pregunto Darien, viendo al gato blanco, quien se estiraba sobre el colchСn para buscar una posiciСn cСmoda en la cual dormir.

-║No, pero no te preocupes; si la reina Serenity nos enviС aquМ es por algo y pronto lo averiguaremos por lo que no hagas tanto escАndalo, mejor duИrmete que ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar, Darien!-dijo Artemis como si nada, mientras se acomodaba -haciИndose un ovillo- sobre una almohada para quedarse tranquilamente dormido.

-║Que gato mas conchudo! Es tan despreocupado como Mina, no hay duda que todo se parece a su dueЯo; al menos Luna es mas objetiva pues de lo contrario a buen santo se encomienda Serena con estos gatos guardianes-pensС divertido Darien, deshaciИndose de su chaqueta y zapatos para luego recostarse en la cama, no tardando en caer dormido.

-║Buenas noches Draco, muchas gracias por acompaЯarme a mi habitaciСn aunque no habМa necesidad pero de todas maneras te lo agradezco mucho!-dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras abrМa la puerta de su cuarto, quedАndose en el umbral para poder despedir al rubio, quien in tempestuosamente le tomo entre sus brazos, atrayИndole hacia su propio cuerpo en un abrazo tan fuerte que era como sino lo quisiera dejar escapar de ninguna manera.

-©QuИ pasa, Draco? ©Por quИ te pones asМ?-pregunto confundido Harry al verse apresado de aquella forma por el rubio, que sin decir agua va tomo los labios del moreno con un apasionado beso, acariciАndolo, seduciИndolo sin llegar a ser agresivo por el contrario era muy gentil aunque sin perder en ningЗn momento la fuerte pasiСn que pareciera consumir al slytherin y que poco a poco era correspondida e igualada por el cautivo gryffindor, quien de una manera mas dulce pero sin dejar de ser apasionada devolvМa aquel beso que ha ambos chicos encantaba.

-║MerlМn, me fascinan sus labios! Sus besos son tan dulces y maravillosos que no podrИ vivir sin ellos ©que me habrАs hecho leСn como para que en solo unos dМas te hayas convertido en mi necesidad y adicciСn?-pensaba Draco maravillado por la dulzura con que Harry correspondМa a su beso asМ como con la ingenuidad que en la caricia podМa apreciar, lo mismo que su inocencia siendo eso lo que mas le agradaba del chico ojiverde pues no conocМa a nadie que tuviese aquella dulzura, inocencia y entrega que el gryffindor mostraba, lo que le hacia estar agradecido de poder tenerlo de cierta manera junto a Иl, estando seguro de que harМa lo que fuera necesario para no perderlo jamАs ya que en solo unos dМas -que habМa transcurrido de conocerlo sinceramente- habМa caМdo bajo el hechizo del moreno, estando de verdad enamorado del mismo y eso lo hacia feliz porque se suponМa que los Malfoy's no se enamoraban verdaderamente; despuИs de todo asМ lo decМan sus matrimonios, todos ellos por conveniencia, ambiciСn, fortuna o poder pero no por amor; quizАs, solo quizАs cariЯo -como en el caso de sus padres- pero nunca amor verdadero.

-║Me gusta mucho Draco, es tan diferente al chico que siempre muestra! Me alegra poder conocerlo de verdad, sin las mascaras que ambos tenemos que usar en Hogwarts; siendo tan solo Draco y Harry, sin apariencias de por medio, sin tener que ser el niЯo que viviС o el futuro mortifago, tan solo dos chicos que desean conocerse y tal vez ©Amarse? ║Eso me agradarМa muchМsimo! Poder amarlo, siendo -quizАs- correspondido-pensaba Harry extasiado mientras se entregaba completamente en aquel beso, sabiendo en su interior que ya era totalmente adicto ha esos labios rosa pАlido que el rubio poseМa por boca.

-©Por que ha sido eso, Draco?-cuestiono Harry tranquilo, tras terminar el beso mientras veМa atento al rubio.

-║Porque ha sido mi manera de decirte Feliz CumpleaЯos, Harry! Creo que hoy cumples 17 ©No es asМ?-dijo Draco con una suave sonrisa en los labios, viendo la sorpresa que se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno.

-║Es verdad, es mi cumpleaЯos y no me acordaba!-exclamo Harry sorprendido, tras caer en cuenta de que dМa o madrugada era.

-║Eres muy despistado! Pero tambiИn es comprensible con tantas cosas que han sucedido Зltimamente y como es posible que mas tarde recibas un montСn de regalos por parte de tus amigos, querМa ser el primero en darte mi obsequio; asМ que ║AquМ lo tienes, Harry! Y por cierto el beso solo fue el adelanto-dijo Draco con picardМa mientras sacaba de un bolsillo una pequeЯa caja (aquella que comprara en Diagon) envuelta en un finМsimo listСn plateado, colocАndola de inmediato en las manos del ojiverde.

-║OH, gracias... Draco!-tartamudeo Harry gratamente asombrado, viendo curioso la cajita en sus manos.

-║De nada, ahora vete a dormir, Harry; buenas noches!-se despidiС el rubio, dando media vuelta para poder bajar a su propia habitaciСn.

-║Espera, Draco! ©CuАndo conseguiste el regalo? No es que me queje /no lo estoy haciendo/ solo que no tenia ni idea de que supieras cuando es mi cumpleaЯos y por eso se me hace raro que me obsequies algo-dijo Harry apenado, pues tampoco querМa avergonzar al rubio o hacerle creer que no valoraba su regalo, que si lo hacia solo que se le hacia extraЯo pues hasta hace poco no sabМan mucho de ellos a pesar de tanto tiempo juntos en el colegio.

-║Cuando fui con Severus al callejСn Diagon, mas tarde te contare; ahora es mejor descansar!-dijo Draco como si nada.

-║Esta bien y en ese caso: muchas gracias, Draco!-dijo Harry agradecido, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre la pАlida mejilla del slytherin, tras lo cual rАpidamente se metiС en su habitaciСn.

-©QuИ es lo que me estas haciendo, Harry Potter?-susurro Draco con suavidad deslizando su mano por encima de su mejilla, rememorando el calor del beso que el moreno le acaba de dar, yИndose -tras algunos minutos- a su propia habitaciСn, en donde no tardo en dormirse tras darse un relajante baЯo.

-Me pregunto ©QuИ serА el regalo de Draco? ©QuИ contendrА?-pensaba Harry curioso, mientras examinaba intrigado la cajita que el rubio le acaba de entregar, decidiendo abrirla al no poder aguantar sus deseos de ver el contenido; quizАs lo mejor fuera abrirla mas tarde pero realmente querМa saber su contenido, y asМ se encontrС con una finМsima esclava de eslabones que daban la apariencia de una cadena delgada, de pura y brillante plata de la cual pendМa una purМsima esmeralda con la forma de un corazСn.

-║Vaya es hermoso! Y de un gusto muy elegante; espero que no le haya costado mucho. Tengo que devolverle el presente y averiguar su cumpleaЯos o de lo contrario puede pensar que no me interesa en lo absoluto-pensaba Harry maravillado con aquel obsequio y el cual comenzС a sacar, cuidadosamente para poder apreciarla mejor pero al hacerlo se topo con algo inesperado pues por el lado del cierre venia unida una segunda esclava idИntica en todo a la primera excepto que esta estaba hecha del mas reluciente oro, asi como era un brillantМsimo rubМ era el que colgaba de ella en vez de la esmeralda; lo cual le sorprendiС mucho pues a simple vista no se podМa notar la segunda esclava, lo que resultaba muy extraЯo de verdad.

-©SabrА Draco, de esta segunda esclava? AdemАs es raro, no habМa ninguna indicaciСn de que existiera, aunque por otro lado es imposible pensar que no lo supiera o por lo menos supongo que el vendedor si lo ha de saber y en caso de que Draco no lo sepa, podrМa obsequiАrsela, de tal manera que no me sentirИ mal por no corresponderle con algo bonito a su obsequio. Aunque para entregАrsela debo de ser cuidadoso no quiero que se vaya a molestar conmigo-dijo Harry pensativo, analizando la mejor manera de obsequiarle al rubio la segunda esclava, obviamente no podМa darle la primera porque si el rubio la habМa visto era para Иl, porque fue su regalo pero sino habМa visto la segunda bien podМa regalАrsela y ambos llevarМan dos esclavas idИnticas, quizАs como sМmbolo de su nueva amistad y que irСnicamente tenМan los colores de sus casas gryffindor y slytherin, pero mas irСnico era el hecho de que Иl -un leСn- usarМa los colores "enemigos" y el rubio -una serpiente- usarМa los suyos, lo cual resultaba divertido ©verdad?

Y pensando en ello, se fue poco a poco quedАndose dormido conservando en su mano, las esclavas enlazadas y soЯando con el rubio, al que cada dМa que pasaba iba apreciando mАs y mАs... Pero algunas horas mas tarde, la maЯana llego, lo que trajo algunos interesantes sucesos entre ellos el cumpleaЯos de Harry, pero antes de eso...

-©CСmo te encuentras, Remus?-pregunto suavemente Severus esa maЯana al ver despertar al castaЯo entre sus brazos, pues una vez que este se habМa transformado no solo lo habМa cubierto con una tЗnica y una manta -para ocultar su desnudez y el friС que pudiera sentir- sino que tambiИn lo habМa tomado en sus brazos.

-©QuИ sucediС, Severus?-pregunto a su vez, Remus para nada incomodo por despertar en brazos de su ex-amante, al contrario se sentМa realmente protegido y descansado en lo absoluto agotado como solМa ocurrir luego de cada transformaciСn que sufrМa desde el dМa en que fue mordido y convertido en licАntropo.

-©Acaso no lo recuerdas, Remus?-dijo Severus extraЯado, al darse cuenta de que el castaЯo no se veМa agotado -como en ocasiones anteriores- ademАs de que parecМa estar muchМsimo mejor que nunca antes y eso era peculiar.

-║No estoy muy seguro! Recuerdo, haberme transformado, una chica rubia atacАndome, a Harry deteniИndola y a Malfoy ©Ayudando a mi cachorro? Y despuИs todo es como un sueЯo, pues me podМa ver y sentir a mismo como un lobo por completo pero con mi mente humana despierta totalmente; lo cual es extraЯo porque sencillamente no tiene lСgica nada de eso, Severus-dijo Remus confuso, viendo asi mismo intrigado a su compaЯero.

-La verdad es que no tanto, puesto que eso fue lo que sucediС; con excepciСn de lo Зltimo -de lo cual tenМa una ligera sospecha pero ya me la confirmaste- aunque por tu comportamiento pensaba algo asi, Remus-dijo Severus tranquilo.

-Me estas diciendo ©QuИ nada de lo que he dicho fue un sueЯo?-Severus asintiС-Entonces ©QuiИn es la chica?©CСmo llego? ©A que vino? ©Por quИ parece que Harry la conoce? Y sobretodo ©Desde cuando es que Malfoy se lleva bien con mi cachorro?-pregunto mas confundido aun, Remus separАndose -algo- brusco del lado de Severus para de inmediato ponerse de pie y asi poder marchar hacia la mansiСn pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso...

-║Esperate, Remus, por favor!-dijo Severus calmado, mientras detenМa al castaЯo con firmeza por uno de sus brazos para impedir asi que se fuera pues aun habМa algunas cosas que aclarar.

-©QuИ quieres, Severus? ©Por quИ me detienes? ©Es que no ves que hay cosas que debo preguntarle a Harry? Y tЗ, tambiИn deberМas de hablar con tu ahijado, creo que debe de explicarte varios detalles-dijo Remus seriamente, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del pocimista sin conseguirlo en lo absoluto a pesar de no estar tan cansado como siempre, pareciera que Severus era mucho mas fuerte que Иl o de plano, su lobo se volvМa por completo sumiso ante el otro hombre.

-║Por supuesto que hablare con Draco! Asi como tЗ lo harАs con Potter pero antes hay que tomarlo con calma, no aclararemos nada si somos impulsivos; ademАs deben de seguir dormidos, todavМa es muy temprano y se han acostado esta madrugada por lo es mejor dejarles descansar, mas tarde ║Hablaremos con ellos! AdemАs a nosotros tampoco nos vendrМa mal descansar un poco tambiИn, Remus-dijo Severus con tranquilidad.

-©CСmo puedes tomАrtelo con tanta calma? ©Acaso no estas intrigado por saber lo que esta pasando, realmente Severus?-dijo Remus curioso al ver lo tranquilo que estaba el otro hombre.

-║Claro que si! Pero tambiИn soy consciente de que estarАn dormidos y no van a respondernos en absoluto si los molestamos pues si normalmente no lo hacen, menos cuando son forzados a levantarse; ahora vayamos a dormir ha sido una larga noche y pienso que tambiИn serА un largo dМa, Remus-dijo Severus pragmАtico, manteniendo el agarre, para luego jalar al castaЯo y llevАrselo asi de vuelta a la mansiСn sin darle importancia a la cara de inconformidad que el licano lucia por su arrastre, llegando asi ambos hasta la habitaciСn del cetrino, quien no tardo en abrirla para luego meterlos ha ambos, en el interior de la misma.

-©QuИ crees que haces, Severus?-cuestiono indignado Remus, al verse sentado en la cama del otro y en su habitaciСn, lo cual ciertamente le incomodaba muchМsimo.

-║Es muy sencillo, quiero que duermas conmigo, Remus!-dijo Severus como si nada, mientras se iba despojando de su tЗnica para la sorprendida mirada del castaЯo, quien cerro sus ojos dorados y desviС el rostro al lado contrario de donde Severus se encontraba, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, tras haber visto como este comenzaba a despojarse de su camisa, botСn por botСn, revelando su lampiЯo torso.

-©Es una broma, verdad? Porque si es asi no me hace mucha gracia-dijo Remus con algo de inseguridad, negАndose a ver a Severus, pues no escuchaba una respuesta que asi le confirmara su idea, mas bien escucho todo lo contrario...

-║No, no es una broma, Remus!-dijo sugerente Severus junto al oМdo del castaЯo, a la vez que tomaba con su pulgar e Мndice, el mentСn del ojidorado para volverle la cara hacia si.

-©QuИ estas haciendo?-pregunto asustado Remus, al verse forzado a ver a Severus, quien estaba decente puesto que aun conservaba el pantalСn, el cual se habМa acercado poco a poco hasta recargar su frente contra la suya propia, viИndolo directamente a los ojos ahora abiertos como lechuza encandilada.

-║Nada que no quieras! Y quiero que duermas conmigo, mas no necesariamente que tengamos sexo; aunque no me molestarМa si lo hiciИramos y por supuesto la decisiСn es tuya, Remus-dijo en tono medio guasСn, medio en serio Severus, colocando con rapidez un beso en los sorprendidos labios del castaЯo, retirАndose casi al momento para recostarse en su cama aun lado de Remus a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-©QuИ hago? ©Me quedo o me voy? Se bien que Severus no me obligarМa a nada que no desee pero aun asi no estoy seguro de que hacer; pues el hecho de estar desnudo bajo esta tЗnica no me hace sentir muy cСmodo y si me hace ©QuitАrmela? Y entonces piensa que es una invitaciСn ha algo mas-pensaba Remus indeciso de como actuar, pues una parte de Иl deseaba dormir con Severus aunque no querМa sexo, pues ya habМa pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos y no estaba muy convencido de querer repetirlo ya que al acostarse antes de conocerse habМa ocasionado tantos lМos que habМan acabado separАndose sin quererlo del todo; mas otra parte estaba preocupada y le pedМa marcharse cuanto antes, sin saber a cual hacer caso y de ahМ su indecisiСn.

-║Puedes quedarte con la tЗnica; no tienes de que preocuparte, te lo he dicho antes: no harИ nada que no desees, Remus!-dijo suavemente Severus palmeando el lado libre de su cama, pidiendo en silencio que se quedara con Иl y con un suspiro de aceptaciСn, el castaЯo se recostС a su lado, sobresaltАndose -un poquito- al sentir como Snape pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre su cadera en un suave abrazo, aunque se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de que no habМan segundas intenciones por parte del hombre y asi de a poco se fueron quedando dormidos /como todos los demАs en esa mansiСn/ placidamente.

Y al avanzar la maЯana casi al medio dМa, todos los durmientes volvieron a despertar poco a poco...

-║Buenos dМas, Serena! ©Has dormido bien?-dijo Luna saludando a la adormilada rubia, quien se estiraba en ese momento, desperezАndose a la vez que cubrМa con una mano un ligero bostezo.

-║Buenos dМas, Luna! Y he dormido genial, esta cama es deliciosa-dijo Serena tras desperezarse, sonriИndole a la gatita de manera calida.

-║Lo se! Esta cama pareciera estar encantada para tener un sueЯo reparador, pero eso no importa por ahora; creo que lo mejor es que te des un baЯo de prisa, te alistes y bajaremos averiguar ©QuИ estamos haciendo aquМ?-dijo Luna seriamente.

-║OH, es verdad, me habМa olvidado de que encontramos a James!-exclamo Serena, levantАndose a la carrera aventando al suelo a la podrИ Luna que ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar cuando la rubia ya entraba en el baЯo, quitАndose por el camino la pijama de dormir.

-©QuИ le pasa ahora?-se preguntaba Luna out desde el lugar en que habМa caМdo por la impulsividad de su princesa, viendo estrellitas en el proceso.

-║Buenos dМas, Darien! ©Ya estas listo?-pregunto Artemis estirАndose para sacudirse el sueЯo, volteando a ver al moreno, encontrАndolo ya baЯado y arreglado, listo para abandonar la habitaciСn.

-║Buenos dМas, Artemis! ©Vienes conmigo a buscar a las chicas?-dijo Darien como si nada, viendo al gato asentir luego de haberse desperezado.

-©CСmo habrА dormido, Harry? ©Le gustarМa mi regalo?-se preguntaba Draco mientras tomaba un baЯo maЯanero, luego de lo cual se alisto y salio de su habitaciСn en busca del moreno ojiverde, quien todavМa se encontraba en el sИptimo sueЯo y aferrando -aun- en sus manos el obsequio del rubio.

-©Harry?-llamo suavemente Draco, mientras entraba en la habitaciСn del gryffindor, tras haber llamado a la puerta aunque sin esperarse a la respuesta del chico.

-©Sigue dormido? ║Pero que flojo; no hay duda de que es todo un leСn!-pensaba burlСn Draco al reparar en el durmiente chico, acercАndose lentamente hasta la cama viendo con sorpresa como se aferraba a su regalo.

-║Vaya, se aferra al regalo, no me lo esperaba! ©SerА que acaso le gusto?-pensaba emocionado Draco mientras se sentaba con cuidado en el borde del colchСn para de inmediato sacudir suavemente a Harry para despertarle.

-║Despierta, es hora de levantarse, vamos Harry, levАntate!-decМa suavemente Draco sin dejar de mover al moreno para despertarlo.

-║Mmmm, cinco minutos mas, Ron!-susurro Harry adormilado, haciИndose de nuevo un ovillo para poder seguir durmiendo cСmodamente.

-║No soy la comadreja, Potter; asi que te levantas ya flojo!-exclamo Draco con algo de molestia, por ser confundido con la comadreja menor; aunque siendo honesto -algo que no se confesarМa a si mismo- lo que le molestaba no era ese hecho sino el pensar el ©Por quИ la comadreja despertaba a Harry? ©Acaso dormirМan juntos? Y sin saber porque eso lo enojaba mucho y por lo tanto jalo bruscamente la sabana del morocho, despojАndole de la calidez de la misma y por consecuencia un estremecimiento recorriС el cuerpo de Harry, a pesar de su pijama.

-║MaldiciСn! ©Por quИ me levantas tan temprano? ║Que no ves que quiero seguir durmiendo un poco mas!-grito Harry molesto por su brusco despertar, aventАndole al rubio lo primero que encontrС que para su suerte era el obsequio del mismo y con tan buena punterМa que le dio en el hombro izquierdo con bastante fuerza para estar dormido.

-║Nada de temprano, Potter; es casi medio dМa, flojo!-dijo molesto Draco, sentido porque Harry le aventara su regalo, por lo que decidiС mejor salir de ahМ antes de que comenzara a gritarle al ojiverde ademАs de no querer pelear por una tonterМa como esa.

-©Por quИ estas molesto, Draco? ║PerdСname, si te he gritado pero es que no tengo buen despertar! Sobre todo cuando puedo dormir tranquilamente, son tan contadas esas veces que me enoja tener que abandonar mi sueЯo ║Lo lamento de verdad! ©Me disculpas?-dijo Harry avergonzado.

-║Solo si tambiИn lo haces tЗ, Harry! Me moleste porque me tiraste el regalo que te di, y eso me hizo pensar que quizАs no te habМa gustado-dijo apenado Draco, mientras se agachaba a recoger las esclavas, extraЯАndose al verlas.

-©Queeee? ║Lo siento, no fue mi intenciСn en serio! Tu regalo me fascino como no tienes idea pero tengo la manМa de aventar lo primero que encuentro a mano cuando me despierto de mal modo, pero no creas que fue porque no me gustara pues no es asi; de verdad me encanto, Draco-dijo Harry mas avergonzado aun, mientras se levantaba de prisa para poder recoger su regalo, deteniИndose al ver que el rubio ya lo hacia.

-©De verdad te gusto?-Harry asintiС- ║Que bueno! Y en ese caso ©Me dejarМas colocАrtela?-pregunto Draco mas alegre y ya no molesto como antes.

-║Por supuesto! Pero solo si puedo colocarte la segunda esclava ©Te parece, Draco?-dijo Harry a su vez, alargando su mano para tomar una de las esclavas.

-©CСmo conseguiste la segunda esclava, Harry?-pregunto curioso Draco, luego de que el moreno tomara una de las esclavas.

-©Por quИ lo preguntas? ║TЗ me la obsequiaste! DespuИs de todo, ambas venias juntas, Draco ©Acaso no lo sabias?-dijo Harry extraЯado.

-║La verdad es que no! Solamente vi una, de tal manera que al hacerlo pensИ que era perfecta para ti y por eso la compre; nunca vi que fuesen dos, es mas podrМa casi asegurar que el vendedor tampoco lo sabia pues de lo contrario habrМan costado mucho mas-dijo Draco simplemente.

-║OH, quizАs podrМa tratarse de un hechizo! Y por eso la segunda esclava no es visible a simple vista pero cuando lo compras ya la puedes ver ©No crees?-sugiriС Harry inseguro puesto que no podМa saber si su idea era correcta aunque no creМa que fuese del todo equivocada, pues aun no habМa leМdo el pergamino que habМa hallado junto con las esclavas, tal vez en el mismo se explicara el misterio de ambas.

-║Es muy posible! Aunque tampoco hay que preocuparnos por eso, lo importante es que te gusto y eso es lo Зnico que me interesa por ahora ©Puedo ponИrtela?-dijo Draco tranquilo, abriendo la esclava plateada, mientras Harry lo hacia con la dorada.

-║Claro! Y yo ©Puedo ponИrtela a ti?-pregunto a su vez Harry, seЯalando la esclava en sus manos.

-©En realidad quieres hacerlo? Las dos son tuyas, no tienes porque regalarme ninguna, Harry-dijo Draco serio.

-║Pero quiero hacerlo! AdemАs ©Para que quiero dos? Con una me basta; aparte de que tengo la fuerte impresiСn de que esta esclava es perfecta para ti y solamente para ti por lo que a nadie mas se la voy a obsequiar, por lo que si dices ║No! Te voy ha insistir e insistir hasta que digas ║Si! Y te aseguro que puedo ser demasiado testarudo asi como tenaz para conseguir lo que me propongo, Draco-dijo Harry decidido, dАndose cuenta de como sus palabras parecieran alegrar al rubio.

-║En ese caso: Acepto; puedes ponИrmela cuando quiera, Harry!-dijo Draco alargando su pАlida muЯeca izquierda hacia Harry.

-©QuИ te parece si lo hacemos a la vez, Draco?-sugiriС Harry, alargando su muЯeca derecha para que el rubio le colocara la esclava de plata, mientras Иl ponМa la de oro en el rubio y en momento en que cerraron los seguros...

Una agradable y calida sensaciСn, les recorriС enteros desde las muЯecas hasta los pies, pasando por sus cabezas para terminar donde inicio y al acabar ambos se vieron intensamente a los ojos esmeraldas y plateados, y cual si fuesen atraМdos por una irresistible fuerza magnИtica sus labios se encontraron en un beso, cargado de muchas emociones pero sobretodo de amor, que poco a poco fue calentАndose y calentando el ambiente, por lo que sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, ni siquiera para respirar fueron dirigiИndose a tropezones hasta la cama del moreno, a la cual cayeron enredados los cuerpos de tal manera que no se podМa diferenciar cual era cual o donde comenzaba uno y otro de no ser por sus tonos de piel que era lo Зnico que podМa diferenciarlos en ese momento, pues en verdad estaban muy unidos.

LlenАndose pronto la habitaciСn de suaves gemidos que enardecМan a los jСvenes amantes, encontrАndose ambos sin la camisa de su pijama, uno; el otro sin su propia camisa, con los torsos desnudos, y recorriИndose mutuamente como aprendiИndose de memoria los bellos cuerpos hasta que las curiosas y atrevidas manos comenzaron a descender hacia zonas de mayor placer sin que esta vez hubiese algЗn reparo por parte de Harry, pues con la excepciСn de un ligero sobresalto por las caricias que Draco proporcionaba a su entrepierna, no hubo una reacciСn de rechazo como anteriormente, por el contrario se encontrС devolviendo, un poco mas lento y tМmido, las mismas caricias a la entrepierna del rubio consiguiendo con eso que el slytherin liberase un fuerte gemido ante el placer que sentМa y con lo cual Harry esbozo una esplendorosa sonrisa pues se empezaba a sentir con mas confianza tras percatarse de que Draco tambiИn disfrutaba de sus atenciones y mientras los dos se masturbaban el uno al otro, perdidos en el gozo, la puerta de la habitaciСn se abrМa para dar paso a una sonriente rubia que se quedo con la boca abierta ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos azules...

-║Por la luna; no quise entrar asi e interrumpirlos!-exclamo sorprendida Serena, poniИndose inevitable colorada al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta lo mas rАpido que podМa, saliendo de la habitaciСn de Harry a la carrera, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y recostАndose contra la misma en lo que sus mejillas dejaban de estar acaloradas.

-║Serenity... rayos... no es... lo que crees... Bueno si pero.. por MerlМn!-exclamo Harry avergonzado, empujando rАpidamente a Draco para quitАrselo de encima, frustrАndolo y frustrАndose de paso pues con la interrupciСn ninguno de los dos habМa logrado correrse y por lo tanto alcanzar el orgasmo fue imposible.

-Creo que lo mejor serА darme un baЯo y vestirme para poder bajar ©Me esperas, Draco?-pregunto Harry con timidez aunque sin ver en ningЗn momento al rubio pues la verdad estaba muy avergonzado por lo que habМa sucedido y no concluido puesto que a pesar de todo una parte muy dentro suya deseaba haber acabado mas la apariciСn de Serenity le habМa devuelto a la realidad para su frustraciСn.

-║Por... supuesto... Harry; aquМ te espero!-respondiС Draco con tono frustrado aunque suavizАndolo un poco al notar la vergЭenza del ojiverde, pues tampoco querМa cohibirlo ya que habМa notado perfectamente que era virgen no que Иl tuviese mucha experiencia en el aspecto sexual pero tampoco era primerizo como el gryffindor, aunque el no serlo no significaba que no le "doliera" cierta parte insatisfecha de su anatomМa y que por la interrupciСn sufrida se hallaba cubierta por una almohada con la que ejercМa una ligera presiСn en su miembro para tratar asi de no saltar sobre el moreno, y terminar lo comenzado lo cual le convertirМa en un violador -ya que se daba cuenta que Harry no estaba ya interesado en "acabar" dada su reacciСn de meterse con rapidez al cuarto de baЯo.

-║Maldita rubia! ©QuИ no le enseЯaron a tocar las puertas? Si no hubiese sido por su entrometida presencia, en este instante estarМa haciendo mМo a Harry; disfrutando su hermoso cuerpo como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho, puesto que es obvio que es completamente puro e inocente y eso significa que su tМo no pudo arrebatАrsela ║Gracias MerlМn por su inocencia y su pasiСn! Porque serА virgen pero es muy apasionado y dentro de su timidez bastante atrevido ya que con solo unas lentas y tМmidas caricias ha conseguido enloquecerme, como no lo estuve en mi propia primera vez, de tal forma que un continuo excitado de solo imaginarlo totalmente desnudo en la regadera, con su piel hЗmeda, perfecta y resbalosa, disfrutando de la calidez del agua e incluso podrМa estar tocАndose para alcanzar su auto satisfacciСn ║Basta ya! Tengo que dejar de pensar en esas imАgenes o cuando Harry salga seguirИ en un situaciСn vergonzosa y por ahora lo mas conveniente es darle algo de tiempo, permitiИndole que asimile lo que ha sucedido -o estuvo por suceder- puesto que esto es algo que tenemos que repetir pues honestamente "algo" hay entre los dos, aunque no se exactamente ©QuИ?-pensaba Draco, mientras respiraba lo mas profundo que podМa y exhalando con lentitud para poder "bajarse la calentura"

Aunque si el rubio hubiese podido ver lo que acontecМa en el interior del baЯo, seguramente no tendrМa que estar pensando en cosas "sin chiste" para quitarse la calentura pues lo que Harry hacia no era muy lejos de lo que habМa imaginado, pues el moreno aun tenia una pronunciada erecciСn y por lo tanto al deslizar el jabСn por su piel, comenzС a masajearla, lentamente de arriba abajo, complaciИndose con suaves caricias hasta finalmente explotar sobre la pared de la ducha; asi que si Draco lo hubiese visto, tambiИn se habrМa corrido sin duda.

-║Vaya, jamАs pensИ que harМa algo asi! Y menos en casa de Snape aunque imagino que siempre hay una primera vez para todo; ademАs es que... ║Sino fuera por Serenity! Para este momento Draco y yo podrМamos haber "acabado", y tal vez llegado a mas, aunque de eso no estoy tan seguro puesto que no estoy preparado para dar ese paso definitivo con Draco ni con nadie mas -por ahora- mas no niego que sus caricias lograron enloquecerme, mi cuerpo vibraba como nunca lo habМa sentido, e incluso estoy aquМ, limpiando los restos de mi masturbaciСn, solo porque no he podido evitar recordar sus caricias-pensaba Harry con algo de vergЭenza mientras tallaba a conciencia la pared para que el agua se llevara toda evidencia de lo que habМa hecho, gracias al recuerdo de un sexy rubio.

Mientras tanto en la habitaciСn de Severus Snape... Este y Remus iban despertando, aunque el primero en hacerlo fue el castaЯo, quien no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido sorprendido tras sentir como se encontraba por completo enredado con Severus puesto que sus piernas estaban totalmente entrelazadas y por tal razСn la tЗnica que llevaba se habМa subido hasta poco mas de medio muslo, asi que considerando que estaba desnudo bajo la misma, pues se podМa decir que sentМa a la perfecciСn cada mЗsculo y recovejo propio y del profesor de pociones, ademАs de que Snape lo tenia abrazado de una manera muy posesiva desde su cintura y con lo cual le pegaba aun mas al caliente cuerpo.

-║Demonios! ©No puede estar ocurriendo esto? ║Es una verdadera tortura sentir tan... cerca a Severus! ©Como fue que me metМ en esta situaciСn? ║Ah, si; todo por quedarme a dormir con Иl!-pensaba Remus con algo de vergЭenza y nerviosismo pues el estar de aquella forma con Severus traМa a su memoria noches y despertares muy similares en los que habМa sido muy feliz pero ahora como esta su situaciСn no estaba seguro de querer amanecer asi con quien fuera su pareja y amante anteriormente, pues a pesar de que desde que estaban "juntos" -mas bien forzados por Dumblodore- y hablado de su pasado, teniendo por consecuencia que las miradas cСmplices, los besos y arrumacos se volvieran parte de su rutina diaria, no era suficiente como para estar de aquella manera con el cetrino, asi que tenia que salir cuanto antes de esa cama y de los brazos que tan posesivamente lo sujetaban; asi que tratando de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible intento escapar de su "prisiСn" pero entonces...

-©DСnde crees que vas, Remus? ©Piensas irte sin saludarme? Antes tenias la costumbre de hacerlo cada vez que estАbamos juntos y en una cama, lobito-dijo Severus con suavidad sobre el oМdo del castaЯo, quien sin poderlo evitar se estremeciС ante el susurro de su compaЯero y que por lo visto aun tenia el poder de ponerle nervioso.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores y dado el hecho de que mi inspiraciСn ha hehco de las suyas, ya no les prometo la fiesta de Harry, solo lo hago y me salen mas y mas capitulos ©Lo notaron? Asi que ya vere que sucedera para el siguiente capitulo, pues por lo visto serА lo que mi inspiraciСn determine. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, muchМsimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios Gracias. Nos vemos en 25 dМas.

Demi artemisa ros potter Nadeshiko Lord Khalis Frostwhisper

Luzy Snape. 


	20. de una fiesta

Magia lunar

Capitulo 20: De una fiesta de cumpleaños y otras sorpresas.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Remus¿Piensas irte sin saludarme? Antes tenias la costumbre de hacerlo cada vez que estábamos juntos y en una cama, lobito-dijo Severus con suavidad sobre el oído del castaño, quien sin poderlo evitar se estremeció ante el susurro de su compañero y que por lo visto aun tenia el poder de ponerle nervioso, aparte que continuaba siendo abrazado por su cintura con lo que era pegado mas al duro cuerpo de Snape y eso si que lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Basta Severus, como broma ya estuvo bueno! Así que suéltame y deja que me levante; creo que ya es bastante tarde y es posible que Harry se halla levantado por lo que ni me gustaría perderme su cara de sorpresa cuando vea las decoraciones de su fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo Remus seriamente, mientras intentaba apartarse del agarre de Snape sin tener que llegar a ser brusco, lo cual parecía imposible puesto que el cetrino no había cedido ni un poco por el contrario parecía abrazarle aun mas fuerte -al menos era su perspectiva al respecto- obligándole incluso a volverse para poder estar frente a frente, apreciando así los profundos y negros ojos que brillaban con algo a lo que no estaba seguro de poder nombrar y mas sin embargo le provocaban un nervioso mariposeo en la boca del estomago que tantos años atrás había dejado de sentir pues aun cundo llego amar a Sirius como su pareja, amor y padre de sus hijos, solo con la cercanía de Severus es que sentía mariposas en el estomago y volverlas a sentir revoloteando en su interior le ponían sumamente nervioso.

-¡No he dicho que sea una broma, querido! A diferencia de tu grupito de amigos -entiéndase merodeadores- no suelo hacer bromas de ninguna clase de manera habitual y deberías saberlo, pero por lo visto lo olvidaste ¿Qué otras cosas habrás olvidado? Creo que lo averiguare, Remus-dijo Severus con tranquilidad, mientras se separaba del castaño -aunque solo por un segundo- pues al momento siguiente se hallaba sobre el licano, volviendo apresarle con su cuerpo y el colchón de su cama, quedando arriba mientras que Remus estaba abajo y en ese posición resultaba aun mas notoria su excitación y que dejaba sentir a su antiguo amante y amor haciéndolo soltar un ahogado gemido entre ansioso y frustrado que solo encendió mas a Severus, quien de inmediato asalto los carnosos labios de Remus con un beso demandante que pedía su rendición y entrega total, la cual -tras una pequeña lucha- le fue concedida casi de manera automática puesto que el castaño le devolvía el beso no solo entregado sino también con amor que colocaba al cetrino en el cielo ya que se daba cuenta que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido entre los dos, todavía el cuerpo del lobo, le recordaba e incluso le respondió con indudable pasión, lo que de cierta manera le reconfortaba pues eso significaba que Black no logro borrarle del lugar que ocupaba en el corazón del ojimiel pero tuvo que separarse de Remus al faltarles el aire, aunque solo corto aquel beso -en lo que recuperaba un poco de aire en los pulmones- pues de inmediato oculto su rostro en el cuello del otro hombre, besándole suavemente y dejando algunos lamentones sobre el mismo, mientras sus manos intentaban despojarle de aquella túnica buscando alcanzar la piel desnuda del licántropo, que rendido se sometía a las demandantes caricias de su amante que con tanta pasión le exploraba, abriendo -en ese instante- su túnica dejando al descubierto su pálida desnudez pero ni aun entonces se sintió incomodo o inseguro pues una parte le pedía entregarse aquel que una vez le había hecho tan inmensamente feliz.

-¡OH Remus... sigues siendo tan hermoso!-susurro Severus extasiado, deteniéndose por un segundo para poder admirar todo el resplandor de su amante, apreciando los marcados cambios que había sufrido al dejar de ser un chiquillo y ahora un hombre mayor y que tan bien le sentaban, pues si en su adolescencia ya era un chico lindo, ahora de adulto era hermoso, aun con aquellas mechas ligeramente grises que coronaban algunos mechones de su cabello e incluso con cada una de las cicatrices que corrían por su cuerpo como consecuencia de sus años de transformaciones en cada luna llena y que no disminuían ni un ápice su belleza por el contrario a sus ojos negros le hacían aun mas bello por todo lo que había tenido que pasar y sin embargo conservaba su espíritu alegre así como su dulce sonrisa y de la cual se enamoro en su adolescencia.

-¡No lo soy, ya no; estoy mas viejo y lleno de cicatrices por mi maldición, Severus; así que no digas eso, por favor!-dijo Remus cohibido, mientras intentaba cubrirse de nuevo, así como alejarse del cetrino.

-¡Eres hermoso, Remus y siempre lo serás! Tus cicatrices solo te hacen mas bello para mí, puesto que muy pocos hubiesen soportado lo que tú has vivido, por lo que no dudes de mis palabras cuando digo que eres lindo, ya que en verdad lo eres para mí y es lo único que debe de importarte así como tampoco dudes cuando te digo que te amo, amado mío-susurro Severus con inmenso cariño, volviendo apoderarse de los labios del castaño con un suave beso, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano hasta el pene del castaño para poder así encenderle y lo cual no tardo en conseguir tras algunas cuantas caricias que lograron arrancar ahogados gemidos de placer de parte del licántropo, que incapaz de pensar coherentemente se dejo llevar por las atenciones de su compañero, entregándose al hombre, con la misma confianza y el mismo amor que había demostrado desde su primera vez; gimiendo con un poco de dolor al sentirlo penetrar su cuerpo, luego de una corta preparación, agradeciendo que Severus se contuviera hasta que se acostumbro a la invasión, luego de lo cual comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente repartiéndose caricias y besos mutuos hasta que alcanzaron el éxtasis, él entre ambos cuerpos, Severus en su interior, sonriendo complacido al oírlo gemir suavemente su nombre, luego de haberse corrido.

-¡OH, Merlín... Remus... ha sido... magnifico!-susurro entrecortadamente Severus mientras salía con cuidado del castaño para no lastimarlo mas de lo que suponía estaría pues se había dado cuenta de que el ojimiel estaba tan estrecho como en su primera vez y por lo tanto habría de estar resentido así como adolorido por la pasión con que habían hecho el amor.

-¡Lo ha sido, Severus, de verdad me ha gustado mucho pero ahora creo que es mejor que me levante y vaya a mi habitación; antes de que Harry se levante, lo mismo que tu ahijado o vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones!-dijo Remus con una linda sonrisa en los labios mientras intentaba incorporarse pero al hacerlo un agudo dolor atravesó su espalda baja, provocándole el recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama, adolorido.

-¡Lo siento, Remus!-dijo Severus preocupado levantándose de inmediato del lecho para ir al armario y sacar del mismo un par de frascos, y así volver a la cama, sentándose a un lado del castaño, el cual estaba todo ruborizado tras verlo andar por allí totalmente desnudo y como si nada, es decir, como si estuviese acostumbrado a tener alguien a su lado, lo cual de alguna forma le hizo sentirse mal de solo pensar que Severus había tenido otros (as) compañeros (as) de cama aparte de Lucius Malfoy y él mismo, lo que era muy posible por su descarado comportamiento mas no quería seguir, pensando en eso o se iba arrepentir de lo que había sido una experiencia hermosa, además de coger una depresión de campeonato por lo que era mejor dejar de pensar en todo eso de una buena vez.

-¡Siento mucho haberte lastimado, Remus; te puedo asegurar que no fue mi intención pero tengo la impresión de que estas aun mas estrecho que la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones lo que ha sido sumamente placentero, sentirme tan apretado por tus calidas paredes fue delicioso pero como consecuencia te hice daño y lo lamento de verdad; así que bebete esto, te hará sentir mucho mejor!-dijo Severus con calma, mientras le pasaba al ojimiel uno de los frascos y que contenía una poción calmante, para aliviar su dolor y que no tardo en ser tomada por Remus, pues a pesar de no ser muy amante de las pociones conocía a Severus, y sabia que nunca le haría daño, así que como era todo un experto en pociones por lo que si le decía que bebiese era porque sabia como aliviar su molestia.

-¡Muchas gracias, Severus; creo que ya me siento mejor!-dijo Remus tranquilo, incorporándose lentamente del lecho, relajándose al no sentir molestia alguna aunque si sintió un tanto resentido su ano pero ya no le dolía tanto como antes.

-¡Que bueno! Ahora será mejor que vayas y tomes un baño, antes de bajar a celebrar el cumpleaños de Potter y otra cosa... ponte un poco de este ungüento en tu ... entrada, luego del baño, y antes de que te vistas para que se te cure y así no lo sientas, lastimado, Remus-dijo Severus calmado y pasándole el segundo frasco al licántropo, quien completamente ruborizado y acomodándose con rapidez la túnica salio de la habitación del profesor de pociones llevándose el frasquito antes de que la vergüenza lo consumiera.

-¡Es maravilloso! Aun mas que en nuestra primera vez; tal pareciera que Black no consiguió agriarle toda su dulzura y es hermoso saber que todavía tengo su corazón así como es mas mío como nunca antes, aunque tenemos que aclarar todavía algunas cosas entre los dos, antes de poder decir que volveremos con nuestra interrumpida relación-pensaba Severus maravillado de las reacciones del castaño, levantándose a continuación para tomar un baño pues de algo estaba seguro si llegara tarde a la celebración de Potter -y eso que era su mansión- su lobito era muy capaz de "matarlo".

-¿Estas bien, Serena?-pregunto Darien curioso al ver bajar a su novia toda abochornada así como avergonzada.

-¡OH si, Darien; solo que digamos que interrumpí algo que no debía! Y ahora creo que James no me lo perdonara, además de que pienso que su novio tal vez desee matarme; tenias razón y debí de haberme esperado a que bajara pero es que soy tan impaciente que no pude evitarlo y ahora no se como voy a verlos a los dos, a la cara-dijo Serena apenada mientras poco a poco sus mejillas dejaban de estar coloradas conforme se iba tranquilizando al tratar de no pensar en James y su novio pues de solo hacerlo era seguro que volviese a ruborizarse intensamente.

-¿Interrumpirlos¿James y su novio? O sea que ese moreno ojiverde, es gay ¡Que bien! Pues si es así, eso significa que no va intentar nada con mi Serena y ella tampoco se va a interesar en él ¡Gracias a la reina Serenity! Ya comenzaba a pensar que tal vez fuese un difícil contrincante por el amor de mi princesa -como ese tal Seiya, que aun estando presente seguía tirandole los tejos a mi bombón- pero eso parece que no será así y tal vez solo quieran ser amigos aunque de todas formas voy ha estar pendiente no vaya a ser que decidan cambiar de opinión-pensaba Darien mas tranquilo de saber que entre Serena y Harry no existía nada de índole romántico y amoroso, aunque eso no evitaba que aun tuviese sus reservas con respecto al moreno, mas una vez que lo conociera sabría que estas eran infundadas y que Harry no veía en la rubia ha alguien para amar en el sentido de pareja pues a su manera el ojiverde la amaba pero de otra forma, como también amaba a muchas otras personas mas solo un dragón ocupaba su corazón por completo y era el único que seria su compañero y pareja, nadie mas ocuparía aquel sitio tan especial en su ser.

-¡Muchas gracias por esperarme, Draco; ahora será mejor que bajemos, es tarde y pueden preocuparse por nuestra tardanza!-dijo Harry una vez que estuvo listo y arreglado, sonriendo feliz de ver que el rubio slytherin aun le estaba esperando como le había dicho que haría.

-Realmente dudo mucho que estén despiertos, después de todo ya era de madrugada cuando nos fuimos a descansar, por lo que no hay tanta prisa, pero quizás tú la tengas porque quieras reunirte con la rubia recién llegada y por eso mismo es que quieras bajar ya en especial teniendo ese desorden de cabello, Harry-dijo Draco con un deje de celos y molestia en su tono que no paso desapercibido para Harry, quien sin perder la sonrisa aunque si algo mas tímida e insegura se sentó sobre el regazo del ojigris, aprovechando que continuaba sentado en su cama, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba el blanco cuello con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo que hizo juntar sus cuerpos de tal manera que aprovechándose de esa cercanía Harry susurro sobre los labios del rubio y sin dejarlo de ver ni un instante a los grises ojos...

-¡Mi cabello es caso perdido! Además de indomable pues parece que es herencia y característica de los Potter's así que no le prestes atención y dejara de molestarte; en cuanto a Serena, no te niego que quiero conocerla pero no por lo que pareces pensar, si quiero hacerlo es por saber que significan mis sueños y que de alguna forma tienen mucho que ver con ella así como con un pasado que no se si es mío o no lo es y es por eso que deseo saber sobre ella, mas no me interesa de otra manera que la de una amiga simplemente; solo tú me interesas de esa forma, solo tú, tienes mi atención y mis deseos, aun cuando tan solo unos días atrás nos lleváramos tan mal pero estoy aprendiendo a conocerte como Draco y no como Malfoy, lo cual me agrada mucho así como también me guste mas Draco que Malfoy por lo que me atreverá a decirte algo que estaba guardando para mas adelante y para cuando estuviésemos mas seguros así como nos tuviéramos mas confianza con esto que esta iniciando entre ambos pero pienso que si te dijo esto te sentirás mas tranquilo y no sentirás tantos celos de Serena y espero que de nadie mas. Así que ahí va¡Me gustas mucho, como nadie me ha gustado nunca, además de que eres no solo guapo sino también una hermosa persona a la que cada día quiero mas y mas; y te prometo que solo me entregare a ti, solamente tú serás mi único dueño Draco, aunque tendrás que darme tiempo para estar preparado para ese día!-dijo Harry firme y solemnemente para de inmediato sellar su promesa con un gentil beso y que Draco no tardo en corresponder y sin que ninguno lo notara sus esclavas brillaron, un segundo como guardando aquella promesa en su interior.

-¡Yo también te estoy queriendo cada vez mas y mas, Harry; prometo que solo yo seré tu dueño igual como tú lo serás de mí, león!-dijo Draco seriamente besando al moreno pero esta vez en su frente, sonriendo feliz al ver contento a Harry; luego de eso ambos chicos bajaron, encontrándose por el camino con Serena, Darien y los gatos.

-¡Hola James, buenos días!-saludo Serena con una sonrisa al ver a Harry.

-¡Buenos días, Serenity!-dijo Harry amable.

-¡No; Serena Tsukino, ese es mi nombre en esta vida, James!-replico Serena con calma ante el nombre que Harry le dio.

-¿Entonces es Serena¡Bien¿Quién es él?-pregunto Harry señalando a Darien, curioso.

-¡Él es Darien Chiba, mi novio y reencarnación del príncipe Endimión¿Lo recuerdas, James?-dijo Serena curiosa.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy Harry James Potter!-dijo Harry saludando a Darien antes de responder a la rubia.

-¡No, no lo puedo recordar! Hay cosas que no recuerdo con claridad y el pasado es una de ellas, aunque espero que con tu ayuda pueda comprender los sueños que tengo y pienso tienen mucho que ver, contigo, conmigo, con todos; pero ahora lo mejor será bajar y desayunar algo, después de todo ya es tarde-dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras sentía como Draco le tomaba de la mano, alejándolo de Serena cuando la misma quiso acercársele.

-¡Draco, compórtate por favor; no tienes que estar celoso!-susurro Harry en voz baja ante la actitud del slytherin procurando que solo este lo escuchara pero aun así, los demás lo oyeron perfectamente.

-¿Asi que en esta vida te llamas, Draco¡Que nombre tan raro aunque bonito! Luego tendrás que decirme su significado aunque conociéndote tendrá algo que ver con serpientes o dragones después de todo eran tus guardianes así como Luna y Artemis lo son míos y de Darien, lo que me recuerda¡No debes de encelarte de mí! Puesto que nunca me ha interesado tu león, cierto es que éramos lo mejores amigos e incluso era como un hermano pero nunca me intereso en plan romántico ¿Cómo lo iba hacer si tenia a mi príncipe y Godric a su vez te tenia a ti, Salazar?-dijo Serena divertida por la actitud posesiva del rubio y que según su parecer no había variado mucho desde hace poco mas de mil años como cuando entonces los conoció.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo sorprendido Draco al escuchar el nombre que la rubia, menciono.

-¡Salazar, ese es tu nombre! Bueno lo fue en tu pasado, así como el de James fue Godric y el mío Serenity o el Darien, Endimión; aunque al reencarnar hemos tomado otros nombres, no cambia del todo nuestras esencias al contrario quizás seamos mas fuertes que en el milenio de plata pero tampoco esperen que yo sepa mucho también olvide mucho de mi pasado pero gracias a los sueños que estoy teniendo no solo los he podido encontrar sino que también esos huecos en mi memoria se empiezan aclarar y así se que eres Salazar y James, es Godric; volviendo los dos a estar juntos como lo estuvieron en la luna, justo como Endimión y yo, que también nos volvimos a reencontrar, creciendo de nuevo el amor entre nosotros ¿Es que tampoco lo recuerdas?-dijo Serena con calma viendo curiosa al rubio, quien negaba con un casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que bajemos de una buena vez, ya después podremos aclarar lo que sea necesario, además por ahora no es tan importante pues tampoco, tú sabes mucho de ese pasado, Serena-dijo Darien tranquilo.

Así pues todos fueron bajando, completamente sumidos en sus pensamientos sobretodos Draco y Harry, quienes continuaban tomados de las manos puesto que el rubio a pesar de lo sucedido no había soltado en ningún momento al moreno.

-¿Será verdad¿Será cierto que Harry es la reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor así como yo, la de Salazar Slytherin? Es tan extraño porque de ser cierto ¿Qué podría significar para ambos? Esa chica ha dado a entender que Gryffindor y Slytherin tuvieron algo que ver entre ellos y ahora resulta que me atrae Harry, lo cual ha sido de alguna manera muy repentino ¿Y si lo que creo sentir es por ese pasado del que no recuerdo nada y no por él¡OH, Merlín que no sea solo por eso! Que ese pasado no sea solo el responsable de que me atraiga Harry, pues de verdad el chico me agrada y no puede ser solo por algo que no recuerdo tiene que haber mucho mas ¡Ayúdame, Merlín a comprender lo que me sucede con respecto a Harry, y déjame amarlo por mí, Draco y no solo por haber sido Slytherin!-pensaba Draco un poco agitado, pues aquellas revelaciones sobrepasaban sus pensamientos así como sus emociones e inconscientemente aferraba con fuerza la mano de Harry, quien ni siquiera se quejaba pues también estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Asi que Draco es reencarnación de Slytherin, no lo habría imaginado nunca! Y me parece que él tampoco se lo esperaba, pues de verdad luce sorprendido aunque tal vez se deba por otra cosa, después de todo mi pobre mano esta siendo "triturada" sin piedad así que creo que algo mas lo esta incomodando y me pregunto ¿Qué será?-pensaba Harry observando de reojo al rubio, tratando de averiguar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del mismo, siendo ambos sacados de sus pensamientos por la exclamación de asombro de Serena en ese momento.

-¡OH, Dios por la luna; esto es precioso!-exclamo la rubia al ver la decoración que el primer piso lucia y que eran verdaderamente linda puesto que el lugar estaba adornado con infinidad de brillantes serpentinas de los colores de gryffindor, luciendo por intervalos pequeñas estrellas y medias lunas que brillaban como joyas de diamante por su color plateado.

De tal manera que aquella decoración era realmente hermosa lo cual había sorprendido de forma grata tanto a Harry como al resto de sus acompañantes aunque la única en hacer escándalo fuera Serena, pero antes de que alguno de ellos comentara algo al respecto -fuera de la rubia- Severus y Remus aparecieron por el umbral de la salita recibidor con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos abiertos /al menos por parte del castaño/ pues Severus era mucho mas parco a las demostraciones afectuosas excepto claro con su castaño.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry¿Te gusta tu fiesta sorpresa?-dijo Remus con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta el sorprendido moreno y así, abrazándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos a manera de felicitaciones, y separándole en consecuencia de Draco aunque no se percato de ese detalle, al rubio no le agrado mucho el ser alejado de su león; esperando con algo de impaciencia la respuesta de Harry, quien solo pudo responder con algunos gestos, puesto que había quedado enmudecido por la inmensa emoción que estaba sintiendo, abrazando así al castaño, ocultando su rostro emocionado en el torso de Remus, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del ojimiel hasta descansarlas sobre los omoplatos del hombre, en un estrecho abrazo, liberando solo una palabra pues era la única que logro articular, aun cuando quizás era muy poca para describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ¡Gracias!

Y mientras los gryffindor's se abrazaban cariñosos, un carraspeo se dejo escuchar y que hizo voltear tanto a Remus como a Harry, quienes de inmediato se separaron algo divertido el castaño, mientras que Harry estaba un tanto avergonzado por haberse mostrado tan emocionado frente a Snape, quien fue el que carraspeo y sin variar su pétrea expresión de siempre, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, pues si lo conociera mas, se habría dado cuenta que en realidad el maestro de pociones tenia una ligera expresión de diversión y hasta de ternura en sus ojos negros pero claro que eso el ojiverde no lo noto a diferencia de Remus y Draco quienes si los hicieron y por tal motivo sonrieron felices /uno, agradecido y el otro, también por esa pequeña muestra de afecto hacia el asombrado así como despistado gryffindor/ al oírle decir a Harry...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Potter! Ya es mayor de edad y espero que tome con sensatez ese hecho-dijo Severus con calma y voz seria que contradecía la diversión interna que sentía.

-¡Muchas gracias, profesor Snape! Y le prometo que me comportare a la altura -al menos eso espero-pensó Harry, esto ultimo, mientras tímidamente le sonreía a Snape quien no hizo comentario alguno ante las palabras del chico, aunque si asintió ligeramente en un gesto de aceptación hacia el moreno.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños, James?-pregunto curiosa Serena, luego de aquella escena y tras la cual Harry simplemente asintió.

-¡OH, no lo sabia, pues de saberlo te habría traído un obsequio! Mas te prometo que en cuanto pueda te lo daré, por ahora solo puedo hacer esto ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido James!-dijo Serena con cariño mientras abrazaba a Harry de manera calida entre sus brazos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Serena pero no es necesario que me des nada con esto es suficiente!-dijo Harry amable, devolviendo el abrazo a la rubia, quien sonrió brillantemente ante aquellas palabras, para luego separarse casi al momento tras sentir una fría mirada así como celosa que pareciera querer fulminarle y no tenia que ser adivina para saber a quien pertenecía puesto que la venia sintiendo desde que tuvo la imprudencia de interrumpirlos anteriormente (ver capitulo 19)

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Hemos preparado una comida deliciosa y que estoy seguro te gustara mucho Harry; después de todo creo que incluye muchos de tus platos favoritos-dijo alegre Remus.

-¿Hemos¿Quién te ayudo, Remus?-pregunto curioso Harry, y de cierta manera preocupado pues donde Snape le hubiese ayudado, podía correr el riesgo de morir envenenado aunque no intencionalmente, pues en el tiempo que tenia en la mansión había descubierto que el profesor de pociones podría ser un especialista en la preparación de toda clase de menjunjes/entiéndase, pociones/ pero definitivamente estaba negado para la cocina sobretodo si esta incluía cacharros muggles y lo que le había llevado a la conclusión de que sino fuera por Mirty así como Minky, era muy posible que el hombre ya hubiese muerto de inanición pues ciertamente era negado para las artes culinarias tanto como el mismo lo era para las pociones, lo que era irónico teniendo en cuenta que elaborar una poción y cocinar no eran tan diferentes en si, al menos en la técnica, pero quizás tuviera que ver el hecho de que Snape no era muy afecto a los utensilios muggles y él por su parte no era afecto a Snape y por lo tanto se desconcentraba fácilmente en la clase de pociones y así no le salían bien que digamos, tal vez eso mismo era lo que le pasaba a Severus Snape y por eso no era buen cocinero.

-¡OH, Minky es una excelente ayuda! Y ha estado más que dispuesta a proporcionarme auxilio, sobretodo al saber que era para ti, la fiesta, cachorro-dijo Remus sin perder la alegría.

-¡Vaya, pues muchísimas gracias, Remus y por supuesto ha usted también, profesor Snape por permitir todo este barullo!-dijo Harry agradecido.

-¡No tiene nada que agradecer, Potter! Y ahora hagamos lo que a dicho Remus y vamos a comer-dijo seriamente Severus mientras daba caminaba hacia la cocina, siendo casi al momento alcanzado por el licántropo, el cual para su asombro pareciera estar de lo mejor pues no quedaba nada de su acostumbrado agotamiento mensual, ni ningún efecto negativo como solía ocurrir antes de la llegada de aquella chica rubia y eso en verdad lo intrigaba, por lo que tendría que averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente por allí.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos adultos lo notara eran atentamente observados por el resto de los jóvenes de cierta manera divertidos por lo que veían...

-¿Estas viendo lo que yo, verdad Draco?-pregunto Harry conspirado a su compañero.

-¡Por supuesto, Harry; mi padrino y Lupin definitivamente se traen algo entre manos! Es mas podría jurar que se han vuelto más cercanos, quizás incluso más íntimos-dijo Draco conspirador, al notar la forma en que Remus se colgaba del brazo de su padrino y este no hiciera nada al respecto, como antaño hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Íntimos? Quieres decir que ellos están …. Mmmm ¿Saliendo?-dijo confundido así como apenado Harry luego del susurro del rubio.

-Saliendo no creo que sea la palabra mas correcta, aunque eso es mejor que el leoncito no lo sepa; ya esta lo suficientemente traumado por ahora como para agregarle mas-pensaba Draco, divertido por las reacciones del moreno a su lado.

Y así son decir mas, todos se encaminaron hacia el comedor en donde ya los esperaba una abundante comida, elaborada principalmente con los platillos que mas le gustaban a Harry, pues por lo que el ojiverde podía ver había una gran charola con lasaña así como también veía algunos platos de pollo en variadas presentaciones pero sobretodo en el centro de toda aquella comida un inmenso pastel de cubierta de chocolate de por lo menos tres pisos y con algunas cerezas por decoraciones, por lo que de solo verlo se le hacia agua a la boca, y eso sus verdes ojos lo demostraban con un brillo inusual.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Remus; esto es mas de lo que me imaginaba!-dijo emocionado Harry, mientras se separaba de Draco y abrazaba al feliz castaño.

-¡De nada, cachorro¿Qué te parece si ahora nos vamos a comer? Pues no se tú pero yo tengo bastante hambre-dijo Remus alegremente, feliz de ver tanta emoción en el ojiverde sabiendo lo mucho que aquello le gustaba pues si lo que había sabido era cierto sus parientes muggles nunca se habían comportado muy agradables con él, mucho menos en su cumpleaños.

-¡Entonces a comer!-exclamo Harry feliz, mientras tomaba asiento y a su lado lo hacían Draco, Serena, Darien, Remus, Severus y por ultimo los gatos pero justo en el momento en que todos ellos se disponían a dar el primer bocado a todas aquellas delicias, la puerta principal sonó con el timbre, anunciando así que alguien había llegado...

-¿Quién puede ser? Nadie viene por aquí de manera habitual, después de todo la mansión en inmarcable así como inlocalizable y tan solo algunas personas saben como llegar a este lugar además el pueblo mas cercano, no lo esta tanto ¡Minky es mejor que vayas a ver de quien se trata! Mas antes de abrir asegurarte de que sea una persona de confianza-ordeno Severus a la elfina, quien de inmediato obedeció.

-¿Crees que se trate de algo malo, Severus?-pregunto preocupado Remus, olvidando por el momento la celebración que estaban llevando a cabo.

-¡Espero que no, Remus; pero es extraño que alguien ven por aquí! Puesto que solo dos personas /aparte de las presentes/ saben como llegar a la mansión Snape y ninguno de los dos vendría sin antes informármelo de alguna forma, por eso precisamente se me hace tan extraño todo esto. Después de todo ni Albus, ni Lucius pondrían en peligro el bienestar de Potter y Draco pero como esta la situación ahora no puedo evitar pensar si el Lord oscuro a logrado sacarle la información a Lucius, estamos fritos, por lo que será mejor estar preparados y saquen sus varitas por si son necesarias-dijo seriamente Severus viendo a los tres magos, obedecerle; ante el asombro de Serena y Darien, quienes estaba callados puesto que no entendían muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo por allí, mas antes de que pudieran preguntar acerca de lo que estaba pasando...

Un par de gritos emocionados se dejaron escuchar...

-¡PAPÁ REMY!-gritaron un chico y una chica, felices mientras corrían hacia el castaño, quien apenas reacciono a tiempo para abrir los brazos y recibir en ellos al par que de forma impestuosa se habían lanzado sobre de él, y que gracias a sus reflejos de lobo, logro evitar caer al piso con aquellos chicos, que se le abrazaban con ganas, a la vez que se "peleaban" por ser el único (a) entre los brazos de su padre.

-¡Quitate Yu¡Quitate tú, Aris!-decían el par de chicos, mientras se empujaban para poder quedarse con su papá, según ellos sin estorbos pero eso era más que imposible, pues siendo como eran además de conocerse desde siempre, les hacia adelantar los movimientos del otro (a) y por lo tanto no avanzaban en su empeño.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo entraron?-pregunto Severus con voz severa y molesta, pues en verdad que aquel par de chicos le estaban desesperando sobretodo porque no se separaban de su lobito y aunque tenia una idea de quienes eran, esperaban que realmente no fueran los hijos de Black, porque de ser así estaba seguro de que "alguien" lo iba a escuchar y ese "alguien" resultaba estar justo en el umbral de la puerta del comedor, lo cual no lo extrañaba aunque si que lo "mataría" por hacerle algo como eso, es decir, traer a los hijos de ese chucho al que tan poco soportaba aun después de muerto.

-¡Tranquilízate, Severus; vas a asustar a los niños! Después de todo ellos no están acostumbrados a tu mal genio-dijo divertido Albus, entrando finalmente en el comedor que de repente era muy pequeño para tantas personas por ahí y lo raro era que estaba diseñado para alimentar a mas de 50 personas pero siendo el hecho de que Snape nunca había tenido a tanta gente a su alrededor, repentinamente pareciera sufrir de claustrofobia sobretodo con la presencia de Dumblodore, quien con su eterna sonrisa bonachona no le presagiaba nada bueno al profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí, Albus?-pregunto secamente Severus, no dejándose llevar por las "amables palabras" del director, pues lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que no había venido simplemente a saludar, ese anciano quería algo y como que se llamaba Severus Tobías Snape Prince, lo averiguaría a cualquier costo.

-¡Tan directo como siempre, mi buen Severus! Pero antes de contestarte, permíteme saludar a Harry; después de todo es su cumpleaños, así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!-felicito Albus al moreno ojiverde, quien como la mayoría de los presentes no entendía nada de nada, aunque eso no fue impedimento para responder...

-¡Eh, muchas gracias profesor Dumblodore!-dijo confuso Harry hacia el anciano aunque sin apartar sus ojos del par de chicos que Remus abrazaba -aun- en sus brazos, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse ¿Quiénes serian? Sobretodo porque el chico le resultaba extrañamente familiar solo que eso era imposible pues su padrino ya estaba muerto así que su idea era absurda o ¿No?.

-¡Veo que has notado a mis ahijados, Harry! Así que déjame presentártelos, ellos son: Orión Yue y Tsuki Polaris Black Lupin, son hijos de tu padrino Sirius Black y de tu profesor Remus Lupin-dijo como si nada Albus, mientras que una expresión horrorizada cruzaba por la cara de Remus, otra de asombro por la cara de Draco, dos de total confusión por las de Serena y Darien -quizás cuatro si contamos las de Luna y Artemis, pero nadie les estaba prestando atención a los gatos así que no cuenta- una mas de enojo y desagrado en la de Severus, tras comprender que sus ideas eran ciertas y por ultimo una que no expresaba nada de parte de Harry.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo ha dicho así? Es que no se da cuenta del shock en que ha dejado a Harry¡Por Merlín, este será un cumpleaños que jamás olvidara mi cachorro!-pensaba horrorizado Remus mientras mentalmente se daba de topes -al estilo Dobby- por el descaro de cierto anciano, empezando a comprender el porque Severus muchas veces se desesperaba con aquel hombre.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes /entre ellos que me quede sin trabajo y por lo tanto sin fondos/ y por lo mismo me ha sido difícil actualizar pero como compensación todos mis fics, en sus respectivos últimos capítulos/ya que todos tienes diferente numero de capítulos/ son mas largos de lo habitual, es decir al menos son el doble que el anterior de cada uno de ellos, así que como quien dice son dos capítulos en uno /y en el caso de veelas son cuatro, jajaja/ y espero no volver a tardarme pero la verdad que este final de año se que me fue como en feria, y espero que entrando enero mis finanzas se restablezcan pues de lo contrario no se para cuando vuelva a subir. Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, por otro lado habrán notado que subí dos nuevas historias y esto se debe principalmente a que gran parte de mis fics están por llegar a su conclusión puesto que ya no son muchos los capítulos que me falta es decir:

PD: Dentro de cada párrafo correspondiente al fic en cuestión /como en este caso Magia Lunar/ encontraran las ideas generales para el próximo capitulo.

Ángeles V, vamos apenas en el capitulo 5 y como recién comienza todavía le falta para su conclusión, así que este NO TERMINA, por lo que pido paciencia.

¿¿¿Bailamos???, continua con el capitulo 15 y si mis cuentas e inspiración no me falla, le quedan 5 CAPÍTULOS mas para hacer un total de 20 así que ya esta por ACABAR.

Corazón de sombra y luz, sigue el capitulo 10 y es otro que NO CONCLUYE pues según mi inspiración e idea de este fic falta al menos otros 10 capítulos sino es que mas así que sigue abierto.

Eternamente MDMD, voy en el capitulo 8 y considerando que en la primera parte me avente 41 capítulos, es posible que este también me tarde en terminar y de momento ignoro cuantos capítulos me faltan así que paciencia, pues este NO TERMINA AUN.

Un Gatito Para Mí, este es NUEVO pero no son mas de 10 capítulos, pues se supone que era como una especie de regalo navideño pero como ya me atrase en subir no será muy largo así que solo son 10 capítulos cuando mucho, por eso mismo lo subo.

La sombra de un amor, voy en capitulo 14, calculo le quedan 6 CAPÍTULOS MAS PARA SU TERMINACIÓN para un total de 20 (¿Como que me esta dando por acabar en ese numero, no creen?).

Magia lunar, voy en el capitulo 20 y como es un crossover, va para largo así que tampoco puedo decir cuantos números de capítulos me faltan para terminar y por lo tanto este NO CONCLUYE TODAVÍA.

Ideas del próximo capitulo: Bueno ya vimos el cumpleaños de Harry, así como las sorpresitas; ahora ¿Cual creen que será la reacción del moreno ante sus técnicamente "primos"? Así como las reacciones de los demás, y lo que pasara con Serena y compañía ahora que Dumblodore ha hecho acto de presencia, pues eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo, que espero este interesante pues no solo sabremos las reacciones de los presentes sino que aparecerán mas personajes entre ellos algunos conocidos y otros nuevos, así como también es muy posible que el lord realice algún movimiento para ir detrás de su nieto, sobretodo porque lograra tender una trampa, aunque que caiga en la misma es poco probable en especial porque Harry estará por ahí así que tengan paciencia por fis y gracias.

Un Amor Destinado, otro fic NUEVO, y por tal motivo aun desconozco cuantos capítulos me saldrán, sobretodo porque este también será un crossover pero esta vez entre Harry Potter y las Crónicas Vampiricas así que va para largo, también.

Un milenio para amarnos, capitulo 26, ha este solo le quedan cuatro PARA CONCLUIR, así que casi lo acabo.

Vuelvo a ti, son solo dos capítulos mas a manera de epilogo los que me faltaron para terminarlo por completo pues el final ya se lo di así que con este capitulo que estoy subiendo solo me falta otro mas y se acabo el fic.

Veelas: Peligro de amor, en este son los capítulos 12 y 13 pues son dos historias en una, y por tal motivo no estoy segura de cuanto me falta para terminar así que también paciencia.

darklady0094 Kaito Seishiro artemisa Melody ros potter

Luzy Snape.


	21. Reacciones, problemas, confusos pensamie

MAGIA LUNAR

CAPITULO 21: Reacciones, problemas, confusos pensamientos, obsequios y una carta (X 2)

-║Veo que has notado a mis ahijados, Harry! AsМ que dИjame presentАrtelos, ellos son: OriСn Yue y Tsuki Polaris Black Lupin, son hijos de tu padrino Sirius Black y de tu profesor Remus Lupin-dijo como si nada Albus, mientras que una expresiСn horrorizada cruzaba por la cara de Remus, otra de asombro por la cara de Draco, dos de total confusiСn por las de Serena y Darien -quizАs cuatro si contamos las de Luna y Artemis, pero nadie les estaba prestando atenciСn a los gatos asМ que no cuentan- una mas de enojo y desagrado en la de Severus, tras comprender que sus ideas eran ciertas y por ultimo una que no expresaba nada de parte de Harry.

-Pero ©CСmo lo ha dicho asМ? Es que no se da cuenta del shock en que ha dejado a Harry ║Por MerlМn, este serА un cumpleaЯos que jamАs olvidara mi cachorro!-pensaba horrorizado Remus mientras mentalmente se daba de topes -al estilo Dobby- por el descaro de cierto anciano, empezando a comprender el porque Severus muchas veces se desesperaba con aquel hombre. Y mientras Remus se hallaba horrorizado ante la cara pasmada e incrИdula del ojiverde, los demАs ahМ presentes, tambiИn se encontraban metidos en sus pensamientos, especialmente el cumpleaЯero...

-AsМ que son ciertas mis sospechas, ese par de mocosos son hijos de Black y de Remus ║En buena hora los ha traМdo, Albus! Me pregunto ©Por quИ lo habrА hecho? Si esta es otra de sus tretas para fastidiarme, ya puede darse por muerto, pues esto si que no se lo perdonare ©CСmo se atreve a traer a esos chicos a mi casa, sabiendo lo mucho que me desagradaba Black? Pero que ni se este pensando que esta jugarreta se la voy aguantar, como si nada ║Definitivamente tendrА que darme muchМsimas explicaciones!-pensaba molesto Severus mientras no dejaba de ver con desagrado al par de chicos Black, especialmente a OriСn quien era el vivo retrato del fallecido Sirius con la excepciСn de que los ojos del muchacho eran mas bien dorados, es decir como los de Remus pero salvo eso, todo lo demАs era ver a Sirius Black de adolescente, lo cual solo conseguМa traerle malМsimos recuerdos.

-║Vaya, creo que a Harry le ha resultado sorpresiva la noticia! Esa cara de asombro es increМble; la verdad es que no creo que se esperara algo como esto, en definitiva este va a ser un cumpleaЯos que jamАs olvidara-pensaba Draco divertido, al notar la expresiСn tan asombrada del ojiverde pero antes de que pudiese continuar disfrutando de la misma, una risa entre incrИdula e histИrica se dejo oМr por el lugar.

-Jajaja, jajaja, esto si que es divertido, jajaja, jajaja-reМa suavemente Harry tras la asimilaciСn de lo dicho por Dumblodore sobre Yue y Polaris.

-©Por quИ te estas riendo, Harry? ©QuИ es tan gracioso?-pregunto curioso Dumblodore al chico, al verlo reМr de aquella forma tan nerviosa, pues la verdad es que no comprendМa del todo la causa de aquella risa.

-║Jajaja, es que es muy gracioso, lo que ha dicho, director; acerca de esos chicos! ║Que ellos son hijos de Sirius y Remus, eso es divertido!-exclamo Harry divertido, tratando de calmarse poco a poco, lo cual iba logrando lentamente pues de verdad que estaba en un completo ataque histИrico de risa, bastante fuerte, el cual fue calmando al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los ahМ presentes pareciera compartir su opiniСn acerca de todo aquello y eso si que le resultaba extraЯo.

-║Potter, de verdad que no se puede ser mas idiota porque de ser asМ es seguro que usted seria el rey de los tontos! ©QuИ acaso no sabe que los magos se pueden embarazar? ©Acaso no ha escuchado de las pociones fertilizadoras?-dijo sarcАstico Severus, viendo al moreno de forma seria.

-©Los magos pueden embarazarse?... ©Los hombres?... ©Pociones fertilizadoras?-dijo Harry incrИdulo, sin saber ya que pensar sobre todo aquello.

-║Potter, realmente es usted tan tonto! En verdad que no entiendo como ha sido posible que haya pasado los cursos anteriores de Hogwarts, con su cabeza hueca me sorprende siquiera el que lo haya hecho. Y para su informaciСn ║Los embarazos masculinos SI son posibles! Cualquier mago que se aprecie de serlo, sabe eso-replico Severus irСnicamente.

-║OH, entiendo; aunque yo no sabia eso! Vaya tonterМa ©Cierto? Me alegro por Sirius y por ti, Remus ║Que gusto saber que mi padrino no fue el Зltimo descendiente de su familia! Y si no les molesta, voy a la habitaciСn a dejarle un poco de pastel a Hedwig, de seguro le gustara mucho; fue un placer verlo de nuevo, profesor Dumblodore, nos vemos; permiso-dijo Harry rАpidamente para luego salir del comedor de manera tranquila, olvidАndose por completo del pastel, de todas formas el mismo aun no estaba partido, asМ que tampoco podrМa haberse llevado un trozo.

-©QuИ ha pasado aquМ? ©Por quИ Harry ha salido de esa manera?-se pregunta Draco confundido, al ver la reacciСn del moreno.

-║No debiste de hablarle de esa forma a Harry, Severus! Especialmente porque para Иl es probable que todo esto sea por completo nuevo; pues dudo mucho que en el mundo muggle existan los embarazos masculinos ©No crees? Y teniendo en cuenta que incluso desconocМa su origen mАgico hasta los 11 aЯos ©CСmo podrМa saber el que los magos pueden embarazarse? Esto debe de haber sido muy impactante para mi cachorro, lo que me recuerda ║No tenia ningЗn derecho de decМrselo de esa manera, profesor Dumblodore! ©Acaso no sabe lo que ha podido hacerle con tal informaciСn? Si no mas basta con ver su reacciСn, es obvio que todo esto ha sido demasiado para Иl y para colmo arruino por completo su cumpleaЯos, una ocasiСn que debiС de haber sido inolvidable y placentera pero con su intromisiСn eso no ha sido posible-dijo Remus molesto, tanto con Albus como con Severus, uno por imprudente y el otro por el trato que continuaba dАndole a su cachorro y que pensaba deberМa de cambiar sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido de convivencia entre leones y serpientes ║Vaya, si hasta Иl habМa empezado a tratar bien a Malfoy! ©Por quИ Severus no podМa hacer un esfuerzo similar con respecto a Harry? Pero por lo que veМa el profesor de pociones jamАs se llevarМa bien con el ojiverde, pues al parecer los rencores de su juventud parecieran pesar mАs que cualquier otra cosa.

Y mientras Remus les hablaba de aquella manera tanto a Dumblodore como a Severus, Serena habМa optado por dejarlos e ir en busca de Harry, sabiendo /o intuyendo, mas bien/ que el moreno necesitaba hablar con alguien pues por lo que habМa podido apreciar de toda esa conversaciСn, el pobre habМa quedado muy confundido, asМ que sin decir nada salio del comedor para inmediatamente despuИs encaminarse a la habitaciСn de Harry, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, Darien, Yue y Polaris pues los adultos ni en cuenta de lo que sucedМa a su alrededor, enfrascados en sus reclamos como estaban.

-║Vamos Remus, no es para tanto; ademАs no es algo que Harry no supiera antes, tan solo esta asМ porque le debiС impactar saber de mis ahijados, eso es todo!-dijo Dumblodore tratando de conciliar las cosas.

-║Ja, no estarМa tan seguro de eso, Dumblodore! Harry podrА ser un mago muy poderoso pero es mАs ingenuo de lo que piensa y si esta revelaciСn le hace daЯo ║Le juro que me las pagara, pues nadie le hace mal a ninguno de mis cachorros, pero sobretodo a Иl que tantas cosas malas a pasado! Espero que lo entienda ©OK?-dijo Remus con furia, viendo de manera amenazadora al director, al cual no le quedo de otra que asentir, pues sabia bien que estaba abusando de su buena suerte pues entre que Remus estaba furioso -siendo licАntropo, lo que significaba un fuertМsimo instinto de protecciСn hacia sus cachorros y lo que al parecer se le habМa olvidado- y que Severus no luciera precisamente feliz de verlo ║Definitivamente estaba abusando de su buena suerte!

-║Que bueno que lo entienda! Y ahora puede saberse a ©QuИ a venido? y ©Por quИ trajo a mis cachorros consigo?-cuestiono Remus un poco mas calmado a la vez que un tanto intrigado por la presencia de OriСn y Tsuki por allМ, pues no podМa estar seguro de que sus presencias no significaran problemas, especialmente para Severus pues estaba convencido de que al profesor de pociones las repentinas apariciones de sus cachorros, no era algo que le hiciese muy feliz y por lo mismo esperaba que el viejo director tuviese una buenМsima razСn para haberlos traМdo con Иl.

-©Se puede saber a que has venido, Albus?-cuestiono Severus seriamente, antes de que Remus continuase "amenazando" al director pues si acaso el castaЯo seguМa molesto era muy posible que todo aquello se pusiese realmente feo para el viejo mago.

-║OH, es algo sencillo de responder, Severus! Pero que tal si vamos a un sitio mas privado y allМ, charlamos-sugiriС Albus con calma viendo con fijeza tanto a Severus como a Remus, quienes no podМan estar mas curiosos de lo que ya estaban por lo que sin comentar mas optaron por dirigirse al estudio pues allМ podrМan hablar sin interrupciones, notando sorprendidos (Severus y Remus) que Albus a punto estuvo de chocar con Darien, si este no se hubiese movido para darle paso al viejo, quien ni siquiera se inmuto menos un se disculpo y eso si que resultaba extraЯo, sobretodo porque Albus era una persona sumamente considerada y amable, ya luego averiguarМan al respecto despuИs de todo, tenМan mucho de que hablar.

-║Que anciano tan poco amable; ni siquiera se disculpo!-exclamo con indignaciСn Luna, tras la partida de los tres magos.

-║No es para tanto, Luna; es posible que no me haya visto! Lo cual puede ser probable dado el hecho de que parece tener una considerable edad y recuerda que nuestros sentidos se van deteriorando con el paso de los aЯos-dijo Darien tranquilamente a la gatita.

-║Lo se; pero aun asМ debiС de disculparse! O es que ©Acaso el que sea anciano significa que debe ser descortИs, tambiИn?-replico Luna con retintМn.

-║Tampoco es para tanto, gatita! El director puede ser un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo propone, asМ que no lo tomes a pecho su descortesМa, debiС de estar pensando en otras cosas como para disculparse por un casi choque-dijo Draco como si nada, viendo hacia Luna, la cual estaba ligeramente petrificada tras la intervenciСn del rubio.

-©QuИ sucede, gatita? ©Por quИ luces tan sorprendida?-pregunto Draco curioso, notando que no solo Luna sino tambiИn Darien y Artemis parecieran tambiИn asombrados mas antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese aclararle algo al rubio, Polaris interrumpiС...

-║Oye, disculpa: no se que clase de broma estИn jugando! Al fingir hablar con una gata que tan solo maЗlla, pero eso no me interesa, sino el hecho de ©PodrМamos comer algo? Es que el padrino Albus ni tiempo nos dio de desayunar y hemos estado muchas horas de viaje, por lo que tenemos hambre y dado que esa mesa esta llena de cosas sabrosas, OriСn y yo nos cuestionАbamos si ©Acaso podemos comer algo de la misma?-dijo Polaris con cara hambrienta e ignorando por completo el hecho de que tanto Draco como Darien lucМan expresiones por demАs asombradas, pero pronto ambos recompusieron sus rostros, asМ como el rubio respondiС...

-Me parece que habrМamos de ir por Harry, antes de comer algo, despuИs de todo es su cumpleaЯos y es por eso que se ha hecho esta comida; por lo que si me disculpan, irИ por Иl-dijo Draco tranquilamente mientras salМa del lugar para ir en busca del ojiverde.

Mientras tanto con Serena y Harry...

-©Realmente te impacto la noticia, no es asМ? De verdad no tenias ni idea de que los magos se embarazaran y eso te tiene confundido ©Cierto, James? AdemАs no es para tanto no niego que ha sido impactante todo esto pero tampoco es para que estИs como ido, tan solo tienes que asimilarlo-dijo Serena con calma, luego de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo.

-║Ella tiene razСn, no deberМas de estar asМ solo por esa pequeЯez, Harry!-dijo Draco como si nada, mientras entraba en la habitaciСn, dАndose cuenta de que Serena se estaba desesperando al no poder sacar al moreno de su aturdimiento y viendo que tampoco lograba algo se le ocurriС una idea un poco malvada pero que imaginaba harМa reaccionar al ojiverde de alguna manera, tan solo esperaba no fuese a sentirse mucho pues no le gustarМa pelearse con Harry, especialmente cuando ahora ya eran amigos y quizАs algo mas en algЗn futuro cercano.

-QuizАs estas asМ, no por el hecho de descubrir que un mago puede embarazarse sino porque tal vez te habrМa gustado ser tЗ, quien fuese el "papА" de esos chicos, o sea ser al amante de tu padrino y no Remus Lupin, como lo acabas de descubrir ©Acaso estoy errado? O tal vez fuese al revИs y quisieras ser el amante de Lupin ©No es asМ? ©CuАl de los dos? ©Black o Lupin o ambos, quizАs?-dijo Draco con ligereza, aun cuando en el fondo sabia que se habМa pasado y supo que asМ era con solo ver la hermИtica expresiСn que Harry tenia en su rostro, al voltearse a verlo fulminАndole con la verde mirada.

-║EstЗpido, eres un grandМsimo idiota, Draco! Y deberМas de aprender a cerrar tu bocota antes de embarrarla como acabas de hacerlo pero por lo que oigo eso es algo imposible para ti y para tu informaciСn tanto Sirius como Remus son ║MI FAMILIA! No tengo ninguna clase de interИs en ellos como estas insinuando y menos aun sabes el porque estaba tan retraМdo, pero eres tan mal pensado y ademАs te piensas que todos son iguales a ti; mas estas bien equivocado y serА mejor que vuelva a bajar o Remus se podrМa preocupar ║Ah, por cierto: no me vuelvas hablar a menos que tengas algo inteligente que decir! Aunque creo que no hablaremos en un buen tiempo pues acabas de demostrar lo absurdo que eres, Malfoy ©Nos vamos Serena?-dijo Harry tranquilo aunque con un ligero tono decepcionado de trasfondo en su voz, mientras se volvМa hacia la rubia para poder asМ salir de la habitaciСn.

-║Claro, James, claro!-dijo Serena tambiИn con calma, marchando detrАs del moreno, quien ya ni se molestaba en ver al rubio slytherin, el cual no podМa evitar tener la cabeza agachada de manera abatida pues sabia bien que la acaba de regar feamente.

-║Yo y mi bocota! Sabia bien que no debМ decirle eso pero no pude evitarlo, tan solo querМa que saliera de su mutismo y lo Зnico que conseguМ fue embarrarla y que Harry se molestase conmigo ║En nombre de MerlМn! ©Por quИ no puedo evitar lastimarlo? Creo que ya es una costumbre de tanto tiempo que no puedo evitar hacerlo pero realmente no era esa mi intenciСn; espero que vuelva a darme otra oportunidad, en verdad no quiero perderlo, ni a Иl, ni su amistad, menos aun esto que estoy sintiendo a su lado ║Tan solo pido una nueva oportunidad!-pensaba abatido Draco mientras inconscientemente frotaba la dorada esclava que el moreno le habМa regalado, misma que sin percatarse emitiС un levМsimo destello de oro, al ser tallada con aquella suavidad.

-©EstarАs molesto con Salazar, para siempre, James?-cuestiono Serena curiosa, mientras iban bajando hacia el comedor, de nueva cuenta.

-║Su nombre es Draco, Serena! No creo que sea muy conveniente que le llames Salazar, podrМas causar muchos lМos, asМ como algunas confusiones; por eso mismo es que te pedМ me llamaras James o Harry, no Godric, es bastante problemАtico de explicar sobretodo si alguien te oye; y en cuanto a tu pregunta ║No lo se, ademАs de que tampoco lo creo! Pero si serА por algo de tiempo, Иl tiene que aprender a controlar su boca, lo mismo que: ha no ser tan desagradable ni conmigo, ni con otras personas-dijo Harry relajado y con una picara sonrisa en sus labios, la cual no paso desapercibida para la rubia.

-║Vaya contigo, James! Va a resultar interesante descubrir como son tЗ y Sal... Draco en este tiempo pues a pesar de que no tengo muy claros mis recuerdos del milenio de plata; no me acuerdo de que fueras tan "malvado" con tu prМncipe de hielo-dijo con alegrМa Serena, mientras su sonrisa se hacia amplia y cСmplice de la del moreno.

-║OH, bueno tampoco me acuerdo de esa vida muy bien que digamos, pero lo que si se es que descubrir a Draco es algo mucho mas que solo interesante, es fantАstico! Pero eso serА mejor que lo mantengamos oculto por algЗn tiempo, tampoco quiero que se le vayan a subir los humos al rubio creМdo ©No estas de acuerdo, Serena?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa todavМa mas grande que antes, mientras veМa asentir a la chica a la vez que finalmente llegaban al comedor y al cual no tardo en llegar Draco.

-║Vaya finalmente regresan! Es bueno que hayan puesto un hechizo de mantenimiento de calor en la comida o de lo contrario la misma estarМa ya frМa con tantas interrupciones ©Y ahora si podemos comer? ║Muero de hambre!-exclamo Polaris molesta por no poder comer nada, sobretodo teniendo tanta comida a disposiciСn.

Mas antes de que alguien le respondiera a la chica...

-║Esos no son los modales que te enseЯe, Polaris; asМ que compСrtate! AdemАs la comida es por Harry asМ que deberАs de esperarte a que Иl se sirva primero ©Entendido? Pero antes despМdete tЗ y OriСn de su padrino, pues ya se va-dijo Remus con seriedad entrando en el comedor en ese momento, seguido de un ceЯudo Severus y un "alegre" (en exceso y por eso los ahМ presentes sospecharon de su feliz actitud) Albus, siendo este ultimo el que se acerco a los mellizos, para de inmediato darles un fuerte abrazo asМ como un suave beso en la frente a Polaris y un apretСn de manos a Yue.

-║Bueno ya me tengo que marchar, chicos! Por cierto, aquМ estАn sus baЗles asМ como algunos regalos para Harry, enviados por parte de sus amigos; como no podМan enviarlos a Privet drive -por obvias razones- y tampoco llegarМan a la mansiСn Snape, los he traМdo conmigo, espero que te gusten y si puedes tambiИn mandarles alguna carta a tus amigos pues estАn algo preocupados por ti; bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos en el inicio de clases, Severus, Remus, Harry, joven Malfoy, Polaris, Yue ║Hasta luego y no es necesario que me muestres la salida, Severus; la conozco perfectamente!-se despidiС rАpidamente Albus mientras daba media vuelta para asМ poder abandonar la mansiСn Snape.

-║Minky, asegЗrate de que Albus se marche!-ordeno Severus con severidad asМ como frialdad mientras tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor, a pesar de no tener ya hambre -pues el viejo habМa logrado quitАrsela con sus artimaЯas- tampoco deseaba hacer sentir incomodo al castaЯo, y mas con todo lo que acaban de hablar con el viejo, al rechazar el festejo interrumpido de Potter, ademАs de que sabia de que el chico ojiverde no tenia la culpa de la presencia de aquellos mocosos que en su lista acababan de destronar al moreno gryffindor de la primera posiciСn de personas NO GRATAS, pues el segundo era ocupado por Sirius Black, el tercero por Potter padre y ahora el cuarto por Harry Potter asМ como el quinto lo compartМan Albus y cierto lord oscuro, y de ahМ para el real se tornaba en una lista algo larguita, por cierto (Ahora ya sabemos porque Severus es tan amargo ©Verdad? ©QuiИnes mАs estarАn en su lista? Y ©QuИ tan larga serА?)

-║Pero PapА, tengo mucha hambre y el padrino no nos dio nada para comer! ©CСmo quieres que me comporte bien, si ni siquiera puedo pensar pues me hacen falta energМas?-replico Polaris indignada, mientras veМa como Remus estaba por replicar pero un bufido por parte de Severus le distrajo de su propСsito.

-©Sucede algo seЯor? Se puede saber ©A que ha venido ese molesto bufido?-cuestiono OriСn seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de manera arrogante y desafiante, tambiИn; para las malas pulgas de Snape.

-║Potter, mejor siИntese de una buena vez y coma! No estoy dispuesto a soportar mas tonterМas ni en mi mesa, ni en mi casa ©De acuerdo?-ordeno Severus viendo al ojiverde seriamente e ignorando por completo al mini clon de Black.

-║OH, por supuesto, profesor Snape!-dijo Harry con rapidez mientras tomaba su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa, sentАndose Draco a su lado mientras Remus lo hacia enfrente y a un lado de Severus, sentАndose los mellizos aun lado de su papА, asМ como Darien lo hacia al lado de los chicos y Serena quedaba del otro lado de Draco, frente a su novio y Luna y Artemis se sentaban cada uno sobre las piernas de los prМncipes de la Luna y Tierra.

Y asМ en un ambiente por demАs tenso, se llevo a cabo el cumpleaЯos de Harry, al cual realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto, despuИs de todo no habМa celebrado un cumpleaЯos de ninguna forma -gracias a sus tМos- excepto por algЗn pequeЯo bizcochito que su tМa Petunia lograba colar a su alacena en las pocas distracciones de su tМo y primo. Pero mientras que al cumpleaЯero no le molestaba aquella situaciСn, los ahМ presentes no compartМan del todo su bienestar y sus pensamientos asМ los delataban...

-║Que terrible, este serА el peor cumpleaЯos de Harry! Y yo que deseaba darle algo realmente agradable; algo para poder recordar felizmente pero a sido todo lo contrario y ciertamente la actitud de Severus no ayuda de mucho para mejorar este dМa; aunque tampoco puedo culparlo y menos luego de que Albus le dijo que tendrМa que soportar a mis cachorros puesto que a Francia no pueden regresar dada su situaciСn actual-pensaba Remus abatido, a la vez que tan solo removМa su comida pues realmente no tenia nada de apetito.

-©QuiИn se cree que es ese tipo? ©CСmo se ha atrevido a dejarme con la palabra en la boca? Realmente no tiene modales y pensar que tendremos que quedarnos un tiempo en esta horrible casa y con ese cascarrabias ║Que desagrado! Aunque por otro lado, Aris y yo podremos estar con papА ║Eso es bueno! DespuИs de todo hace ya tiempo que no lo veМamos, pues ha estado muy ocupado pero ahora finalmente podremos estar a su lado, como siempre ha debido de ser y tambiИn podremos conocer a Harry Potter, lo cual quizАs es algo genial; pues tratar con alguien tan fabuloso no se ve todos los dМas-pensaba OriСn con fascinaciСn mientras disimuladamente /segЗn Иl/ se escaneaba de punta a punta al moreno ojiverde que tenia delante, sonriendo con gusto ante lo que veМa mientras iba deslizando bocado por bocado a su garganta.

-║AH, finalmente comemos; estaba muriendo de hambre! No puedo creer que papА me haya hecho esperar pero por suerte eso ya se acabo y esta tan buena la comida-pensaba con inmensa satisfacciСn Polaris mientras no dejaba de llevar comida a su boca, lo cual resultaba un tanto peculiar ademАs de que era mas que obvio que estaba de verdad hambrienta.

-║Vaya esa chica, come igual que Ron; solo que de forma mas educada! Si van a Hogwarts, mucho me temo que Ronnie va a tener una fuerte competencia a la hora de las comidas-pensaba divertido Harry mientras comМa lentamente, sin dejar de observar de forma atenta al par de mellizos, de cierta manera fascinado por sus distintos comportamientos pero al mismo tiempo con similitudes pero sobretodo les empezaba a encontrar un fuerte parecido con su difunto padrino y eso lo hacia sonreМr, asМ como estar alegre, pues de verdad le daba gusto que Sirius no fuese el ultimo Black, como habМa temido siempre.

-©QuИ se cree ese mocoso? ©CСmo se atreve a ver a MI Harry de esa forma? ║Maldito chiquillo, ni se piense que le voy a dejar que se acerque a mi leСn! Nadie puede hacerlo, excepto yo; lo que me recuerda ║Tengo que reconciliarme con mi gatito lo antes posible, pues si me descuido este mocoso podrМa intentar algo con Иl! Y Harry es tan inocente que capaz que ni cuenta se da y entonces si que me lo quitan, lo cual no voy a permitir de ninguna manera-pensaba molesto y celoso Draco mientras miraba de manera frМa a OriСn queriendo poder fulminarle para que asМ dejara de ver tan deseoso a su moreno, algo que le estaba irritando de sobremanera pero como no podМa hacer nada al respecto se desquitaba furioso con la comida, o sea que la pobre carne -que comМa en ese momento- ya parecМa picadillo a pesar de ser un bistec.

-║Las cosas por aquМ lucen bastante tensas, sobretodo tras la llegada de esos chicos! Me pregunto ©QuИ habrАn platicado los tres hombres como para que el moreno (refiriИndose a Severus) este tan de mal humor? Pero sobretodo ©CСmo nos afectara eso tanto a Serena como a mМ? Pues de algo estoy seguro toda esta situaciСn es verdaderamente problemАtica en especial porque no tendremos lugar a donde irnos en caso de que no fuИramos bienvenidos aquМ; lo que me recuerda ║Tengo que hablar con Serena al respecto, asМ como con ese chico al que llama James! QuizАs Иl sepa ©QuИ es lo que por aquМ sucede? Y de ©Por quИ es que la reina Serenity nos ha enviado a este sitio?-pensaba Darien intrigado asМ como algo preocupado por la seguridad de Serena y la suya propia /aunque esta ultima en menor grado, pues para Иl lo primordial era que su princesa estuviese a salvo y en perfectas condiciones/ e incluso por la de Luna y Artemis pues se daba perfecta cuenta de que ahМ las cosas se estaban complicado y eso mismo ponМa en riesgo su estancia en ese lugar.

-║Esto es genial, Sal... Draco esta celoso de ese chico! Y si lo esta entonces no tardara en reconciliarse con James, lo que es maravilloso; pues aunque Иl diga lo contrario realmente le afecta el estar enojado con su prМncipe puesto que sus lindos ojos verdes han perdido algo de su brillo y como no me gusta verlo asМ, ayudare a Draco a que se contente con Harry lo antes posible, despuИs de todo tanto Darien como yo vamos a estar un buen tiempo por aquМ, y por lo tanto auxiliarlo no me cuesta nada-pensaba decidida Serena mientras disfrutaba tranquilamente de la comida.

Y luego de aquella pesada comida, terminara se dio por concluida la celebraciСn del cumpleaЯos de Harry pues la verdad era que Snape no estaba de Аnimos festivos (no que normalmente lo estuviese ©Verdad) y por lo mismo el ojiverde tuvo que abrir sus obsequios en su habitaciСn, contando solo con la presencia de Serena, Darien, los gatos e incluso Draco pues Severus y Remus habМan llevado a los mellizos a buscar una habitaciСn para su estadМa en la mansiСn, algo que no iba ser sencillo de hacer especialmente considerando el hecho de que la casa otorgaba las habitaciones ligada a su propia magia asМ como a la del dueЯo y seЯor de la mansiСn y dado que ha Snape no el agradaban mucho OriСn y Polaris, la bЗsqueda de una habitaciСn resultarМa larga, lo cual le proporciono a Harry y compaЯМa una tarde por demАs tranquila y agradable.

-©Y bien, vas abrir tus regalos o no?-pregunto curiosa Serena viendo los diferentes paquetes que el moreno tenia sobre su cama.

-║Eres muy curiosa, Serena; Иl los abrirА cuando quiera, no tienes porque presionarlo!-dijo Luna con seriedad, sermoneando como siempre a la rubia, quien solo hizo una mueca burlona ante las palabras de la gata.

-║No la riЯas, gatita! DespuИs de todo tambiИn siento curiosidad por saber que me han regalado mis amigos-dijo Harry conciliador.

-║No soy gatita; mi nombre es Luna!-dijo Luna seriamente.

-║Entonces te llamare Luna! Y ahora abrir los regalos-dijo Harry divertido por la seriedad de la gatita, quien a su parecer era mАs formal que una persona e incluso podМa casi asegurar que hasta era mАs educada que una de verdad.

-Este es de Hagrid-dijo Harry al tomar un paquete bastante deforme y sobretodo mal envuelto, del cual extrajo el ya tradicional pastel /hecho por el semi gigante/ asМ como un curioso libro, el cual estuvo a punto de tirar al oМr como escapaba del mismo un pequeЯo ronroneo asМ como un ligero estremecimiento lo sacudiС en el instante en que lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

-Me parece que es otro de esos peculiares libros del guardabosques ©No? Me pregunto ©CuАl serА la sorpresa esta vez? MorderА como su anterior libro o le saldrАn garras o incluso algo que desconozcamos pues la verdad es que uno no se puede confiar con su gusto por los libros que incluye un alta fascinaciСn por criaturas mАgicas; y por cierto ©CСmo se titula el libro?-pregunto curioso Draco, mientras veМa el libro aquel intrigado.

-"Criaturas fantАsticas de todos los tiempos: ©Existen de verdad?" Me pregunto de ©QuИ tratara este libro?-dijo Harry asombrado e intrigado de aquel titulo.

-║Bueno mejor continua con el siguiente obsequio, ya tendrАs tiempo de leer las cartas acompaЯantes; ahora quiero saber que mas te han regalado!-dijo Serena curiosa mientras hacia a un lado las cartas dirigidas al moreno.

-║Esta bien; el siguiente me parece que es de Hermione! Y de seguro serА otro libro-dijo Harry mientras toma una pesada y primorosa caja envuelta con papel de verde esmeralda asМ como un elegante moЯo dorado, no sorprendiИndose de encontrarse con un segundo libro esta vez acerca de mitologМa antigua.

AsМ continuo desenvolviendo los regalos, reconociendo el de Ron por el uso de los colores de los Chudley cannons, encontrАndose con un tanto maltratado pСster del mencionado equipo de quidditch y el cual en varias ocasiones habМa visto en la habitaciСn del pelirrojo en la madriguera, y el que se lo obsequiara lo hizo sentirse un poco mal pues sabia bien lo mucho que Ron apreciaba tal pСster puesto que estaba autografiado por los miembros de aquel equipo que tanto gustaba a su amigo pero tambiИn imagino que no habМa podido pagar algo mejor para su cumpleaЯos y por lo mismo valoraba mucho aquel gesto de parte del pelirrojo.

Algunos otros obsequios de parte del resto de los pelirrojos, pues estaba el de Ginny, el de Molly, los gemelos e incluso de Billy asМ como de Charlie, tambiИn se topo con un pequeЯo presente de parte de la profesora Mc Gonogall que incluМa el listado de material para el siguiente curso, otro de Luna Lovegood, asМ como de Neville, asМ como otros tantos conocidos, y asМ fue abriendo regalo tras regalo hasta que finalmente se topo con dos cajas que no supo reconocer, en primer lugar porque ya habМa abierto todos los regalos de sus amigos y conocidos y en segundo lugar, porque no podМa reconocer las envolturas como de alguien en particular, lo cual de cierta manera lo extraЯo y eso era muy notorio en su rostro, y por lo mismo Draco se apuro a decirle...

-║Esas dos ultimas cajas nos la entrego tu tМa, el dМa en que pasamos a recogerte; ella dijo que eran obsequios de tus padres, pues la caja mas pequeЯa contiene los anillos de compromiso de ambos y de la otra desconocМa su contenido pero menciono que debМan de serte entregados el dМa en que cumplieses 17 aЯos, Harry!-explico Draco calmado.

-©De... mis... Padres?-tartamudeo nervioso Harry mientras con manos temblorosas tomaba la caja mАs grande notando que la envoltura era franca y completamente gryffindor, pues incluso tenia estampado el escudo de su casa -lo que no le sorprendiС del todo- y que fue abriendo con toda la calma del mundo en un intento de prolongar su -irСnicamente- sensaciСn de bienestar con algo de nerviosismo pues tenia por primera vez en sus manos algo que sus padres le habМan dejado, algo que ellos dejaron para Иl, algo fМsico y no solo viejas fotografМas que Hagrid le hubiese regalado o antiguas anИcdotas contadas por parte de Remus y su padrino o incluso malos recuerdos como con Snape, extrayendo asМ de aquella caja primeramente un enrollado pergamino y que reconociС como una carta de sus padres, lo cual le hizo apretarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenia contra su pecho -a la altura del corazСn- al darse cuenta de que conocerМa las escrituras de ambos.

-║Es mejor que salgamos; Harry necesita tiempo para Иl, necesita estar solo!-susurro Draco en voz baja y con suavidad hacia Serena, Darien y los gatos, quienes sin comentar nada y en total silencio salieron de la habitaciСn del moreno, dejАndole solo como habМa pedido el rubio slytherin, tras percatarse de la profunda y fuerte emociСn que embargaba al gryffindor en aquellos momentos.

-║TСmalo tranquilamente, leСn; tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para "reencontrarte" con tus padres! Si nos ocupas estaremos en la biblioteca-murmuro con tierna suavidad Draco mientras leve y rАpidamente dejaba un gentil beso sobre la frente de Harry, lo mismo que una suave caricia en los rebeldes cabellos negros, para luego salir de la habitaciСn en completo silencio...

-║Gracias Draco!-susurro suavemente Harry viendo salir al rubio, instalАndose en sus labios una delicada sonrisa, pues estaba francamente conmovido con la actitud del slytherin, haciendo con ello que le fuese mas difМcil el seguir enojado con el ojigris, puesto que se daba cuenta de que el mismo trataba de "volver" acercarse, asМ como de arreglar los pleitos que pudiesen tener y por lo tanto ya casi lo perdonaba mas antes harМa sufrir un poco mas al prМncipe de las serpientes pues resultaba divertido el hacerlo sufrir de aquella forma.

-║Luego seguirИ "torturando" a Draco; ahora a leer la carta de mis padres!-pensaba Harry con decisiСn, dejando de estar distraМdo al pensar en el rubio y con algo de nervios -los cuales, curiosamente ya se le habМan aplacado muchМsimo tras el beso y caricia de cierto rubio, casi como si hubiese sido eso justo lo que necesitase para tranquilizarse- procediС a desenrollar el pergamino, que resulto ser un tanto largo, ademАs de contener en su interior otros pergaminos, algo mas pequeЯos y atados con diversas cintas de colores; lo cual solo consiguiС avivar aun mas su curiosidad y por lo mismo procediС a leer el contenido aquel pergamino...

VersiСn 1 de la carta (aquМ se van a topar con las interferencias de algunos espМritus, por lo que quizАs les resulte difМcil de leer la misma, de ser asМ abajo hallaran la versiСn 2, en la cual no hay ni interferencias, ni las reacciones de Harry para su mas fАcil lectura, depende de ustedes leer cual versiСn, despuИs de todo "ambas" cartas dicen exactamente lo mismo a excepciСn de las interferencias, espero que les sea mas claro de entender; ahora si a seguir leyendo)

A nuestro queridМsimo hijito Harry:

║Hola hijito! ©CСmo estarАs? Esperamos que estИs muy bien y seas un muchacho fuerte y apuesto, /como tu padre/ ((James deja de meterte, se supone que estamos escribiendo una carta a nuestro bebe)) /pero Lily, eres muy formal y aburrida; Harry se dormirА antes de siquiera pasar de aquМ/ ((║James Godric Potter, te odio y no vuelvas a interrumpir o te dejo sin que puedas ir con Sirius a ese nuevo parque de diversiones, al que tanto quieres ir!))

Para este momento con tan solo leer ese comienzo, Harry no sabia si llorar o reМr, tras percatarse de que estaba conociendo aspectos de sus padres que jamАs pensС posibles y que le producМan una inmensa emociСn en el pecho, pero tratando de tranquilizarse, siguiС leyendo...

,al que le guste mucho el colegio y saque excelentes notas, /║Lily, no seas asМ; mi hijo no serА un ratСn de biblioteca, como tЗ; sino todo un merodeador y por lo tanto no importan las notas que saque!/ ((║JAMES CALLATE! QUE A TI NO TE INTERESARA SACAR BUENAS NOTAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE MI HIJO TE HARA CASO! asМ que Harry, ignora a tu padre ║Es un imbИcil descerebrado! Tantos golpes recibidos por las bludgers le han dejado mАs idiota de lo que ya era))

,asМ como seas respetuoso con todos tus profesores, lo mismo que tengas un montСn de amigos; no sabes lo mucho que te extraЯamos y te amamos, papА y yo ║Eres la personita que mas amamos en este mundo y en cualquier otro, amor! Sabemos que quizАs estas confundido de recibir esta carta en el dМa de tu cumpleaЯos numero 17 e incluso te estarАs preguntando el ©Por quИ no te la entregaron antes? En especial si ha ocurrido lo que tanto tememos papА y yo; y eso es ║Que no estamos a tu lado! Ni te hemos visto crecer, ni te hemos oМdo reМr o llorar, mucho menos te acompaЯamos a comprar tus primeros materiales para asistir a Hogwarts, como tampoco estuvimos ahМ cuando recibiste tu carta de admisiСn al colegio, en fin tantas cosas que nos hemos perdido, /║Ya Lily, vas hacerlo llorar! Y este dМa es para que este feliz; no es su culpa que ese chiflado de Voldemort hubiese estado detrАs de nosotros/ ((║Lo se, James pero es que no hemos perdido tantas cosas de nuestro bebe; que no es justo!)) /║Disculpa a tu mami hay veces en que se pone muy emocional pero eso es porque te quiere mucho, igual que yo; lo cual nunca olvides, Harry!/

,serА mejor que continuИ con esta nuestra primera y ultima carta, bebe. Hay tantas cosas que nos gustarМa decirte pero al mismo tiempo tal vez no sean necesarias para estos momentos ya muchas cosas debes de saber o al menos eso es lo que esperamos, asМ que no creo necesario que te expliquemos nada sobre Voldemort y su afАn de conquista, menos aun sobre ese grupo de magos locos y ambiciosos que le siguen nombrados mortifagos porque arruinarte un dМa que debe de ser feliz con cosas tristes y desagradables; mejor te contaremos aquello que es muy posible que aun desconozcas y eso es, /Vamos Lily, deja el rollo; vas a marear al chico con tremendo sermСn ©QuИ no puedes ser mas directa, cariЯo?/ ((║Te he dicho que no interrumpas, James; asМ que deja de hacerlo!))

,sobre tu herencia, es decir ©QuiИn eres realmente? Pues para estos momentos ya habrАs escuchado historias fantАsticas de ti mismo, solo por el hecho de sobrevivir a tan corta edad a Voldemort y esto debe sorprИndete pues es como SI supiИramos lo que te ha pasado todo este tiempo ©No es asМ? Y la verdad es que lo sabemos, puesto que siempre hemos estado a tu lado, cuidАndote, protegiИndote asМ como amАndote; es difМcil de explicar pues hemos estado contigo desde el mismo momento en que nuestras presencias fМsicas murieron, /║Deja el rollo y esa formalidad, Lily; que estas escribiИndole a nuestro hijo; no un polМtico como los del ministerio!/ ((║Tu padre tiene razСn; me he olvidado de que eres mi pequeЯo, lo siento!))

,lo que en realidad trato de decirte es que de una forma diferente hemos permanecido a tu lado, solo que lamentablemente tЗ no puedes vernos ni sentirnos y nosotros podemos verte pero no escucharte, asМ que de cierta manera los tres permanecemos alejados sin poderlo evitar; pero eso no es lo Зnico que debes de saber -o sea el que estamos a tu lado, sin que puedas vernos o sentirnos- lo que debes de saber es sobre ti, cosas que tal vez tan solo Sirius podrМa haberte contado, pues Иl era uno de los pocos -por no decir que quizАs el Зnico- que sabia de los secretos de los Potter's e incluso de los Evan's pues veras, ║Vaya finalmente voy aparecer; ya te estabas tardando pelirroja en presentarme!

Al leer esta lМnea, Harry ya no sabМa ni que pensar pues seria posible, ©Seria su padrino? Pues si era asМ, esta carta no dejaba de sorprenderlo a cada momento que leМa y por lo mismo continЗo su lectura.

((║Deja de ser tan entrometido como James, Sirius! ║MerlМn santo! ©QuИ pecado cometМ como para tener que aguantarlos todavМa en el mas acА?)) bueno hijito deja que continuИ, luego de que tu metiche padrino se atreviС a interrumpir puesto que es igual de desesperado que tu papА y tener que aguantarlos a los dos ║Es francamente terrible! /║Lily no digas esas cosas; Harry pensara que somos unos "magos tenebrosos"/ ((No creo que lo piense, aunque si les falta poco para serlo puesto que son ║Insoportables!))

,el hecho es que decirte todo lo que debes de saber es por un lado mucho y tampoco hay tanto pergamino como para ponerlo a detalle asМ que mejor ser general al respecto de todas formas dentro de tu regalo hallaras varias de las respuestas que necesitas, Y luego dice que serА directa; te viniste a casar con la bruja mas rollera que podМa existir, Prongsy /©Me lo dices a mМ? Yo he tenido que echarme todos sus rollos y son muchos te lo aseguro, Paddy/ ((║Dejen de estarse metiendo donde no los llaman y dИjenme terminar de una buena vez!)) /║Pues entonces hazlo, nadie te lo esta impidiendo querida, pelirroja/ ((Ya te habrАs dado cuenta de que tu papА y padrino son una verdadera peste, pero aun asМ no sabrМa estar sin ninguno de ellos, mi niЯo)) /║Ay, que cosas tan bonitas dices, cariЯito, pelirrojita!/ ((Mejor serА que siga con la carta, o vamos a terminarnos el pergamino antes de poder escribir algo mas))

,y por lo tanto pasare ha algo que debe de estarte intrigando; lo cual debe de ser el ©Por quИ Petunia no te dio antes esta carta, asМ como los regalos? Eso fue porque nosotros asМ se lo pedimos, ya que no tenia caso que supieras de todo esto hasta que recibieras tu herencia -y la cual es muy posible que vayas despertando en el transcurso de este aЯo, pues por lo general las herencias mАgicas se comienzan a manifestar al alcanzar la mayorМa de edad- pues de haberte entregado antes toda esta informaciСn quizАs habrМa sido para ti muy impactante, ademАs de incomprensible pero ahora creemos que no lo serА tanto principalmente porque ya han aparecido la princesa lunar y su prМncipe aparte de la reencarnaciСn de Slytherin ║Que para tu mala suerte ahijado, ha tenido que ser el odioso de Malfoy jЗnior! ©Por quИ no mejor otro? ║Esa serpiente engreМda no merece el honor, ni privilegio de ser la reencarnaciСn de un mago tan poderoso y antiguo pero hay que ver que malas pasadas se carga el destino! AsМ que ten mucho cuidado de ese Malfoy, y no te confМes tanto, lo mismo que no te le acerques tanto; ademАs ©QuИ han sido esos besos que se han estado dando? ║иl no te conviene y de seguro solo esta jugando contigo haciИndote creer que le interesas para que en el momento en que te descuides darte un estocada por la espalda, como todos las serpientes venenosas! Y sino mira a Snivellus, quien ni se ha esperado a que mi tumba se enfriИ y ya esta seduciendo a mi lobito, asМ como llevАndoselo a la cama pero ©QuiИn se cree que es, esa serpiente traidora? ║No si es como bien dicen: nomАs te descuidas y te vuelan el mandado! Pero que conste que... ((║DEJA YA DE INTERRUMPIR, SIRIUS BLACK! Harry no tiene porque interesarle lo que Remus y Severus hagan, que para algo ellos siguen vivos y tЗ M-U-E-R-T-O; deja de una buena vez que Remus sea feliz, ya no puedes volver a su lado, asМ que ya deja de estar fregando con lo mismo de siempre)) /Disculpa a tu mamА y padrino pero cuando Sirius se pone de pesado con el asunto de Remus, logra sacar de sus casillas a tu mami, como no tienes una idea; bueno a lo mejor si, despuИs de leer todas nuestras tonterМas ya te habrАs dado cuenta de como somos ©Verdad, Harry? Pero que eso no te sorprenda, despuИs de todo por algo fuimos como fuimos/

,para terminar, pequeЯo solo podemos aconsejarte que leas detenidamente cada pergamino, asМ como revises muy bien el completo contenido de la caja -que a simple vista se ve poco pero la verdad es que esta hechizada para guardar varias cosas, de suma importancia- lo mismo que no te olvides nunca de nosotros tres ((║Si, Sirius tambiИn cuenta, aunque sea un pesado)) y de lo mucho que te amamos y amaremos; tЗ has sido la luz de nuestras vidas y muertes por eso siempre estaremos a tu lado aun cuando no puedas vernos, debes tener la confianza de que allМ estaremos; siempre velando por ti, tu bienestar y seguridad, apoyАndote para que puedas enfrentarte a Voldemort cuando llegue el momento indicado. Por otro lado, tal vez de lo que descubras te sorprendan muchas cosas y no sepas a quien recurrir pero solo podemos decirte que confМes en ti y en tu intuiciСn pues si necesitas algЗn consejo sabrАs a quien ir -aunque no te recomendamos mucho a Dumblodore, no que el viejo sea mala persona pero la verdad es que le ocultamos muchas cosas acerca de ti, pues bastante ya tenia con saber de la profecМa que te uniС al lord oscuro y por lo mismo decidimos no informarle todo, y por la misma razСn le pedimos a Petunia que fuese la guardiana de tu herencia hasta que estuvieses listo para recibirla- especialmente ahora que la princesa de la luna y Slytherin se encuentran a tu lado, confМa en ellos y no dudes de tus sentimientos, ni de tus impulsos pues ellos te han traМdo hasta aquМ, asМ que continua tal como eres; en el futuro eso te serА de utilidad.

Con todo nuestro inmenso amor Tu Padre: James Godric Potter Gryffindor Tu MamА: Lily Marie Evans de MerlМn Tu Padrino: Sirius OriСn Black.

PD: Si alguna vez lo necesitaras, realmente con tal urgencia que fuese preciso que "hables" con nosotros -los tres juntos o cualquiera de nosotros en particular- solo debes de borrar este pergamino y hacer las preguntas que desees, sin importar cuantas sean o que nos quieras decir pero solo hay una condiciСn ║Solo podrАs hacerlo una sola vez mas a partir de esta lectura! AsМ que debes de ser cuidadoso en el uso de este beneficio, pues mientras el pergamino tenga espacio podrАs hablar con nosotros, asМ que piensa que en verdad debes de necesitar contactarnos y no te apures que nosotros -aunque no podamos oМrlos- estaremos al pendiente de ti, lo mismo que de los demАs. Por cierto dales nuestros cariЯos a Remus, los mellizos, Severus y hasta a la princesa lunar y compaЯМa incluso al gЭerito slytherin. ║Recibe muchos besos y felicidades en tu cumpleaЯos, hijito nuestro; te amamos con todo nuestro corazСn!

PD2: Si asМ lo quieres, puedes mostrarles esta carta a Severus, lo mismo que a Remus e incluso a la princesa lunar y Malfoy jЗnior, pues estamos seguros de que todos ellos pueden ayudarte a comprender tu herencia y no te preocupes que solo tu puedes leer nuestros "oportunos" comentarios; ellos no pueden leernos asМ que no te apenes si es que se las muestras, ahora si nos despedimos definitivamente.

VersiСn 2 de la carta (Sin interferencias y de corrido)

A nuestro queridМsimo hijito Harry:

║Hola hijito! ©CСmo estarАs? Esperamos que estИs muy bien y seas un muchacho fuerte y apuesto, al que le guste mucho el colegio y saque excelentes notas, asМ como seas respetuoso con todos tus profesores, lo mismo que tengas un montСn de amigos; no sabes lo mucho que te extraЯamos y te amamos, papА y yo ║Eres la personita que mas amamos en este mundo y en cualquier otro, amor! Sabemos que quizАs estas confundido de recibir esta carta en el dМa de tu cumpleaЯos numero 17 e incluso te estarАs preguntando el ©Por quИ no te la entregaron antes? En especial si ha ocurrido lo que tanto tememos papА y yo; y eso es ║Que no estamos a tu lado! Ni te hemos visto crecer, ni te hemos oМdo reМr o llorar, mucho menos te acompaЯamos a comprar tus primeros materiales para asistir a Hogwarts, como tampoco estuvimos ahМ cuando recibiste tu carta de admisiСn al colegio, en fin tantas cosas que nos hemos perdido, serА mejor que continuИ con esta nuestra primera y ultima carta, bebe. Hay tantas cosas que nos gustarМa decirte pero al mismo tiempo tal vez no sean necesarias para estos momentos ya muchas cosas debes de saber o al menos eso es lo que esperamos, asМ que no creo necesario que te expliquemos nada sobre Voldemort y su afАn de conquista, menos aun sobre ese grupo de magos locos y ambiciosos que le siguen nombrados mortifagos porque arruinarte un dМa que debe de ser feliz con cosas tristes y desagradables; mejor te contaremos aquello que es muy posible que aun desconozcas y eso es, sobre tu herencia, es decir ©QuiИn eres realmente? Pues para estos momentos ya habrАs escuchado historias fantАsticas de ti mismo, solo por el hecho de sobrevivir a tan corta edad a Voldemort y esto debe sorprИndete pues es como SI supiИramos lo que te ha pasado todo este tiempo ©No es asМ? Y la verdad es que lo sabemos, puesto que siempre hemos estado a tu lado, cuidАndote, protegiИndote asМ como amАndote; es difМcil de explicar pues hemos estado contigo desde el mismo momento en que nuestras presencias fМsicas murieron, lo que en realidad trato de decirte es que de una forma diferente hemos permanecido a tu lado, solo que lamentablemente tЗ no puedes vernos ni sentirnos y nosotros podemos verte pero no escucharte, asМ que de cierta manera los tres permanecemos alejados sin poderlo evitar; pero eso no es lo Зnico que debes de saber -o sea el que estamos a tu lado, sin que puedas vernos o sentirnos- lo que debes de saber es sobre ti, cosas que tal vez tan solo Sirius podrМa haberte contado, pues Иl era uno de los pocos -por no decir que quizАs el Зnico- que sabia de los secretos de los Potter's e incluso de los Evan's pues veras, el hecho es que decirte todo lo que debes de saber es por un lado mucho y tampoco hay tanto pergamino como para ponerlo a detalle asМ que mejor ser general al respecto de todas formas dentro de tu regalo hallaras varias de las respuestas que necesitas, y por lo tanto pasare ha algo que debe de estarte intrigando; lo cual debe de ser el ©Por quИ Petunia no te dio antes esta carta, asМ como los regalos? Eso fue porque nosotros asМ se lo pedimos, ya que no tenia caso que supieras de todo esto hasta que recibieras tu herencia -y la cual es muy posible que vayas despertando en el transcurso de este aЯo, pues por lo general las herencias mАgicas se comienzan a manifestar al alcanzar la mayorМa de edad- pues de haberte entregado antes toda esta informaciСn quizАs habrМa sido para ti muy impactante, ademАs de incomprensible pero ahora creemos que no lo serА tanto principalmente porque ya han aparecido la princesa lunar y su prМncipe aparte de la reencarnaciСn de Slytherin, para terminar, pequeЯo solo podemos aconsejarte que leas detenidamente cada pergamino, asМ como revises muy bien el completo contenido de la caja -que a simple vista se ve poco pero la verdad es que esta hechizada para guardar varias cosas, de suma importancia- lo mismo que no te olvides nunca de nosotros tres y de lo mucho que te amamos y amaremos; tЗ has sido la luz de nuestras vidas y muertes por eso siempre estaremos a tu lado aun cuando no puedas vernos, debes tener la confianza de que allМ estaremos; siempre velando por ti, tu bienestar y seguridad, apoyАndote para que puedas enfrentarte a Voldemort cuando llegue el momento indicado. Por otro lado, tal vez de lo que descubras te sorprendan muchas cosas y no sepas a quien recurrir pero solo podemos decirte que confМes en ti y en tu intuiciСn pues si necesitas algЗn consejo sabrАs a quien ir -aunque no te recomendamos mucho a Dumblodore, no que el viejo sea mala persona pero la verdad es que le ocultamos muchas cosas acerca de ti, pues bastante ya tenia con saber de la profecМa que te uniС al lord oscuro y por lo mismo decidimos no informarle todo, y por la misma razСn le pedimos a Petunia que fuese la guardiana de tu herencia hasta que estuvieses listo para recibirla- especialmente ahora que la princesa de la luna y Slytherin se encuentran a tu lado, confМa en ellos y no dudes de tus sentimientos, ni de tus impulsos pues ellos te han traМdo hasta aquМ, asМ que continua tal como eres; en el futuro eso te serА de utilidad.

Con todo nuestro inmenso amor Tu Padre: James Godric Potter Gryffindor Tu MamА: Lily Marie Evans de MerlМn Tu Padrino: Sirius OriСn Black.

PD: Si alguna vez lo necesitaras, realmente con tal urgencia que fuese preciso que "hables" con nosotros -los tres juntos o cualquiera de nosotros en particular- solo debes de borrar este pergamino y hacer las preguntas que desees, sin importar cuantas sean o que nos quieras decir pero solo hay una condiciСn ║Solo podrАs hacerlo una sola vez mas a partir de esta lectura! AsМ que debes de ser cuidadoso en el uso de este beneficio, pues mientras el pergamino tenga espacio podrАs hablar con nosotros, asМ que piensa que en verdad debes de necesitar contactarnos y no te apures que nosotros -aunque no podamos oМrlos- estaremos al pendiente de ti, lo mismo que de los demАs. Por cierto dales nuestros cariЯos a Remus, los mellizos, Severus y hasta a la princesa lunar y compaЯМa incluso al gЭerito slytherin. ║Recibe muchos besos y felicidades en tu cumpleaЯos, hijito nuestro; te amamos con todo nuestro corazСn!

PD2: Si asМ lo quieres, puedes mostrarles esta carta a Severus, lo mismo que a Remus e incluso a la princesa lunar y Malfoy jЗnior, pues estamos seguros de que todos ellos pueden ayudarte a comprender tu herencia y no te preocupes que solo tu puedes leer nuestros "oportunos" comentarios; ellos no pueden leernos asМ que no te apenes si es que se las muestras, ahora si nos despedimos definitivamente.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que ha sido verdaderamente largo -pues es tan largo como el capitulo 18 de este mismo fic- pues de ahМ en fuera los demАs a pesar de estar largos no lo han sido tanto como este, asМ que espero que no les canse -especialmente con la parte de la carta- bueno les dejo con las Ideas del prСximo capitulo que esta vez serАn muy generales pues entre mas dijo que harИ algo, me termina saliendo otra cosa (y sino me creen en el anterior resumen les dije que aparecerМa Voldemort y este ni sus luces y por lo mismo mejor ser mas general) pues si soy mas especifica no me sale del todo, asМ que aquМ les van: veremos a Voldemort aparecer -ni idea de como pero de que aparecerА en el prСximo capitulo lo harА, se tomaran decisiones con respecto a Serena y compaЯМa, aclarare algunos detallitos con respecto a Dumblodore y los porquИs de que no haya visto a la rubia y su novio, y poco a poco tambiИn iremos sabiendo de la herencia de Harry pero aquМ ya les deje varias pistas al respecto (sino presten atenciСn a los regalos que el moreno recibiС) bueno por ahora esas son algunas de las ideas posibles para el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero sus comentarios, nos volveremos a ver para cuando a mi inspiraciСn le de la gana, por la verdad que sin la presiСn de subir cada semana, no me dan muchas ganas de escribir y por lo mismo tengo que esperar a que mi inspiraciСn se le antoje escribir y asМ poder subir a sus historias favoritas. Como siempre le dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron y me animan a seguir escribiendo a este fic y demАs. Gracias.

gladiz Ayanami Kaito Seishiro

Luzy Snape 


	22. De Herencia, Violación, Habitaciones,

Magia Lunar

Capitulo 22: De Herencia, Violación, Habitaciones, Reconciliación y Besos.

********************************************************************  
ADVERTENCIAS: VIOLACION, INCESTO, Y OTRAS SORPRESITAS POR EL ESTILO, ASI QUE YA SABEN SI SON MENORES DE EDAD O NO LES AGRADAN ESTE TIPO DE ESCENAS O LES RESULTAN OFENSIVAS, ABSTENGANSE DE LEER, O EN CASO QUE SIGAN, ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, ASI QUE SI TODAVIA CONTINUAN POR AQUÍ, ENTONCES ¡A LEER! Siento no haber actualizado cuando debía pero mi inspiración se agoto con este capítulo y decidí tomarme un descanso así que lo lamento, además de que la semana pasada fue de un montón de trabajo en la oficina /saliendo hasta las 6 PM, cuando mi horario es hasta las 4pm/ por lo que la verdad que lo último que deseaba era ponerme a escribir a esta historia o a cualquier otro de mis fics, así que espero que esta espera no les moleste y espero que esta semana no sea tan atareada para poder subirles la siguiente semana eternamente, bueno nos vemos, pronto (espero)

Notas de autora: esta vez las pongo antes, porque como siempre pongo las advertencias pero nadie parece ponerles atención, pues hace unos días recibí un comentario algo ofensivo acerca de cómo me atrevía a escribir sobre esta pareja y que la homosexualidad era un pecado, etc., etc., y que Rowling no había escrito nada como esto y mas etc., etc., el hecho es que dado que no prestan atención a las notas al final del capitulo, las deberé de poner al principio -para mas fastidio de todas y todos ustedes que hacen el favor de leer, lo siento; pero por una persona mal intencionada todas y todos pagamos ¿verdad?- solo para recordarles que esto es solo un fic de mi invención, así como los personajes de Rowling no me pertenecen y solo los uso como mero entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro, por lo que si ha alguien le ofende que use a los personajes de Harry Potter en un contexto completamente distinto al de Rowling ¡NO LEAN, POR FAVOR, QUE NADA TIENEN QUE HACER POR AQUÍ, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y ATENCION! Espero que esto no les resulte molesto, ni nada ofensivo pero tenía que decirlo porque sino reventaba y luego ¿Quién sigue escribiendo? Bueno lamento haberles metido todo este rollo pero espero no vuelva ha ocurrir, y es en serio sino les gusta la temática yaoi (relaciones chico-chico) el uso de personajes de otro autor (como en este caso, Harry Potter y compañía) y muchas cosas mas pero de esta índole ¡NO LEAN, POR FAVOR! Y todo este rollo también se aplica a Sailor Moon, si les ofende que use a las scouts y demás personajes de la serie, ¡No lean, OK! Gracias por todo. Luzy Snape.  
********************************************************************

Versión 2 de la carta (Sin interferencias y de corrido)

A nuestro queridísimo hijito Harry:

¡Hola hijito! ¿Cómo estarás? Esperamos que estés muy bien y seas un muchacho fuerte y apuesto, al que le guste mucho el colegio y saque excelentes notas, así como seas respetuoso con todos tus profesores, lo mismo que tengas un montón de amigos; no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos y te amamos, papá y yo ¡Eres la personita que mas amamos en este mundo y en cualquier otro, amor! Sabemos que quizás estas confundido de recibir esta carta en el día de tu cumpleaños número 17 e incluso te estarás preguntando el ¿Por qué no te la entregaron antes? En especial si ha ocurrido lo que tanto tememos papá y yo; y eso es ¡Que no estamos a tu lado! Ni te hemos visto crecer, ni te hemos oído reír o llorar, mucho menos te acompañamos a comprar tus primeros materiales para asistir a Hogwarts, como tampoco estuvimos ahí cuando recibiste tu carta de admisión al colegio, en fin tantas cosas que nos hemos perdido, será mejor que continué con esta nuestra primera y última carta, bebe. Hay tantas cosas que nos gustaría decirte pero al mismo tiempo tal vez no sean necesarias para estos momentos ya muchas cosas debes de saber o al menos eso es lo que esperamos, así que no creo necesario que te expliquemos nada sobre Voldemort y su afán de conquista, menos aun sobre ese grupo de magos locos y ambiciosos que le siguen nombrados mortifagos porque arruinarte un día que debe de ser feliz con cosas tristes y desagradables; mejor te contaremos aquello que es muy posible que aun desconozcas y eso es, sobre tu herencia, es decir ¿Quién eres realmente? Pues para estos momentos ya habrás escuchado historias fantásticas de ti mismo, solo por el hecho de sobrevivir a tan corta edad a Voldemort y esto debe sorpréndete pues es como SI supiéramos lo que te ha pasado todo este tiempo ¿No es así? Y la verdad es que lo sabemos, puesto que siempre hemos estado a tu lado, cuidándote, protegiéndote así como amándote; es difícil de explicar pues hemos estado contigo desde el mismo momento en que nuestras presencias físicas murieron, lo que en realidad trato de decirte es que de una forma diferente hemos permanecido a tu lado, solo que lamentablemente tú no puedes vernos ni sentirnos y nosotros podemos verte pero no escucharte, así que de cierta manera los tres permanecemos alejados sin poderlo evitar; pero eso no es lo único que debes de saber -o sea el que estamos a tu lado, sin que puedas vernos o sentirnos- lo que debes de saber es sobre ti, cosas que tal vez tan solo Sirius podría haberte contado, pues él era uno de los pocos -por no decir que quizás el único- que sabía de los secretos de los Potter's e incluso de los Evan's pues veras, el hecho es que decirte todo lo que debes de saber es por un lado mucho y tampoco hay tanto pergamino como para ponerlo a detalle así que mejor ser general al respecto de todas formas dentro de tu regalo hallaras varias de las respuestas que necesitas, y por lo tanto pasare ha algo que debe de estarte intrigando; lo cual debe de ser el ¿Por qué Petunia no te dio antes esta carta, así como los regalos? Eso fue porque nosotros así se lo pedimos, ya que no tenia caso que supieras de todo esto hasta que recibieras tu herencia -y la cual es muy posible que vayas despertando en el transcurso de este año, pues por lo general las herencias mágicas se comienzan a manifestar al alcanzar la mayoría de edad- pues de haberte entregado antes toda esta información quizás habría sido para ti muy impactante, además de incomprensible pero ahora creemos que no lo será tanto principalmente porque ya han aparecido la princesa lunar y su príncipe aparte de la reencarnación de Slytherin, para terminar, pequeño solo podemos aconsejarte que leas detenidamente cada pergamino, así como revises muy bien el completo contenido de la caja -que a simple vista se ve poco pero la verdad es que esta hechizada para guardar varias cosas, de suma importancia- lo mismo que no te olvides nunca de nosotros tres y de lo mucho que te amamos y amaremos; tú has sido la luz de nuestras vidas y muertes por eso siempre estaremos a tu lado aun cuando no puedas vernos, debes tener la confianza de que allí estaremos; siempre velando por ti, tu bienestar y seguridad, apoyándote para que puedas enfrentarte a Voldemort cuando llegue el momento indicado. Por otro lado, tal vez de lo que descubras te sorprendan muchas cosas y no sepas a quien recurrir pero solo podemos decirte que confíes en ti y en tu intuición pues si necesitas algún consejo sabrás a quien ir -aunque no te recomendamos mucho a Dumblodore, no que el viejo sea mala persona pero la verdad es que le ocultamos muchas cosas acerca de ti, pues bastante ya tenía con saber de la profecía que te unió al lord oscuro y por lo mismo decidimos no informarle todo, y por la misma razón le pedimos a Petunia que fuese la guardiana de tu herencia hasta que estuvieses listo para recibirla- especialmente ahora que la princesa de la luna y Slytherin se encuentran a tu lado, confía en ellos y no dudes de tus sentimientos, ni de tus impulsos pues ellos te han traído hasta aquí, así que continua tal como eres; en el futuro eso te será de utilidad.

Con todo nuestro inmenso amor  
Tu Padre: James Godric Potter Gryffindor  
Tu Mamá: Lily Marie Evans de Merlín  
Tu Padrino: Sirius Orión Black.

PD: Si alguna vez lo necesitaras, realmente con tal urgencia que fuese preciso que "hables" con nosotros -los tres juntos o cualquiera de nosotros en particular- solo debes de borrar este pergamino y hacer las preguntas que desees, sin importar cuantas sean o que nos quieras decir pero solo hay una condición ¡Solo podrás hacerlo una sola vez mas a partir de esta lectura! Así que debes de ser cuidadoso en el uso de este beneficio, pues mientras el pergamino tenga espacio podrás hablar con nosotros, así que piensa que en verdad debes de necesitar contactarnos y no te apures que nosotros -aunque no podamos oírlos- estaremos al pendiente de ti, lo mismo que de los demás. Por cierto dales nuestros cariños a Remus, los mellizos, Severus y hasta a la princesa lunar y compañía incluso al güerito slytherin. ¡Recibe muchos besos y felicidades en tu cumpleaños, hijito nuestro; te amamos con todo nuestro corazón!

PD2: Si así lo quieres, puedes mostrarles esta carta a Severus, lo mismo que a Remus e incluso a la princesa lunar y Malfoy júnior, pues estamos seguros de que todos ellos pueden ayudarte a comprender tu herencia y no te preocupes que solo tú puedes leer nuestros "oportunos" comentarios; ellos no pueden leernos así que no te apenes si es que se las muestras, ahora si nos despedimos definitivamente.

-¡Merlín, OH Merlín!-musitaba emocionado Harry mientras leía y releía una y otra vez la carta de sus padres, encontrando con cada lectura nuevas emociones, que de un momento a otro le hicieron derramar algunas lágrimas tanto de felicidad como de tristeza.

Y mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente fue sacando de la caja, su contenido; topándose con cosas que nunca habría imaginado.

-¡Merlín, esto es....... No puede ser cierto!-pensó Harry sorprendido, mientras rápidamente secaba sus ojos, viendo anonadado el pequeño librito que acaba de extraer y cuyo título decía "Natura: el libro de hechizos, conjuros y pociones naturales por el mago Merlín".

-No debería sorprenderme tanto, teniendo en cuenta que mamá firma como Lily Evans de Merlín y papá lo hace como Gryffindor, así que imagino que esa herencia de la que hablan tiene que ver con dos de los magos más poderosos que han existido en los últimos tiempos; ahora va a terminar siendo que mi herencia proviene de ellos-pensaba Harry, mientras continuaba sacando cosas y cosas de la caja aquella, no solo sorprendiéndose por lo que iba descubriendo sino también por lo que encantada que dicha caja, estaba; pues de la misma, había ya extraído otro libro /esta vez de Gryffindor/ una daga finísima que era una copia (solo que en miniatura) de la espada de Godric y así continuaba encontrando mas y mas cosas que la verdad no terminaban de asombrarle.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la mansión Snape....... Remus, Severus y los mellizos se encontraban /todavía/ dando vueltas por la casa, aun en la búsqueda de una habitación adecuada para Polaris y Orión, algo que al parecer estaba resultando en verdad complicado pues a pesar de tantas habitaciones, ninguna pareciera ser la correcta para los mellizos, lo cual tan solo incrementaba el mal genio que Severus se traía desde hacía un buen rato.

-¡Ya me canse! ¿Qué le pasa a este lugar? ¿Por qué a pesar de haber tantas habitaciones, ninguna parece ser para nosotros?-dijo indignado Orión mientras seguía caminando junto a su hermana.

-¡Igual de arrogante y engreído que el maldito chucho!-pensó con desagrado Severus conteniéndose de sobremanera para no empezar a despotricar contra aquel mocoso y decirle, así /hasta de lo que se iba a morir, especialmente ahora que estaba siendo forzadamente obligado a soportar a los mellizos en su casa, pues por mas que también fueran hijos de su lobito, no podía evitar su antipatía por saberlos hijos de Black, justo como le pasaba con Potter que por ser hijo /de otro engreído como Sirius/ de quien era no le tragaba, aun cuando sabía y veía que el ojiverde no era en nada parecido a su progenitor pero ¿Quién le quitaba que les tuviese rencor a esos dos? Sobre todo luego de la vida colegial que le habían dado, en especial Black al cual no solo le tenía rencor sino que también odio y desprecio por haberse atrevido a posar sus ojos en su lobito y peor aún, tener hijos de Remus; claro que tampoco tenía derecho a reclamar pues cuando había de haber luchado por su amor y confiado en el mismo dejo que su orgullo se interpusiera, perdiendo en el camino al castaño, para entregárselo en bandeja de oro al chucho aquel; además de que no solo fue perderlo ¡Y ya! Sino fue hacerle el peor de los daños, pues aunque Remus no reclamara mucho, bien sabia que el que estuviese /y estuviera, aun/ con Lucius /su ángel malvado/ le provocaba dolor y sufrimiento al castaño, mas tenía la esperanza que al estar "obligados" a convivir, poder arreglar las cosas con el ojidorado /pues aun le extrañaba y también le quería/ aunque con aquellos mocosos, eso sería algo difícil pero no se daría por vencido especialmente ahora que tenía una oportunidad de volver a estar al lado de su lobito adorado.

-Orión ¿Qué manera de comportarse es esa? No recuerdo haberte educado de esta forma, tan mal educada y desagradecida; así que deja de decir esas cosas y discúlpate con Severus por ofenderlo en su casa; además, agradecerle que les de alojamiento en la mansión, sobre todo cuando no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo-regaño Remus al morenito, censurando con su mirada el comportamiento del mismo.

-¡Lo siento, papá; no volverá a ocurrir!-se disculpo Orión rápidamente aunque no lo hizo con Severus, lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie de los ahí presentes, lo cual solo consiguió sacar un molesto bufido de parte del maestro de pociones, a la vez que uno de resignación por parte del castaño.

-¡Por favor señor, disculpe /e ignore/ a Yue! Es un maleducado y con un comportamiento aun peor; la verdad es que papá se las ve negras con mi hermano, pero es una causa perdida y no conseguirá más que lo conseguido /demasiado orgullo, diría yo/ así que le pido disculpas en su lugar, señor; además su casa es bonita, un poco sobria pero bonita, quizás solo le falta un poco de le luz para ser realmente hermosa, más de lo que he visto hasta ahora ¡Me gusta, Monsieur!-dijo alegre Polaris, sonriéndole de manera dulce a Snape, quien estaba un poco (Por no decir que mucho en realidad) sorprendido por la amistosa actitud de la jovencita, dándose cuenta que así como Orión era igual a Black, la chica era como su lobito y solo por ese hecho podría llegar apreciarla, sin mostrar aversión por causa de su "mamá".

-¡Pues muchas gracias, señorita!-respondió Severus, un tanto turbado aunque eso los mellizos no lo notaran, excepto Remus, quien comprendía perfectamente lo que por la mente del cetrino podía estar pasando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar....... muchísimo más oscuro y tenebroso que la mansión Snape, sucedía.......

-¡Tan solo tienes que decirme ¿Dónde se encuentra Draco? Y dejaras de sufrir, Lucius! Alguien tan hermoso como tú, no mereces sufrir todo esto-dijo con sedoso sarcasmo Voldemort mientras lanzaba algunos crucios al rubio haciéndole sufrir, pero a pesar de sus continuas torturas no conseguía doblegar el carácter de Lucius, frustrándose por no poder conseguir su objetivo: ¡Obtener a Draco Malfoy! Y así conseguir moldearlo a su imagen y enseñanzas para lograr, la completa destrucción de Harry Potter y del mundo muggle, creando así el mundo perfecto para el dominio de los magos pero con la obstinación del rubio, el encontrar a su nieto estaba siendo cada vez más difícil, lo cual no le agrada en lo más mínimo pero conseguiría que Lucius se rindiera de una u otra manera, solo debía hallar, la forma de hacerlo y tal vez tenía una manera de hacerlo, aunque era cruel y perversa, también resultaría ser muy placentera para sí mismo.

-¡Por lo que veo tu testarudez es más fuerte que cualquiera de mis crucios! Pero eso cambiara, querido Lucius, eso cambiara......-susurro sedosamente Voldemort mientras se acercaba al adolorido y medio inconsciente rubio, para de inmediato "atacarle" tan rápida y velozmente como la serpiente que era, no dándole tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que sin imaginárselo de repente se vio siendo sujetado por el lord oscuro, así como forzado a recibir sus labios en un demoledor beso.

-¡¿Qué Demonios Cree Que Esta Haciendo?!-grito/exclamo Lucius en choque mientras apartaba fuertemente su rostro de el del lord, completamente asqueado, al mismo tiempo que trataba de separarse del otro hombre pero sorprendentemente el lord era mucho más fuerte de lo que se podría haberse imaginado nunca, pareciendo una boa constrictora por el agarre que le daba en esos momentos.

-¡Lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio: doblegarte! De tal forma que no puedas negarte a seguir ocultándome a mi nieto Draco; lo sabes muy bien ¡Quiero al chico a mi lado, para poder convertirlo en el arma perfecta para eliminar a Harry Potter y luego sirva para conquistar a todo el maldito mundo mágico, convirtiéndome así en el más poderoso mago tenebroso que jamás ha existido o existirá!-exclamo Voldemort cínicamente y sin ninguna consideración obligo al rubio a que de nueva cuenta recibiera sus labios con otro cruel beso, con el que consiguió sacar un gemido de dolor por parte de Lucius, el cual luchaba /inútilmente/ por deshacerse del ultraje del lord, pero eso le resultaba imposible y entre más resistencia ponía mas pareciera gustarle a Voldemort, lo cual le quedo más que claro, al sentir como aquel maldito y enfermo mago se restregaba contra su cuerpo dejándole percibir la erección que el lord empezaba a despertar en esos momentos y lo cual le dejo por completamente congelado de la impresión y por lo mismo no puso casi resistencia cuando Voldemort le arrastro hasta un sofá que por allí estaba y en el que no tardo en lanzarle, para de inmediato colocarse encima suyo, desgarrándole la ropa en el proceso.

-¡Basta, déjeme en paz!-suplico Lucius, completamente aterrado ante lo que podría pasar, dejando todo orgullo Malfoy (Ya saben por lo que aquello de que un Malfoy jamás se doblega, ni suplica, ni nada de nada) de lado, totalmente friqueado ante aquella horrible situación.

-¡OH, por supuesto que no! He soñado con doblegar tu orgullo y espíritu, querido hijo; y lo voy a disfrutar como no tienes idea pues eres tan hermoso como la bella Lucia, de tal forma que al sentirte y verte pudo, imaginar que la tengo de nuevo a ella, especialmente porque a tu madre, también la forcé para que estuviera conmigo, así que ¿Tú te resistirás como lo hizo ella? ¿Lucharas inútilmente hasta quedar agotado y dejarte tomar por mí, mi bellísimo hijo?-dijo con cínica burla Voldemort mientras terminaba de quitarle toda ropa al rubio y con un sorpresivo movimiento /que la verdad Lucius jamás se hubiese pensado/ le separo las piernas, para de inmediato, penetrarle de un solo movimiento brusco, fuerte y cruel que logro arrancar de los labios del rubio un grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que renovó sus fuerzas para luchar contra aquel ser, que sin consideración alguna, embestía su cuerpo una y otra vez, jadeando de gusto y placer al sentir la resistencia que el rubio ponía.

-¡Así, así es como me gusta! Sigue luchando, resístete a mi posesión; eso lo hace aun más placentero, tenerte debajo de mí y saber que no es lo que quieres, me excita como no te lo imaginas y más porque eso te hace igual que Lucia-decía Voldemort mientras penetraba más y más a Lucius, sonriendo diabólicamente satisfecho al ver como el rubio se retorcía ante su toque y posesión, aprovechando ese momento para entrar en la mente del rubio, para así poder averiguar el paradero de su nieto, después de todo, en aquellas condiciones Lucius no podría mantener sus barreras mentales (que inconscientemente mantenía alzadas a pesar de sus continuos ataques y que hasta el momento le habían imposibilitado el saber donde se hallaba Draco) lo cual le aseguraría que encontraría al chico, a pesar de la obstinación de Lucius.

Siendo así como entro en la mente del rubio para encontrarse con que la misma era un verdadero lío, completamente un caos pero aun con eso pudo darse cuenta que las barreras mentales de Lucius iban cediendo poco a poco dejándole ver, lo que tanto deseaba aun cuando no dejara de ser un tanto confuso, pero así fue como dio con un pensamiento que le llevo a dar con el padrino de Draco, y encontrando a ese hombre, hallaría al chico, pero grande fue su sorpresa al "ver" aquel pensamiento pues la verdad nunca se habría imaginado quien "era" el padrino de Draco.

-¡Él esta, ....... Esta ... Lupin, los ... están ......! (Frase completa, Él esta, Severus está con Lupin, los dos están juntos)-era el pensamiento que cual disco rayado no dejaba de repetirse en la cabeza de Lucius hasta que finalmente el rubio ya no pudo resistir mas el ultraje al que era sometido, por lo que agotado /así como asqueado/ física y emocionalmente, cayó por completo desvanecido justo en el preciso instante en que Voldemort se venía en su interior con un ahogado grito de júbilo y placer.

-¡Eres delicioso..... Lucius! Pero no tienes mucho aguante.... Querido.... la bella Lucia resulto más gratificante en..... Ese aspecto..... Pues ella SI soporto hasta el final-susurro Voldemort cínico, mientras se retiraba del interior de Lucius, no importándole en lo más mínimo lo herido que el rubio estuviera, al oír el lastimero gemido de dolor que el mismo emitió /a pesar de su inconsciencia/ tras su retirada.

-¡Eres exquisito, Lucius, de verdad delicioso! Y ahora que ya te probé, creo que lo seguiré haciendo muchas veces más, aun cuando ya no tenga que saber ¿Quién tiene a Draco? ¡Ahora ya lo sé! Y nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que el padrino del chico fuese ese hombre, pues ¿Quién habría de creer que un mestizo y gryffindor sería a quien pondrías como su padrino? Pero he de admitir que ha sido un movimiento inteligente, ya que ni siquiera el grandioso Voldemort pudo imaginar tal posibilidad, pero ahora sé que Draco está con Lupin, así que solo es cuestión de decirle a Fenrir para que me traiga a ese hombre y se bien que Greyback cumplirá encantado mi petición pues hace tiempo que está buscando una oportunidad para volver apoderarse de ese hombre lobo y con esto ¡Eso será posible! Pero por ahora, hay que ordénale a Rodolphus que cure a Lucius, tampoco es cosa de que me quede sin mi nuevo amante-pensaba cínico Voldemort mientras rápidamente se recolocaba sus ropas, tras lo cual llamó a su presencia a Rodolphus, el cual no tardo en presentarse ante él.

-¿Me mando llamar, mi señor? ¿Qué desea de mí?-cuestiono sumiso Rodolphus mientras se arrodillaba frente a Voldemort en actitud complaciente, sin poder evitar que su mirada se desviara levemente hacia el cuerpo inconsciente y maltratado de Lucius, sorprendiéndose al verlo de aquella manera pero sin embargo nada dejo mostrar en su rostro pues bien sabia que de preguntar al respecto un fuerte castigo le esperaría de parte del lord, por lo que prefirió callarse y esperar a que Voldemort fuese quien hablase, lo cual no tardo en suceder.......

-¡Encárgate de Lucius, asegúrate de que se recupere lo antes posible!-ordeno Voldemort a Rodolphus, mientras señalaba al inconsciente rubio.

-¡Como diga, mi señor!-respondió Rodolphus con prontitud, levantándose de inmediato para ir por Lucius así poder hacer lo solicitado por el lord oscuro pero al ir acercándose al rubio no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento lo asaltara, pues al estar ya cerca de Lucius, la magnitud de sus daños, era más palpable y no quería saber ¿Qué era lo que el rubio había hecho para merecer aquello? Porque algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto, y por lo mismo tan solo se limito a tomar la desgarrada capa del rubio -que encontró por allí, tirada- y cubrirle -apenas lo decentemente necesario- con la misma de forma rápida para poder llevarse a Lucius de ese lugar lo antes posible, pero antes de salir......

-¡Rodolphus, llama a Greyback antes de que atiendas a Lucius!-ordeno imperioso Voldemort, mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente sobre un sillón con un aire señorial, cual si fuese el rey del mundo y quizás en su enferma mente así era como se veía, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario, algo que Lestrange sabía perfectamente y de lo que empezaba a cansarse pero tampoco podía decirlo pues su vida correría peligro, exactamente como la de Lucius.

-¡Así será mi señor!-respondió Rodolphus con prontitud mientras abandonaba /junto con el desmayado Lucius/ lo antes posible aquel horrible lugar.

Y una vez fuera a pesar de lo pedido por su señor, primero llevo a Lucius a su recamara /que por fortuna hace tiempo ya no compartía con su "esposa", pues Bellatrix había optado por mudarse a una habitación mucho más cercana a la del Lord, por si él, la necesitaba para lo que fuese, interés que ciertamente no compartía con esa bruja, al contrario entre más lejos estuviese de Voldemort, mucho mejor/ en donde le acomodo suave y delicadamente sobre su cama, para así evitar hacerle más daño al rubio.

-¡No te des por vencido, Lucius; yo cuidare de ti, no dejare que nada malo te vuelva hacer mientras estés bajo mi cuidado!-susurro amable Rodolphus mientras con delicadeza apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente del rubio, acariciando en el proceso la sudada y caliente frente del hombre, notando consternado la fiebre que comenzaba a presentar, lo cual el preocupo bastante, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, un suspiro escapo por los entreabiertos labios de Malfoy.

-¡Sev!-suspiro Lucius con ansioso cariño, sintiéndose reconfortado por la caricia que recibía en su frente y que en su estado confundía con la ternura de su adorado amante.

-¿Sev? ¿Quién es Sev?*-murmuro Rodolphus con extrañeza, mientras retiraba con rapidez su mano de la ardiente frente, casi como si se hubiese quemado pero sabiendo bien que no había sido por la fiebre su reacción, sino por el nombre que el rubio musitaba con tanto cariño a pesar de su estado, tan deplorable y no queriendo analizar sus reacciones (u emociones) con respecto al rubio, abandono la habitación para cumplir la orden de Voldemort pero no antes de haber sellado su recamara, con cuanto hechizo se conocía para que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo lord pudiese entrar en la misma sin su autorización pues de algo estaba seguro, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimase aun mas a Lucius.

Así que luego de eso, Rodolphus fue en busca de Greyback, al cual no tardo en encontrar y darle el mensaje de su lord, tras lo cual regreso de inmediato a su cuarto para poder así curar a Lucius.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Snape, Harry finalmente había terminado por "descubrir" todo el contenido de aquella caja, quedando no solo sorprendido por lo que descubrió, sino también por la increíble cantidad de cosas que de la misma había extraído.

-¡Merlín, santo, Merlín es mi abuelo! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Ahora resulta que no solo soy heredero y reencarnación /a la vez/ de Godric Gryffindor sino que son nieto del mismísimo mago Merlín ¿Cómo habría de imaginar tal cosa? Por suerte, papá y mamá pensaron en todo y fueron dejando pergaminos explicativos en cada obsequio, así que no creo que sea tan complicado saber ¿Quién soy con exactitud? Aunque si me va a tomar tiempo, leerme todo esto-pensaba Harry abatido viendo la cantidad de libros, pergaminos y demás cosas que había sacado de aquella caja y que de solo verlos le daba hasta urticaria, pues era por demás conocido que él, no era precisamente un ejemplo de lector ¿Para que serlo, cuando se tenía a Hermione? Pero por lo visto, esto si se le tendría que leer, después de todo no era algo que concerniera a su amiga sabelotodo, ni a nadie más excepto /quizás/ a Draco y Serena, quienes su suposición tenían que ver mucho con su pasado, como Gryffindor aun cuando no recordase todo por completo.

-¡Creo que leeré "todo" más tarde! Ahora se supone que es mi cumpleaños y debería de estar divirtiéndome con mis amigos y no encerrado en la habitación; ni siquiera por "estar" con los recuerdos de mis padres, a ellos no les habría gustado que pasara mi cumpleaños solo /sobretodo luego de los maltratos de tío Vernon y Dudley, aunque de eso es mejor no acordarse/ así que será mejor que vaya a buscar a Serena y Draco-pensaba Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama, al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento de varita, guardaba de nueva cuenta las cosas que había sacado de la caja de cumpleaños, reparando por primera vez en el paquete más pequeño y que Draco le había entregado, también.

-¿Qué será?-se preguntaba Harry curioso, abriendo el paquetito, encontrándose con dos hermosos anillos, uno de oro blanco /tan blanco y puro que pareciera brillar como la plata misma/ con una brillantísima esmeralda en forma de corazón engarzado sobre el aro; mientras que el otro era de dorado oro con un purísimo rubí con la forma de una pequeñísima gota, y descubriendo también un pedazo de pergamino el cual tenía escrito......

Hola hijito:

Esta vez no se trata de un regalo de cumpleaños que tenga que ver con tu herencia, pues la verdad que no es así, pues los anillos que ahora tienes en tus manos han pasado de generación en generación a los descendientes de Godric como muestras del compromiso entre una pareja; pero a pesar de haber sido diseñados para ser el sello del amor entre esposos u amantes hasta la fecha ningún descendiente de Gryffindor ha logrado calzar los anillos, /excepto tú mamá, ella ha sido la única en poder lucir el anillo con la esmeralda, porque el otro -el de rubí- y que debía de usar yo, nunca pude colocármelo pues la verdad es que hubieron muchos inconvenientes -que algún día descubrirás pero eso es para otro momento- que impidieron que pudiese usarlo y para cuando pude hacerlo, Voldemort se interpuso, por lo que nunca lo pude usar/, pues se dice que el mismo Godric Gryffindor los hechizo para que solo un inmenso, fuerte y verdadero amor entre dos personas pudiesen utilizarlos; por lo que supondrás hasta ahora nadie ha logrado un autentico y real amor; por lo que debes ser consciente de a quien entregas el anillo, pues también dice la leyenda que si el amor no es verdadero, ni real e intentan colocarse los anillos /a pesar de que la magia en ellos, lo evite/ los poseedores de ambas joyas sufrirán grandes consecuencias /de las cuales no te podemos decir mucho, al parecer de los pocos Gryffindor's que desobedecieron la indicación, ninguno pudo decir que les paso, por la misma magia/por ahora eso es todo lo que podemos decirte, aparte de que no tengas miedo de entregar el anillo como símbolo de tu amor por tu pareja, así como de lucir el tuyo como muestra de que el amor es correspondido pues estamos seguros de que lograras encontrar a la persona ideal para ser tu amor, solo que tienes que saber elegir cuidadosamente y no creer en cualquiera, pues muchos (as) te prometerán el cielo, la luna y las estrellas solo por poder mostrarte como trofeo y tú, hijito, vales mucho para que cualquier "pelagatos" te trate de manera indigna. Por lo que no desesperes que el amor llegara a tu vida cuando deba de llegar, así que no lo apresures.

Te quieren con todo el corazón  
Tus padres  
James y Lily

-¡Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba! Ahora a encontrar a quien le pertenezca este anillo, pues por lo que leo: solo hay una persona destinada para mí ¿Quién será, mi destino y mi amor?-pensaba Harry intrigado mientras reparaba en que el anillo de la esmeralda era más pequeño que el de rubí por lo que era obvio que ese anillo era el de su pareja mientras que el otro, sería el que utilizaría si su amor era correspondido y verdadero, por lo cual esperaba encontrar al dueño (a) del primer anillo pues de alguna manera intuía que cuando lo encontrara sería realmente feliz como hasta ahora le había sido negado el serlo.

Y mientras Harry divagaba en todo aquello, Serena junto con Draco, Darien y los gatos se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso te de jazmín en el estudio, mientras charlaban con tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces son de Japón, verdad?-cuestiono Draco, luego de que la rubia y compañía le pusieran al tanto de su procedencia.

-¡Así es! Allí fue donde nací, al menos en esta reencarnación pues yo creo que en mi vida pasada debí de nacer en la luna ¿Acaso me equivoco, Luna?-pregunto Serena a la gatita.

-¡No, no te equivocas, Serena! La princesa Serenity, nació en la luna-respondió Luna como si nada aunque de forma muy educada y seria, extrañándose un poco al ver la expresión asombrada que Draco tenía en su cara y que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los ahí presentes.

-¿Es raro que Luna, hable?-cuestiono curiosa, Serena.

-¡No, claro que no! Es solo que....-contesto apresuradamente Draco, avergonzado de haber sido atrapado in fraganti, dejándose ver un leve rubor sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Es solo que....?-ánimo Serena para que el rubio continuase, encantada con el rubor del chico y por lo mismo seguía presionando.

-¡Es solo que.... Bueno.... Es algo.... Peculiar.... Oír hablar a un gato!-exclamo Draco aun mas avergonzado que antes, lo cual se notaba en sus arreboladas mejillas.

-¡Eso es verdad! Pero será que me he acostumbrado a que tanto Luna como Artemis, lo mismo que Diana, hablen, que ya no se me hace nada extraño ¿Acaso aquí los gatos, no hablan?-pregunto Serena, aun mas curiosa.

-¡La verdad es que no! Aquí hay muchas criaturas mágicas pero pocas son las que pueden hablar, el lenguaje humano; pues entre ellas cada una posee su propio lenguaje de comunicación; por eso mismo el que tus gatos hablen como nosotros es muy raro y por lo mismo es que me extraña tanto, Serena-explico Draco con calma, ya más tranquilo.

-¡Así que es eso! Y yo que creía que....-comenzó Serena calmada pero antes de poder terminar, se vio interrumpida al abrirse la puerta del estudio y lo cual hizo callar a la rubia.

-¡Vaya, así que aquí están! Los he estado buscando por todos lados, Serena-dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras entraba en el estudio y con toda calma se encaminaba hasta sus amigos, para de inmediato tomar asiento sobre el sofá, justo al lado de Draco, el cual tan solo se le quedo viendo, alucinado pero el moreno fingió no darse por enterado de aquella reacción.

-¡Hola James! ¿Terminaste de leer?-pregunto Serena, amable.

-¡Por supuesto! Y también de descubrir mis obsequios, luego te los mostrare son muy interesantes, Serena. Y ustedes, ¿Qué han estado haciendo?-pregunto Harry, curioso.

-¡Nada en realidad, solo charlamos, James!-respondió Serena pues se daba cuenta de que Draco había perdido sus ganas de hablar y bueno,,, Darien no había abierto la boca para nada, por lo que eso de platicar en realidad solo lo había venido haciendo ella, el rubio y los gatos pero como que eso iba a cambiar de un momento a otro.

-¡Ah! Y de ¿Qué hablaban?-pregunto Harry confundido, dándose cuenta de que por ahí, no se veía una gran conversación.

-¡OH, de lo raro que es que Luna y Artemis, hablen, James!-dijo la rubia como si nada.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y es muy raro que lo hagan? Después de todo no creo que sea para tanto, sobre todo considerando que hay criaturas mágicas que pueden hablar como los humanos y que son bastante más peligrosas que un par de gatos ¿Cuál es el asombro de que Luna y Artemis, puedan hablar?-dijo Harry simplemente.

-¡Pues al parecer, a Draco le resulta realmente sorprendente, James!-dijo Serena como si nada, pero con la clara intención de incluir al rubio en la conversación.

-¡Supongo que si le puede resultar sorprendente como dices, Serena! Especialmente porque no tiene muchos contactos con gatos, pero si conociera a Crosshanks /el gato de Hermione/ se daría cuenta de que los gatos pueden ser verdaderamente sorprendentes y muy especiales, pues a pesar de que Crosshanks no habla en realidad, tiene maneras de comunicarse que solo le falta articular para decir que realmente habla-dijo Harry como si nada y sin picar el anzuelo lanzado por la rubia, de tal manera que pareciera no importarle en lo absoluto el rubio a su lado, quien al parecer estaba impávido e inmutable ante las palabras del moreno casi como si no le importaran ni un poco, las mismas, pero a pesar de todo /si se era observador, como lo era Darien/ se podía alcanzar a percibir un levísimo deje de tristeza en Draco, por el comportamiento del ojiverde.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a probar un poco de pastel? Pues con todo el lío, acabo de darme cuenta de que no he partido mi pastel de cumpleaños, el que debe de estar exquisito, sobre todo si lo preparo Remus; así que vamos ¿Les parece bien?-dijo Harry alegre mientras se incorporaba para poder volver al comedor, caminando hacia la puerta, despacio, esperando paciente a que el resto de los presentes le siguiera.

-¡OH, es cierto! No has probado tu pastel, así que vamos-dijo Serena con rapidez, mientras de un salto se incorporaba e iba por Darien para que les acompañase y así agarrados de las manos príncipe y princesa se dirigieron a la salida, seguidos por Luna y Artemis no tardando en cruzar la puerta y pocos minutos después un resignado rubio les acompaño, pero antes de que pudiese cruzar el umbral fue bruscamente jalado por su cintura, devolviéndole al interior del estudio, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa ante el repentino movimiento, mas antes de que pudiese decir algo, se vio siendo empujado contra la puerta, que extrañamente volvía a estar cerrada, por otro cuerpo un poco más pequeño que el propio pero con una extraordinaria fuerza y decisión, que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pues cuando quiso hacerlo sintió presionarse contra sus labios pálidos, otros más dulces y cálidos, que le besaban con suavidad en un cortísimo beso pues cuando iba a corresponderle, aquellos labios se retiraron dejándole con las ganas de saborearlos más.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Ha... Potter?-cuestiono Draco extrañado y con tono frío, recordándose /antes de llamar al moreno por su nombre/ que se encontraba peleado con el ojiverde por lo que hablarle con familiaridad no era correcto aun cuando se moría de deseos de volver a estar con Harry como amigos y así poder seguir a su lado y quizás con el tiempo pudiesen ser algo más que solo amigos pero claro que eso no se lo diría -por ahora- al gryffindor pues como esta su relación, era probable que el otro chico mal interpretara todo.

-¡Mi nombre es Harry, creo que ya te lo había dicho..... Draco! Y en cuanto a tus preguntas.... bueno digamos ¡Que fue mi manera de decirte que ya no quiero seguir enojado contigo, dragón huroncito!-dijo Harry como si nada, mientras una sincera sonrisa curveaba sus labios, permitiendo que el rubio asimilase sus palabras pues dada la expresión de asombro del mismo, era obvio que apenas lo estaba haciendo, y luego de unos minutos, pareciera que finalmente el rubio comprendió la magnitud de lo dicho por el moreno pero antes de que pudiese comentar algo, de nueva cuenta unos suaves labios volvieron a sellar los propios en un dulce beso, esta vez un poco más prolongado que el primero además de profundo pues en esta ocasión se hallaba un tanto más preparado y por lo mismo, correspondió aquella caricia con ternura.

-¡Creo que será mejor..... Marcharnos! Serena se preocupara sino lo hacemos, Draco-dijo Harry sonrojado mientras se alejaba del rubio al menos lo suficiente como para que ambos pudiesen respirar pues ese último beso realmente había sido intenso, lo cual se apreciaba en el sonrojo del moreno y en la amplia sonrisa del rubio, quien no podía evitar estar feliz al saber que Harry volvía a ser su amigo, además de haberlo besado algo que ciertamente lo tenía en las nubes y lo cual era muy notorio por aquella sonrisa boba de sus labios.

-¡Es mejor irnos, Draco!-murmuro aun mas sonrojado Harry mientras se separaba por completo del otro chico para inmediatamente después salir apresurado del estudio, antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo que le apenara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Primero me besa, volvemos a ser amigos /aunque solamente hablara él/ vuelve a besarme y ahora huye; esto sí que es interesante!-pensaba divertido Draco mientras elegante y calmado, abandonaba el estudio para ir donde Harry pues no desaprovecharía para nada el estar cerca del ojiverde, menos ahora que el moreno le había dado una nueva oportunidad.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la mansión....

Snape, los mellizos y Remus finalmente habían logrado encontrar una habitación para los chicos, la cual había resultado ser un cuarto doble, es decir, dos camas, dos roperos, dos cómodas o sea todo en # 2 y que por alguna razón quedaba cerca de la habitación de Remus aunque separadas por el cuarto de Darien y bien lejos del cuarto de Severus.

-¡Que linda habitación!-exclamo emocionada Polaris al entrar en la habitación, realmente encantada por la misma.

-¡No es la gran cosa, Aris! Además ni se para que anduvimos por todos lados, si hemos terminado en uno de los cuartos que estuvimos pasando, durante tanto tiempo; la verdad que esta casa es estúpida-dijo Orión completamente harto y fastidiado.

Consiguiendo con aquella actitud que el ceño de Severus se pronunciara aun mas, por completo enojado, así como Remus no pudo evitar poner una cara de molestia ante el comportamiento de su cachorro, aparte de sentirse apenado con Severus, pues sabía bien que el otro hombre realmente estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no empezar a hechizar a su hijo, quien de repente pareciera haber sacado todo el odioso actuar de su fallecido padre, Sirius, pero antes de que el licántropo reprendiera al chico....

-¡El estúpido eres tú, Yu! Te estás comportando de manera desagradable y no deberías de hacerlo, especialmente cuando Monsieur Snape ha sido tan gentil de aceptarnos en su casa, cuando no tenía porque hacerlo; así que deja de actuar como engreído y bájale a tu ego, porque si no lo haces, me vas a conocer y sabes bien que me importa bien poco que seas el "mayor" te puedo ganar cuando YO quiera y entonces sí que vas a resentir tu ego, por lo que te lo advierto ¡O dejas de actuar como idiota y causarle angustia a papá Remy, así como de incordiar a Monsieur Snape o te vas a enfrentar a mí! Y haber si entonces te gusta ser derrotado /otra vez/ por tu hermana menor-dijo con tono amenazante Polaris mientras encaraba a su mellizo, dejando ver al firmeza de su carácter y que hasta ese momento a Severus le había sido desconocida.

-¡Cálmate, Aris, tampoco es para que te pongas así!-dijo Orión conciliador, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana pues sabía que cuando se ponía así no había nadie que pudiese aguantarla y cuando se enojaba, ni siquiera él podía pararla, después de todo ya varias veces había quedado mal parado al tratar de enfrentarla pues irónicamente se vería frágil y tierna pero tenía un carácter y una fuerza increíble, exactamente como su papá Remus.

-¡Pues si no quieres que te vaya mal, te comportaras!-dijo firmemente Polaris, viendo un tanto molesta a su hermano, el cual solo paso saliva de manera nerviosa, a la vez que asentía ligeramente ante las palabras de su hermana.

De regreso con Serena y Darien......

-¿No deberíamos de esperarlos?-dijo Darien, al darse cuenta que ni Draco, ni Harry les seguían.

-¡No lo creo! Tienen cosas que aclarar y supongo que no les gustaría que les interrumpiéramos; así que mejor vámonos adelantado, después de todo nada tenemos que hacer ¿Verdad?-respondió tranquila Serena mientras escuchaba, la puerta del estudio cerrarse a sus espaldas, lo cual /al menos era lo que esperaba/ era una señal de que sus nuevos amigos no querían ser molestados y considerando que el rubio podía ponerse algo neurótico si se le ocurriese interrumpir /otra vez/ lo mejor era irse de ahí.

-Parecieras estar muy calmada, como si esta situación fuera del más normal para ti; pues ni siquiera estas angustiada por saber lo que paso con las chicas o cualquier otra cosa de casa ¿Verdad? Es más estoy seguro que estas disfrutando con esto ¿Acaso me equivoco, Serena?-pregunto Darien serio, viendo a la rubia un tanto curioso.

-¡No lo estas! Se que te resulta tan extraño todo esto, pero la verdad había soñado durante mucho tiempo con James, que ahora que lo he encontrado, me siento tranquila y mejor que nunca antes; y aunque se que las chicas estarán preocupadas e incluso angustiadas ¡No cambiaria esto por nada! Pues he esperado durante mucho por James, y a su lado todo empieza a tener sentido ya que de alguna manera los recuerdos de mi vida /nuestra vida/ pasada, empiezan a volver y a tener sentido ¿Nunca has querido saber acerca de nuestro pasado, de ese tiempo que compartimos en el milenio de plata? ¿De lo que sucedió entonces? Porque la verdad a mí si me gustaría saber sobre eso, pues de alguna forma nuestro presente esta muy relacionado con nuestro pasado solo que no sabemos exactamente ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Serena con tranquilidad.

-¡Ahora entiendo, tu cambio de actitud; gracias a la luna no estas interesada en el moreno /por razones románticas/ excepto para saber el pasado!-dijo Darien agradecido.

-¿Estas celoso de James? ¡No tienes porque; yo solo te amo a ti, Darien!-susurro dulcemente Serena mientras se acercaba a su príncipe y parada de puntitas, se alzaba hasta alcanzar los labios del joven, depositando en ellos un dulcísimo beso.

Siendo así como Draco y Harry les hallaron...

-¿No son una linda pareja?-dijo Draco con algo de sorpresa de verlos.

-¡Muy linda! Y se ve lo mucho que se aman, Draco!-dijo Harry feliz, viendo a su querida amiga.

Y así....

Continuara...

*Aclaración: A lo que se refiere Lestrange con lo de Sev, y que suena como si no conociera a ningún Sev, se debe a que según mi apreciación, así es, es decir Lestrange solo conoce por nombre a Lucius y Bellatrix, el resto de los mortifagos son por apellidos y en algunos caso ni siquiera por los últimos, por lo tanto para Rodolphus, Severus es tan solo Snape y por lo mismo aun no lo a relacionado con el Sev de Lucius, OK. Bueno espero que esto no se les haga muy lioso.

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, es un tanto aburrido pero era necesario para lo que sigue, en cuanto al resto de las aclaraciones /que les voy a deber en este capítulo/ poco a poco las veremos en los siguientes capítulos, además para el siguiente capítulo, es posible que demos un salto de tiempo y vayamos a una salida al callejón Diagon, en donde no solo aparecerán los Weasley's sino que Voldemort también lo hará pero esta vez ira sobre Draco y veremos que sucede entonces. Bueno estas son algunas ideas para el siguiente episodio, espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre les dejo la lista de quienes me dejaron un review. Gracias.

*Kaito Seishiro *hikariuzumakipotter

Luzy Snape


	23. De Pleitos y nuevos enemigos

Magia Lunar

Capitulo 23: De Pleitos y nuevos enemigos.

*****************************************************************************************

ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje levemente soez, así mismo tortura violenta por lo que si te ofende ¡No leas! Y como siempre recordarles que ni Harry Potter ni Sailor Moon me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas autoras, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Me gustaría informales que por cuestiones un tanto inesperadas (me dieron de baja cuatro de mis fics, que he tenido que volver a subir) he decidido que estaré actualizando TODOS MIS FICS, uno cada VIERNES, aunque los más frecuentes serán Ángeles V, ¿¿¿Bailamos??? Y Un Gatito para Mí, eso A PARTIR DE AGOSTO, pues ahora en JULIO me dedicare actualizarlos todos (aunque de forma aleatoria OK) de tal manera que para agosto todos estén actualizados y así el orden de actualizar seria acorde a la votación (más abajo están los resultados) así pues en agosto seria las subidas de la siguiente manera, eso sí una vez por semana cada uno, todos los viernes:

*Ángeles V

*Veelas: Peligro de amor (el que corresponda en orden es decir, Trío o DH)

*Eternamente MDMD

*¿¿¿Bailamos???

*Corazón de Sombra y Luz

* Magia Lunar

*Un Gatito para Mí

* Un Amor Destinado

*Ángeles V

*Un Milenio para Amarnos

*Vuelvo a Ti

*¿¿¿Bailamos???

*La Sombra de un amor

*Veelas: peligro de amor (el que corresponda en orden es decir, Trío o DH)

*Un Gatito para Mí

De tal manera que si se fijan Ángeles V, ¿¿¿Bailamos??? Y Un Gatito para Mí serian los más actualizados puesto que fueron los que ganaron por votación y así continuaría hasta acabarlos solo que ahora también estaré actualizando a los demás de tal manera que técnicamente a los demás cada tres meses les vendría tocando actualización mientras que a los tres principales (Ángeles V, ¿¿¿Bailamos???, Un Gatito para Mí) seria cada dos meses, más o menos espero que esto no les decepcione y les sigan gustando mis fics. Nos vemos.

Así mismo les dejo los resultados de la votación /Que el mes de mayo se ha cerrado/ quedando en el siguiente orden para ser actualizados mis siguientes fics, y una vez concluidos Bailamos, Ángeles V y Un Gatito para Mí.

POR:

HARRY POTTER

*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR con dos votos a favor, será el primero en actualizarse una vez concluido gatito, pero como son dos en uno, será uno y uno, es decir técnicamente cada dos meses le tocaría a cada uno, o sea, primero actualizaría el trío /que fue donde me quede/ el siguiente mes al DxH y así sucesivamente.

*ETERNAMENTE MDMD con un voto seria después de veelas OK. *CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ con un voto a favor, sería el último de los que son del mundo de Harry Potter.

CROSSOVER

*MAGIA LUNAR con 1 voto (pero de los dos fue el primero en recibir votación) será el primero en actualizarse una vez concluido Ángeles V.

*UN AMOR DESTINADO finalmente con 1 Voto seria este fic y tras acabarse magia lunar.

OTRAS SERIES:

YUGIOH

*UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS con un voto, el primero en ser actualizado, luego de que concluya bailamos será este fic. Mientras que la sombra de un amor y vuelvo a ti, no tuvieron votos por lo que a mi criterio luego de que concluya milenio, actualizare vuelvo a ti, puesto que de este solo me queda el epilogo y por lo tanto muy pocos capítulos, así que el ultimo en actualizarse será la sombra de un amor.

*LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR sin voto.

GRAVITATION

*VUELVO A TI sin voto.

Así que de esta manera quedaron las votaciones, espero no les cause molestia y me tengan la paciencia necesaria para esperar dichas actualizaciones. Gracias.

*****************************************************************************************

-¡Ahora entiendo, tu cambio de actitud; gracias a la luna no estás interesada en el moreno /por razones románticas/ excepto para saber el pasado!-dijo Darien agradecido.

-¿Estas celoso de James? ¡No tienes porque; yo solo te amo a ti, Darien!-susurro dulcemente Serena mientras se acercaba a su príncipe y parada de puntitas, se alzaba hasta alcanzar los labios del joven, depositando en ellos un dulcísimo beso.

Siendo así como Draco y Harry les hallaron…

-¿No son una linda pareja?-dijo Draco con algo de sorpresa de verlos.

-¡Muy linda! Y se ve lo mucho que se aman, Draco!-dijo Harry feliz, viendo a su querida amiga.

Y mientras todas aquellas reuniones ocurrían en la mansión Snape, en cierto lugar de Japón sucedía…… (Consideren que esto ocurre justo después de la desaparición de Serena y Darien, por lo que técnicamente viene a pasar dos días atrás, con respecto al capítulo anterior)

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Dónde se suponen que están Serena y Darien?-cuestionaron extrañadas Rei y Mina, mientras se dejaban caer, exhaustas en uno de los sofás de aquella cabaña a la que habían llegado.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que sucede?-cuestiono Lita preocupada por la suerte de sus príncipes.

-¡La verdad es que no creo que tengamos alguna al respecto, Lita! Pero lo que sí es seguro es que debemos averiguar a lo que se refería la reina Serenity con esa frase: "-¡Llego la hora de cumplir tus sueños, Serenity!" pues algo me dice que si logramos resolverlo, también resolveríamos el misterio de la desaparición de Serena y Darien-dijo Amy analíticamente.

-¿Eso de que nos sirve? ¡Ninguna de ustedes tiene la más mínima de lo que pueda significar! Ni siquiera lograron averiguar ¿Qué le sucedía al bombón? Así que dudo mucho que sean capaces de saber qué es lo que está sucediendo y gracias a ello, ahora Serena y Da…. Chiba así como los gatos guardianes están desaparecidos-dijo con molestia y venenoso rencor, Haruka, viendo con desagrado a las inner's scouts, las cuales /especialmente Lita y Amy/ se sintieron avergonzadas pues de alguna manera aquello era su "culpa" tal como pareciera implicar Uranus, pero aun así no se iban a quedar muy calladas al respecto y menos dejarían que las hicieran menos.

-¡Nada de lo que está pasando es nuestra culpa, Haruka! Y tal pareciera que eso es lo que insinúas, lo cual ciertamente no es el caso, además al menos nosotras intentamos hacer algo al traer a Serena a este lugar; en cambio ustedes ¿Qué han hecho? ¡Siempre están desaparecidas, ocupadas en sus cosas y nosotras quedamos fuera! Pero cuando ocurre algún desastre esperan que seamos N-O-S-O-T-R-A-S las que nos hagamos cargo de TODO-dijo con desagrado Rei, viendo ofendida a Haruka.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si no hubiese sido por nosotras y nuestra oportuna ayuda jamás habrían vencido al faraón 90!-dijo enojada Haruka, comenzando así una discusión entre la sailor del fuego y la del viento, tomando pronta participación el resto de las chicas /con la excepción de Amy, quien observaba todo en profundo y resignado silencio, el cual no tardaría en ser roto/ al lado de alguna de las contendientes.

-¡YA BASTA!-grito a todo pulmón Amy, metiéndose en medio de las contrincantes, apartándoles tanto como sus brazos extendidos daban- ¡Déjense de tantas tonterías! ¿Qué no ven que esta situación es ridícula? ¡Así que traten de calmarse de una buena vez! Para empezar deberías de dejar de recriminarnos, Haruka; pues quizás sean las sailors mas fuertes pero no son las mejores, la única que merece ese título es Sailor Moon si no fuera por ella nuestro mundo ya varias veces hubiese colapsado y en todas esas ocasiones ni ustedes, ni nosotras fuimos de mucha ayuda, así que la culpa es de todas, eso va para ti, Rei y ahora dejen de estarse haciendo pendejas y mejor comiencen a pensar en una manera de localizar a Serena y Darien, que por mucha inteligencia que poseea, no soy una máquina para estarles haciendo el trabajo y aquí, todas y cada una de nosotras tiene una obligación y habilidad que ninguna de las otras posee, por lo que imagino que con ellas podremos hacer algo, así que o ¡Se tranquilizan y dejan de ser tan soberanamente idiotas o yo las tranquilizo! Y por mucho que no sea una de las scouts más fuerte, tengo mis mañas para derrotarlas, ¿Entendido?-dijo la sailor del agua, con una voz tan inusualmente fría /además de un uso de lenguaje soez que dejo sorprendidas a las demás/ que el resto de las chicas quedaron literalmente congeladas, casi como si les hubiese lanzado sus burbujas congelantes.

-¡MMM, Amy ¿Te encuentras bien?! Tú no eres así-dijo insegura Lita, tras recuperase de la impresión causado por la peliazul.

-¡No, no estoy bien! Serena y Darien desaparecieron y no tenemos ni idea de donde están o porque es que se desvanecieron y por más que pienso en lo que la reina Serenity dijo, no le encuentro lógica y ustedes no ayudan en nada, peleándose por puras idioteces, así que deja de estar fregando y mejor comiencen analizar la situación y va muy en serio eso de que las a-n-q-u-i-l-a-r-e sino se ponen a pensar en algo-replico molesta Amy, mientras extraía de su bolso su mini computador portátil para hacer un análisis de la situación, ignorando por completo a sus amigas pues la verdad es que empezaba a no soportarlas, por lo que lo mejor era ignorarlas.

Y mientras aquello ocurría con las sailors scouts en un lúgubre lugar sucedía……

-¡Eres tan hermoso, Lucius, tan perfectamente bello!-susurraba con ardor Voldemort, mientras acariciaba lujurioso el expuesto cuerpo del otro hombre, ensañándose con sus caricias especialmente en las zonas erógenas del rubio, razón por la cual mostraba enrojecimientos, mordidas y marcas de los afilados dedos de su torturador, en sus caderas, cuello, pezones e incluso en la entrepierna, lo que en lugar de provocarle placer le hacía sentir extremo dolor así como repulsión hacia aquel ser que con cada nuevo ultraje le odia mas y mas.

-¡Eres una verdadera delicia…… el pecado mismo, Lucius! Me enloquecen tus gemidos, tus expresiones de dolor, así como me encanta tu apretado culo, tan caliente, tan exquisitamente estrecho, eres el más fascinante de mis amantes…… justo como la preciosísima Lucia ¡Eres como ella! Tan hermoso, tan sensible a mis caricias ¡Me vuelves loco de placer!-exclamo con pasión Voldemort mientras no dejaba de embestir dentro del rubio hasta correrse en aquel interior que tanto le enloquecía.

-¡Maldito, lo odio, lo odio!-pensaba angustiado y asqueado Lucius sintiendo escurrir entre sus piernas la esencia de su violador, el cual en esos momentos se retiraba sin ninguna clase de cuidado de su cuerpo, escuchando como tras lanzarse un par de hechizos de limpieza se vestía sus oscuros ropajes.

-¡Mandare a Rodolphus a que te cure, Lucius; no quisiera que estés indispuesto, hermoso mío!-susurro con ironía Voldemort, besando con brusquedad los hinchados y lastimados labios de su adorado "amante".

Luego de aquello Voldemort, abandono la habitación dejando detrás a un rubio lastimado y muy humillado.

-¡Lo odio tanto, tanto! Pero nunca permitiré que tenga a Draco, no importa lo que me haga ¡No tendrá a mi niño, nunca!-pensaba con odio pero a la vez con decisión, tensándose /sin poderlo evitar/ a oír como la puerta se abría en esos momentos, temiendo que el lord oscuro hubiese regresado……

Mas antes de poder volverse para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, un terrible dolor le hizo gritar de forma agónica……

-¡Grita maldito Malfoy, crucio!- susurro un voz femenina con rencor e increíble odio que Lucius no tardo en reconocer a pesar de su agonía.

-¡Bellatrix, maldita bruja loca, ya me las pagaras!-se decía Lucius, retorciéndose de dolor bajo la maldición lanzada por aquella enloquecida mujer.

-¡Crucio, crucio, muérete Malfoy, muere de una buena vez! Te has atrevido a metértele a mi amado lord por los ojos; él ya no me hace caso por tu culpa, y todo porque eres tan puto como la desgraciada ofrecida de Lucia Malfoy; si esa estúpida no se le hubiese atravesado a mi querido lord, yo pude ser la mujer ideal para tener a su heredero pero tu infeliz madre me arrebato ese sitio, pero me vengare en ti y en tu maldito hijo ¡Acabándolos! Y entonces, cuando lo haya hecho ¡Ocupare el lugar que por derecho siempre me ha pertenecido al lado de mi señor, Lucius! Así que Avada ked….-comenzó enloquecida de rencor, odio y celos, Bellatrix, apuntando al rubio, pero antes de que terminase de pronunciar la maldición asesina………

-¡DESMAIUS!-grito una masculina voz, desde la puerta, desmayando a la trastornada mortifaga antes de que acabara, no importándole en lo absoluto el ver como la misma se golpeaba la frente contra un dosel de la cama al caer, causándose con esa caída una fea herida de donde empezó a salir algo de sangre, aunque no mucha, al menos no tanta como para preocuparse.

-¡Maldita Bellatrix, cada día estas más loca! ¿Cómo te atreves atacar a Lucius? Cuando el lord se entere, no estará complacido pero antes…… ¡Anudare, amordazare!-dijo la misma voz, mientras caminaba hacia la desvanecida mortifaga y lanzaba sobre ella, un hechizo de atadura y así como conjuraba una mordaza para que /en caso de despertar/ no tener que soportar sus esquizofrénicos gritos así como injurias que sabia no tardaría en salir de su garganta.

Y una vez hecho aquello así como puesto la varita de la mujer a buen resguardo…… tomo una pequeña campana de cristal de encima de la cómoda al lado de la cama, y haciéndola sonar tres veces…… no tardaron en presentarse ante su presencia tres elfos domésticos.

-¿Mando a llamarnos, el señor?-dijeron las criaturas con sumiso servilismo.

-¡Así es! Necesito que hagan algo, tú-señalando a uno de los elfos- ¡Ve de inmediato por el señor tenebroso, dile que es urgente que venga pues algo muy malo ha pasado con Lucius Malfoy! Tú –continuo, señalando al segundo elfo-¡Ve de inmediato a mis aposentos y tráeme cuantas pociones y ungüentos sanadores encuentres pero sobretodo tráeme los necesarios para aliviar los efectos de la maldición cruciatus! Y por último, tú-señalando al tercer elfo-¡tráeme toallas, agua fresca y limpia y algunas palanganas para realizar unas curaciones! Ahora ¡Váyanse! ¿Qué están esperando?-dijo con molestia aquella voz, viendo desaparecer a los elfos tras un sonoro pop.

-¡Ahora veamos ¿Cómo se encuentra Malfoy?!-pensaba aquel hombre acercándose hasta el muy desmejorado rubio, notando todas las marcas, lastimaduras y muchas cosas más que el mismo presentaba.

-¡Merlín, cada vez se ensaña mas con él! Si Malfoy no fuese un hombre de verdad fuerte hace mucho que habría sucumbido-pensaba el hombre sintiendo verdadera lástima por el rubio frente a sus ojos.

Mientras aquello sucedía en la habitación del rubio…… en el estudio del lord oscuro…… (Esto sucede minutos después de que el lord dejara a Lucius y momentos antes de que el elfo se presente ante el mismo OK)

-¿Eres al que llaman Voldemort?-cuestiono una voz femenina proveniente de las sombras de aquel estudio, sobresaltado /aunque jamás lo admitiría/ al pensativo lord oscuro, quien reposaba metido en sus pensamientos, las acciones que haría a continuación para lograr obtener a su nieto y así apresurar la caída de Harry Potter de una buena vez por todas.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Preséntate ante mí! ¡Lumus!-ordeno imperativo Voldemort, recuperándose de su sobresalto, al mismo que conjuraba un hechizo luminoso para ver a su alrededor pues las escasas velas que había en el lugar no aportaban suficiente luz, encontrándose así con……

-¡Tranquilízate, Voldemort; no tienes nada que temer de mí! Por el contrario vengo hablarte de algo que podría interesarte; mas si te muestras con esa actitud tan defensiva, nada podré decirte-dijo aquella joven, pues eso era lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, una joven de nos mas de 20 años, extremadamente blanca /incluso más que la fallecida Narcissa o que el joven Draco/ ojos profundamente oscuros tan negros que era imposible apreciar que parte eran sus pupilas y que los iris, de figura delicada pero no por ello menos atractiva pues las curvas que presentaba eran bastante respetables y bellas, así como su cabello era tan negro como una oscura y profunda noche sin luna ni estrellas pero no por ello menos bello, el cual se encontraba recogido en un par de largas coletas rematadas en la parte de arriba de la cabeza con un par de chonguitos bastantes curiosos, así mismo sus ropas eran completamente oscuras, pudiendo solo apreciar lo corto de la minifalda a patoles que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus blancos muslos, mientras que sus piernas se hallaban enfundadas en unas largas botas negras de fino tacón y que llegaban justo por arriba de sus rodillas en un pico hacia arriba pero lo más curioso de todo sobre la frente y el pecho, donde ahora alcanzaba apreciar había un gran moño negro, descansaban una fina tiara de plata y un broche también de plata, el cual podía apreciar estaba gravado con un símbolo que no alcanzaba a distinguir totalmente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Con que derecho te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ¿Cómo entraste en mi fortaleza?-cuestiono intrigado el lord, sin dejar ni un instante de apuntar con su varita a la desconocida joven.

-¡Mi nombre no tendría importancia alguna, Voldemort! Pero como muestra de confianza, lo diré: ¡En este mundo, mi nombre es Cristiane Krad! Un nombre que estoy segura nada te dirá de mí o mi propósito para aparecer frente a tu presencia, con respecto a tus otras preguntas ¡El derecho me lo da el ser tu nueva socia! Es decir, con mi ayuda lograras obtener un fabuloso poder que te hará no solo invencible, sino también tendrías la vida eterna y otros beneficios mas /pero luego te pondré en antecedentes, por ahora no es necesario que lo sepas todo/ y con la ultima, bueno digamos que cualquiera con un mínimo de magia y esfuerzo puede entrar, la verdad es que tus protecciones son bastante deficientes-dijo Cristiane con mofa, para nada inmutada por la varita con la que era apuntada, sino todo lo contrario pues con la mayor de las calmas, camino tranquilamente hasta un sofá frente al lord oscuro, observando como Voldemort intentaba entender toda aquella situación sin el más mínimo éxito, lo cual resultaba hilarante para la joven que estoicamente callaba las ganas de reírse del cara de serpiente pero a sus planes no le convenía enemistarse con el señor tenebroso, así que lo mejor era aguantarse, al menos mientras Voldemort le fuese de utilidad.

-¡Parece que te he dejado sin palabras, Voldemort! Mas eso no importa, como te he dicho antes yo puedo darte acceso a un gran poder pero me temo que hemos de posponer esta conversación para más adelante, muy pronto nos interrumpirán y no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso, así que por ahora nada te diré pero si deseas saber mas /cuando estés listo para aceptar mi oferta de alianza/ solo toca este prendedor y volveré aparecer frente a ti-dijo Cristiane como si nada, mientras depositaba un pequeño prendedor con la forma de una flor de lis, encima de una media luna, a un lado suyo, sobre el sofá en que se encontraba sentada.

-Una última cosa: ¡No mates a la mortifaga por lo que hizo! Castígale como mejor te parezca pero no la mates, mas adelante podría ser de mucha utilidad, al menos para mí-dijo Cristiane de manera críptica mientras se desaparecía para la sorpresa del lord, quien incrédulo no pudo evitar acercarse hasta el sofá solo para comprobar que de aquella chica nada había excepto por aquel prendedor que le daba entender que de verdad allí había estado.

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto?-se preguntaba Voldemort mientras tomaba el prendedor justo en el momento en que un elfo domestico se presentaba ante él. Sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, elfo? ¡Nadie te dijo que vinieras! Solo por eso deberás plancharte las manos y las orejas-dijo Voldemort con molestia, viendo desdeñoso a la criatura, quien temblorosamente solo puedo repetir lo anteriormente ordenado.

-¡El amo Lestrange, manda pedir que acuda a la habitación del señor Malfoy pues algo muy malo le ha sucedido y requiere de su presencia, mi lord!-susurro temblando el elfo, esperando algún castigo por parte del señor tenebroso.

-¡Largo y dile a Rodolphus que ahora voy!-exclamo Voldemort pateando al elfo antes de que desapareciera.

-¿Esa chica se marcho porque supo que esto pasaría? Pero ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Definitivamente tengo que averiguar de qué se trata todo esto y si acaso fuera vidente podría serme de muchísima utilidad-pensaba Voldemort asombrado aunque no lo dejara ver, y mientras pensaba en toda aquella situación salía del estudio para ir hacia la habitación de Lucius, sintiendo algo de curiosidad por lo que podría hallar, pues hasta donde sabia solo Bellatrix era su única mortifaga y si lo dicho por la extraña chica era verdad entonces seguramente ella estaba metida en todo eso.

Y mientras pensaba en todo aquello, Voldemort llego a la habitación de Lucius y tras abrir la puerta se topo con una escena no del todo inesperada, excepto por la presencia de Bellatrix atada y amordazada en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Rodolphus? ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?-cuestiono de manera fría Voldemort acercándose a su mortifago, observando atentamente como administraba pociones y otras cosas a un muy maltratado rubio, lo cual de alguna forma le extraño pues a pesar de ensañarse con Lucius, no recordaba haberlo dejado en tan mal estado como el que podía apreciar en esos momentos.

-¡Lamento muchos haber tenido que llamarle, mi lord pero me temo que debe saberlo, aunque no sé si sea de su agrado lo que diré, pero es mi deber, informarle!-dijo Rodolphus con calma aunque su nerviosismo era bastante obvio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime ya!-ordeno Voldemort comenzando a desesperar con todo el rollo del otro hombre.

-¡Me temo mi lord, que Bellatrix ha estado a punto de asesinar a Malfoy, cuando he entrado acababa de lanzarle varios cruciatus y de su boca estaba por abandonar la maldición asesina!-dijo Rodolphus conservando la calma.

-¡Así que ha esto se refería esa chica! Ciertamente ahora estoy más intrigado con respecto a ella, pero ahora lo más importante es darle su merecido a Bellatrix, no importa que esa joven haya dicho que no la matara, más nadie toca lo que es mismo y mucho menos le hace daño excepto yo-pensaba Voldemort con enojo, mientras se acercaba a la desmayada mujer.

-¡Enervarte!-exclamo Voldemort con coraje mientras lanzaba a Bellatrix un hechizo reanimador, despertando la misma completamente sobresaltada pero al toparse con la dura mirada de su lord supo que su fin era más que inminente.

-¿Te atreviste atacar algo que es mío? Algo que me es muy apreciado, algo que es mucho mas interesante e importante que tú, pero tal parece que nunca aprenderás Bellatrix; intentaste lo mismo con Lucia y entonces te lo advertí más no me hiciste caso y continuas con tu obsesión ¿Verdad? ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez jamás me has interesado y jamás me interesaras pero eso ya no lo sabrás! Lastima eras una buena mortifaga ¡Avada kedavra!-dijo Voldemort con rabia, lanzando la maldición asesina a la espantada mujer, que nada pudo hacer por evitarlo.

Y así....

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo, les dejo con algunas ideas para el siguiente capítulo así como la lista de quienes me dejaron comentarios ¡Muchas gracias por los mismos!

Ideas principales para el próximo capitulo, aquí van:

*Regresando con las sailors scouts veremos que se toparan con pared, queriendo descifrar lo que está sucediendo, pero la oportuna aparición de Setsuna (Sailor Plut) mas Rini (Chibimoon) les van ayudar a salir del atolladero en el que están, explicándoles algunos hechos que deben conocer.

*Draco, Harry, Serena, Darien, Remus, Severus, y los mellizos, acabaran por ir a Diagon para adquirir no solo sus útiles escolares sino también para conseguir ropas y demás cosas para los recién llegados (Príncipes, mellizos, gatos) y con esta salida se encontraran no solo con los Weasley´s sino también Hermione así como Voldemort y sus mortifagos, quienes iran detrás de Draco como objetivo principal.

*Por otro lado, Cristiane y otros personajes aparecerán para complicar más las cosas.

* hikariuzumakipotter *Noy-chan *irayakira *Kaito Seishiro *isilwen27

Luzy Snape


	24. Preparativos de viaje, Presentaciones

Magia Lunar

Capitulo 24: Preparativos de viaje, Presentaciones de una Nueva Alianza y…

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

* * *

-¡Así que ha esto se refería esa chica! Ciertamente ahora estoy más intrigado con respecto a ella, pero ahora lo más importante es darle su merecido a Bellatrix, no importa que esa joven haya dicho que no la matara, más nadie toca lo que es mío y mucho menos le hace daño excepto yo-pensaba Voldemort con enojo, mientras se acercaba a la desmayada mujer.

-¡Enervarte!-exclamo Voldemort con coraje mientras lanzaba a Bellatrix un hechizo reanimador, despertando la misma completamente sobresaltada pero al toparse con la dura mirada de su lord supo que su fin era más que inminente.

-¿Te atreviste atacar algo que es mío? Algo que me es muy apreciado, algo que es mucho más interesante e importante que tú, pero tal parece que nunca aprenderás Bellatrix; intentaste lo mismo con Lucia y entonces te lo advertí, más no me hiciste caso y continúas con tu obsesión ¿Verdad? ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez jamás me has interesado y jamás me interesaras pero eso ya no lo sabrás! Lastima eras una buena mortifaga ¡Avada kedavra!-dijo Voldemort con rabia, lanzando la maldición asesina a la espantada mujer, que nada pudo hacer por evitarlo.

-¡Rodolphus, acaba de atender a Lucius y luego deshazte de la basura de Bellatrix; por cierto mis "sinceras" condolencias, ya eres viudo!-dijo/ordeno Voldemort con sádica mofa, mientras daba media vuelta y abandonaba la habitación con porte altivo así como arrogante.

-¡Como diga, mi lord!-susurro servicial Rodolphus, realizando una leve inclinación al verlo marchar, dedicándose por completo a sanar las lesiones de Lucius ignorando a la vez el cadáver de la que fuera su esposa.

_/¡Estúpida Bellatrix! Siempre ambicionaste cosas imposibles, creyéndote la mejor; pero te equivocaste totalmente y has obtenido tu merecido, dejándome al fin libre/_pensaba con morboso placer Rodolphus en nada dolido por el repentino fallecimiento de la que fuera su compañera de vida, mas bien todo lo contrario pues finalmente se sentía liberado de tener que cargar con tal loca.

Y mientras aquello ocurría con el señor oscuro, en Japón y a pesar de los días transcurridos, la situación entre las sailor scouts no mejoraba en lo absoluto pues tras el estallido de Mercury, las chicas se habían enfrascado en su mutismo, observándose entre si de forma bastante hosca y resentida, pues Haruka y Michiru estaban decididas a mantenerse en sus treces al presionar silenciosamente a Mercury para que solucionara todo, así como responsabilizando al resto por lo que había ocurrido, aun cuando no lo fueran en lo absoluto y a su vez las demás chicas, se encontraba ofendidas por las ofensas recibidas, de tal manera que todo el trabajo de búsqueda estaba recayendo en Lita y Amy, aunque la primera solo estaba de ayuda para la segunda pues Mina y Rei preferían lanzarse "miraditas" de odio con las outer´s scouts.

-¡Son unas niñas! Están comportándose como si tuvieran 5 años; en vez de ponerse a trabajar y buscar una solución a toda esta situación-susurro en voz baja, Lita mientras intentaba auxiliar a Amy en lo que fuera posible, pues de todas era la que mas trabaja y por lo mismo su agotamiento era mas que obvio apenas despejándose de su laptop para comer algo pues el descanso prácticamente era inexistente para Mercury.

-¡Prefiero que estén así! Aunque sea ridículo su comportamiento, sobretodo teniendo 17 y 19 años unas y otras; pero al menos así no están molestando y me permiten concentrarme pues de la otra manera solo estaban logrando acabar con mi paciencia; por cierto ¡Pásame ese cuaderno; Lita! Necesito realizar unas ecuaciones para agregarlas a mis variables-dijo Amy en voz baja, señalando una libreta junto a la castaña, quien de inmediato se la entrego, viendo a su amiga trabajar, dándose cuenta de lo agotada que lucia así como de lo mucho que se estaba exigiendo, lo cual no le agrado en lo absoluto.

-¡Aquí tienes, Amy! ¿No crees que deberías descansar? Es tarde y aunque trabajaras toda la noche dudo mucho que puedas resolver el misterio de Serena y Darien; además si te sobrecargas tampoco podrás hacer absolutamente nada, por lo que es mejor que descansemos, mañana podremos hacer algo al respecto-sugirió Lita, algo preocupada por su amiga.

-¡No puedo descansar! Tengo que encontrarlos, saber que están bien, donde se encuentran, que nada malo les ha pasado-dijo con angustia pero también determinación, Amy, sin dejar de hacer anotaciones, ni de teclear en su laptop, para desesperación de Lita, quien se incorporo bruscamente mientras estampaba sus palmas sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a todas las chicas.

-¡Basta Amy; tienes que descansar! Si te enfermas o te agotas, no podrás hacer nada para saber el paradero de serena y Darien, por lo que vas a dejar de hacer eso e iremos a dormir, mañana veremos que hacer; es tarde y de nada sirve desvelarnos, además tengo el presentimiento de que nuestros príncipes están bien y a salvo, por lo que donde sea que se encuentren ¡Ahí deben de estar! Por algo la reina Serenity, los envío ¿No te parece? Así que a descansar de una buena vez-dijo/ordeno Lita, cerrando con suavidad la laptop de Amy para que dejara de estar concentrada en aquella pantalla de una buena vez por todas.

-¿Ahora también, tú, te molestaras, Júpiter?-dijo con burla Michiru, viendo desdeñosa a la castaña.

-¿De que estas hablando, Michiru? No estoy molesta de ninguna manera, tan solo estoy pidiendo que nos vayamos a descansar, eso es todo; si tú o cualquiera quiere continuar en vela, por mí pueden hacerlo, pero Amy de verdad tiene que descansar pues al final va a ser la única que pueda resolver este misterio, puesto que ninguna de nosotras esta haciendo algo al respecto, aparte de solo estar echando ridículas miraditas de reproche, cuando en realidad todas nos equivocamos en algo; estando demás el comportamiento que mostramos pues a pesar de ser scouts todas estamos actuando como niñas de 5 años o incluso menos y a la única que se le podía aceptar ese comportamiento es a Hotaru _/sin intención de ofenderte, Saturn/_ ya que es la única chica de todas nosotras en este lugar; así que si disculpan voy a obligar a Amy a descansar de una buena vez, el resto que haga lo que quiera, incluso seguir con su ridículo duelo de miradas que ningún provecho hace-dijo Lita con voz firme pero no molesta ni resentida, simplemente con la franqueza que caracterizaba a la scout del trueno.

-¿Cómo te atreves ha…?-comenzó Michiru de manera indignada, pero antes de que pudiera acabar de decir lo que fuera, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió intempestivamente, dejando ver en al umbral dos siluetas bastante conocidas.

-¡Sailor Chibimoon, Rini!-exclamo de inmediato, Hotaru al reconocer a su mejor amiga, incorporándose con rapidez para poder abrazar a la pelirosa.

-¡Hola Hotaru!-saludo Rini con una amplia sonrisa, devolviéndole el abrazo a la jovencita, entrando a la cabaña luego de separarse de la misma, seguida por Setsuna.

-¡Me parece que llegamos a tiempo, pequeña dama! ¿Pensabas despotricar contra todas, Michiru? No creo que sea los mas conveniente, especialmente siendo compañeras de equipo y ahora mas que nunca debemos de estar unidas pues el enemigo a enfrentar es quizás uno de los mas terribles y nuestros príncipes junto con sus amigos necesitaran de todo el apoyo que podamos brindarles; por lo que rencillas entre nosotras no son recomendables en estos momentos. Por cierto, Mercury, no te esfuerces tanto no lograras saber nada del príncipe y la princesa, al menos no hasta la próxima luna llena, así que tenemos 1 mes para arreglar nuestros asuntos, pues habremos de ir con ellos, pero antes de hacerlo hay que dejar todo listo ya que nuestra desaparición puede ser notoria para sus familias y amigos; por lo que volveremos a Tokio de tal manera que lo solucionaremos y también preparar lo necesario para el viaje, pues estaremos un tiempo fuera, así que es mejor que descansen y en unas horas nos regresaremos a la ciudad-dijo seriamente Setsuna mientras entraba tomando asiento como si nada.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cuál enemigo?-pregunto Haruka exaltada, incorporándose bruscamente.

-¡Tranquilízate, Uranus! Setsuna nos explicara a que se refiere ¿Cierto? Dijo dudosa Amy viendo a Sailor Plut, curiosa.

-¡Es una larga historia! Pero no puedo contarles mucho pues lo que acontecerá no debo decirlo, ya he alterado el tiempo al salvar a Uranus y Neptune de una muerte segura; por lo que no me esta permitido decirles nada mas con la excepción de lo que ya he mencionado, pues alterar de cualquier manera lo que vendrá podría representar una gran catástrofe así: por lo que no deben de insistir, además no falta mucho pues en un mes sus dudas se iran resolviendo antes no puedo decirles nada mas-dijo Setsuna crípticamente, para la desesperación y frustración del resto de las chicas que no les quedo mas que conformarse con lo poco que sabían, ya que no conseguirían mas de lo que ya les había dicho, Plut.

-Entonces lo mejor será descansar, para mañana regresar a Tokio-dijo Lita tranquilamente.

Así que no les quedo mas remedio a las chicas que ir a descansar, para poder volver a la ciudad y quizás entonces podrían saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente pues todo aquello era un misterio cada vez más grande y que comprendían menos.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas retomaron su camino para volver a Tokio, donde esperaban aclarar sus dudas aunque para su suerte, Setsuna continuaba sin soltar prenda excepto para recordarles que debían prepararse para partir el siguiente mes y que lo harían por largo tiempo, también descubrieron que la presencia de Rini no era tan casual como imaginaron en un principio, ya que la pequeña dama junto con Luna pelota se iban a encargar de mantener la hipnosis sobre sus familiares para no levantar sospechas durante su ausencia y que cada vez mas le iba quedando claro que iba a ser muy larga.

Y mientras las sailors scouts hacían los correspondientes preparativos para su partida, de vuelta en Inglaterra…

Voldemort se había encerrado en su estudio y al que no tardo en hacer venir a Greyback puesto que tenia una misión que darle…

-¿Mando llamarme, mi lord?-dijo Greyback intrigado mientras hacia una leve reverencia al lord oscuro, aunque sin llegar arrodillarse, pues su orgullo de licántropo no le permitía del todo doblegarse por completo ante el tenebroso pero a la vez reconocía el poder del otro y por lo mismo se comportaba de cierta manera sumiso ante él.

-¡Así es, Greyback! Voy a encargarte una misión muy importante; por lo que espero tengas éxito pues no tolerare ninguna clase de incompetencia en esta ocasión ¿Hablo claro?-dijo Voldemort de manera firme pero a la vez amenazante.

-¡Si, mi lord! ¿Qué desea que haga?-cuestiono Greyback, servicial.

-¡Encuentra a Remus Lupin! Tengo entendido que tú lo convertiste, así que eres el más adecuado para hallarlo, no me interesa donde lo localices pero en el momento en que lo hagas ¡Quiero saberlo de inmediato! Ahora retírate-dijo/ordeno Voldemort autoritariamente, despidiendo al licántropo, el tardo ciertamente en obedecer y eso le merecería un castigo.

-¿Quiere que busque a Lupin? ¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado Greyback, pues no entendía a que venia aquella rarísima petición del lord oscuro.

-¡No te interesan mis motivos, Crucio!-dijo Voldemort, lanzando la maldición al licántropo, quien no tardo en aullar (literalmente) muy pronto de dolor, al cual se vio sometido durante algunos minutos.

-¡Ahora, lárgate, antes de que me arrepienta y te mande una maldición peor!-dijo molesto Voldemort.

-¡Como… ordene, mi… lord!-dijo adolorido Greyback mientras se incorporaba con trabajo, para salir tan rápido como le fuera posible

_/¡Estúpido licántropo! ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionarme? Sino lo necesitara para encontrar a Lupin, me desharía definitivamente de él, es un verdadero incompetente y solo sabe causar problemas; conservándolo solo por los lobos que lo siguen que sino fuera por eso ya lo habría eliminado hacer tiempo/_pensaba molesto e indignado Voldemort, mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá, sintiendo de inmediato como su fiel Nagini subía por sus piernas hasta llegar al reposabrazos del mueble colocando su bípeda cabeza al alcance de su mano para que la acariciara.

-/¿Qué sucede, Tom? Estas ansioso/-siseo Nagini suavemente enfocando sus bípedos ojos en su amo.

-/¡Estoy rodeado de puros incompetentes, Nagini! He tenido que matar a Bellatrix por atreverse a tocar a Lucius y Greyback se atreve a cuestionar mis ordenes en lugar de obedecer/-siseo a su vez, Voldemort acariciando la bípeda cabeza, la cual solo asintió de manera comprensiva.

-¡Te dije que no mataras a la mortifaga, Voldie! Pero no hiciste caso, es una pena de verdad; la locura y sentimientos destructivos así como negativos de esa mujer era altamente refrescantes, lo mismo que deliciosos y me has dejado si ellos; aunque ya conseguiré mas después de todo, te encuentras rodeado por muchos con sus características aunque ninguno tan exquisito como esa mujer, pero el licántropo puede servir lo mismo que una rata que anda por ahí-dijo Cristiane mientras aparecía frente al lord, de manera tranquila y bien quitada de la pena.

-¡Otra vez, tú! ¿Cómo demonios le haces para aparecerte sin que las alarmas suenen? ¿Qué clase de poder tienes?-dio Voldemort con extrañeza pero también hastiado de que aquella joven "apareciera" como si nada, como si fuese habitual el hacerlo en su mansión.

-¡OH vamos, Voldie; no es para tanto! Después de todo así como no puedes impedir que a la luna cambie en su ciclo; de creciente a llena, de llena a menguante, de menguante a nueva; tampoco puedes evitar que yo entre donde quiera y cuando lo quiera, es simple y sencilla lógica; así que una vez aclarado eso ¡Pasemos a lo que me interesa!-dijo malignamente emocionada, Cristiane, mientras caminaba hacia Voldemort, dando la sensación de aparecer y desparecer en segundos, hasta llegar donde el lord, sentándose sobre el otro reposabrazos de forma muy descarada pero a la vez coqueta.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando? Y ¿Por qué no te elimino simplemente, muchacha?-dijo Voldemort mosqueado por el atrevimiento de aquella chica, pues ya ni siquiera Bellatrix había sido tan descarada, a pesar de su "enamoramiento" con él.

-¡Vamos Voldie, relájate! Con ese carácter vas a conseguir que te de un ataque y entonces ¿Qué chiste tendría todo? Así que tómatelo con calma, que ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo que proponerte y estoy segura de que te interesara muchísimo lo que te diré, ya que puedo ofrecerte un poder incalculable que te hará el mago mas grande de la historia, superando incluso al mismísimo Merlín y te permitirá incluso acabar con cierta piedra en el zapato, y que no te deja dominar al mundo mágico o muggle y que sabes bien responde al nombre de Harry Potter-dijo Cristiane misteriosa pero también divertida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? ¿Qué sabes de Potter?-cuestiono Voldemort pues aun cuando aquella chica se le hiciera un molestia, sus palabras le habían intrigado y si existía una manera de acabar con Potter de una buena vez y por todas, no pensaba desaprovecharla, ya que de verdad el mocoso se había convertido un fastidioso incordio.

-¡Así como tienes a Harry Potter para molestarte y de paso sabotear tus planes; yo también quiero deshacerme de alguien que es un verdadero problema pues con tanto amor, me tiene harta y quiero destruir todo lo que ama pero para hacerlo necesito de tu ayuda; por lo que te propongo una alianza: tú me ayudas acabar con ella y yo te ayudo acabar con Harry Potter, entregándote para ello un inmenso poder!-dijo Cristiane tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto Voldemort intrigado, aun.

-Antes que nada, necesito presentarte ha algunos aliados en esta empresa-dijo Cristiane mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano apareciendo con el mismo un par de figuras mas…

-¡Ellos son los príncipes Perseo y Peleo; se encargaran de descubrir la flor de plata, que es necesaria para nuestro éxito, Voldemort!-dijo Cristiane, presentando a los recién llegados.

-¿Flor de plata? ¿Qué significa?-dijo con extrañeza el lord oscuro, observando detenidamente a los recién llegados, dándose cuenta de que también eran jóvenes pues debería de andar entre los 17 y 20 años, aproximadamente.

-¡Déjame explicarte…!-comenzó la chica con su explicación y mientras lo hacia, la dejamos atrás…

Y veremos lo que sucedía en la mansión Snape, la fiesta de Harry había seguido su curso disfrutando con alegría de ella aunque en su muy peculiar estilo, pues llegado un punto tanto Severus como Draco, estaban hartos de Orión, ya que por un lado no dejaba de hacer indirectas –sobretodo en su manera de comportarse- con el fallecido Sirius Black, lo cual sacaba de quicio a Severus; pero por el otro lado se la pasaba intentando llamar la atención de Harry, lo cual traía bomba a Draco, quien no soportaba tal descaro, mas ninguna de las dos serpientes se atrevían hacer algo puesto que no querían problemas con los leones, es decir Remus y Harry, suficiente les había llevado el tener la fiesta en paz con ellos para que por culpa de Yue todo se arruinara, otra vez.

-Por cierto, Remus ¿Ellos vendrán a Hogwarts, este año?-pregunto curioso Harry, luego de un bocado de pastel, viendo a los mellizos, tranquilamente.

_/¡Espero que no; pues si ese mocoso sigue haciéndole "ojitos" a mi Harry, no me contendré y le mandare un crucio como mínimo!/_pensaba Draco con molestia, esperando la respuesta del castaño.

-¡Pues la verdad es que si, Harry! Al parecer hubo algunos problemas en Francia, por lo que Dumbledore ha preferido que vengan al colegio ya que parece que Beauxbastons tiene algunas incongruencias-dijo Remus con calma.

-¡Vaya! Entonces también vendrán a Hogwarts; va ser necesario ir al callejón Diagon pues hay que conseguirles sus útiles y uniformes, lo mismo que para Serena y Darien; y de paso los de Malfoy así como los míos ¿No creen?-dijo Harry pensativo, considerando la nueva situación.

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Harry?-pregunto curioso Remus, viendo con extrañeza al ojiverde.

-¡Remus tiene razón, Potter! ¿Qué quiere decir? Ellos no iran a Hogwarts-dijo Severus hosco refiriéndose a Darien y Serena, haciendo un gesto hacia ellos dos- ni siquiera se porque o como es que están aquí, pero en cuanto encontremos la manera de que regresen ¡Eso es precisamente lo que harán!-dijo Severus imperativo, viendo de mala manera a Harry, quien ni se inmuto ante el tono del hombre, mas bien todo lo contrario y sin decir ni pío, simplemente se levanto de su sitio, abandonando el comedor como si nada.

-¡No debiste hablarle de esa manera, Severus! Además te estas comportando muy desagradable con nuestros invitados y quizás se tengan que ir pronto pero no es forma de tratarlos, haciéndoles sentir incómodos-censuro Remus, la actitud tan desagradable del pocionista.

-¡No se moleste, señor! No nos sentimos ofendidos en lo absoluto; además tampoco nos iremos pronto, creo que estaremos un tiempo por aquí-intervino Serena conciliadora, obsequiándole una tierna sonrisa al castaño, para disgusto de Severus, quien solo bufo con desagrado, consiguiendo así la atención de todos sobre si mismo.

-¡Y no se iran! Ya se lo pregunte a la reina Serenity, y me ha dicho que tienen que estar por aquí, pues ocurrirán "cosas" en las que ustedes serán necesarios, por lo que se tienen que quedar-dijo de lo mas tranquilo, Harry, volviendo a reaparecer en el comedor.

-¿De que estas hablando, Harry?-dijo Remus confundido.

-¿Hablaste con la reina Serenity, Harry?-dijo extrañado Draco, mientras se incorporaba para ver al moreno, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Potter? Y ¿Por qué Draco lo esta llamando por su nombre? Además ¿Quién demonios es Serenity?-cuestiono Severus con voz helada y severa.

-Pues veras padrino… lo que sucede es que… ¿Cómo explicarlo?-decía Draco un poco nervioso (quien no lo estaría, de estar en su misma posición ¿Verdad?) pues enfrentar a su padrino, no iba ser nadita fácil y mucho menos sencillo.

-¡No te apures, Draco; ya lo explico yo!-dijo Harry saliendo en ayuda de su dragoncito (Ya saben como valiente caballero, jiji) mientras extraía de sus ropas un dorado libro por demás conocido, al menos así lo era para un par de los presentes pues el resto ni idea tenia.

-¿Ese libro no es el…?-comenzó a decir Remus dudoso e intrigado, pues no comprendía a que se debía el que su cachorro tuviese aquel libro en sus manos.

-¡Así es, Remus; lo que sucede es que la reina Serenity…!-interrumpió Harry, comenzando su explicación y así…

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo, les dejo con algunas ideas para el siguiente capítulo así como la lista de quienes me dejaron comentarios ¡Muchas gracias por los mismos!

Ideas principales para el próximo capitulo, aquí van:

*Draco, Harry, Serena, Darien, Remus, Severus, y los mellizos, acabaran por ir a Diagon para adquirir no solo sus útiles escolares sino también para conseguir ropas y demás cosas para los recién llegados (Príncipes, mellizos, gatos) y con esta salida se encontraran no solo con los Weasley´s sino también Hermione así como Voldemort y sus mortifagos, quienes iran detrás de Draco como objetivo principal.

*Así como seguiremos ahondando en las explicaciones que no toque pero insinúe, jajaja.

**Fics ya actualizados, en viernes pasados y hasta la fecha.**

1. Ángeles V, multicrossover de Harry Potter, Gravitation, Saint Seiya y Yugioh, capitulo 9, viernes 23 de octubre, actualizado.

2. Corazón de Sombra y Luz de Harry Potter, capitulo 14, viernes 30 de octubre, actualizado.

3. ¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 19, viernes 6 de noviembre, actualizado.

4. Eternamente MDMD, de Harry Potter, capitulo 9, viernes 13 de noviembre, actualizado.

5. Un Gatito para Mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, viernes 20 de noviembre, actualizado.

6. Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter capitulo 11 y Veelas: Tri Amores, también de Harry Potter, capitulo 10., viernes 27 de noviembre, actualizados

7. La sombra de un Amor, de Yugioh, capitulo 14, viernes 4 de diciembre, actualizado.

8. El día de hoy, Magia Lunar, crossover de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, capitulo 24, viernes 11 de diciembre, actualizado.

**Para el próximo viernes 18 de diciembre será el turno de "Un Amor Destinado" capitulo 6, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampiricas (Este fic solo será subido en las paginas de slasheaven y amor yaoi, ya que por cuestiones de normas en fanfiction no es posible OK)** Bueno nos vemos cada viernes con una nueva actualización. Gracias por su comprensión y atención así como por sus comentarios, les dejo con la lista que quienes me comentaron en todo este tiempo, así mismo recordarles que para este capitulo vuelva a ser actualizado será hasta finales de enero por lo que ténganme paciencia. Gracias.

*Lady duquesa *Dod17 *Rianne Black *Kaito Seishiro *ros potter *hikariuzumakipotter *katy snape

Luzy Snape


	25. Revelaciones, problemas y dudas

Magia Lunar

Capitulo 25: Revelaciones, problemas y dudas.

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

*vivaelanime *Kaito Seishiro *hikariuzumakipotter *****Ladyduquesa

* * *

-¿Hablaste con la reina Serenity, Harry?-dijo extrañado Draco, mientras se incorporaba para ver al moreno, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Potter? Y ¿Por qué Draco lo esta llamando por su nombre? Además ¿Quién demonios es Serenity?-cuestiono Severus con voz helada y severa.

-Pues veras padrino… lo que sucede es que… ¿Cómo explicarlo?-decía Draco un poco nervioso (quien no lo estaría, de estar en su misma posición ¿Verdad?) pues enfrentar a su padrino, no iba ser nadita fácil y mucho menos sencillo.

-¡No te apures, Draco; ya lo explico yo!-dijo Harry saliendo en ayuda de su dragoncito (Ya saben como valiente caballero, jiji) mientras extraía de sus ropas un dorado libro por demás conocido, al menos así lo era para un par de los presentes pues el resto ni idea tenia.

-¿Ese libro no es el…?-comenzó a decir Remus dudoso e intrigado, pues no comprendía a que se debía el que su cachorro tuviese aquel libro en sus manos.

-¡Así es, Remus; lo que sucede es que la reina Serenity…!-interrumpió Harry, comenzando su explicación, mas antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, fue interrumpido de manera un tanto brusca por…

-¿Qué significa esto Potter? ¿Desde cuando tiene tanta confianza con Draco? ¿Qué esta sucediendo, exactamente entre ustedes dos?-indago Severus, callando a Harry antes de que hablara, remarcando con verdadero desprecio el apellido del moreno, consiguiendo con ello varias reacciones bastante desfavorables puesto que Draco y Remus le dirigieron unas miradas de desagrado así como molestia y resentimiento por aquel trato hacia el ojiverde; Serena le observaba de forma incrédula y curiosa, no entendiendo su raro comportamiento; Darien y Polaris parecían estarle analizando como si trataran de comprender su manera de ser, aunque sin llegar a una conclusión clara y por ultimo Orión, quien le veía con franca burla en sus ojos azules al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a un lado de su papá Remus, en un claro gesto de posesión y obviamente marcando territorio, que por mucho le recordó a cierto chucho y del cual no podía deshacerse aun a pesar de su fallecimiento años atrás.

-Si me dejase explicar, profesor Snape; creo que todo se aclararía con mayor rapidez ¿No le parece? Y en cuanto a lo de Draco, bueno… ¡No hay mucho que decir! Salvo que en estos días de convivencia pues… nos hemos hecho amigos, hemos hablado e ido limando algunas viejas rencillas; después de todo ya no somos unos niños y si tenemos que estar juntos pues que mejor que empezando de nuevo ¿No esta de acuerdo?-dijo Harry tranquilamente, para nada incomodo por el trato de Snape, después de todo estaba mas que acostumbrado al mismo, lo extraño seria que comenzaran a llevarse bien –como con Draco- de buenas a primeras.

-¡Completamente, Harry! Y mejor explica lo que esta pasando; Severus no volverá a interrumpir-dijo Remus de acuerdo con el moreno y una dulce sonrisa dirigida al mismo, así como una severa y fría mirada para Severus, quien a pesar de no estar en lo absoluto convencido tan solo se limito a tomar asiento en una silla del comedor a la espera de la mentada explicación.

-¿No seria mas cómodo, ir a la biblioteca, Harry?-sugirió Draco amablemente, tras ver como el ojiverde tomaba asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas, puesto que para esos momentos ya todos se habían levantado sobretodo luego de volver ha verlo entrar.

-¡Quizás si! Pero estando aquí podemos continuar saboreando los platillos preparados por Remus, en especial ese rico pastel, Draco-dijo Harry con una sonrisa hacia el rubio y viendo goloso el pastel de chocolate y que ni siquiera había sido tocado, todavía.

-Entonces si están de acuerdo, comenzare con mi explicación-dijo Harry sencillamente, aunque no sin antes cortar varios trozos de pastel siendo el mas grande de ellos para Remus, quien se sorprendió ante aquella distinción que el ojiverde le hacia en esos momentos, aunque nada comento al respecto.

-Hace unos días atrás, le dije que nadie excepto yo podría abrir este libro, profesor Snape ¿No es así? Bueno siendo honesto eso no es del todo correcto, pues en esta habitación hay –al menos- dos personas mas que pueden hacerlo; una de ellas: Serena, la otra su novio, supongo; aunque no estoy del todo seguro, eso es algo que la reina Serenity nos aclarara de manera mas segura y antes de que siga por las ramas, lo mejor es que la reina Serenity explique la situación-dijo Harry tranquilamente, dándole una probada a su pastel y poniendo tal cara de placer que para un rubio espectador verlo así no era nada sencillo.

_/¡Por Merlín que se ve adorable y altamente violable! ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que sus gestos inocentes provocan en mí? Jamás espere encontrarme en una situación así: atraído por mi antiguo rival de colegio; he de admitir que Harry Potter siempre me pareció un figura misteriosa y de gran poder //sobretodo como para haber podido vencer a un mago tenebroso// un mago excepcional del que debía hacerme su amigo a como diera lugar, lo cual no fue así y por ello me dolió tanto ese rechazo, pero todo eso ha cambiado y me ha ofrecido una nueva oportunidad de conocerlo, apreciándolo por él mismo, no por las habladurías de otras personas; de tal manera que al conocerlo mejor, he aprendido a conocerme a mi mismo y por ello es que puedo decir que ¡Harry James Potter, me gusta y mucho! Ahora el problema va a ser ¿Cómo hacérselo saber, sin que piense mal de mis intenciones? Sobretodo //ahora que me acuerdo// con la experiencia que debió vivir con esa violación o intento de ello, es obvio que no reaccionara muy favorablemente a mis atenciones y aunque me costara contenerme //y mas cuando lo veo comer de manera tan sensual// creo que valdrá la pena, pues Harry es justo lo que había estado esperando y mas/_pensaba Draco con algo de sorpresa por sus conclusiones pero sobretodo teniendo que respirar profundamente para poder controlarse y así evitar saltarle encima a cierto leoncito y violárselo enfrente de todos.

-¿Quién o qué es Serenity, Harry?-cuestiono curioso Remus pues toda aquella situación le parecía de los mas enredada pues entre los recién llegados (Mellizos, Serena, Darien, gatos) la repentina amistad entre antiguos rivales (Draco, Harry) y la pseudo relación con Severus, de verdad que andaba revuelto, no entendiendo nada de nada, lo cual era extraño pues dentro de los merodeadores siempre se había caracterizado por su sagacidad e inteligencia pero al parecer con lo que estaba pasando estaba perdiendo el toque.

-¡La Reina Serenity es el espíritu "guardián" del libro, Remus! Y ahora la mostrare-dijo Harry como si nada, mientras se preparaba para hablar y así abrir el libro pero antes de hacerlo…

-¿Un espíritu? ¡Acaso no ha aprendido nada, Potter! Es tan idiota que ha hecho "amistad" con alguien que de seguro apenas conoce, y a pesar de su experiencia con objetos poseídos ¡Verdaderamente es un estúpido!-dijo Severus con reproche y desagrado.

-¡La reina Serenity no es Tom Riddle, profesor! Ella es una amiga, ella podrá explicarle todo, si tan solo me permitiera abrir el libro, señor-dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a recitar en parsel, ante la sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes, excepto Draco quien junto con el moreno también murmuraba /en voz baja/ la poesía del ojiverde.

De tal manera que muy pronto el libro se abría y aparecía frente a todos ellos, la estilizada y etérea figura de la reina Serenity de la Luna, la cual ciertamente no lucia nada sorprendida de verlos, por el contrario parecía feliz de hacerlo.

-¡Hola Harry, gusto volver a verte! ¡Hola mi preciosa hija Serenity y príncipe Endimión! ¿Cómo han estado?-saludo la reina Serenity, mientras veía a los mencionados con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, mamá! ¡Reina Serenity!-saludaron Serena y Darien de manera respetuosa y cariñosa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-cuestiono con molestia Severus, en nada complacido con aquella aparición, en su salón comedor.

-¡Usted debe de ser el profesor Severus Snape! Harry me ha hablado mucho de usted; se por `el que es una gran eminencia en pociones y otras artes, así como también me ha contado de su acido carácter, ahora entiendo a que se refería ¿No le resulta cansado mantener esa actitud, profesor?-cuestiono extrañada Serenity, viendo a Severus, quien solo bufo con desagrado, ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Realmente es tan amargado como decías, Harry; aunque no lo parece ya tanto, justo como dices! Pero no hay duda de que es una buena persona, tal y como me has contado-dijo la reina Serenity con calma, hablando como si nada con Harry, el cual solo pudo sonreír con algo de bochorno, pues sabia que tarde o temprano iba a pagar todo aquello y casi tenia la certeza de que seria estando en el colegio, de tal forma que Gryffindor iba a tener una considerable perdida de puntos al inicio del año.

-¡Lo se, majestad! Pero no la llame para eso, si no para que les explique a Remus y al profesor Snape, que Serena y su novio se van a quedar una temporada por aquí-dijo Harry calmado, aunque por dentro se muriese de la vergüenza y los nervios.

-¡Así que es por eso! Ya me extrañaba que me mostraras así como así y que es lo ¿Qué quieres que les diga?-dijo Serenity tranquilamente.

-¡Ni idea! Yo no puedo aclararles gran cosa, majestad-dijo Harry como si nada.

-¿Crees que estén listos?-Harry asintió-entonces les explicare; aunque la historia es larga, verdaderamente larga y lo mejor seria que la vieran, sobretodo tú, Salazar y ustedes Serenity, y Endimión; hay mucho que tienen que recordar; Godric por su parte ya ha empezado hacerlo pero tampoco le contado todo-dijo con seriedad, la reina Serenity.

-¿Salazar? ¿Godric? ¿Serenity? ¿Endimión? ¿De que esta hablando?-pregunto extrañado Severus, pues todo aquello de verdad que estaba consiguiendo desubicarlo.

-¡Son ellos, profesor; en sus vidas pasadas; pero ellos al fin y al cabo!-dijo la reina Serenity, mientras señalaba a Harry, Draco, Serena y Darien.

-¿Potter? ¿Ellos? ¿Vidas pasadas?-dijo incrédulo Severus.

-¡Así es! Vera profesor, hace poco mas de 1000 años sucedió que… (de momento este punto queda hasta aquí, pues en futuros capítulos he de retomar esta historia pasada pero incluyendo al resto de las sailor´s, por lo que para no estar repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, voy a darles este cortón, aunque mas abajo insinuare algunas cosas que luego aclarare, OK. De tal manera que pueda avanzar en el capitulo y entre los dos próximos retomar este largo pero que muy largo flashbacks)

Así que luego de la larga explicación de la reina Serenity, y que durante un considerable tiempo solo su voz junto con sus recuerdos se escucharan y vieran sucedió que…

-¡No puedo creerlo! Es que sencillamente no puedo creerlo, todo esto es imposible ¿Cierto?-dijo dudoso Remus, pues lo que acaban de ver, era simplemente extraordinario, y de verdad difícil de creer.

-¡Mejor será que se retiren! Mañana hablaremos de lo que esta pasando, ahora quiero hablar con Remus; así que ¡Váyanse!-ordeno Severus con firmeza, despachando con su mas fría mirada a todos los ahí reunidos, no quedándoles mas remedio que tener que marcharse.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Remus?-pregunto Severus, tras la salida de todos y haber colocado un par de hechizos de privacidad y anti espionaje para no ser molestados de ninguna manera.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¡Esta de locos! Pues una cosa fue el averiguar _/aunque no de la mejor manera/_ que tu ahijado Draco es nieto del lord oscuro y otra muy distinta saber que además es la REENCARNACIÓN DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN así como el que Harry lo es a su vez de GODRIC GRYFFINDOR y que esos dos jóvenes que han llegado son a su vez reencarnaciones de dos antiguos príncipes de un reino que existió en la luna y que para colmo el mismo mago Merlín fue el maestro de los fundadores de Hogwarts; aparte de que Salazar y Godric según parece tuvieron algo que ver y no precisamente como amigos sino como algo mas, y que tu ahijado Draco y mi cachorro Harry parecen estar siguiendo esos pasos; y que esto esta mas enredado que una bola de estambre luego de que un gato la usara-dijo con sarcasmo Remus y a punto de un dolor de cabeza insoportable en sus sienes que estaba por estallar.

-Si todo lo que ha dicho es verdad ¡Estamos en serios problemas! Dumbledore no pude enterarse de todo esto, si llegara averiguarlo no dudaría ni un instante en utilizarlos a su favor, todo por un "bien mayor"; lo cual solo seria un problema mas grande que resolver así que tenemos que encontrar la manera de mantener oculto todo esto; por cierto ¿Tus mocosos son capaces de hacerlo, de callarse cuando deben?-dijo irónico Severus a la vez que pensativo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que nunca habría imaginado.

-¡No te metas con mis cachorros, Severus! Se que no te agradan y que si les permites estar en tu casa es solo porque Albus te lo ha ordenado; pero eso no significa que permitiré que les trates mal o seas ofensivo con ellos; Orión y Polaris no tienen la culpa de nuestro pasado y mucho menos de lo que Sirius hizo y en cuanto a tu pregunta ¡Si, mis hijos pueden guardar secretos, sin ningún problema! Sus defensas naturales licanas así lo permiten-dijo con molestia Remus, viendo de verdad con desagrado a Severus, el cual ni se inmuto ante aquella mirada.

Y mientras aquel par de testarudos profesores se limitaban a lanzarse miradas de reproche, sin llegar a nada en concreto en otro lugar de la mansión…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Draco? Tal parece que lo dicho por la reina Serenity te ha impactado-dijo Harry preocupado por el semblante del rubio, el cual se notaba más pálido de lo normal, además de que el ceño fruncido tampoco le daba buena espina.

-¡Por supuesto que me ha impactado; no todos los días se descubre que se es la reencarnación de alguien como Salazar Slytherin!-exclamo Draco con sorpresa, tras salir de su consternación.

-¿Es eso tan importante? Por mucho que seas la reencarnación de Slytherin, no dejas de ser Draco; por lo que el que hayas sido en tu vida pasada Salazar Slytherin no cambia nada ¿O Si?-dijo extrañado Harry.

-¡Por supuesto que cambia todo! Tú fuiste Godric Gryffindor, yo Salazar Slytherin, los cuales al parecer fueron amantes o mucho más por lo que pudimos ver y resultase ser que ahora tú y yo ¡Estamos Juntos!-exclamo Draco anonadado e incomodo.

-¡Mmm, entiendo! Así que eso te incomoda ¿Por qué será? Acaso es porque solo puedes ser mi "amigo" por un pasado que ni siquiera recuerdas o será acaso porque te "crees" enamorado de mí, solo porque alguna vez fui Gryffindor ¡Que estupidez, Malfoy! Para que lo sepas no he querido tu amistad por un pasado que no recuerdo, ni por una vida que ya no existe; quise ser tu amigo para conocer a Draco, al que alguna vez rechace, no por otro motivo, pero por lo que veo para ti es muy importante algo que ni siquiera recuerdas ¡Que tontería! Y si lo único que te importa es que fui Godric Gryffindor, entonces ¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, ni tu nada!-dijo Harry con desagrado mientras abandonaba la biblioteca (que era donde habían ido a parar todos, luego de haber sido corridos por Snape)

-¡Iré acompañar a James! En estos momentos se ha de estar sintiendo mal, así que veré si puedo animarlo y, Darien ¡Explícale a este tonto!-dijo Serena de manera tranquila saliendo detrás de Harry.

-¡Yo amo a Serena, por ser Serena Tsukino, no la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity de la Luna! La joven que es Serena y en la que se ha ido convirtiendo no es la que una vez fue en su pasado, así como yo tampoco soy igual al príncipe Endimión; al contrario soy Darien Chiba y en esta vida volví a enamorarme de la actual reencarnación de Serenity, pero ya sentía atracción e incluso amor por Serena, mucho antes de saber sobre nuestras anteriores vidas; conocerlas tan solo sirvió para reafirmar mi amor por Serena, haciéndolo mas fuerte. Así que espero comprendas que ese chico, Harry, no es Godric Gryffindor, es Harry; justo como Serena no es Serenity, ni yo soy Endimión, pero saber que lo fuimos permite que comprendamos mejor la situación actual-dijo Darien con calma dejando que sus palabras entraran en la dura cabeza del rubio, así que tras algunos minutos de silencio…

-Lo arruine ¿Cierto?-dijo Draco tras reflexionar en la situación y comprender un poco mejor la misma, aunque aun así tuviese muchísimas dudas con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y descubriendo.

-Tanto como arruinarlo, no lo creo; pero de que hiciste mal y de paso molestaste a Serena y lastimaste a Harry ¡Si, lo hiciste!-dijo Darien como si nada, echándole mas leña al fuego, para las pulgas de Draco.

_/¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Harry me ha demostrado una y otra vez que desea ser mi amigo, a pesar de todos los problemas que ello conlleva; asegurando que no tiene nada que ver con este pasado en común que recién descubro pero… ¡Y si lo fuera precisamente por todo esto! Él ya sabia de esto mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros y sino fuera tan sincero; si todo lo hiciera porque le conviene ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él? Ya muchos secretos me han ocultado y por lo cual Harry podría estar fingiendo ¿O no?/_pensaba Draco confundido no sabiendo que creer, pues por un lado las palabras de Darien le confundían y le decían que lo había arruinado con Harry; por el otro lado no sabia que hacer exactamente, pues descubrir tantas cosas (Voldemort su abuelo; Lucius hijo del mismo; era la reencarnación de Slytherin; Harry a su vez de Gryffindor; ambos fundadores fueron mas que amigos, amantes y al parecer la historia se repetía o repetiría con ellos dos; Serena y Darien, reencarnaciones de dos príncipes antiguos, que volvían a estar enamorados y juntos como antaño) no resultaba sencillo y todo eso le confundía no sabiendo como actuar de verdad.

-¡OH, bueno, no me des tantas porras! Se que metí los pies hasta el fondo, así que dime ¿Qué hago ahora?-pregunto Draco entre desesperado y resignado.

-¿Qué crees que deberías de hacer?-dijo a su vez, Darien.

-Mmm ¿Darle una disculpa a Harry?-dijo dudoso Draco.

-¡Si eso es lo que crees que debes hacer, entonces Hazlo!-dijo Darien como si nada.

Mientras tanto con Serena y Harry…

-¡No te molestes con Salazar; él no comprende lo que esta pasando, James! Para él todo esto es nuevo y por lo tanto confuso; así que debes tenerle paciencia-dijo Serena calmada.

-¡Su nombre es Draco, Serena; no, Salazar! Te lo he dicho varias veces-amonesto Harry, con un leve reproche en la voz.

-¡Upps, lo siento! Estoy acostumbrada a pensar en él como Salazar, pues hasta ahora no era más que un simple recuerdo; alguien no real, y como tampoco me ha dicho si puedo llamarlo por su actual nombre, pues me sigo con el que le conocí alguna vez, aun cuando se que no es Salazar, así como tú no eres Godric, James-dijo Serena de manera tranquila.

-¡Eso lo se! Pero quien no parece saberlo es Draco… digo Malfoy ¡Es un cabezota! De verdad cree en un montón de tonterías, entre ellas que soy su amigo por algo que paso hace poco mas, poco menos de 1000 años ¡Lo cual es absurdo! Sobretodo porque no tenia ni idea de lo que la reina Serenity contó hasta ahora; pues antes de todo esto solo tenia algunos sueños extraños, donde tú, Serena eras la principal protagonista y fue por los mismos que nos hicimos amigos, aunque sin comprender exactamente porque; ahora con las explicaciones de tu mamá todo tiene mas sentido, aunque aun sin ellas ¡Tú y yo hubiésemos sido amigos, de una u otra manera! Tal y como hubiese sucedido con Malfoy, pero él parece no comprenderlo-dijo frustrado Harry cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

-¡Tú tuviste sueños, James! Es mas desde hace poco mas de un mes hemos tenido sueños mutuos y al principio no eran sencillos; ninguno tenia la menor idea de lo que podían significar, es mas esos primeros sueños fueron ciertamente incómodos e incluso ni tú, ni yo nos atrevíamos hablar, a dar el primer paso y de haber seguido así en estos momentos no seriamos mas que conocidos desconocidos, en vez de amigos; si recuerdas fue al verte lastimado por primera vez /_aunque de esa ocasión, han seguido muchas mas/_ en que te hable y en la que tú comenzaste a bajar tu barrera, permitiéndome entrar, al confiar en mí; así fue como supe que eres James y tú, que yo era Serenity, actualmente Serena; pero todas las confusiones que vivimos _/que no fueron pocas/ _realmente estuvieron a punto de evitar que nos conociéramos y que nos hiciéramos amigos como alguna vez en el pasado lo fuimos; siendo entonces Serenity y Godric; así como ahora somos Serena y Harry ¿No crees que para Draco sea aun mas difícil de aceptar? Él no fue exactamente tu amigo en el pasado sino tu amado e incluso tu amante ¿Cómo crees que se sienta ahora sabiéndolo? En especial cuando tal parece que en la actualidad, ni siquiera amigos han sido ¿Imaginas lo que ha de sentir? Por un lado, esta conociendo un pasado que desconocía y del cual dudo haya tenido sueños –como tú o yo- así que es la primera vez que sabe todo esto y descubrí no solo que es la reencarnación de Salazar sino que tú eres la de Godric y que ambos tuvieron una relación sentimental ¡No creo que sea nada fácil! Y por el otro lado ¿Piensas en lo confundido que ha de estar? Sobretodo imaginando que todas tus atenciones e intenciones son por ese pasado, que estas ¡Interesado en él por ello mismo! Esta de locos ¿No crees?-dijo Serena como si nada.

-Pero es ridículo ¡A mí ni siquiera me gustan los hombres! Menos aun Draco ¿Cómo podría gustarme o amarle, si ni siquiera lo conozco? No me importa lo que "fuimos" en ese pasado, yo no soy Godric; soy Harry, así como Draco no me gusta, es mas no me gusta nadie… bueno tal vez Ginny, pero a ella la conozco ¡A Draco, no! Así que si él se esta comportando tan absurdo, solo por algo que ni siquiera es seguro que suceda ¡No tiene porque preocuparse! Yo solo quería ser su amigo para conocerlo, no con otra intención y si por algún giro del destino termináramos juntos en otro tipo de relación, no será por ese pasado, sino porque lo conocí a él ¡A Draco! Además, no es forzoso que me "enamore" de él solo por eso ¿Verdad? Es que ¿Tú y tu novio están juntos por el pasado?-pregunto intrigado Harry, a la vez que indignado por la sugerencia de Serena.

Y sin que Serena y Harry lo supieran, eran atentamente escuchados por un par de fisgones (en realidad cuatro humanos y dos gatos)…

_/¡Así que no le gustan los hombres! ¿Quién se cree que es? Y esos besos que nos hemos dado ¿No cuentan acaso? ¿Y con que le gusta la Weasley menor? Jajajá que risa me da; ahora si va a saber ¡Quien es Draco Malfoy! Si antes tenia dudas sobretodo esto, ahora no tengo ninguna y Harry Potter será mío, pues nadie se resiste a los encantos de un Malfoy/_pensaba Draco con decisión, mientras su mente trazaba planes.

_/Me pregunto ¿Qué estará pensando? No parecía muy convencido de venir a pedir disculpas y ahora de repente hasta su mirada cambio, se ve mas decidida ¿Acaso será por lo que hemos oído? ¿Qué lo habrá hecho cambiar de parecer?/_pensaba Darien extrañado viendo a Draco, curioso.

Y así…

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo, les dejo con algunas ideas para el siguiente capítulo así como la lista de quienes me dejaron comentarios ¡Muchas gracias por los mismos!

Ideas principales para el próximo capitulo, aquí van:

*Draco, Harry, Serena, Darien, Remus, Severus, y los mellizos, acabaran por ir a Diagon para adquirir no solo sus útiles escolares sino también para conseguir ropas y demás cosas para los recién llegados (Príncipes, mellizos, gatos) y con esta salida se encontraran no solo con los Weasley´s sino también Hermione así como Voldemort y sus mortifagos, quienes iran detrás de Draco como objetivo principal.

*Así como veremos los encantos de Draco en acción y las dudas existenciales de Harry ante los mismos.

**Nuevo calendario de Subidas (cada lunes o ****más bien cada martes , pues por cuestiones fuera de mi control –empiezan las clases en la preparatoria y hay que prepararlas con tiempo y pues el trabajo ha de ser primero, esas son las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar- OK)**

*Eternamente, de Harry Potter, capitulo 10, 8 de febrero 2010, **SUBIDO.**

*Un Gatito para mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 16de febrero, **SUBIDO.**

*La sombra de un amor, de Yugioh, capitulo 15, 23 de febrero,** SUBIDO**.

*Magia Lunar, crossover de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, capitulo 25, 2 de marzo, _**SUBIÉNDOSE.**_

*Un amor destinado, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampíricas, capitulo 7, 9 de marzo

*Un milenio para amarnos, de Yugioh, capitulo 27, 16 de marzo

*Vuelvo a ti, de Gravitation, capitulo 23, 23 de marzo

*Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 13, 30 de marzo

*Veelas: Tri Amores, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 6 de abril

*Ángeles V, multi crossover de Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yugioh, capitulo 10, 13 de abril

*¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 20, 20 de abril.

Luzy Snape


	26. Mas pensamientos y mas líos

Magia Lunar

Capitulo 26: Mas pensamientos y mas líos.

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

*Yami Sakura Vampire *Kaito Seishiro** ***vivaelanime** ***verodelprado

-Pero es ridículo ¡A mí ni siquiera me gustan los hombres! Menos aun Draco ¿Cómo podría gustarme o amarle, si ni siquiera lo conozco? No me importa lo que "fuimos" en ese pasado, yo no soy Godric; soy Harry, así como Draco no me gusta, es mas no me gusta nadie… bueno tal vez Ginny, pero a ella la conozco ¡A Draco, no! Así que si él se esta comportando tan absurdo, solo por algo que ni siquiera es seguro que suceda ¡No tiene porque preocuparse! Yo solo quería ser su amigo para conocerlo, no con otra intención y si por algún giro del destino termináramos juntos en otro tipo de relación, no será por ese pasado, sino porque lo conocí a él ¡A Draco! Además, no es forzoso que me "enamore" de él solo por eso ¿Verdad? Es que ¿Tú y tu novio están juntos por el pasado?-pregunto intrigado Harry, a la vez que indignado por la sugerencia de Serena.

Y sin que Serena y Harry lo supieran, eran atentamente escuchados por un par de fisgones (en realidad cuatro humanos y dos gatos)…

_/¡Así que no le gustan los hombres! ¿Quién se cree que es? Y esos besos que nos hemos dado ¿No cuentan acaso? ¿Y con que le gusta la Weasley menor? Jajajá que risa me da; ahora si va a saber ¡Quien es Draco Malfoy! Si antes tenia dudas sobretodo esto, ahora no tengo ninguna y Harry Potter será mío, pues nadie se resiste a los encantos de un Malfoy/_pensaba Draco con decisión, mientras su mente trazaba planes.

_/Me pregunto ¿Qué estará pensando? No parecía muy convencido de venir a pedir disculpas y ahora de repente hasta su mirada cambio, se ve mas decidida ¿Acaso será por lo que hemos oído? ¿Qué lo habrá hecho cambiar de parecer?/_pensaba Darien extrañado viendo a Draco, curioso.

_/¡Vaya todo es extraño! Y no creo que sea correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, por mucho que no hayan colocado hechizos de privacidad, especialmente porque parece que esos chicos tienen mucho que aclararse, así que lo mejor seria dejarlo solos y que se arreglen con sus asuntos como puedan ¡Mejor me regreso a la biblioteca y haber si encuentro algo interesante que leerme!/_pensaba Polaris como si nada, mientras daba media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, después de todo si es que estaba por ahí era solo por seguir a su hermano, quien era tan curioso, que sin ser invitado había seguido a Draco y Darien solo para poder enterarse de algunos chismes de primera mano.

_/¡Así que no hay "nada" entre el hermoso y apuesto Harry Potter y ese engreído rubio, genial! Tendré una buena oportunidad con el mismo, entonces; así que debo mover muy bien mis piezas, pues este juego ¡No lo puedo perder! Sobretodo porque Harry Potter es lo mejor que podría tener/_pensaba Orión relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios, de solo imaginarse "pareja" de Harry Potter, teniéndolo todo para él, con su fama, su bien formado cuerpo y para mas INRI, con su inocencia así como belleza, definitivamente era el mejor partido que podría conseguirse; por lo que ya encontraría la manera de "ser su novio", aun cuando le costara trabajo, lo seria tarde o temprano, de eso estaba convencido después de todo por algo era un Black y si algo caracterizaba a dicha familia es que no se detenían ante nada ni nadie para obtener lo que desean al costo que fuese. (¿De quién habrá heredado esta actitud, verdad?)

-¡Voy a entrar, Artemis! Hay muchas cosas que Serena tiene que aclarar y tal parece que ninguno de ellos va hacer algo al respecto-dijo Luna con suavidad, mientras avanzaba silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Harry.

-¡Bien, Luna! Aquí espero junto con su alteza, Endimión-respondió Artemis como si nada, viendo a su compañera entrar a la habitación.

Y de mientras tanto en el interior de la aquella habitación.

_/¡No me gustan los hombres, menos aun Draco! Pero eso no significa que no pueda llegar a hacerlo; después de todo, estoy conociendo a alguien diferente y bien distinto a como se muestra en el colegio, lo cual me agrada pero de ahí a llegar a pensar en tener "algo" con él es muy distinto sobretodo porque ni siquiera sé que es lo que "siento" en realidad; Draco me agrada pero cuando se comporta como un Malfoy es todo lo contrario ¡La verdad es que todo es muy complicado! Quizás la presencia de Serena me ayude aclararme con esto que estoy sintiendo e incluso pueda darle un nombre, pues todavía no se qué hacer con exactitud con respecto a Draco, pues no puedo negar que los besos que he compartido con él ¡Han sido fantásticos así como placenteros! Pero no por ello debo hacerme una idea equivocada en especial si no tengo claro mis propias emociones con respecto a él/_pensaba Harry por completo perdido en sus pensamientos así como en sus sentimientos, después de todo nunca antes había analizado sus emociones con profundidad, pues si bien era cierto que había "sentido" alguno enamoramiento antes –Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley eran prueba de ello- nunca había estado enamorado de verdad, pues ahora que comenzaba analizarse se percataba de que con ambas chicas había sido más que nada admiración ante lo buenas que ambas eran en el quidditch pero en realidad no había sentido todas las emociones y sensaciones que Draco le hacía experimentar con tan solo su presencia, dándose cuenta de que lo que el rubio le hacía sentir nunca antes lo había sentido pero a la vez no podía estar –aun- seguro de que aquellas emociones eran algo más que solo amistad hacia el Slytherin, pues sabía que deseaba ser amigo del joven, pero no estaba convencido de querer ser algo mas y por lo mismo tenia primero que saber que pasaba con sus sentimientos, de tal manera que solo entonces sabría SI podía ser ALGO MAS de Draco o solo sería SU AMIGO.

_/¡Pobre James, esta tan confundido! Aunque eso es comprensible, sobretodo luego de lo que mamá ha contado, aunque estoy casi segura de que no nos ha platicado todo en absoluto, tan solo nos ha dicho ciertos detalles que debe pensar necesitamos saber pero aun así siento que nos oculta bastante, pero también ya nos dirá mas cuando lo considere necesario si con lo que ha narrado, James esta tan distraído ¿Qué pasara cuando sepamos toda la historia? Aunque eso es algo que de momento no me interesa, si no estar con James, conocer a Draco y ver qué sucede con todo esto/_pensaba Serena con calma mientras veía a James y la confusión que le embargaba, pues se daba cuenta de que toda aquella situación ciertamente era por demás extraña pero por algún motivo se había dado, ¿Verdad? (Claro por las locuras de esta autora, pero eso no lo saben jeje)

Y mientras todos ellos se perdían en mil y un pensamientos por demás confusos y antes de que Luna llamase la atención de Serena, la rubia le hizo salir de la habitación para poder dejar tranquilo a James y que este pudiese aclarar sus pensamientos, aunque sabía que hacer eso le tomaría mucho más tiempo pero ya estaría ella a su lado para ayudarlo aclararse pero mucho más importante estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, apoyándolo incondicionalmente así como protegiéndolo a cualquier costo.

-Serena ¿Y tú amigo?-pregunto Darien extrañado viendo salir solamente a su novia.

-¡OH, él; no te preocupes, tiene muchas cosas que resolver; así que es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora! ¿Por qué no vamos a ver como quedara nuestra situación? Después de todo, creo que el dueño de esta casa no estaba muy convencido con todo esto-sugirió Serena como si nada mientras se abrazaba a Darien, quien simplemente se limito a enlazar su propia mano con la de la chica para luego, juntos, echar a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿Vienes Draco? ¡También tú, Orión! ¿O quizás Yue? ¿Cómo debo de llamarte, jovencito?-llamo Serena como si nada, tanto al rubio como al chico Black, deteniéndose tras haber dado unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Pero yo quería platicar con Harry!-dijo con un infantil y tierno puchero Yue, mientras hacía amago de avanzar a la puerta de la habitación del moreno.

-¡James está ocupado, jovencito! Y de verdad necesita estar solo pues tiene asuntos que poner en orden; además no has respondido a mi pregunta, te llamo ¿Orión o Yue?-dijo Serena con una cálida sonrisa, viendo curiosa al chiquillo aquel que aunque le parecía agradable, tenía la sospecha de que más adelante podría causarle varios dolores de cabeza, especialmente con esa actitud que tenia hacia su querido James, por lo que habría de estar pendiente del chico, solo para asegurarse de que no se interpusiera entre James y Draco, pues al igual que Darien y ella, sus amados amigos estaban destinados a estar juntos a pesar de sus terquedades, por lo que ya se encargaría de que así fuese.

-¡Mmm, está bien; supongo que puedo verlo más tarde! Y puede llamarme Yue, señorita-musito Yue decepcionado por no poder acercarse a Harry en esos momentos, pero tampoco quería molestarlo si es que estaba ocupado, pues aun cuando el ojiverde le interesaba no era cuestión de caerle pesado o mal, y que luego no tuviese ninguna oportunidad con el moreno, así que lo mejor sería –por ahora- dejarlo por la paz y luego acercársele poco a poco, hasta tenerlo a su merced.

-¡Muy bien, Yue; entonces llámame Serena y tutéame por favor!-dijo Serena dulcemente, volviendo su atención hacia Draco.

-¿Y tú, Draco vienes con nosotros? No creo que sea conveniente que te quedes aquí, pues como dije antes: James está ocupado en estos momentos y necesita estar solo para poder acabar pronto con sus asuntos y suficiente lo he demorado ya-repitió la rubia como cualquier cosa, sonriendo al ojiplateado, dulcemente.

-¡Supongo que sí, Serena! Si Harry está ocupado no deseo importunarlo, mas tarde cuando se desocupe podre charlar con él _/y comenzar a seducirlo/_-respondió Draco tranquilo, devolviendo por un breve momento la sonrisa a la rubia.

-¡Perfecto! Y ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto curiosa Serena.

-Pues podríamos ir al jardín o tal vez dar una vuelta por los alrededores, aunque para ellos tendríamos que pedirle permiso a Severus para hacerlo-sugirió Draco simplemente.

-¡Hagamos eso, entonces; vamos al jardín! No creo que sea conveniente molestar al señor Snape, después de todo puede que todavía este ocupado con el otro señor y no debe gustarles que los molestemos ¿Verdad?-dijo Serena alegremente, abrazándose mas a Darien y retomando su camino junto a los gatos y el par de chicos, de tal manera que pronto estuvieron afuera disfrutando de un agradable día.

Mientras aquel grupo se distraía, en la biblioteca de la mansión ocurría que… Severus y Remus intentaban dialogar en santa paz, algo por demás complicado puesto que el primero no estaba precisamente del mejor humor y por lo mismo, se estaba haciendo intolerable la "charla" con el Slytherin.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno, Severus! Sé que esta situación te desagrada por completo, me lo has dejado por demás claro; pero yo no tengo culpa de la misma. Estoy de acuerdo que el que mis cachorros se encuentren aquí, ha sido inesperado, la verdad es que no imagine que Albus los traería; sabia que en Beauxbastons hay algunos problemas debido a la presencia de Voldemort _/pues al igual que aquí, también el ministerio francés se niega aceptar que el lord ha regresado a pesar de las pruebas contundentes de su regreso/ _y por lo mismo, llegue a pensar que tarde o temprano tendría que traer a los mellizos a Inglaterra y que viniesen a Hogwarts pero el director se me adelanto, algo que tengo que aclarar con él pues por mucho que sea el padrino de mis cachorros no tenía ningún derecho a traerlos sin antes consultarme, además es extraño que Jean Paul ¡No me contactara antes!, permitiendo que Albus se viniera con los chicos; así que no tienes que desquitarte conmigo por las impulsivas decisiones que tome Dumbledore, especialmente porque ya lo conoces, ¡así que deja de meterte conmigo y mejor decidamos lo que vamos hacer con todo esto!, sobre todo con la señorita Tsukino y el joven Darien- dijo un tanto exasperado Remus a la vez que soltaba un suspiro agotado, de tantas idas y venidas así como reclamos por partes del Slytherin testarudo que era Severus en esos instantes.

-¡Mmm, meterme contigo; o si yo me metería contigo de muchas maneras, Remus! Y la mayoría de ellas muy placenteras para ambos- dijo seductoramente Severus, mientras acorralaba al castaño entre su cuerpo y una pared –contraria a la puerta (OJO), de entrada, para de inmediato inclinar la cabeza a la vez que levantaba la del licántropo, hasta lograr fundirse ambas bocas en un apasionado beso, que aunque en un principio sobresalto al lobo, no tardo en corresponder a su compañero y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, en el umbral de la puerta apenas entre abierta…

_/¡OK! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Papá Remy esta besándose con ese hombre o más bien ese hombre esta besando a papá Remy, y no parece incomodarle en lo absoluto; al contrario parece que lo está disfrutando muchísimo ¡Guau! Y yo que pensé que algún día se juntaría con el "tío" Jean Paul, en especial ahora que papi Sirius falleció; aunque por lo que veo ya encontró una nueva pareja ¡Qué pena que no sea el tío Paul! Se le va a romper el corazón cuando se entere, pero tampoco será para tanto, sobretodo porque papá Remy nunca le demostró interés, salvo el de una sincera amistad, aunque aun así tanto el tío como Yue tienen la "secreta" esperanza de que papá viese al primero con otros ojos, pero eso ya no va a ser posible, pues si lo que estoy observando es duradero ¡Papá esta mas que comprometido con este hombre! Ahora solo va a ser cuestión de conocerlo y confirmar que es la pareja adecuada para papá; porque tampoco voy a dejar que cualquier baboso venga aprovecharse de él (papá) e intente lastimarlo solo por ser un licántropo que ha perdido a su anterior pareja y que por lo mismo puede "buscar" a una nueva; pero es que hay tantos y tantas que solo miran a los licanos como objetos de uso sexual –por aquello, de que los mismos son seres altamente sexuales; pero no por ello, promiscuos o putos, como la mayoría los conceptualiza- llegando a herirlos profundamente, tanto que pueden provocar la muerte del lobo; por lo que voy asegurarme que tan sinceras son las intenciones de este señor con papá y también lo mantendré –al menos hasta que sepa las verdaderas intenciones del hombre- oculto a Yue, pues conociendo a mi hermano, haría un gran berrinche solo porque papá no está interesado en el tío Paul y como el tío siempre le ha cumplido todos sus caprichos pues… obviamente estaría del lado del tío, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la felicidad de papá; así que mejor tendré guardado este secreto hasta que sepa que onda entre ellos dos y que Yue no pueda refutar para nada a la nueva pareja de papá sobretodo porque esta, no le ha caído muy bien a mi hermano/_pensaba Polaris con decisión, mientras veía con sorpresa aquel besos entre su papá y Severus Snape, y del cual solo vio unos segundos más, volviendo a cerrar silenciosamente la puerta de la biblioteca, comprendiendo perfectamente el porqué de los hechizos de privacidad y silencio, aunque en un principio no había entendido la causa de ellos, pero ahora le quedaba todo más claro, aunque la idea que se formara en su cabecita no fuera del todo correcta, después de todo los hechizos habían sido colocados para poder charlar, solo que Severus se había distraído por el camino jiji.

-¡Mmm, basta Severus; esto no es adecuado! Cualquiera puede entrar y podrían vernos ¿Cómo se los explicaría a mis cachorros, cuando ni yo comprendo tus motivos?-respondió agitado Remus mientras se separaba bruscamente del maestro de pociones, quien solo le veía con inusitada intensidad y que lograba poner sumamente incomodo al castaño, el cual no pudo evitar pasar la punta de su lengua por sus sensibilizados labios, en un gesto por demás nervioso y que fue seguido ávidamente por los profundos ojos negros de Severus y así…

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo, en donde Midori ha hecho de las suyas pues ninguna de las ideas que tenia contempladas explorar han aparecido, sino todo lo contrario así que ya no les prometo que las incluiré en el siguiente episodio, pero en algún capitulo lo hare solo que no sabré decirles cual jeje, de momento se las sigo dejando para que no se me olviden y algún día las incluya jaja; bueno nos vemos viernes o sábado que vienen con UN AMOR DESTINADO, que es el que sigue en subirse, así que espérenlo para el fin de semana a mas tardar –hoy es miércoles así que no son muchos días de espera-

Ideas para algún próximo capítulo, aquí van:

*Draco, Harry, Serena, Darien, Remus, Severus, y los mellizos, acabaran por ir a Diagon para adquirir no solo sus útiles escolares sino también para conseguir ropas y demás cosas para los recién llegados (Príncipes, mellizos, gatos) y con esta salida se encontraran no solo con los Weasley´s sino también Hermione así como Voldemort y sus mortifagos, quienes iran detrás de Draco como objetivo principal.

*Así como veremos los encantos de Draco en acción y tal vez la reaparición de las sailors scouts.

Luzy Snape


End file.
